Constant Craving
by Gleebull
Summary: NR has been friends with HM since they met, but what happens when they have to kiss for a scene? Will they deal with their feelings even though there are many obstacles in the way? Or will they deny it and be forever in constant craving? He ya fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Constant Craving

"Cue music, cameras rolling…and…action!" yelled Brad Falchuck, the director of that episode.

Chord, Samuel, Amber and Dianna were singing "Cherish" as Naya and Heather danced in the background. The lights were dimmed while those four sung the beautiful melody with everyone watching. It was an important scene for Naya and Heather; it would be the first on-screen kiss for Brittany and Santana, their characters.

They had been talking about how they wanted to do the scene right because it was very significant to the fans that were going through the same thing, and wanted to give them something to hold on to. For both Naya and Heather, their fans were really important and since Glee always tackled the "non-discussed issues" that were always seen as taboos to some people, they had to do their best as actresses.

As the other four actors belted the last notes of the song it was their time to kiss. They had talked about it and knew it wouldn't be that awkward because they were best friends, but most importantly professionals who knew how to control their emotions in a scene. Naya was holding one hand with Heather as they danced with their bodies next to each other, hugging. Hemo mouthed the words "thank you" to Naya as the script said and she slowly reached to Naya while she tilted her head sideways so their lips could mash perfectly. As she smiled she lingered a bit before actually kissing her and rubbed her nose with Naya´s. She finally leaned in and brushed her lips against Naya's so that Heather's bottom lip and upper lip stayed in between Naya's bottom lip. They both smiled again and kissed briefly another time as Heather let go of Naya's hand and hugged her tightly.

They were committed actresses so when Brad said "Cut", they stopped kissing. As they broke apart Naya smiled to her best friend satisfied with their work and how the kiss had turned out. Heather faked a smile as she did not understand what had just happened.

She was just acting her part and she knew it would have not been a big deal to kiss her friend because it was part of her job, but as soon as she felt Naya's lips on hers, she felt weird, she felt butterflies in her stomach, nerves. Heather had never been nervous for anything, just the very important things, like when she auditioned for "So you think you can dance", or when she first did her live performance with Beyoncé, the first time she sang "Slave 4 you" in the Glee tour, the first time she kissed Taylor, her boyfriend. Heather could not figure out what had just happened but she didn't want to let Naya know that she was feeling weird so she pretended that nothing had happened.

"Wow that went great!" said Naya enthusiastically, hugging the blonde. "I think the fans will love it".

"Yeah totally, you did great Nay" replied Heather trying to hide her discomfort.

"Thanks, you did great yourself, you are quite the kisser Hemo, Tay is a lucky guy" said Naya teasing her best friend. Normally Heather would have just laughed and continued the joke but because of how she was feeling and that she couldn't explain to herself what it was, Heather felt embarrassed and blushed.

"Haha you blushed Hemo! It was just a joke" said Naya seeing how her friend responded to her comment.

"Yeah I know, haha", Heather said fake laughing. She couldn't take anymore the awkwardness and said, "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" as she rushed out of set to her trailer.

"Wait, what?" asked Naya confused by Hemo's reaction. "Well that was weird" said the brunette to herself as she joined her other cast mates that were still in the set.

After a little while Naya kept thinking that there was something weird with Heather so she went to her trailer when they had their lunch break. She knocked the door but nobody answered so she opened the door to see if her friend was in. Nobody was in the room but she heard noises in the bathroom, as she approached it she noticed that those noises were actually Heather crying.

"Heather? Are you crying?" asked Naya worried behind the bathroom door. When Heather heard this she quickly wiped her tears and flushed the toilet so that Naya thought she was actually in the bathroom and not only crying there.

She opened the door and said "Hi, no I was just in the bathroom" without looking at Naya she went to her dresser and grabbed her jacket.

"Hemo are you okay? You've been weird today? Is everything ok with Taylor?" asked Naya behind her tall friend.

Heather felt even terrible when she mentioned his name because of all the problems she had with him lately. "No, no everything's ok with him. I'm just tired" lied Hemo still not looking at Naya. "I got to go, see you later Nay" she said opening her trailer's door.

"Wait a second" said Naya as she grabbed Heather's wrist and stopped her from leaving. "Hemo you can tell me anything, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I'll see you tomorrow" said Heather walking out of the trailer leaving Naya alone.

When Naya was lying in her bed before going to sleep that night, she couldn't help but think what was going on with Heather. She had been normal all day but after the scene with the kiss she started to get weird and then she heard her crying but when she asked what was going on she just avoided her and left. Heather had never been a person who was easy to read, she was really guarded, if she had problems she would hide them and no one would know if something was going on. She would put a happy face and pretended nothing happened, and people believed her. It needed to be something serious for her to show her emotions.

Although Naya did not know her for a long time, in the past four years since she met her, she had become her best friend and got to know all these little details that made Heather unique and be loved. Because she knew her so well, she knew something was making her upset. Naya couldn't figure it out, maybe she had trouble with her boyfriend, Taylor, since he lived far away from her and distance relationships aren't for everybody. But they had been dating for two years like this and they made it work. Still, Naya realized that Heather was avoiding _her _and if she had boyfriend troubles she would tell her and ask for advice. The brunette was almost certain that it had something to do with her and she was destined to figure it out the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hope you like the story so far. As the chapters progress it gets even better so be sure to review it and leave a comment. I will try to post a chapter twice or three times a week as of next week because I only have summer to do it and I am right now on final exams. I am still writing so hopefully it will be finished by the end of summer. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Naya got early to work and took the opportunity of that time to go talk to Heather as she always arrived early. She knocked on her trailer but nobody answered so she opened the door but nobody was in there.

_Oh well, she must already be in set._

Naya said to herself as she walked out of the trailer and into hers. She opened her trailer and found Heather sitting on her couch.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here? I just went to look for you at your trailer" said Naya surprised by seeing her friend.

"I just came here because I would like to rehearse the scene we have coming up. I haven't memorized my lines 100 percent so I want to make sure it has no mistakes" said Heather standing up from the couch.

"Oh ok, the scene with the kiss?" asked Naya wondering why that scene if they never rehearsed any scene before the actual filming.

"Yes, that one" answered Hemo.

"It's just a peck Hemo, there's not much practicing for that. Plus, yesterday went great and that was a real kiss" replied Naya while Heather tensed when she mentioned the kiss.

She had been up all night thinking why had she felt like that when she kissed Naya. She had kissed other girls before and she never felt weird, all of them had been at a party where alcohol was involved, but still it seemed normal to her. There was something about that kiss in particular that made her nervous when she never got nervous while she kissed anyone. It had been a work kiss and when you kiss someone in a scene you can't feel anything because you are acting. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Naya because she was really attractive and understood why they boys went crazy about her but she just imagined it, she never actually felt desire for Naya. She was her best friend and she loved her, but as a friend.

But after yesterday she felt weird for even being around her. It had been two months since she had last seen Taylor and three months since they had slept together. She missed him a lot and although they skyped all the time, she felt lonely without him. But her friends had always helped her with that, especially Naya. Even though it was hard, Heather loved him and did not want to leave him.

For some reason right after the kiss, she felt like she had cheated him despite the fact that she hadn't because it was part of her work. A meaningless kiss for the show, with her best friend. Heather concluded that she felt weird probably because she missed him but she wanted to be sure. She wanted to kiss Naya again, to be sure that she felt nothing for her, that she just missed Taylor.

"Yes, I know, but I felt it a little awkward so I just want to make sure it's not anymore" said Heather convincingly to Naya.

"Ok, fine, you're ready?" asked Naya getting closer to Hemo, getting ready to kiss her.

As Naya got closer Heather's pulse started to go faster but she powered through it as she said, "Yes, let's go".

Naya reached in and gave a peck to Heather, and reached out. Heather however lingered as if she was waiting for more. Also, she had opened her mouth for a deeper kiss and not a peck which was really awkward for Naya as she was only going for a peck.

"Umm Hemo? The script says it's a peck, but you were practicing a real kiss" said Naya awkwardly to her friend.

Hemo realized what she did and felt really embarrassed. "Umm yeah, sorry, my bad. I haven't read over the script a lot. Well ok, thanks Nay, see you in rehearsal" said Hemo turning around and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!" said Naya annoyed as she grabbed her friend's arm. "Why do you keep running away from me, it's the third time you do that? What's wrong Heather? Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Naya.

"Nothing's wrong Naya, I just need to get ready or I'll be late for rehearsals" answered Heather as she walked to the door. When she was about to open the door, Naya intercepted her and stood in front of her, preventing Heather from going out. They were kissing distance and Naya could feel the tension in between them, how Heather felt uncomfortable but she did not understand why, they had been many times really close to each other and Heather never felt uncomfortable around Naya.

"I'm not letting you go, until you tell me what's wrong and what is the reason for you to be avoiding me" said Naya to her friend.

"I'm telling you nothing's wrong Naya" said Heather avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"I don't believe you. I know you Heather, and I know something is bothering you. Just tell me!" said Naya sensing even more tension. Heather finally looked up and saw her friend's brown eyes and didn't even think about it and kissed her.

Naya was caught completely off guard and the only thing she could do was reciprocate the kiss. When Heather reached in to kiss her she took her face with her both hands and Naya put her hands on Heather's back as a reflex. When Naya realized what was happening she pushed Heather away slightly.

"Woah that was intense, what was that for Hemo?" asked Naya really confused.

"I don't know, I-I have to go, I'm sorry Naya" said Heather going past Naya and walking out of the trailer.

"I… don't know" said Naya looking at the door without a clue of what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I made some time and published this new chapter, is a bit short, I know but then again, I haven't had much time. I promise that as of next week I'll upload three times a week, maybe four if I feel inspired and you guys leave a lot of reviews ;) I am currently writing chapter 8 but have a lot of ideas so be sure that it will get better and the story will go faster. Thanks for the patience, something big is coming up ;). Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Naya lay awake at her bed thinking of the things that had passed earlier in the day. She had been tossing and turning over and over again trying to get some sleep but couldn't because of the many things that were in her mind. Heather had kissed her suddenly and it was not a work kiss because they weren't filming or practicing the scene. She had been weird these past two days, coming and wanting to rehearse the kiss scene when they never rehearsed. Then when they rehearsed it, she messed it up and opened her mouth as if she wanted more than just a peck. Naya was really confused and Hemo wasn't helping as she wasn't answering her texts.

The motives of Heather were unknown to Naya but the thing that was actually keeping her up that night was that she had felt something when Heather kissed her. Not the first two times, but the third, the unscripted kiss. Naya was a professional and she had never felt anything in a work kiss, every one she had given on screen meant nothing to her because she knew that it was her work. Even after she had dated Mark, they had stayed friends and it was not awkward. There was always that distinct line that marked the difference. But now it was confusing.

She was caught off guard and she reciprocated the kiss but she definitely felt weird about it. Naya would be lying if she had never thought of what it would be like to kiss Heather, but the oddest thing was that for the brief seconds that they kissed, she felt fireworks inside of her, as if something had been missing and she had finally found it. She rarely felt like that for any kiss, the person had to be really special for her to feel like that. Then she thought that it had been a while since she last had been intimate with someone. Working as hard as she did, she barely even had time to date and right now she was focusing on her career, but sometimes she did feel lonely and wanted someone in her life. Her head was about to explode with all of her thinking that lead to anything unless she talked to Heather.

As soon as Naya woke up, she made coffee and took a shower. The first thing she did was drive to Heather's house since it was Saturday and they had no work. She knocked on the door and Ashley; Heather's roommate opened it.

"Hey Naya! How are you doing!" said the blonde in the door.

"Hi Ash, I'm great. You?" answered Naya politely.

"Good, good, come on in" she replied inviting Naya inside. "I'll just tell Heather that you are here" she said and went to Heather's room. Naya waited anxiously playing over in her head what she was going to tell Heather.

"Hi Nay, what are you doing here" said Hemo as she appeared to the living room of the apartment. She was barefoot wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Hemo, I came because I need to talk to you" Naya said as she walked and hugged her friend.

"Well I'll give you girls some privacy, nice seeing you Naya" said Ashley leaving the room.

"You too" answered the brunette.

"So what do you want to talk about Nay" said Heather as they sat down on the brown couch.

"What happened yesterday Hemo?" said Naya going straight to the point.

Heather realized that Naya wanted to talk about the awkward event of the previous day. She didn't want to talk about it because she was super confused so she decided that she would deny it.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Heather as if she didn't knew what her friend was talking about.

"The kiss Heather" said Naya irritated by Hemo's question.

"What about it?" asked Heather still playing dumb.

"Well you came to my trailer because you said you needed to practice the kiss and we did but it was really awkward and you have been really weird with me since after the Valentine's Day scene. Then when I ask you what's wrong with you, you kiss me" said Naya to the blonde.

Heather just looked at Naya as she was waiting for her to say more. Seeing this Naya continued, "You have a boyfriend Heather, is everything ok with Tay? I know it's hard that he is far away but you will see him soon. Soooo what's going on, why did you kiss me?"

Heather was getting really nervous by Naya's interrogation so she would keep denying. "Naya, honey, I kissed you rehearsing for the scene" said Heather casually lying to her friend.

"No, no but not that kiss, the one you gave me after" replied Naya.

"Oh that one" said Heather as if she knew nothing. "Well I was still practicing, making sure that when we filmed it, everything went perfect and it wasn't awkward".

"No, no Heather that was the first kiss but then when we were close you kissed me again and quite intense". Naya couldn't believe that Heather was denying it.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Nay, I was just rehearsing and it was just a kiss, girls do it all the time. Don't worry" said Heather trying to convince herself more than Naya.

"But Heather you have a boyfriend" Naya reiterated.

"Look, Nay, I was just working, ok? It didn't mean anything, if that's the answer you are looking for" concluded Heather.

"But then why did you rush after the kiss" asked Naya.

"Because we were running late for rehearsals and you know how much Zach hates it when we're late" answered Hemo.

"Fine, I see that this isn't going anywhere. See you later Heather" said Naya as she got up and walked out of the apartment. She slammed the door and when she was outside she finally let her anger feelings flow as she couldn't believe that Heather was pretending nothing had happened.

_Whatever I got the answer that I wanted, that kiss was as meaningless to Heather as it was to me. _

She grabbed her phone and texted John, a guy she was seeing.

**Hi John, how are you, do you want to grab a cup of coffee later?**

Naya had never been afraid of asking someone out and she knew boys appreciated that. She would go out and have a good time with John and try to forget about Heather.

Heather remained in the couch feeling worse than before she talked with Naya. She had obviously felt something too when she came to talk to her about it, but because of fear, she had denied it. Now she was more confused than before, between Taylor's distance and Naya, she didn't know what was happening anymore. Her feelings seemed foreign to her and she did not know what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! My schedule is clear as of tomorrow so I will have time to upload new chapters. Thanks for the patience! I'll upload one every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. If I write fast enough and I am lucky to get many reviews, I will upload one on Friday or on a Sunday. I am still working on chapter 8 but I have some from later in the story written. I estimate that there will be like 35 chapters more or less, it all depends. So bear with me __. This chapter is Naya's date with John and a bit of drama at the end. A lot of jealousy from both girls in the next few chapters. Hope you like it and enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

John answered pretty quickly to Naya's text.

**John: Yes, I'll pick you up at 8 for dinner.**

Naya just wanted to grab a cup of coffee but if the guy was that excited that he wanted to take her out to dinner, she wouldn't say no. She got ready and wore gray leggings with a black long shirt and heels, perfect for the occasion. John picked her up at 8 sharp and drove to the restaurant.

John was actually really attractive, he was tall and strong and had brown hair and tanned skin. He was the kind of guys that looked like he had just gone to the beach but in fact was like that all the time. But what Naya liked most about him was his smile and that each time he showed it, his dimples stood out in a very childish but cute way.

They had a great time as they both talked about what each of them did. John was an architect that was currently designing a building that would be constructed in downtown L.A.

"Wow that's great!" said Naya genuinely interested about what the boy was talking.

"Yes, I know, I'm really looking forward to it. It's my big break! Talking about big breaks, I must tell you I was really nervous of going out with you," replied John.

"What? Why?" asked Naya.

"Well you are a huge actress, come on! You are a star of Glee! And I got to tell you, between you and me, Santana is my favorite character" said John.

"Oh wow, I am really flattered John, haha you are so nice. But come on I am not a huge star!" answered Naya.

"What are you talking about? You are in Glee, for crying out loud! And you are Santana, the funniest character!" responded the boy smiling to his date.

"Please stop, you're making me blush" answered Naya and gave him a flirty push to his arm. "And what about you? Mr. I-am-designing-a-building-in-downtown-L.A! You are famous in your field, come on."

"Well you are too nice Miss Rivera. Oh you know what else I love about Glee? Because I must confess that I am a fan, Brittany. I love Brittany and her relationship with Santana!" said John. It was until that moment that Naya realized how much fun she was having and that she had forgotten completely about Heather.

"Yes, well Heather is a great partner to do scenes with and she is an incredible dancer" Naya told him recognizing that she had always admired her friend.

"You must be really close to her" asked John.

"Yes I guess we are" Naya trailed off a bit thinking of the kiss and what had happened with Heather and how mad she still was at her.

"Well I just gotta say, I've had a lot of fun today, this was great Naya" said John smiling to Naya.

"Yes it has been" said Naya as she came back from her private thoughts. She wanted to get Heather completely out of her head and John was a great guy. "You want to get a cup of coffee at my place?" Naya knew that asking a guy to her house proposed sex and she normally didn't do that with guys on the second date, but he was a nice guy and she needed to get Heather out of her head.

"Yes, it would be an honor" answered John to her, excited of what was going to happen.

They did end up having sex and John stayed the night. Naya did not regret it because she really liked him, and maybe he was more than just someone he would use to get over whatever she was feeling for Heather.

The same night that Naya was having a great time with John, succeeding in getting Heather out of her head, Heather had done nothing but think about the situation. She couldn't believe that she had denied how she possibly felt because of fear. The fear was a big deal because she was so confused that how she was feeling, was completely unclear to her. She had a boyfriend, Taylor, and he was a really nice guy and she loved him. But he was away and had been away for too long and though it seemed to work before, it didn't anymore, Heather knew it.

But she didn't want to give up on him that easy for something definitely unpredictable. Taylor was good for her and he was an important part of her life that had been there for the past eight years. But Naya…

Heather couldn't help but feel weird when she thought of her now, something she had never felt before when she thought about her. She was her best friend and she loved her so much, there was nothing she couldn't trust her with and she thanked god every day that she had met her. Were those feelings worthy enough to feel the way she was feeling? She didn't know the answer to her own question and she was tired of thinking it over and over again. She needed to talk to Naya, straight on about what was going on. No denying, no lying, just the truth to get some answers. Whatever happened would be ok and the only thing she knew was that she did not want to lose Naya because of something uncertain.

Heather decided the previous night that she would take Naya coffee in the morning and clear the table. As she was arriving to her house, she saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway.

_Her parents must be in town. _

She rang the doorbell and heard Naya say "Can you get that baby?"

_Baby?_

A tall man she had never seen opened the door in just his underwear.

"Oh hey Heather!" said John as she recognized who the blonde at the door was.

"Um hi, who are you?" asked Hemo without knowing who the random guy that knew her name was.

"Uh haha how dumb of me, you don't know me" said John a bit embarrassed. "I'm John, nice to meet you" he said and extended his hand for a handshake. Before shaking it, Heather couldn't help but to look at him up and down because of the fact that he was almost naked.

John realized this, "Sorry for the outfit, I didn't want to meet Naya's friend like this".

"Nice to meet you too…Is Naya home?" answered Heather still not quite understanding what was going on.

Naya had been in the kitchen making pancakes when she heard who was at the door. For some reason she felt guilty and embarrassed, like if she was cheating at Heather. Naya did not know why she was feeling like that if Heather was her friend only and she was still mad at her. She went out of the kitchen and into the entrance feeling heat rising up her face when she realized that John was just in his boxers which kind of implicated what they had done last night.

"Hey Heather, what are you doing here?" said Naya tugging on her big t-shirt so Heather did not see that she was wearing only underwear and no pants.

"Um I came to talk to you, but I see that you're busy" Heather said finally connecting the pieces and realizing who he was and what had happened last night. "I'll see you later Naya, sorry for bothering". With that Heather walked away and John closed the door.

"Wow that looked important, sorry if I was of any intrusion. Is everything all right with you two?" asked John while Heather kept walking but was still close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Nah, it doesn't matter, she's just a work friend" said Naya acting like she didn't care about her so that John wouldn't ask more questions. Heather heard this and couldn't bear it. She rushed to her car as a tear rolled down her eyes, how could she be that little important to Naya?

Naya thinking what she had said and how if John asked more questions it wouldn't matter, said, "Actually she's my best friend and it does matter". Heather had already driven away and didn't hear what Naya last said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sooo, how you guys been doing? I hope you are all liking the story. Sorry for today chapter, it's a bit short, but no worries, tomorrow I'll upload the longest chapter so far and it's a big one. Today one's is short but important for the next chapters. So enjoy, and please leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it and give me some feedback or even suggestions as the story is not yet finished. I will leave a little spoiler: someone unwanted by a certain brunette is going to be reappearing… Hope you like it!_

_-A_

Chapter 5

It had become a pattern in the last few days that both girls were awake at night thinking of each other and their problems. They made it with coffee and excuses when people asked why they were so tired, but today Heather felt particularly terrible. She was grabbing her purse as she was ready to leave for work when someone knocked on the door. Heather opened it and was shocked to see who it was.

"Taylor! Oh my god!" said the blonde as she threw herself at her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey beautiful" answered Taylor as she lifted his girl from the floor with a hug and inhaled her sweet scent that he had always cherished. "Oh how I've missed you" he said.

"I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming, I would've gone to the airport for you!" added Hemo breaking apart from the hug.

"I wanted to surprise you" said Taylor as he put his arms around the blonde's waist. Since Heather had kissed Naya she was very self-conscious of any touch, and she was realizing now, that especially if they came from Taylor. They made her a bit uncomfortable but she looked past them because she was happy that she had finally found the person who would made all the nonsense with Naya go away.

"I was afraid that I might miss you because you've had already gone to work, but no I got here in time!" said Taylor.

"Yes well actually I was just leaving" Heather thought of something that would soon make the process of getting over Naya quicker, and that would for sure tell her that she wasn't jealous of her boy toy.

"Why don't you come with me to work today? I'm just acting today and the scenes are really good."

"I would love that, although I do have to tell you that I am only staying for three days but I am coming back in a few weeks again!" replied Taylor happy about his news.

"Oh that's great I will have you more than usual, but now we will have to enjoy these three days to the fullest. That is why you are coming with me to work all day" said Heather dragging Taylor out the door as he left his suitcase on the floor and closed the door behind him.

Heather was reading over her script while Taylor drove the car to the Paramount lots and realized that, that day she had to shoot all day scenes with Naya. And it was the Valentine's Day episode, they definitely had to kiss and be around each other all the time. The famous kiss that had started all their insecurities had to be filmed today. Suddenly Heather didn't think inviting Taylor to work was such a great idea anymore.

As they got to the set, the fellow actors went to greet Taylor as they hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey man how you've been?" asked Mark as he shook Taylor's hand.

"Tayy! Long time no see" said Dianna.

One by one they went to greet their friend's boyfriend who they all liked. Naya was serving herself a cup of coffee when she saw that everybody had gathered around someone, but she couldn't see who it was. She got closer and realized who it was, Taylor. Heather's boyfriend. It had been a couple of months since she last saw him and normally she would have said hi since they were friends because of their relationship with Hemo, but now Naya couldn't help but feel jealous.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

Naya tried to avoid making eye contact with either of them and returned to the coffee table before anybody saw her. She couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling like that if Heather had made it clear to her that the kiss meant nothing. Plus, she was with John now and she wasn't supposed to feel like this for her best friend.

"Naya!" shouted Taylor as he went to say hello to his girlfriend's best friend. Little did he know. Naya realized he was coming over and prepared herself.

"How you've been? I missed you and your funny jokes!" said Tay hugging the brunette.

"Oh hey Taylor! It's so nice to see you again" fake smiled Naya.

Heather tensed as she saw Naya and Taylor interacting but she went there so nobody knew what was going on.

"Hey baby, Naya tells me that you're filming the Valentine's episode. That sounds like fun" said Taylor as she kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Naya and Heather stared awkwardly at each other not knowing what to do. You could feel the tension in the air between those two.

Brad Falchuck appeared and interrupted the chat as he said "Ok well everybody go to rehearsal or fittings, except Heather and Naya, it's going to be all scenes of you two today".

"Excellent, all day with my girlfriend and her best friend!" said Taylor excited and totally oblivious to what had happened between the two friends.

"It's going to be a looooong day" said Naya under her breath.

"Oh boy" said Heather quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hellooo! Here's chapter 6, the longest one ever! By the way, I am loving your reviews they have helped me sooooo much, thanks for the feedback. From now on, I will read every chapter again thoroughly to avoid you guys getting confused. Sorry for that, won't happen again. This chapter is staged in the Glee set, the girls have to shoot all day Brittana scenes and there is a lot of jealousy. It's a big one, but will keep getting more exciting at least in the next 6 chapters. Enjoy and leave more reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just my imagination _

_-A _

**Chapter 6**

The first scene they had to do was the one at the lockers where Brittany gives Santana a playlist of love songs and where they almost kiss but Figgins interrupts them. The scene was really sweet as they had to be really close to each other and always be smiling. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem to Naya and Heather since they had always been really close to each other but now… everything was different.

"Ok Heather so here, you grab the computer and turn around close to Naya so that she can see the screen but be practically hugging you ok?" said Brad telling Heather some final details on the scene.

"All right" answered Hemo getting really, but she had to do her best to hide her feelings because Taylor was watching her.

"Naya you will stare into Hemo's eyes in a sweet loving way ok? And when you're about to kiss, you have to be the one that leans in first, but make it really slowly".

"Sure ok" said Naya trying to stay calm.

"Ok everybody positions, let's roll, action" shouted Brad getting the scene ready.

They two actresses did what they had to and did their best to stay in character but it was turning out to be a challenge especially with the closeness of the scene and what had happened in the past days.

It was time for the almost kiss and as Naya leaned over and saw straight into Heather's eyes she realized that she was feeling the same way that she felt when they kissed, fireworks. She wasn't getting over whatever she was feeling for Heather, she was falling deeper. The same thing happened to Heather, she couldn't believe that she had been trying to convince herself that she didn't feel anything for Naya when it was clear that she did. But Taylor was right there, watching everything and she couldn't help but feel terrible about the whole situation.

"And cut! Scene! Great job girls, it turned out as I expect it, you always bring you're a-game" said Brad patting both girls on the shoulder. "Take a break and let's start to shoot the scene in Figgin's office in half an hour".

"I have to go to my trailer for my cell phone, I… need to make a call" said Naya to Heather without looking at her eyes to avoid the situation from being more awkward than it already was.

"All right" said Hemo quietly.

"That was great girls, I liked it a lot" said Tay hugging both girls.

"Thanks, I'll be right back" said Naya leaving as quickly as she can from the set and to her trailer.

"Where is she going?" asked Taylor to his girl.

"To her trailer" sighed Heather seeing Naya walk away from her.

…

Naya entered her trailer and leaned on the door she had just closed. "Finally" sighed Naya, feeling relieved that she could be alone for a bit and avoid looking at Heather's blue eyes that pierced through her. Seeing her with Taylor all close to him, hugging and kissing him made everything worse. "Ugh" Naya said to herself, she couldn't handle the jealousy she was feeling. Naya thought that the only way that she would keep her mind clear for a bit so her scenes were better, was if she did the same thing to Heather. She would call John and invite him to see her act. John had insisted that he wanted to come to the set, so this would be his opportunity.

Naya dialed his number and when he picked up she said, "Hey John, are you busy right now?" asked Naya hopefully.

"No I am just in my lunch break but I am done for the day, why, do you want to meet up?" Asked John happy to hear from Naya.

"Yes, would you like to come to the set and see me act, I know you wanted to and I have to do a couple more scenes" asked Naya.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect, I'll be there in a while. See you soon".

"Can't wait babe" said Naya as she hang up the phone.

She knew that she was using John a bit but she wanted to see him and wanted to get back at Heather for bringing Taylor to an already awkward day. She would be alone with John later and make sure that everything was going ok with him. She took a deep breath and exited her trailer.

…

"You're back!" said Taylor to her friend as she walked in set again. "Who did you needed to call?"

"Oh just John, this boy I've been seeing, we had plans to go out to dinner but I thought it would be a great idea if he came and saw where I worked. So I invited him over so he can finally meet everybody. Looks like you will have someone to talk to while Hemo and I are in the scenes" Naya replied to John cynically.

"Wait, you invited John over?" asked the blonde outraged by what Naya was saying.

"Yes is that a problem? I thought you could meet him better since the time you met him, you left" said Naya indirectly.

"Oh you already know him?" asked Tay a bit confused with the girls' tones towards each other.

"Yes briefly, because I was busy" said Heather looking hard hearted towards Naya.

It seemed as if the roles that the girls were playing were completely different now; they had been feeling depressed and not sure about their feelings but now, they wanted to make the other jealous not mattering the consequences.

Just before they started the scene with Figgins, John arrived. "Hi baby!" said Naya as she ran to kiss John. Heather saw this and felt how the jealousy went straight to her face and she felt angry at Naya for inviting his boy toy to set. She had come with Taylor because she wanted to see him not make Naya jealous.

"Hi babe" said John excited that Naya was also excited to see him. "Come here, I want you to meet everybody" said the brunette dragging John by the arm. "This is Taylor, Hemo's _boyfriend_" Naya said introducing the two guys and putting a certain emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Hi man, nice to meet you" said Taylor politely shaking John's hand.

"Same here" replied John.

"And this is Heather who you already know, briefly" replied Naya giving a bitchy stare to Heather.

"Hi John, nice to see you again, and clothed haha" said Heather sarcastically. Both girls knew what they were doing and knew that if they didn't stop soon it would be a bigger problem.

"Haha yeah sorry about that, but we didn't know you were coming" said John embarrassed by Heather's comment.

"Am I missing something?" asked Tay confused with the inside story of his friends.

"The other day I went to see Naya in the morning, and these two had been having a little fun of their own, if you know what I mean" said Heather questionably to Taylor trying to embarrass Naya, but failed as Naya had never had a problem with people trying to embarrass her.

"Relax Hemo it's not like you don't do it" responded Naya as Heather blushed. Apparently Naya was better at embarrassing Heather. Naya smiled to her cynically as she had won Hemo's game.

There was an awkward moment which Taylor saved by saying "Anyways, what do you do John".

"I am an architect" he responded.

"Currently designing a building in downtown LA" said Naya bragging to Heather mostly. "Oh stop Naya, it's not that big deal" John said smiling shyly to his date.

"So what do you do Taylor?" John said continuing the conversation.

"He is finishing his political science mayor with a baseball scholarship" answered Heather for Tay and staring at Naya while she said this.

"Thanks baby, for answering for me" said Taylor to his girl laughing a bit. "Yes, that's what I do".

Brad interrupted the tense conversation and called Naya and Heather who were already in their Cheerios uniforms to start shooting the scene. The two boys stayed behind and kept chatting while Naya and Heather started shooting. In the scene Santana was pissed because Principal Figgins doesn't let them kiss in public because they had a complaint from a student. Naya was actually using the anger and frustration she felt at Heather for the scene. Heather only had to sit there and look disappointed, which she was by how Naya was trying to prove her that John was her replacement or something. It actually only took them one take and when they yelled cut they walked out of the scene and went with each other's boyfriend to keep playing their game.

They only had one more scene to shoot, but it was the one with the famous peck.

"You just have to kiss and that's it, it lasts like 5 seconds literally" said Brad to both girls as they were ready to start shooting. Their respective boyfriends were watching the scene while they were engaged in conversation; they seemed to like each other. Fortunately they were open minded guys and didn´t have a problem with their girls having to kiss each other, because they understood that it was part of their jobs. They knew that those kisses did not have feelings. Little did they know…

"Action!" yelled Brad. Naya and Heather looked right into each other's eyes and knew that what they were about to do, would change everything, but they had to do it. They leaned in and kissed, even though it was for a brief second, they felt fireworks, again. They felt as if everything that had been missing was finally there and they realized, as they stared at each other, that those feelings were much more than friendship. And that they were ruining everything by denying it.

"Cut! That's all girls, we're done for the day" said Brad as he said goodbye to the girls and let them go home. Naya and Heather still were looking at each other before the guys came and knew that something big had happened.

"Um Naya, I think we should talk" said Hemo quietly taking the first step.

"Yes I think you're right. Meet me at my trailer alone" replied Naya. Heather nodded as the boys arrived to congratulate them on the scene.

"Relax guys, it wasn't that a big deal" said Naya as John and Taylor kept going on how great the scene had been.

"Yeah, it lasted like 5 seconds" said Heather agreeing with Naya.

"So what do we do next", said John, "should we go get a bite?"

Hemo and Naya turned to look at each other with scared looks that practically said "no, we can't do that, we need to talk first".

Naya took one for the team, "actually John, I am pretty tired, can we reschedule?"

"Yeah no problem, you did work hard all day. I'll call you later" said John as he leaned in, kissed Naya and left. Heather looked to the floor, trying her best to avoid feeling jealous.

"Baby, I have to run some errands, but I'll be back in a couple of hours, for a late dinner" announced Taylor as she kissed Heather quite passionately. It was clear that he had missed her. Hemo had to break the kiss because she wasn't comfortable with Naya seeing, they were past making the other jealous. Tay said goodbye and left the two girls alone now at Naya's trailer.

"So…" said Hemo, "so" answered Naya. They stared awkwardly at each other and finally gave in and hugged.

"Oh, I've missed you Nay, I don't like being mad at you" Heather said squishing tightly her friend.

"I know, I don't like this _thing_" replied Naya.

"What are we doing, we know there's something weird here but I don't even know what it is. At first I thought it was because I just missed Taylor but now it's different" said Heather bravely.

Naya was a bit surprised by Heather's comment and she knew she had to be honest with her even though what she was about to tell her made her feel terrible. "Yeah, I'm really confused, but Hemo, I don't want to ruin our friendship for something that we aren't even sure what it is. You're my best friend, and I don't wanna lose you because of this."

When Naya said this Heather couldn't help but feel disappointed, but she knew it was the best thing for them. "You too are my best friend and I would never forgive myself if I lost you. I think we should just let time do its work and eventually we will get back to normal" said Heather.

"I agree, thanks for being so understanding Hemo" Naya mentioned it and gave her friend another hug.

As they broke apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes and their faces were really close. Both of them knew that something that wasn't supposed to happen was about to happen. "Oh oh" said Heather as Naya leaned in and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

_What's up! Here's chapter 7, way longer than the previous ones. It's a really important one, from this chapter; the story will start to unfold in another direction that I'm sure you will all like it ;) Be sure to leave a review and tell me what did you think and suggestions on improvement or ideas on the story. Every comment is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just my imagination _

_-A_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Heather's and Naya's relationship had definitely become more complicated and awkward after the kiss. They had talked about it right after it happened and promised to each other that it would never happen again, that it was just an impulse that they had to control. Neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship, so they decided that they would let it pass and that time would eventually take its course, leaving them as just friends as if nothing had happened. They convinced themselves that that was what they wanted and both of them tried to deny the guilt they both felt.

They had been feeling guilty when both of the girls had boyfriends and they swore to stop it before it got out of hand and both Taylor and John got hurt. They kept repeating this for the next two weeks, assuring themselves more than any other person that their feelings were not serious and it had just been a phase they needed to end. And it would end by leaving it alone.

In the other hand, the sexual tension and awkwardness when they were together had increased a lot. They tried to pretend it wasn't there but they both knew it was. They had kissed already four times, two because of Glee and two because of their impulses. It was weird trying to be comfortable around the other, especially if they felt desire.

These and other reasons were causing some confusion with their boyfriends: Naya was distant with John even though he kept leaving hints that he wanted to be with her again, while Heather barely talked with Taylor although she knew he was coming in two weeks. Naya thought that spending more time with John would make her forget about Heather; it would be part of the "let the relationship run its course" type of deal, but she didn't want to. She would rather be alone or hang out with Heather (pretending everything was normal) than with him. She didn't even feel attracted to him anymore, and this got Naya worried. How was she going to forget Heather if the only person she wanted to see was her?

The good news was that the next episode they had to film was "On my way" and the mayor story line didn't have to do anything with Santana or Brittany so they wouldn't have to be around each other much. Two weeks passed and they saw each other regularly, pretending that nothing had happened between them and that everything was ok with John and Taylor. They saw each other but they started to avoid the other one too because the more time it passed, the weirder it got. They were going on the opposite direction of what they had said the relationship would go.

* * *

The Valentine's Day episode was already ready and although it was going to air in two weeks, Kevin decided to throw a little gathering with the cast to watch the episode that they had all been patiently waiting for.

Hemo and Naya hadn't talked for a couple of days and things couldn't be more awkward. The lack of communication made it worse and the tension between the two actresses was evident to all the cast. They small talked while everyone was around at rehearsals or group scenes but it was clear that they had conflict. Naya and Heather used to be so close and now it was like they had just met and they weren't past the awkward stage. Their friends were starting to realize and were getting worried.

* * *

"Oh my god! I loved that line!" said Amber about a Sugar line. They all laughed in Kevin´s living room where they were seeing the episode and having a good time. Since they got there, Naya and Heather had sat far from each other to avoid speaking. Lea was sitting in Cory's lap next to Naya while Heather was sitting next to Harry and Dianna.

They made "awwws" every time Finn and Rachel kissed or when Mike and Tina had a cute scene together or laughed their butts off when Santana or Sugar said a funny line. Naya and Heather were enjoying being with their friends and laughing at the funny scenes but started to feel tense as the scene where they kissed at Breadsticks approached. It was going to be the first time they saw each other kiss and weren't sure if it was going to conflict with their feelings. Both of them were really nervous that it would bring back all the feelings that started to flow through them from that day.

Some of the cast mates sang along "Cherish" with the audio of the episode while others just laughed. Heather had been avoiding looking at Naya but she had a feeling that she was watching her. She turned to see her and met the brunette's eyes right away. She hated that look, and had seen it very few times on her. Naya had worried eyes. That look said so much to Heather but so little at the same time. What were they feeling? What was happening with each other? Naya looked away as she couldn't bear Hemo's blue eyes piercing through her and that made her feel unprotected and fragile. Heather took a deep breath and everyone watched the kiss that had started it all.

"Wooooooo" all the cast screamed as they turned and looked right at Hemo and Naya respectively. Heather blushed while Naya just smiled awkwardly.

"Damn girls, that kiss was fierce!" said Kevin laughing.

"Oh my god! It was so great, I love Brittana!" said Jenna excited. They all laughed and kept commenting on how the scene had been great.

"I loved it! You actually made me believe for a second that you were in love" said Lea.

"Why did she have to say that?" thought Naya while Heather just couldn't believe that her friend had said that. It was already awkward as hell and Lea went and said that. Both of them just smiled and prayed that the conversation would take another turn.

"Thanks, but how about how stunning my girl Amber looked in that red dress" said Naya trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. It worked and Heather mentally thanked Naya for ending their misery.

The gathering progressed as everyone lingered for a while after they had seen the episode only now the group had been divided into smaller groups were people talked about different topics. Heather saw that Naya went to the balcony with Kevin to look at the view so she decided to wait until Naya was left alone; she needed to talk to her. After a few minutes, in which she pretended to be interested and listening to what Mark was saying about the "big ass fish he had caught the other day", she saw that Kevin went inside to get a drink. It was her opportunity to talk to Naya.

"Hey Nay" she said stepping through the door of the balcony and sliding it to almost be shut. Naya who was lost in her thoughts looking at the view was surprised when Heather appeared.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"It's a great view huh?" said the blonde leaning on the balcony's edge with Naya.

"Yes it is" said Naya quietly without taking her eyes off the view.

It was killing them both that they couldn't even be around each other despite the fact that they promised that nothing would happen to their friendship.

There was a painful silence that was broken by Hemo's question."So are we ok Nay?"

Naya couldn't believe she was asking that question. Of course they weren't ok; they hadn't been ok since the kiss.

"Are we?" replied Naya coldly. She was mad about the situation but she was mad at Heather for making her feel so stuck even though she kept denying it.

"Why are you mad?" asked Hemo picking up Naya's tone.

"I am mad because this situation sucks!" said Naya finally looking at Heather's face and raising her voice. "I am tired of pretending, that there isn't anything here, something I don't want to feel".

Heather felt her stomach sink when Naya said that she didn't want to feel that way.

"But I have to accept that I do, but here we are pretending everything will be ok when it will not. You have Taylor and I have John and I think we should stop seeing each other for a while" Naya continued.

"What? You don't want to see me anymore? Are you saying that we shouldn't be friends anymore?" asked Heather hurt by Naya's comment.

"Of course I want to see you every day, as before, but there isn't a way Hemo, pretending isn't working, it is only getting us more stuck" responded Naya seriously.

Heather was getting upset now, how could she give up that easily on something that could be resolved and not by not seeing each other.

"I can't believe you would give up so easily on this", said Heather walking towards the sliding door.

Now Naya was really pissed with Heather and neither of them realized that their friends inside the apartment had heard the voices of their two friends rise without knowing what they were talking about. They knew they were having a discussion but couldn't hear what they were saying. Kevin hadn't gone into the balcony again because they had told him that the two friends were fighting. At one point in the discussion, they all stopped what they were doing and stared at the fight while the other two kept fighting oblivious about the fact that they were being watched.

"Oh, like you didn't give up on this, from the instance that you kissed me. Heather, I tried talking about it but you wouldn't listen and ran away!" said Naya pissed.

Hemo turned around to face her again and said, "I thought we were past that, we talked about it and we said that exactly _this _wouldn't happen. But yet here we are…" replied Heather.

Naya didn't know what to respond so she just looked at Heather coldly.

"I'm out of here, I can't take it any longer" said Heather opening the door and stepping into the room with all her friends on it.

When Hemo entered everyone pretended they hadn't been watching and returned to their activities. But they once again returned their attention to the fight when Naya entered the room and yelled to Heather,

"There you go again, ALWAYS running away when things get rough!" Hemo turned around and realized that everyone was watching so she said

"I don't want to talk to you right now, I am going home. Bye everyone." As she slammed the door behind her.

Naya ran to the door, opened it and screamed to the hallway with Heather in it,

"You know what? I don't want to talk to a person that always runs away!" she slammed the door and returned to the room.

There was a very awkward silence and Naya realized that everyone was looking at her, waiting for an explanation. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't incriminate the pair into what had happened between them.

"I'm sorry about that, but I can't be here anymore, thanks for everything Bee, see ya later everyone" as she got her purse and walked out the door.

The Glee actors were left there with a stunned expression on their faces and without a clue of what had happened between their two friends.

"What was that" said Chris to the group.

* * *

Naya had gotten home and sat on the couch exhausted and furious at Heather for walking out, again. She was about to go up to her room when there was a knock on the door. It was pretty late so she wondered who it was. She opened it and saw Heather standing there looking pissed.

"What do you want?" said Naya angrily, "I thought you would be in your apartment running away, as always".

"You are impossible" said Heather annoyed.

"Well so then what are you doing here, what do you expect me to think if in the last 10 conversations we had, you ran away from 7".

"That's not true, don't make stuff up" replied the blonde.

"Is there a reason for you to be bothering me at this ungodly hour?" asked Naya in a really bitchy tone.

"Agh I can't even talk to you, I don't know why I came here for" responded Heather.

"Why don't go back to skype with your _boyfriend _and tell him that you can't live without him" talked back Naya.

"Leave Taylor out of this, he has nothing to do with it" replied Heather.

"Since you talk about him all day and how wonderful he is, you should go back to him" Naya was crossing the line, but she could not care less because of the amount of anger she felt towards Heather.

"What about you and your _John_ and how he is such an important architect, blah, blah, blah" said Heather rudely.

"I don't talk about him to you, that's the difference" countered Naya.

"Whatever, he is lame".

"What did you say? Well at least, I get to see him".

"Don't push me Naya, I am really mad" said Heather furiously.

"Go back to your stupid boyfriend that can't keep you satisfied" repeated Naya.

"Not everybody is so horny that they sleep with the first guy they meet" said Heather shooting a low blow.

"Oh is that so? Like you aren't horny".

"I am not; my relationship with Taylor is much more meaningful than just sex. Of course I can't say the same with others" Heather turned and gave a bitchy look to Naya.

Naya grabbed Heather's waist and pulled her close so their faces were one inch apart. "Prove it to me".

"Prove to you what" replied Heather feeling Naya's hot breath on her face as her own heart pounded hard against her chest.

"That you feel nothing right now".

She pressed her lips against Hemo's kissing her furiously, running her tongue through the blonde's lips that immediately opened for Naya's tongue to enter. Heather pushed her away with force when she realized what she had done.

"I bet your _boyfriend_ doesn't make you feel like that" said Naya smiling, proud of her actions as her lips trembled by the intensity of the kiss. Heather wanted to scream for making her feel like that but she just reached for the brunette again and kissed her with force. Heather closed the still open door and Naya pushed her up against it as they kissed passionately.

Naya lifted Heather's shirt and unzipped her pants while Heather did the same to her attacking the crook of Naya's neck. As soon as their hands started to wander in the other's naked body, they knew that they wouldn't stop.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! First, I want to apologize again for all the trouble I made you go through by moving the story to tumblr, but sadly the removal of the story was not something I could control, and changing the story would be stupid and I would go against my ethic as a writer and against the story. But I want to thank all the readers that moved to tumblr with me and will continue reading the story. I promise you that the story will reward you because the next few chapters are going to be very exciting! So here's chapter 8, the aftermath of Naya's and Heather's first time together! Please leave a comment in the Ask me anything section or PM me at fanfiction, or tweet me at gleebull , thanks for everything, you guys are THE best. **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naya opened her eyes and immediately smiled, she didn't know why but just felt a wave of happiness flow through her. She slowly adjusted her eyes to the light and realized that she wasn't at her bedroom; she was in the living room, naked.

"What the…?" said Naya trying to figure out why she had woken up like that.

She heard a small sound of movement next to her and she lifted her head and saw Heather asleep at the other side of the long couch.

"Oh…" Naya realized what had happened last night as countless flashbacks came rushing to her head.

She couldn´t believe that she had had the opportunity of touching every corner of Heather's amazing body and had had the chance to wake up next to her. As Naya was reliving the mind blowing night she had, realization hit her. They had just slept together, if things were already complicated, how would they be now. She knew that Hemo would freak when she woke up and saw what they had done. Heather had a boyfriend, and she had just cheated on him with Naya. The blonde was very old fashioned and had many high standards, for which cheating, obviously went against them.

Naya knew that she had to be supportive with her friend but she didn't know what would happen between them. Was Heather going to leave Taylor for her? No, that would never happen, Naya realized this as her stomach shrank with the idea of never having the chance to kiss Heather again. But her friendship with her came first and she had to act like it didn't matter so that Hemo wouldn't be more conflicted than she already was, even though by just the thought of it, made Naya sick.

She slowly got up from the couch and went for her clothes that were scattered in the floor. Very quietly she started dressing while she kept an eye on Hemo making sure that she hadn't woken up. It took all Naya's strength to stop herself from going towards Heather and putting the strand of blonde hair behind her ear that was in her face.

"God, she looks so beautiful" Naya thought as she watched her best friend sleeping peacefully with just a small blanket covering her flawless body.

Naya's stomach turned when she realized that it was probably the last time she would see her like this, let alone the fact that last night, would probably be the last time Naya would be with her. She had to repeat to herself that it was best to leave it like that and let time heal.

As Naya was just finishing getting dressed, she heard a minor ruffle of the blanket and couch and she turned her head and saw Hemo waking up. As she adjusted her eyes to the light she realized where she was and what had happened. She felt really uncomfortable as she was naked and Naya was in the same room. She couldn't help but put a terrified face when the fact that she had cheated on Taylor, sank in.

"Morning" said Naya nervous by Heather's face.

"Oh my god what did we do" said Heather as she sat down and gripped the blanket really tightly to her body, making sure none of her nakedness was showing.

Naya went and picked up Heather's clothes from the floor and gave them to her as she sat down in the couch next to her. Not too close so that it would be awkward but not too far away so that Heather saw that she was still her best friend.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Naya what did we do!" said Heather totally freaking out.

It hurt Naya a little that Heather was seeing this as a mistake but she had more to lose since she was the one in a long term relationship.

"Hey, its ok, it's ok" said Naya soothingly while she rubbed Hemo's back.

"No it's not ok, I just cheated on Taylor! Oh my god, I can't believe myself, I never thought that I would cheat on someone! What am I going to do! How could I be so stupid!"

The more Hemo kept freaking, out the more it hurt Naya because to her, last night had been amazing and she did not regret anything. But apparently Hemo did.

Naya couldn't afford to get mad at Heather because of how she was reacting, she couldn't lose her, she was her best friend and even though it hurt like hell, Naya swallowed her feelings and said,

"Hemo, calm down, we both made this mistake, don't be so hard on yourself, come on".

"How can I calm down when what we did was totally wrong and I can't even see myself right now, and I know it was both our faults but what are we going to do now?!" responded Heather as her eyes filled with tears and started crying.

"No, no Hemo, please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry" replied Naya as her heart broke even more with the scene.

Heather kept crying so Naya just reached to her and hugged her. Hemo hugged her back really tightly with one arm and with the other she hold the blanket to her body. She cried on Naya's shoulder for a while until she could have even breaths again.

"Why don't you go change and I'll make breakfast ok? We can talk about it if you want" said Naya still hugging Hemo.

"Yeah thanks, but I think it's best if I go home, I have to think a lot of things over, you know" said Heather wiping the last tears and looking at Naya.

"Ok, yeah" replied Naya disappointed that Heather was already slipping away from her.

The blonde went into the first floor bathroom and changed while Naya tidied her living room. When she came out of the bathroom Naya was already waiting by the door that was next to it to say goodbye to Hemo.

"See you Nay, I need to think a lot of things over, but I'll talk to you later once I get my head clear" said Heather.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, ok? It was both our fault, and we are going to get through this together, I won't lose you Hemo, I'm here for you, I will always be." As Naya said this, she couldn't believe she actually had the courage to tell Heather that. Even though she was falling apart inside, but she had to be the strong one here, at least right now.

"Thanks Nay" replied Heather simply and hugged Naya.

Naya took a deep breath and inhaled her lovely scent trying to remember everything about it, in case she never had the chance to do it again. Heather broke apart the hug and walked away leaving a sad brunette against the door that she had just closed moments ago. Naya went up to her bed thinking that she wasn't even hungry to have breakfast and that the only thing she wanted to do was go sleep and try to forget about everything. Maybe the comfort of her dark bedroom would make all the pain go away.

* * *

Naya was woken up from her terrible sleep by her phone. John was calling.

"Hey, gorgeous",

"Hi John, how you've been", Naya didn't want to talk to him but maybe she needed to distract herself from everything, from Heather.

"Missing you and thinking about you" replied John sweetly. The brunette couldn't believe how sweet John was, yet she couldn't reciprocate his words.

Naya lied, "Me too".

"You think maybe I could come over and watch a movie or something, you know since it's raining we could just snuggle by the couch".

It was until that moment when Naya realized that it had been raining but since she had been sleeping with the blinds down she didn't know. She didn't even know what time it was. She looked at the clock in her night stand and saw that it was 6' o clock. Heather had left at 10 in the morning. Naya got distracted and didn't reply.

"Naya?" asked John on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, sorry, um… yes I would love that" replied Naya doubtfully.

John was the sweetest guy she had ever met but her heart wasn't in it, Heather had left her confused and sad. But she needed to move on, start the healing process before it was too late, and seeing John might change that.

"Ok great, see you in an hour, I need to run some errands first. Can't wait to see you baby."

"Yeah me too, bye." If Naya was going to keep seeing him, she had to get better at showing affection towards John because it was clear who the excited one in the relationship was.

* * *

Naya tidied her room and got out a few movies for them to watch, she was feeling really apprehensive of seeing John after she had cheated on him with Heather. They weren't that serious but she still felt guilty and she didn't want to hurt him, he was a really nice guy. How could she tell him when he was her only chance of moving on and being serious with someone, for the first time in her life. But then again, how could they be serious if their relationship was starting off with a lie. Naya grunted at how stuck she was feeling, nothing seemed to be right. It was around 7 o'clock when there was a knock on the door; she went downstairs to let John in.

"Hey Jo… Heather, what are you doing here" asked Naya surprised to see who it was.

"I missed you" said Heather as she wrapped her arms around her Latin friend.

When Naya hugged Heather she slowly felt as if her soul returned to her body. It amazed herself how much she missed her friend and how comfortable she always felt with her, now even more, despite that they had slept together the previous night.

"How are you doing, did you think it over?" asked Naya inviting the blonde in and closing the door.

"I tried but I couldn't stop crying every time I thought of what had happened, and normally when I feel this sad I come to see you, but considering, I doubted it, but in the end, you are my cough syrup Naya. You always make me feel so much better". Naya melted with Heather's gaze and used all her strength to stop herself from kissing the blonde dancer.

Naya regained perspective as she asked, "So do you want to talk about it…or…"

"I really don't, I know that what we did was wrong but we were both there and we did it for a reason. A reason I still don't understand, and I know that it will take time for me to figure this whole mess out, but until then, I just want to be your friend, because being your friend has always felt right. One thing I am sure of is that I will not lose you because of this, you are my best friend Naya and living without you just doesn't feel right. Whatever comes for us, I am sure that we will figure a way to make it right, if we are together or if we are not, but we will not lose each other." Replied the blonde truthfully.

Tears started to form on the Latina's eyes as she drowned in Heather's beautiful words. She was right, whatever came for them, they would stay together, maybe literally maybe metaphorically. But they would always have each other and Naya's stomach filled with a little hope that Heather hadn't discarded the option of them being something more than just friends.

She didn't know what to say so she just replied, "Oh Hemo" and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Nay" replied Heather. Naya knew that that "I love you" was as friends but it still meant so much to her.

"Me too".

They stayed hugging for a couple of minutes, just letting it all sink in until Heather asked.

"Do you want to see a movie, this weather totally mandates a cheesy chick flick curled up in a blanket".

"_Shit! John!"_ Naya cursed mentally. She had forgotten that John was coming over.

If he came in Heather would have to leave because there was no way that they could all be hanging in the same room.

"_Throw in Taylor and this turns out World War III"_ thought Naya.

"Nay?" asked Hemo snapping Naya out of her thoughts.

"Um yeah?" she replied. "You aren't busy are you?" asked Heather seeing Naya's confused face.

She could always tell John to come over another day, he probably wouldn't mind and at the end of the day, Heather would always come first.

"No I'm not busy, and even if I was, I would always make time for you Hemo" answered Naya honestly.

Heather smiled and said "Perfect, I'll go make some popcorn" as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Naya giggled at how Heather felt that comfortable in Naya's house, that she would just go to the kitchen and make some popcorn. Naya's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It looked like John was here.

"Hey babe!" exclaimed John as he lifted Naya off the floor with a hug.

"Hey John" replied Naya patting his shoulder as a signal to put her down.

"So you're ready to watch a movie" he said coming inside the house.

Naya stopped him and said "I have bad news, Heather is here and she is feeling really down, personal issues. She dropped unannounced and she´s obviously conflicted. Is there a chance that we can reschedule? I just don't want to leave her alone".

John's smile immediately fell off his face but he said "Yeah sure, no problem. I mean I did want to spend time with you cause I've missed you but I understand that Heather is your best friend. And if she has trouble you need to help her. Well at least I got to see you today" as she stroked Naya's cheek softly.

If Naya hadn't had that "thing" with Heather, she would totally be asking him to come inside, she loved big romantic gestures and sweet talk. Many people didn't know that about her. That is why Heather's and Naya's relationship had always been that close and sweet. Whoever Naya felt really close with, was sure to have a relationship like that. And she had few so almost nobody knew that about her.

"Thanks for understanding, you are the sweetest, and I'll make it up to you, I promise" replied Naya.

"Ok you better" he said playfully.

"Well, see you" said Naya ready to close the door but John grabbed her waist and kissed her tenderly and then passionately.

After last night with Heather, she was really self-conscious of any foreign touch, but she couldn't back away.

"I'll miss you" said John finally pulling away and putting his hoodie on since it was raining and then running back to his car.

"Bye" Naya yelled politely. She closed the door feeling terrible by making up excuses to this sweet guy because of her kryptonite, Heather.

"Who was that?" asked Heather making Naya jump.

"Oh god you scared me, haha, Lenny the neighbor, apparently his internet fell down with the rain. He wanted to know if mine was working" lied Naya. "Oh ok" replied Hemo believing Naya's lie.

"The popcorn is ready".

"Perfect, let's go upstairs to watch it". Naya and Heather went up the stairs and lied down in Naya's bed. Keeping a safe distance that wouldn't make either one of the actresses want something more.

They watched the movie and halfway through it Heather had fallen asleep, resting her head slightly in Naya's shoulder. It was torture for Naya being that close to her and not being able to do anything. When the movie ended, the brunette turned off the TV and slowly stretched her right arm and turned off the small light in her night stand. She quietly made herself comfortable under the blanket that was covering both girls' bodies without waking up Hemo. As she was closing her eyes, Heather unconsciously turned sideways towards Naya and wrapped her right arm on Naya's stomach. The brunette smiled and slowly ran her fingers through Hemo's blonde hair. She hugged her back slightly and let sleep take her in. The Latina didn't know what the future awaited for them, but she would cherish the moments like this, where all the problems and bad feelings went away and they could be at peace with each other. They fell asleep with their arms around each other and small smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

_Helloooo, how's everybody doing? By the way, I am loving your reviews they have helped me sooooo much, thanks for the feedback. So enjoy, and please leave a comment __or tweet me at __** gleebull **__or PM me at fanfiction, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it and give me some suggestions as the story is not yet finished. Naya will be making a huge step in this chapter, hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Heather opened her eyes as she felt Naya's body beside her, she was actually the one that had her two arms around her and her head was resting on her shoulder. They had fallen asleep like that many times before, when they were just friends. Their relationship had always been a really intimate and close one and watching a movie and falling asleep next to the other was nothing new for them. They had slept in the same bed, many times in the Glee Tour last summer, when they had gone out and had returned very late at night and one of them was too lazy to go to her room, so she just crashed there. It was totally normal; after all they were best friends.

Hemo had to check that they weren't naked to be sure as she remembered that they had just watched a movie and fell asleep. Although it wasn't a new situation to Heather, this time it felt right somehow, like the closeness their bodies had, felt right. She knew it deep inside but didn't want to believe it.

"Naya, wake up" Heather said softly moving the brunette's shoulder.

"Mmm whsbat timsi sitit" said Naya waking up.

One of the things that Hemo had always loved since she had met Naya was how when she was tired or waking up, she would just mumble words that didn't make sense. 4 years of knowing her had given Heather an advantage and she could tell what she said some of the time.

"Just past nine" answered the blonde.

Naya sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands, finally adjusting the light to her eyes.

She smiled and said "Morning". She really was happy, even though they didn't do anything the previous night, just having the opportunity to feel Heather close, was more than enough for her.

"Hey I should probably go" said Hemo.

It was a Monday and they had a week off since Glee was in haitus. The show was still on air but after the 14th episode, they took a break because of the winter finale so they had that time off. Still Heather had an interview with a fashion magazine that wanted her to be on the cover for the upcoming issue. The interview was until the afternoon but she felt that she shouldn't be hanging with Naya so she could think seriously what was going to happen between them.

"No, don't go, Heather please" Naya begged, she couldn't deny that she didn't hear the obvious appeal in her voice but she couldn't help it. She needed her so much.

"Naya we both need to think things over, last night was nice, it made us forget our troubles but we can't do that anymore" replied Heather.

"You promised me that we would be ok, that we wouldn't lose each other, and I already feel you slipping away from me!" exclaimed Naya with tears forming in her eyes. A crying Naya was not something Hemo could handle.

"Hey, shh, it's ok, shh, it's all good, you won't lose me, I promise" Heather replied soothingly taking Naya's hands and then taking her in for a hug.

She could feel a tear from Naya in her neck. She was very emotional when it came to someone she loved, and Hemo appreciated that because she knew she cared about her as much as she did.

"You're ok now? Let's go make some breakfast. One of your mean chocolate chip pancakes".

"I'm sorry, is just that freaking period makes me all emotional" said Naya innocently.

"Hahahahaha oh my god Nay, you say the most unexpected things" replied Heather cracking up.

They went downstairs and started making pancakes, making mostly a mess.

"Hemoooo stop it, you don't dance while making pancakes!" said Naya to Heather as she was dancing around the kitchen with the bowl of pancake batter in her hands.

"What? Are you saying that you don't do everything dancing" replied Heather playfully while she danced towards Naya.

"Nooo, but you always do, you silly dancer". Naya realized that Heather was getting closer to her with a finger full of pancake batter.

"Oh no, don't you dare Hemo" squealed Naya as she slowly took steps back until her back touched the wall.

"Oh but I do" replied Heather leaving a trace of the batter in Naya's nose.

The air in the room felt hot as Naya trembled by Heather's small touch. "You did not just do that" the brunette did the same thing in Hemo's face but starting in the cheek and ending in the middle of her neck.

Both of their breathings increased as they stared deep into the other's eyes. Heather drowned in Naya's dark eyes that said so much to her, they had always done. But she could see a sparkle now, somewhat different than when they were just friends. Naya though she might faint with the intensity of Heather's blue eyes piercing her soul. She could see right through her. And it was in that moment that Naya's heart felt something different, something she had never felt before, which could only be explained with one word: love.

They stared at each other for a short while just trying to define what they were feeling and almost having a private conversation without the use of words. They felt the urge to kiss but they knew it would make everything more complicated. Besides, the moment they were sharing was beautiful like that alone.

"Um I think the batter is ready" said Naya breaking the moment.

"Well it tastes good" said Heather turning away and licking her finger.

They cleaned their faces and made pancakes. Afterwards they ate them in the kitchen counter and later on went to Naya's bedroom to hang out. They talked for hours, like they hadn't done in a long time. They really missed it; they were slowly regaining the comfort they felt with each other when they were just friends. They laughed and told old stories and just hanged for hours. It was perfect in both of the girls' eyes.

"I did not pass out on the toilet!" said Naya, laughing at Heather's incrimination.

"Yes you did, I remember everything clear, I wasn't the one drunk haha" continued the blonde remembering a night at the Glee Tour from last summer where they had an off night and they had all stayed in the hotel and drank way too much.

"But you're never gotten drunk Hemo, that's the problem, you should try it sometimes" answered Naya with a wink.

"If got drunk every time we went out, who would take care of you and drive you home safely?" asked Heather smiling at the Latina.

"That's true, you have always taken the best care of me" replied Naya.

"That's because I care of you the most" said Heather sweetly.

Naya had known it for a while, but she was afraid of accepting it, but being there with Heather like that just talking and laughing made her realize that she was tired of denying it. It was the simple moments that always made Naya decide the big things. And she had just taken a decision that would sure change her life. It was a big risk, but life was full of risks and she knew that she at least had to try it, otherwise she would regret it her whole life. Plus, when Naya set her mind on something, she was bound to get it.

She was in love with Heather.

As simple as that, and she wanted to feel like that and knew that deep inside Heather also felt something, she just had to just realize it and she would fight for her. This didn't end here; she wouldn't stop until they were happy by each other's side. Naya had never felt more certain about something. Unfortunately the first step was breaking up with John…

* * *

Heather left to go to her interview and as soon as she left, Naya texted John to come over because they needed to talk. It broke her heart a little that she had to break up with him, he was the sweetest guy ever and he didn't deserve her. Not when her heart belonged to a blonde dancer. But she needed to make it right, and letting John go would be the best thing for everybody.

"Hey, I came as soon as I got your text, is everything ok?" asked John nervous.

"Hi, umm it will be in a second, but I need to talk to you" replied Naya inviting him in. They sat on the couch and she said

"Umm John, we haven't known each other for a long time, and that is why what I'm about to do will not be that hard".

"Oh my god, you're breaking up with me, aren't you" interrupted John with more of a statement than a question.

"Well, yeah. But hear me out first, I got a lot of things to say to you" gave in Naya.

"I don't think I want to hear them Naya" replied John quietly.

"Hear me out, it will be better I promise".

John nodded and looked sadly at Naya. "_Oh god, this is going to be harder than I expected, even worse with those puppy eyes of his_" Naya thought.

"When we started going out, none of this had happened. It happened by mistake in a circumstance that none of us could control, but one thing led to another and even though I tried to deny it for a long time, it was always there and I knew it, I was just too afraid to accept it. But now we have reached a point in which I can't deny it anymore" Naya struggled to find her next words and thought of her speech to Santana's grandma when she came out and thought that some things would fit here.

"Because every day just feels like a war, and I realized what my true feelings for this person were" Naya continued saying 'this person' to avoid giving away that it was a girl.

"I know that I shouldn't have continued going out with you, but I was not ready to lose you yet, I always had a small hope that we could work it out, but my feelings for this person are too strong to fight against. You know, I think I am in love for the first time, and I really wish it was with you, it would all be less complicated. And you are a great guy, so sweet, and handsome and nice and chivalrous that it makes me wish I was in love with you, but you can't tell the heart what to feel, you know" asked Naya as John smiled a bit with all her compliments.

"There's just so much history with this person and I know it's worth fighting for. But I'm really sorry John if I made you lose your time, because you didn't with me, I will always remember you and you will always have a special place in my heart. Thanks for being so nice and I really wish you the best, and hope that we can still be friends, because you are too much of an awesome guy to never see you again. But you'll see, very soon you will make some girl out there the luckiest." Naya concluded and smiled at John who was quietly staring at the floor.

"Well, thanks for telling me all this Naya, I am sorry too that this didn't work out, but when it's not right, it's not right. And the thing you have with this person sound really great, I can see it in your eyes that you indeed are in love. I can see it in those beautiful deep eyes of yours when you talk about Heather, that you really do love her" said John.

"Wait, what? How did you know it was Heather?" asked Naya shocked.

"The way you talked about her to me, and all your insane jealousy the day I went to the studios were just give aways" answered John.

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Naya worried that their secret relationship wasn't as secret as she hoped.

"No not really, I'm just really good at finding stuff like that" replied John playfully.

"No kidding?" laughed Naya.

"Yep, if I wasn't an architect I would have been a psychologist".

"Really? That's really interesting John. I'm gonna miss you. Thanks for everything, really" smiled Naya and gave John a hug.

"Me too. I wish you the best of luck with Heather, fight for her, and when you get her, you'll make the best couple, because you know, love like that is hard to find these days, so hold on to her. And your secret is safe with me" said John sweetly.

They said goodbyes and promised to stay friends and keep in touch. Naya would make sure she did that, John was a great guy and a wonderful person, who would do great in his life, she was sure of it.

She closed the door and smiled as she leaned against it, that was easy and nice, she would sure miss John. But as she closed one chapter of her life, she started another and a very important one. From that moment on she would fight for Heather and telling her how she felt was the first step.


	10. Chapter 10

_What's up my dear readers! Here's chapter 10, the long expected talk between Naya and Heather, important things will happen tonight! Hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment or feedback or __PM me at fanfiction or tweet me at gleebull. Just to clarify something, Jennifer, Heather's roommate is in real life Ashley, Naya and Heather's friend but I wanted to change that character's name. She will be appearing more in the next few chapters so keep her in mind. Enjoy!All my errors are mine _

_-Gleebull_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Naya knew that Heather felt something for her, she was sure. But Heather was too scared to admit it, especially because she was with Taylor. Naya tried to not hate him because she knew he was a great guy, but just the thought of him being able to touch and kiss Heather, the way she was dying to, made her angry. She wanted to break them up so badly but that wasn't right, it wouldn't be fair to Taylor or to them. So her plan was telling Heather how she felt, and hope that it would change Hemo's mind. If they were going to be in a relationship, she wanted Heather to be 100 percent sure that she wanted to be with her, and she would fight for her until this happened.

"_Hey, can you come over? I _really_ need to talk to you." _Texted Naya while her stomach turned by nerves. She was really nervous but the sooner she got it over with, the better.

* * *

Heather was eating her breakfast in the kitchen table while she had a small conversation with Jennifer, her roommate.

"Any spring break plans?" asked Jennifer.

"Umm…" answered Heather as she opened the text from Naya that she had just received.

"_Oh oh_" Heather thought, it sounded important, what could Naya want to tell her. Heather still wasn't sure what to think of what happened three nights before but she had a feeling that whatever Naya would say, would make her know what to do.

She was writing a reply when Jennifer asked, "Hemo? Is everything ok?"

At the same time she heard a knock on her apartment door. She kept writing the reply for Naya totally oblivious about the fact that Jenn had stood up and opened the door. The text said "_Yeah sure, I'll be there in an hour_" She was about to hit send when she heard something in the background.

"Taylor! What a surprise!"

Heather froze as soon as she heard who had just arrived. Why had he arrived just now? When everything was so messed up between her and Naya, how could she act normal when she was falling apart inside? She was about to go see her and make up her mind of what had that night with Naya actually meant, and he had just arrived.

"_He wasn't supposed to arrive this soon, what day is it?!"_ Heather thought at the speed of light, trying to figure what to do before he greeted Taylor.

"_Shit! It's Tuesday!"_ Heather cursed mentally as she had completely lost track of the days with everything that had happened lately. She was aware that he was coming but totally forgot that today was that day.

"Babyyyyyy!" Taylor greeted as he ran towards where Heather was sitting and wrapped her in a hug.

"Taylor, I can't believe you're here" faked smiled Hemo as she actually meant her words but in a negative way.

"Oh I've missed you soooo much" Taylor kissed Heather the way she was dying Naya to kiss her and was caught off guard so she couldn't help it and reciprocated the kiss.

Once they broke apart for air Heather felt horrible, like she had cheated on Naya. The worst part was that she was dying to go see her, but couldn't. This would sure be a hard time for Heather.

* * *

Naya had been waiting anxiously Heather's reply, she had sent it first thing in the morning, right after she had woken up and hadn't gotten a reply and it was already late afternoon. She was getting worried that maybe Heather was avoiding her and that that was why she hadn't gotten a reply. The brunette kept pacing around her room with her phone in her hand waiting for the moment Heather replied.

She was about to grab her keys and drive to Heather's when her phone rang, by this time it was already 9 o'clock. Naya had been literally waiting all day.

She rapidly opened the text which said, _"Sorry I just answered, but Taylor is here. I couldn't come until now. Coming over right now."_

When Naya read that Taylor had arrived, her stomach sank. Even though they were still together, the fact that he was far away, helped Naya in the sense that she could see Heather more often. But now he was here, just when Naya was about to confess Heather her true feelings. She couldn't turn back now, she had to tell her how she felt, hiding her feelings was killing her. Naya would talk to Heather and hope for the best.

There was a knock on the door and Naya opened it and there was Heather, with an apologetic look.

"Hey" she said and hugged Naya.

"Hi" responded the Latina. They stayed like that for a minute just preparing for what was coming.

"I wanted to come here since I got your text in the morning, but Taylor arrived unannounced and didn't let me out of his sight for a minute, until now that I told him I needed to go to the grocery shop" said Heather entering the house and sitting in the living room.

"You lied to him?" asked Naya feeling hurt.

"Well yeah, he wouldn't want me to come see you at 10 pm when he's there, but I couldn't wait to see you so I came". Naya would have been pissed at what Hemo was saying but her last words softened the blow.

"Um Hemo, I need to tell you something important, so I want you to listen closely and let me finish before you say anything, ok?" said Naya getting ready.

"All right, yeah" responded the blonde.

Naya sat down beside her in the couch and grabbed her hands, she felt that she was more connected to Heather that way. Heather smiled briefly when she felt Naya's hands on hers.

"I've been thinking a lot this past few days, after the other night when you and I…you know" Naya stumbled but continued,

"Since the first moment I met you, I knew you were special and immediately knew that we would be really good friends for a long time. And we did and we have always been really close, until you kissed me, and we started to feel differently. I don't know if it was fate, or what was it, that made us come closer and this made me realize a lot of new things. You know, at first I didn't want to feel this way and we both pushed our feelings away, because of John and Taylor and because it was really complicated. Then that night came, when we got carried away by desperate feelings that were making us see things differently. I have made many mistakes in my life, but that night was not a mistake to me, it made me realize that I felt something deeper for you. And on some level, I think I always knew it but I was too scared and stubborn to accept it, but just seeing you here with me, and how good you made me feel, made everything easier. And it wasn't even that night specifically that made me realize this, it was the morning after we just watched a movie and fell asleep, when we were just talking like old times and being friends, that I realized that I wanted that, I wanted you, only you."

Naya closed her eyes and took a deep breath as what she was about to say was overwhelming. Heather could see where she was going and her heart started beating really fast as she waited for Naya's words.

She was trying to find the right words and it amazed herself how much Glee and her character Santana were similar to her own life and had an impact over her, what she was going through, Santana also went through. How the same thing that Santana had to say to Brittany was what she was about to say to Heather.

"I tried my best to push these feelings away and keep them locked inside, but still I have to accept that… I love you" Naya paused as her words took Heather's breath away.

She had just said those three words that had been on her mind for a while now, but that she wasn't brave enough to say. Heather remained silent as she looked down to the floor not knowing what to say or if Naya was finished. Naya saw this and took that as a sign to keep going.

"It was when I realized what my true feelings for you were that I knew I wanted to be with you, and you alone, so I broke up with John".

"Wait, what?" Heather couldn't hold any longer, "You broke up with him? When?"

"Just yesterday, I knew it wasn't right for me to be wasting his time if I didn't feel anything for him and this way I was free to fight for you. Because the only thing I want is to be with you and to show you how much you mean to me" Naya concluded and looked at Hemo, waiting an answer.

"Please say something."

Heather had been so confused these past few weeks, but when Naya said those three words, she knew what her true feelings were. It all resolved to that, she loved Naya as well.

"I…I love you too" responded Heather and looked right into Naya's loving eyes.

Naya couldn't believe that she had said it, that Heather loved her back. For a moment Naya thought that that was it, that they would finally be together.

"Hemo, you make me so happy" responded the brunette and wrapped her arms around Heather in a tight embrace.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she couldn't believe that they had made it. In that moment Heather had never felt so close to Naya and couldn't help but smile.

That smile was broken when panic entered Heather's body. Taylor. There he was at her apartment waiting for her, and here she was telling her best friend that she loved her. She couldn't do this to him, after all they had been through, she couldn't leave him.

"But Taylor…" said Heather quietly in Naya's shoulder.

"What about him?" asked Naya breaking the hug doubtfully.

"I can't leave him, not like this, not because of this. I have to go Naya" said Heather panicking.

"No Hemo, you can't do this, you can't leave me" said now Naya panicking.

Heather had never seen her so fragile and scared, and it broke her heart that it was because of her, but she didn't have a choice.

"What am I supposed to do?" said Heather with more of a statement than a question. She stood up and started walking towards the door, the sooner she left, the easier it would be.

"Fight for us! Stay and figure things out!" screamed Naya as tears were running down her cheeks.

"I can't Naya, I have to go" replied Heather.

"Don't run away! Stay for the first time in your life! Why do you always run away when things get rough! Fight for something that matters!" screamed Naya losing her mind, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"I can't, Taylor is waiting for me" Heather got to the door and opened it, she was about to exit when she heard Naya say.

"I thought I meant more to you, I thought you loved me, I thought you had the guts to fight for us. But I see now that you don't" Naya said this without yelling anymore, calmed, but you could hear it in her voice that she was about to break down.

"I'm sorry" replied Heather turning one last time to see Naya and closed the door.

"I'm sorry too" said Naya, finally letting herself break down. She cried uncontrollably as she put her hands in her face and let everything out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! So sorry that yesterday I didn't upload new chapter as I was promised, but to be honest, I wasn't finished writing it because I put on a lot of thought and did a lot of research for it. I tried my best to look for all the information I could use with Taylor's and Heather's relationship, but not a lot of it is out there. So the things I found I used them and some are a bit altered. Here I am considering that they had dated since High school even though I don't know if it's true, the only thing I know was that they went to the same high school so I am supposing that they did. It's the longest chapter so far and it has a reason, also Naya doesn't appear at all this chapter, but don't worry Naya fans, it's also for a reason ;) Get ready for next chapter, it's my favorite so far! It will be uploaded tomorrow for sure! Please leave a comment or feedback at the **ask me anything section**, PM me or tweet me at **gleebull**. Enjoy!

-A

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Two days passed since the fight Heather had with Naya, where both of them confessed that they were in love but Heather couldn't deal with it and left Naya alone. Heather had been feeling terrible these two days, she was incredibly depressed but had to fake everything because Taylor was there. She wanted so badly to be with Naya and tell her that she loved her more than anything but she couldn't leave Taylor. After all they had been through, dating since high school, countless memories; they had shared so many things that it was hard for Heather to imagine a life without him. She had thought many times that she would probably end up marrying him, he was a great guy, who loved her, responsible, a family man, someone who Heather trusted with her life. But Naya… made her heart stop.

Whenever she thought about her, her heart filled with joy as she couldn't picture anything else than those deep brown eyes and that perfect smile of hers. She was her best friend, the only one who could cheer her up when she was down, the only one who could make her smile at any moment. They had also been through so much but as friends, and now that there was more, it scared Heather. Things with Taylor were so much easier; if she decided to go with Naya it would change her life. She would have to confess that she liked girls too and that was hard, her family wasn't a big fan of this, they tolerated her character being with Santana because they knew she was working and that she loved her work, but this would sure be a conflict.

Heather had never been so stuck in her life, the more she thought about it and considered her options the more stuck she was. Her heart told her one thing but her mind told her another. But she couldn't leave Taylor, not like this.

* * *

Those two days had been torture for Heather, not because she didn't want to be with Taylor but because she couldn't even fake a smile. She just wanted to stay in bed and cry over the situation. And it killed her that she had to lie to Taylor and try to be the loving girlfriend she once was when she had cheated on him five days before. And today Taylor was leaving and Heather hadn't made a decision, she tried to push Naya's feelings away but she just couldn't get her out of her mind. The last image she had of her, a fragile and broken Naya standing in the hallway of the door she would close, burned in her mind and it killed her that she had been like that because of her.

She knew she had to make a decision by that day; she couldn't let Taylor leave as if nothing had happened and keep pretending. Either she broke up with him and went with Naya or she stayed with Taylor and tell Naya that it was over. But it seemed as if she would lose Taylor either way because even if she stayed with him, she would have to tell him that she cheated on him and that would probably drive him away. She couldn't keep lying to him, it wasn't right. But if this happened, would Naya take her in again, after she had left her alone that night. Naya had been so honest and open to her and she knew how much it hurt accepting her true feelings and she left her alone. So it didn't matter what she did, she would lose someone really important to her, now she only had to decide who would it hurt the most to lose.

"Umm baby? Are you ok?" asked Taylor worried that something was going on with her girlfriend. She had been distant the whole time he had been there.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" responded Heather automatically.

"Well you have been distracted these two days, is everything all right?"

"Yeah it's just that I have been tired lately, Glee has been pushing us really hard, with regionals and everything" Heather felt ashamed for using the best job in the world as an excuse, when it wasn't even true, there wasn't anything she liked doing best. Sometimes it was a lot of work and very long days with dancing, acting and singing, but she couldn't complain. It had been the best three years of her life and she had met the kindest and most hardworking people ever, she had met Naya.

"Well, good thing that you had this week to recover, am I right?" said Taylor.

"Yeah, I guess" responded the blonde.

"Too bad I have to leave today though" replied Taylor with a small pout in his face.

"But we will see each other again, won't we" asked Hemo.

"Of course there is nothing I would want the most!" replied Tay "How about you".

"Me too" replied Heather doubtfully, she was getting a really weird vibe from him and she did not know why.

* * *

Heather pulled over the car in the parking lot at LAX, and she was ready to go out of the car when Taylor stopped her. "Heather? Can you wait for a minute, I have something to ask you" he said seriously. Heather got worried as he never called her by her full name.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he said going straight to the point.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Heather confused.

"You have been really weird lately, very distant and cold towards me, I don't know what's wrong. I've tried being the best boyfriend but I guess I'm doing something wrong. I know it's hard for us to be apart and that long distance sucks but we make it work, or at least we did."

"Umm I don't understand where are going with this, what are you implicating?" Heather retorted, now she was getting a bit mad with what Taylor was saying, why was he bringing this up?

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it…are you cheating on me?" said Taylor scared.

"What?! Where are you getting this?" replied Heather astonished to his true implication.

"Just answer the question Heather." Hemo had never seen him like this, so serious and cold that it scared her a bit. Panic entered her body when she didn't know what to answer, the truth was that she did cheat on him and she felt extremely ashamed of it, not because of Naya but because she had cheated.

"Why are you doing this Taylor?" replied Heather wanting to prolong giving her answer.

"Stop giving me questions and answer mine" reiterated Taylor looking at the floor with a dead serious look on his face.

"When you answer mine" Heather knew that what she was doing was stupid but she didn't know what else to do, she was panicking.

"You're not denying it, oh my god, Heather how could you do this to us!" said Taylor raising his voice.

"Stop this Taylor" she replied.

"No! You stop this! Just tell me the truth Heather! Did you cheat on me?" said Taylor angrily.

Hemo knew that she didn't have a choice anymore as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Yes" she replied quietly.

"I can't believe this. Heather how could you do this to me! I can't believe you. After all we've been through, I thought that I would mean more to you" he replied coldly and hurt.

"Taylor stop saying that, you mean the world to me" as tears streamed down from her blue eyes.

"No I don't think I do anymore, then why would you cheat on me?!"

"Let me explain! I didn't feel good about it, I felt awful and it was only one time!" Hemo pleaded.

"Did it mean something to you?" Taylor asked.

"What? What do you mean" said Heather confused.

"When you cheated on me, did it mean something to you" replied Tay looking at her for the first time in a while.

Heather gasped because she didn't know what to answer. She stared out the window in the car thinking of the night she slept with Naya. It was magical. And just being with her, just hanging felt right. Now Heather knew that they belonged together and that she wasn't proud of cheating on Taylor but she didn't take it back, because that was what made her realize that the one she needed to be with was Naya.

"Look Taylor, I want to tell you all the truth and I want you to listen to me, because I owe you at least that." Taylor remained silent so she kept on going.

"I know that what I did was terrible and that I had no right to do that and that if you hate me now, I deserve it. But we weren't ok, we hadn't been ok for a long time, and we both know that. And I am not excusing my actions, because they were wrong, but this didn't work anymore. I know that both of us tried hard to make it work, you more than I, when you did your best to fly from Louisiana to LA whenever you could, and that I didn't deliver quite as well. We are each living our dream, me here with Glee and all and you getting your mayor. Sometimes I think I'm still that 17 year old that fell deeply in love with you, but we are not in high school anymore. We've changed, a lot, maybe for better or for worse, I don't know, but we have been far for 7 years, since I moved here. Although we seemed to be ok when I was just dancing from show to show and you were in college. But now each has their own lives, and sadly they are not together."

"But we can make it work, you are my life, you had been since I met you and I don't want this to end. But I look at you right now and I see a totally different girl, I don't see that 19 year old who told me that she was moving to LA to live her dream and make her daddy proud. You have grown up Heather and it kills me that I will not be a part of it anymore, but it kills me even more what you did to me" the calm and sweet speech that made more tears roll down Heather's cheeks was suddenly turning to anger again.

"You think it wasn't hard for me that you were far away living this glamorous life here with all these actors and famous people, and that I was just a college student with a baseball scholarship, because it was. I lived in constant fear that you would find someone better than me, someone who was similar to you. But still every Tuesday that Glee is on I stopped whatever I was doing and I would watch the show, because it made feel close to you, even though you were miles away."

He stopped and he turned to look at Heather who was nervously playing with her hands, a habit she did when she was sad or nervous, and kept crying silently.

"And I was stupid enough to get jealous when Naya kissed you although it was part of your work" he chuckled.

Heather tensed when she heard that, and cleared her throat nervously. Heather's little nervous movement didn't go unnoticed by Taylor, he knew her too well.

"Oh my god it was her" said Taylor realizing who his girlfriend had cheated on him with.

"What?" asked Heather trying to avoid the inevitable.

"You cheated on me with Naya. I can't believe it." Heather stayed silent. "It's all clear to me now! How could I be so stupid! The day we went to the set and both of you with your ridiculous jealousy and John and I were stupid enough to buy it. How long has this been going on!?"

"Why is that important" replied Hemo defensively.

"Please don't tell me that since you met her" asked Taylor clearly hurt.

"Nooo! Naya had been just my best friend until recently" replied Heather still crying.

"How could the two of you be so mean"

"What are you talking about?" asked Heather frustrated by the situation.

"The two of you had boyfriends and you still saw each other, behind our backs. John and I were so clueless".

"It's not like we felt good about it, you know how miserable I've been this week, since that night, I couldn't even look at myself from the shame I felt that I had cheated on you. I never meant for it to happen but we had to kiss for the scene and I felt lonely because you were far away, and one thing led to another. I tried so hard to not want to feel something, to stop what I was doing because I love you with all my life. It's just exhausting to feel this way, to always want to cry because you don't know what to do anymore, but look _this_ doesn't work anymore!" Gestured Heather.

"Naya and I talked about it many times and we said that we would stop because we didn't want to hurt you or John but we just couldn't. And Naya broke up with John after it because she realized that she was in love with me".

Taylor shook his head in disbelief, "Oh, she's in love with you now, how convenient".

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Heather.

"Why now Heather, when I am so close of finishing my mayor, I was going to move here with you and hopefully in a few years start a family. You always told me that you would even give up acting to marry me. Not that I would have ever made you do that, because I know that you love what you do. Are all those feelings gone, do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you, and it's killing me see you so hurt right now, but I am not that girl from Arizona that just wanted to marry you anymore. We've changed, our relationship changed" replied Heather frustrated.

"Are you willing to leave all this to go off with Naya? Do you really love her?" asked Taylor about to cry.

Heather took a deep breath and said "Yes, I do, I love her."

A tear rolled down Taylor's face as he said "Do you have any idea, how this decision is going to affect your life, your future? Think about your family, your mom, how does she think she is going to react when she finds out that you're a lesbian now?"

"I don't know if I am; stop getting down on me for that! It would only be a problem if I let it be, and yeah probably my mom wouldn't be too happy about it, but after my dad died, she and I have always been close and she will accept me for who I am, especially if it makes me happy" replied Heather feeling a bit mad.

"Naya makes you happy?"

"Yes she does, she loves me and I love her, and I know it's not ideal but it feels right. What you and I had was beautiful Tay, and you made this 8 years, incredible. But you and I are not right anymore, you know it but you're too scared to see it, I was the same but you have to look past the pain and see the future, a future in which you will be happy without me".

"Come on Heather, this is just a phase, I am willing to see past this, we can be a family, I can make you happy again" Taylor said desperately.

"No, Taylor, no, this can't be anymore. I love you but you have to let me go, and as much as I would like to have a family with you, my heart isn't here anymore. And I don't know what the future awaits for me and Naya, but what I do know is that you will go and be a great man and you will make some girl the luckiest, who will appreciate how wonderful you are, the way I didn't know how to do."

She looked at Taylor's blue eyes and saw a trace of sadness. "I'm so sorry Tay, I wish I didn't feel this way, I wish I could make you happy, just as you have with me. It kills me to see you like this, I'm so so sorry" Heather repeated.

Taylor leaned in and kissed her, Heather gave in as it was going to be the last and for a moment she had a weird feeling in her gut, a feeling of him leaving her, of desperate loneliness.

"I love you Heather" said Taylor with tears in his eyes.

"I never imagined this moment, I thought that you and I were bound to end together, guess I was wrong huh?" he said with a sad chuckle.

He leaned in and kissed Heather's forehead; grabbed his bag and said. "I wish you a life of happiness Heather" and with that he walked out of the car. When he was about to enter the airport Heather thought she caught a glimpse of a tear that fell down his cheek. Heather wouldn't see him again for a long time.

Hemo broke down and started crying with her hands in her face. Taylor was gone and would never be back in her life because of her and her actions. He had been her life for so long and just like that he was gone and she couldn't help but feel sad. Whenever Heather felt sad she tried to cheer up somehow. She thought of who always cheered her up and she realized it was Naya. Her best friend was the only person, who made her feel better no matter what, and she was in love with her, and Naya was in love with Heather.

It suddenly hit Heather at that moment; that both of them were single and that that talk with Taylor left her hurt, for sure but it made her realize that she was madly in love with Naya and they could finally be together. She wiped the last tear for Taylor and turned the keys on her car driving with one destination: Naya's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! I have been receiving so much positive feedback on the story that I need to say thanks, thanks for being so faithful to each chapter, it has really been a blast sharing it with you all. First of all, I would like to say that this chapter is my favorite so far, and probably of the whole fic. It all started with this chapter since it was the first one I ever wrote, it started as just a one-shot and then I had so many ideas for it that it turned into a novel. It's not as long as some other chapters but it's just so special that I am sure that you will all like it. From now on the story will become much quicker and it will be a smooth ride until the end ;). Enjoy and please leave a comment/feedback at the** ask me anything section, PM **me at fanfiction**, like the story, reblogg it but with Copyright please, **or tweet me** gleebull. **Hope you guys like it!

**-A**

**Chapter 12**

Naya was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing and hurried to see who it was. The brunette opened it and there was Heather looking beautiful but with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Hemo", said Naya looking at her lovingly. They hadn't spoken in two days or even seen each other at work because of the hiatus of the show and the fact that Heather had been with Taylor before he left. This killed Naya but she pulled it together because there was something going on with her best friend.

"Can I come in?" Asked Heather, looking into Naya's eyes.

"Sure, sure, come on in" said Naya to her.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Uhm yeah, something strong" said Heather as she sat on the couch.

"Had a rough day?" asked Naya wondering what could make Heather drink as she never drunk outside of special occasions.

"You have no idea" responded Hemo.

Naya went into the kitchen and got two glasses from the counter and poured some wine she found from a bottle in the fridge into them. She came out of the kitchen and gave her one glass.

"I know it's not very strong but it's the only thing I have" said Naya talking about the wine.

"It's fine, perfect actually, just like you" responded Hemo smiling sweetly to her best friend. Naya couldn't help it but blush a bit and look down to her glass.

Naya kept wondering what was Heather doing there; they hadn't talked for a while after the night where they had gotten so close of finally deciding to do something about their feelings that were clearly affecting them. She was the first to tell Heather how she felt and Heather although she said it too, did not fight for them and went home to Taylor, after the discussion they had. Naya had been pissed at her for being that way when all this was started by her, Heather was the one that had kissed her first, she was the one that made Naya realize that she did not want any other person in her world, just her. And now there they were and neither of them had a clue of what was going to happen.

Naya couldn't take it any longer and asked Heather. "Heather what are you really doing here" she felt she had said that phrase so many times in the past weeks and it never led to anything more than a discussion or anger sex. Although Naya was dying to be with her again, this time she had to know what was going on before she ended up more confused and hurt than she already was.

"I wanted to see you" responded Heather honestly. She had been with Taylor the past two days trying to get rid of all the feelings she had for Naya and couldn't even get her out of her mind for a second. Everything she saw, everything she said or did reminded her of her best friend, the Latina that had made those past three years since they met amazing. The only person who made her laugh every day, the only person that made her feel things that she never imagined feeling. Feelings that she once had with Tay but now that she had been with Naya she realized that the feelings for her were nothing compared to anything she had ever felt. The most pure and beautiful feeling, love.

"I just dropped off Taylor at the airport and said goodbye to him, he was sad that I was distracted all the time because of you and me and he said that I obviously loved you more because he knows I would rather spend all day with you than with him" said Heather with hurt in her voice. Naya kept listening and getting angrier at what Heather was saying, it seemed as if she was blaming her for something that they both did.

"Seeing him say those things to me, it killed me… and I didn't know what to do, so I came here after I…"

Naya couldn't take it any longer and lost it. "Oh and that's my fault? Heather, you were the one that kissed me first and refused to talk about it each time we kissed or had sex and afterwards you always had regrets. How do you think that makes me feel? Huh?" Asked Naya as her voice kept rising and anger tears were forming in her eyes.

"I even told you that I loved you and you did nothing to fight for us, we just got trapped in this stupid little game where we just played with each other's feelings when we knew damn straight that it would only hurt us more. That is why I told you all those things the other night, those were my true feelings, and I said them to you because I wanted to see what would happen with us!" Naya kept screaming while Heather just looked at her without believing all the things Naya was saying.

"I even told John that I didn't want to see him anymore, all that for you, and how dare you come here and say to me those things when you haven't even talked to me for two days because you were with _him_!" Naya kept on screaming.

"When you know how much this hurts me and I curse at how you make me feel, how I want to leave everything behind and just be with you! I curse at the moment that I realized that you made me a better person and that I can't do anything about it because you were never mine!"

Heather had been listening the whole time and started crying half way through the speech. Now she covered her face with her hands not knowing what to say, she had always had trouble finding the right words.

"What, aren't you gonna say anything?!" Said Naya enraged.

Heather finally had the courage to speak up and said, "What do you want from me!?" Naya looked at her shocked by Heather's reaction all of a sudden.

"What do I want from you?! I want you to tell me that you love me as much as I love you, that you do not regret anything that has happened between us in the past few weeks, that you will do anything to be with me and that you want only me! Tell me what do you want because I am sick and tired of wasting my time if you do not feel anything for me. I just want this feeling of being sucked into a pitch of blackness where you are not there and where I can't be with you to end." Said Naya crying and out of breath while waiting for Heather to respond to her words.

"You think that I don't love you?! That I don't care about you!? That I don't want to cry every time I think of you and how messed up this is?! You think that I don't curse at myself every single day that I can't get myself to fight for you? Because I'd rather be alone than being without you, I don't want Taylor or anybody else but _you_. And I can't believe how I hurt him because I let this thing of us go on and on because I kept denying that I felt anything for you when all I can do is love you. But I don't care about him anymore and I don't care if he is hurt because the only person that matters in this world to me is _you_!"

Heather started crying uncontrollably and said "and I don't know what to do anymore, help me Naya".

Naya didn't think twice and ran to Heather and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before. Heather was caught off guard and the only thing she could do was reciprocate the kiss and pull Naya closer to her as if, if she let her go she was going to lose her forever. They tugged at each other's clothes as tears still rolled down on their cheeks.

They had never kissed that passionately and when they finally broke apart for air, Heather cupped Naya's face with her hands and said "I love you Naya".

Naya smiled and said "I love you too Heather" and kissed her again as passionately as before. They kissed as if they were running out of time and the only thing that mattered was them and them alone.

Things started to heat up when Naya wrapped her legs around Heather's waist and she carried her upstairs to Naya's bedroom. The brunette lay down on the bed and extended her arms to Heather inviting her to come closer. Heather took off her jacket and shoes as Naya did the same. Hemo kneeled beside her and kissed her again while Naya ran her fingers through her golden hair, her best friend started to unbutton her shirt all the way to the hem and taking it off leaving her only with her bra on. Naya stood up on the bed and lifted Heather's shirt off while she unbuttoned her jeans. The brunette rolled them down and did the same with Heather's leggings while they kissed passionately. When Naya was just in her underwear, Heather admired her beauty, her hair all messed up as she opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend. At the same time, both of them thought that they were so lucky to be in love with each other. Heather realized at that moment that she had not told Naya what she had come there for.

"Baby, I forgot to tell you something, and you'll probably kill me for not telling it to you before" said Heather seriously.

Naya worried, released her hands from Hemo's neck and listened.

"After Taylor said all those things to me I realized that I was madly in love with you and finally figured out why I had been so miserable lately, and this was because I was not with you and with you alone. So I broke up with him".

Naya could not believe what Heather was saying to her, this meant that finally nothing was in between them and they could be together for good.

"Oh my god Hemo, are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Naya asked laughing.

"I guess I was afraid of what could happen and just wanted to avoid getting you hurt again. And I was about to but we got carried away." Hemo said with a childish smile in her face.

"I can't believe you", Naya said with a smile. "Wait, does this mean that we can finally be together, for good?" Naya asked.

To which Heather responded, "I guess so, yes!" kissing Naya excitedly and making them fall on the bed again.

Naya suddenly said with a smile forming in her face, "Make love to me".

A chill ran through Heather's spine and kissed her back as passionately as ever. Naya wrapped her arms around Hemo's body and ran her hands along her sides, urging Heather to touch her in the way she knew she loved.

They had had sex once before, and although there were feelings involved, it had been more a physical act than an emotional one and it was why this time was so special. They made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms. They fell asleep with the curtains open so that the moon and the stars were proof of every touch, of every kiss that they shared and of the love that each one of them had for the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Here's chapter 13, I´m sorry that is that short and that the next few episodes are much shorter than the rest but I have a reason ;). Many exciting things are coming and last chapter was a big one so… But I'm sure you will also like this one, it's really sweet :) Tomorrow next chapter and Saturday the next one of this week! Enjoy and please leave a comment /feedback at theask me anything section, PMme at fanfiction, like the story, reblogg it but with Copyright please,or tweet me gleebull. All errors are mine :P

-A

**Chapter 13**

Naya opened her eyes as a ray of sunshine hit her in the face, and although there was nothing she hated more than being woken up by a light, she couldn't help but smile when she realized that she had woken up with Heather's arms around her. She couldn't believe what had happened yesterday, Heather had come to her house and they started to have a discussion about what each other felt for the other and although it seemed that everything was going to end up in tears, they had fought for them and ended making love like never before. Now both of them were single and they could finally be together and not hide their feelings to the world.

Heather was sleeping peacefully with a small smile in her face and Naya thought that she had never seen anything as beautiful as her best friend asleep with her arms around her. Naya kissed Hemo's forehead and nose and finally her lips which woke her up and made her reciprocate the kiss.

"Hi beautiful" said Heather to Naya.

"Hey baby, did you sleep all right?" Naya asked with a huge smile in her face.

"Never better" said Hemo, "and you know why that is?"

"Why?" asked Naya.

"Because I am the luckiest girl in this planet because I get to wake up by your side and get to be with you from now on", said Heather smiling to her girl.

Naya kissed her and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you more Nay" answered the blonde.

After a quick make-out session, they both cuddled in Naya's bed even though it was almost noon. They did not have work until Monday and it was Saturday, which gave them two days to figure out how they were going to say that they were together to everyone, obviously before they released it to the press. Announcing that they were together would be a much bigger deal than when Lea and Cory announced they were dating, for instance. For the two girls, it involved "coming out", something that was sure going to change everything. Because of the circle in which they lived and worked, it wouldn't be that big of a deal since in show business there aren't any taboos against gay couples, but it would sure make it more entertaining to the press than if they were announcing they were seeing another guy. Maybe it would help them, especially since it would make their work ethic stronger and have a clearer purpose to their characters since they were going through the same thing.

But at least for another couple of hours they would focus on themselves and how happy they were that they finally were together. They would stay on bed cuddling all day with their loved one, because they could finally do so, with no more conflict, no more tears, only with happiness, smiles and the great love they felt for one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Around 4 o'clock they realized that they hadn't had anything to eat since the day before and they were pretty hungry. Naya did not have anything to eat in her fridge and they were too lazy to get out of bed and go to eat somewhere were the fans couldn't find them. They decided to order in and stay in bed.

"What would you want to eat", asked Naya to her girl.

"I don't know, whatever you want sweetie" said Heather as Naya smiled when she called her 'sweetie'.

"How about Chinese?" asked Naya.

"That sounds perfect" she answered.

Naya got out of bed and put finally her clothes on as the two girls had been naked since last night. She changed into some shorts and a t-shirt while Heather just wrapped a sheet around her and followed Naya downstairs to get the menus. Naya sat in the tall kitchen counter while she dialed the restaurant's number and ordered what they wanted. Meanwhile Heather stood in between Naya's legs and hugged her with the spare arm she had that wasn't holding the sheet to her body. After they ordered they went back upstairs to wait for the delivery guy that said that he would get there in about 30 minutes. They watched some TV and when there was a knock on the door Naya went and got the food since she was the one dressed.

While Naya set the plates on the table, Hemo was upstairs changing into some shorts and a tank top that she had borrowed from Naya's closet. She went downstairs and found Naya finishing setting the table.

"Who gave you permission to burrow my clothes?" asked Naya playfully.

"Nobody but I thought you wouldn't mind since I know how much you love me burrowing your clothes because I leave them smelling like me", answered Heather teasing the brunette.

"Well you know me well, Ms. Morris, and you look really sexy in my clothes" said Naya biting her bottom lip.

They sat down and ate while they talked about various things, but mostly it was just a conversation that proposed numerous sexual innuendos between the two girls. When they finished eating and couldn't hold the desire for the other any longer they went upstairs to finish what they had started.

Heather kissed Naya hungrily and they fell to the bed where they started to make out, suddenly Heather's phone started ringing and even though they tried to ignore it, it didn't stop so Hemo went to see who that was.

"When did you turn on your phone?" asked Naya as both of them had turned it off last night and had been so caught up with each other that at least Naya, had not turned it back on in the morning.

"When I was changing and you were downstairs, I only turned it on because last night I did not tell Jennifer that I wasn't coming home after I left Taylor at the airport and I knew she would be worried" said Hemo walking towards her phone on a table by the window.

"And was she worried?" said Naya curious about what other people thought of what might they be doing.

"Yeah, you should have heard her. But I told her that I broke up with him and that you let me crash here" answered Heather.

"She's probably wondering how I'm doing".

"Oh my god! We totally forgot!" said Heather with a shocked face.

"What? What did we forget?" asked Naya wondering what was Hemo talking about.

"Today is Jenna's housewarming party! She texted like 10 times to see if I'm coming." Said Hemo to Naya.

"That's right, I completely forgot!" said Naya as the phone ringed again.

"Oh and she's asking if I am with you because you are not answering your phone" said Hemo.

Naya turned on her phone and evidently, she had 3 missed calls and 4 texts from Jenna and a tweet from Kevin, all wondering if she was coming tonight and why wasn't she answering her phone. _"If only they knew"_, Naya thought.

"So what do we do, should we go?" asked Heather.

"Well we have to, Jenna has been planning this for a while now, plus if we don't go and because of our recent behavior, they might start to think something is going on with us. And frankly I think we should wait a bit more until we get used to it first. Don't you think?" asked the brunette to the blonde.

"Yeah I think you're right, but we can't wait that long because I don't think I will be able to handle being a secret with you anymore. I want to tell everybody that I am proud to say that I am dating the one and only, Naya Rivera" said Hemo with a big smile on her face.

"You are amazing you know that?" said Naya to Heather.

"I know" said Hemo joking.

"Ok well text her that we are coming and that my phone died or something and let's get ready" said Naya.

"But I don't have anything to wear here, and if I wear something yours they may know something happened and I haven't told anyone that I broke up with Taylor yet" said Hemo.

"You're right, well let's take a shower and then we will drive to your house so you can change there and we'll go from there to Jenna's new apartment", said Naya announcing her plan.

"Uuuhh a shower together? Brittany likes that idea" said Heather teasingly.

"Well let's take that Cheerio's uniform off so Santana can enjoy it" answered Naya raising one eyebrow. They started to take each other's clothes as they went in to the bathroom and closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Helloooooo! How's everybody doing? I have to tell you that I am a bit disappointed by Heya's fandom, come on, respect their privacy. If Heather wants to marry Taylor and Naya date Hodgson they have every right to do so, it's their PRIVATE life. I think they do enough for us by being so committed to their character and fans, for us to go and try to trend #nayastopthewedding , that is just ridiculous. So anyway just wanted to point that out :P

In this chapter, Jennifer reappears, a little side note. As I mentioned before, Jennifer is Ashley in real life but in the story Heather and her are not as close as Ashley and Hemo are in real life. They are roommates and good friends but Naya has always been her best friend over all. Short chapter again, sorry, but next one is longer and is Jenna's party! Enjoy and please leave a comment /feedback at the ask me anything section or just reply to the post, PM me at fanfiction, like the story, reblogg it but with Copyright please, or tweet me gleebull. All errors are mine :P

-A

**Chapter 15**

Naya's car pulled into Heather's driveway and they both got out of the car and entered the building.

When they got to the apartment Heather called her roommate "Jennifer? Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm right here" said a voice coming from the kitchen. Heather let go of Naya's hand and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, how you holding up?" asked Jennifer referring to Heather's break up.

"I'm hanging in there" Heather lied as she couldn't say that she hadn't even thought about Taylor after the amazing night she had with Naya.

"Naya here has been a great help" Heather said as she smiled to her best friend.

"I'm sure she's been. Yesterday I was really worried about you but when you told me you were with Naya I knew you would be all right" responded Heather's roommate.

"Well yeah, when Heather told me what had happened I knew I had to give her some of my best medicine to mend her broken heart" said Naya looking suspiciously at Heather.

Heather sensing the tension as she knew what Naya was talking about said, "Well we actually just came here so I could change my clothes from yesterday".

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah, it's Jenna's housewarming party" answered Hemo.

"I'll just run to my room and change so we can go, ok Nay?" Heather said as she left the room leaving her two friends in the kitchen.

"So tell me Naya, how is Heather really doing? Cause she says that she is ok and I know she is strong but Taylor was really important to her" said Jennifer.

"Well of course, I mean, she was devastated but we had a long talk and I made her see that breaking up with him was the best thing for her" answered Naya.

"But was it really? I mean, they did go out for many years and they were really good together" replied Jennifer feeling a bit suspicious of Naya's motives.

"I think so, they had been very distant lately and through a really rough patch. They didn't even see each other anymore and although long distance worked for them, I think they just reached the state in which it didn't anymore, you know?" said Naya.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, you do know her better than me. I just hope she can get over him soon and move on with her life so that she is happy again, because she hasn't been happy for a while now", said Jennifer.

"She will be, trust me." Responded Naya thinking of how very soon they would say that they were together.

"I'm ready" said Hemo as she entered the kitchen wearing a gray shirt and tight black jeans that made her legs look amazing.

"Wow you look great" said Naya thinking how sexy she looked and how lucky she was that she could enjoy that body from now on.

"Yeah? You like it?" asked Heather looking at her outfit.

"Like it? I love it! I can't wait to enjoy it!" said Naya, immediately realizing that what she said could have been misinterpreted and quickly said,

"I mean, I can't wait to enjoy everyone say at the party that you look great… you know, because I said it first" stumbled Naya. She looked at Heather with a look that practically said "help me".

Heather swooped in, "Well all right we have to go, it's getting late. See you Jenn, don't wait up, I'll just crash at Naya's again" said Heather to her roommate making sure that staying at Naya's did not throw questions in the air. But it did.

"Two nights in a row? You have to come home someday you know that right?" said Jenn to Heather.

"Yeah I know, it's just in case if it's too late since Naya's house is closer to Jenna's" said Heather wondering where was her friend going with this.

"Ok well you two girls have fun" replied Jennifer.

"Will do" said Naya closing the door.

Jennifer was left there wondering what was happening with those two, especially after she saw that they entered the apartment holding hands.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my loved readers, here's chapter 16, it's a long one, to compensate my lack of long chapters recently. I know you will like this chapter ;) Enjoy and please leave a review as a note or in the ask me anything section.**

**All errors are mine**

**-A**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Are we going in the right direction baby?" asked Naya as she drove to Jenna's house. "Well it is this neighborhood, and Google maps says we are going on the right direction." Answered Heather looking at the map in her phone.

"Of course it's the right neighborhood, it's way too hipster just like Jenna. God I could never live here, I hate hipsters. Well except for like all of our friends haha", Naya laughed as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I like it, it's got a vintage feel to it" said Heather.

"Oh god please don't tell me you are becoming hipster and soon you will create your Instagram account" said Naya teasingly.

"No, no why would I even create it, I have no social media haha" the blonde laughed.

"I'm just saying that it's a good place for Jenna but not for when we live together for example".

Naya looked at her for a second when she realized that Hemo had implied that she wanted to live with her someday. She couldn't help but smile and keep driving.

"It's here pull over" said Hemo pointing to a building at the end of a street.

"Ok but before we go out of the car, let's promise to try to control ourselves and don't let anybody know we are dating, all right?" said Naya to Heather.

"Sure, sure, although I don't think I can control myself, you know I have no willpower when it comes to you" said Heather as she leaned over and kissed Naya.

Naya felt Heather's lips on hers and couldn't help but part her mouth for Heather's tongue to enter. When their breathings started to become faster, Naya broke the kiss and said,

"Whoa Hemo, this is what I'm talking about. We have to control ourselves, we agreed that we would wait a while, plus you do not want to come out at a party with a bunch of people that we don't even know".

"Yeah you're right; we should do it with only the people who we trust. But it's so hard…" Heather said biting her bottom lip while looking at Naya.

"I'll make you a deal, we will stay long enough to talk with everybody and then when the party seems finished we make the excuse that we didn't sleep well last night because of the break up and say that we are going home. And there we do a little party of our own" said Naya raising one eyebrow seductively at Heather.

"Ok, you convinced me" replied Hemo playfully.

"Hi! You two! Come on in!" said Jenna enthusiastically as the two girls showed up at her new home. "I thought you might not be coming since neither of you answered your phones all day, especially you Naya".

"Yeah, I know but it just crashed I don't know, I have to get it fixed" said Naya lying about why she didn't answer her calls.

"And I turned off my phone because well… I broke up with Taylor yesterday so…" said Heather putting a sad face.

Naya wondered if she was acting the sad face or if she was actually sad. Heather had always been hard to read, she sheltered her emotions so at times Naya couldn't know what she was actually feeling unless she told her.

"What?! Oh my god, are you okay?!" asked Jenna to her blonde friend.

"Who's not okay" said Kevin as she showed up to greet her friends.

"Me, I broke up with Taylor yesterday" said Heather to Kevin.

"Oh my god? Really? I'm so sorry Hemo, whatever you need I am here ok?" said Kevin hugging her tall friend.

"Well come on in and get a drink", said Jenna being a good host.

"So why didn't anyone of you girls answer your phones?" asked Kevin to the girls.

"I didn't feel like talking" said Hemo,

"Mine just crashed, and plus I was helping my girl here" said Naya smiling to Heather.

They integrated in the party and said hi to Amber, Chord, Vanessa, Dianna, Harry, Mark, Chris and Darren. Heather at one point got tired of explaining that she had broken up with Taylor and acting like she was sad when actually she could just think of getting home with Naya. She did admit to herself that she felt sad because of Taylor but she wasn't sad about breaking up with him, but because it was a chapter that she closed in her life that even though at the end it was hard, it did last for many years and she thought she might have married him one day. But now that seemed like a foggy memory from her past that was still present, but she had moved on since before she broke up with him, when she realized she was in love with Naya and couldn't wait to see what would happen with them.

Sensing that Heather did not want to talk about it anymore, when Lea arrived with Cory Naya went to greet them and told them the news.

"Hi guys, you look really cute, both of you" said Naya hugging her small and huge friend.

"Hi girl, I haven't seen you in like three days" said Lea.

"Yeah, were have you been Nene?" said Cory.

"Well actually yesterday I stayed up all night with Heather" said Naya thinking about the actual reason why they stayed up all night.

"Why? Is everything all right with you two?" asked Cory bringing Naya back from her daydream about Heather.

"Yes, are you ok? I noticed that you were kind of mad with each other lately" said Lea.

"Yeah, well we had our differences recently but whatever was wrong, we fixed it for sure last night" replied Naya with a smile.

"But actually we stayed up all night because Heather broke up with Taylor yesterday before she dropped him at the airport".

"What? Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Wow, is she ok?" asked Lea and Cory respectively.

"Yes, she's more or less fine now but she was devastated. So if you see her, tell her that you are sorry and everything but not too much because she just spent the last hour explaining it to everyone and she is not in the mood. We will have to leave soon probably" said Naya leaving hints that she wanted to leave with Heather as soon as possible.

"We?" Asked Cory.

"She is crashing at my house because she asked me if she could stay since she needed a friend after yesterday, and I was glad frankly, I missed her you know, because of our dry spell. But thank god we are good now and that I can help her get over Taylor" replied Naya.

"Ok well thanks Nay, for taking care of her" said Lea as she went to greet others at the party dragging Cory by the hand behind.

Naya and Heather lingered in the party separately to avoid causing suspicions from their cast mates. Naya saw Heather by the bar alone getting a drink, and seized the opportunity to go to her girl.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" said Naya quietly from behind Heather's ear.

"Oh wow, you scared me haha. Agh I can't take it anymore, everybody is just so sympathetic and careful around me as if I could burst into tears at any moment. Do they think I am that fragile? Plus I am tired of acting sad when I'm not; I'm the opposite actually because of you. And I just want to go home with you and tear that shirt off of you" said Heather crossing the line that they had established in the car.

"Hemo, don't say those things to me here, I will start to blush and ethnic people do not blush so if I do people will know that there is definitely something going on" said Naya in a low voice.

"Haha I know but I just can't wait to be with you" replied Heather.

"Ok well I'll tell you what, it's already 1 o'clock so people will start to leave soon, and this thing is already dead" said Naya about the party. "Let's go tell them that we are tired and that we are leaving".

The two girls left their drinks at a table and walked to where all their cast mates were talking about the next episode to shoot: Big Brother.

"So hey guys we are pretty tired since we didn't get much sleep yesterday so we think we are calling it a night" said Naya to their friends.

Darren said "Oh no, don't leave" and Heather replied using the "breakup card" once again,

"I know, but I am not feeling very well and Naya here is my breakup patch so…But thanks to everyone for your kind words."

"Thanks Jenna for having us over, it's a great place, congrats" said Naya. They hugged everyone and left.

* * *

They hurried to Naya's car and drove rapidly to her house as the sexual innuendos had made both girls more impatient than they already were. They got out of the car and Naya reached for the keys in her purse while Heather was already sucking on her neck which made Naya stumble with the keys. When they opened the door they kissed passionately and Heather closed the door with her feet as her hands were already busy taking Naya's clothes off. They ran upstairs leaving clothes and shoes behind until they finally reached Naya's bed and fell on it. Rolling around the bed they took off the remaining clothes as they ran each other's hands through the other one's body. Naya grabbed Heather's waist and pushed her up against hers as Heather ran her fingers through the brunette's hair attacking her neck with her lips at the same time.

Naya started to moan quite loudly when she felt Hemo's hands cupping her breasts while she clutched her back really tightly with her fingers. Heather arched her back in pleasure as Naya put her head in between her breasts and softly caressed her waist. Naya shivered when Heather kissed her shoulders, upper chest and neck making a trail up to her lips.

"Uhhhhh Heather" said Naya panting heavily,

"I know babe" replied Heather with a moan. She needed Naya as much as Naya needed Heather.

They rearranged themselves on the position they wanted and started scissoring as their arousal caused a pool between their legs. It felt amazing but they knew that wouldn't be enough to send them over the edge. Naya slipped a hand in between the blonde's legs causing her to jolt and moan loudly. Heather was soaked and this only made Naya's arousal more evident. Hemo realized this, and drove her hand into Naya and immediately pushed into her with two fingers. The brunette's hips bucked instinctually as she captured Heather's lips in a heated kiss.

"Oh god, Naya…that feels so good…" Heather moaned breathlessly while her other hand gripped the mattress really hard.

"Oh! Yes!" Naya cried out. "Yes please, don't stop doing that, keep going" she begged, her eyes closed and head tilted back.

While their fingers were still in action, Heather ran her hands along Naya's sides making Naya feel over the edge. Naya felt she was about to come with Heather's simple touches and she made sure that Heather was ready as she pinched slightly her clit causing her to moan loudly. They locked their gaze and kissed beautifully right before they got to the other's special spot and reached orgasm as they released into each other while screaming the other's name in ecstasy.

Their breathings still going pretty quickly, they unwrapped their legs and removed her hands from each other and fell on the bed exhausted but satisfied. Naya slid over to Heather's side and smiled to her. Pulling her face closer with her finger, Heather took her lips in a tender kiss and held her body close to her. Naya snuggled next to Heather as she inhaled the lovely scent coming from her warm body next to her.

"I really do love you" said Heather kissing the top of Naya's head.

Naya didn't say anything else and just hugged Heather tighter as both of them drifted into a dreamless sleep with big smiles on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

**Whazz up! Hey my favorite readers, here's a new chapter as promised. I think it's the longest ever, so be sure to enjoy it. P****lease leave a review as a note or in the ask me anything section.**

**All errors are mine.**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It was two in the morning and completely dark inside Naya's bedroom. She had been awake for a while now; not being able to fall asleep was one of Naya's most hated things. Fortunately this didn't happen very often, only when she had a lot in her mind or was nervous about something. She sighed as she kept thinking of what was going to happen in a few hours and her stomach turned from the nerves, she kept wishing that the sun wouldn't rise so she didn't have to deal with it. She had to get up in three hours, one of Glee's famous early morning calls.

They had had a week off because of the hiatus and today was their first day back, a fresh new episode, the aftermath of Quinn's accident and also a fun one since they had to go to Six Flags to shoot part of the episode, it would be 'Senior Ditch Day'. Naya didn't know why she was so nervous, it was going to be a simple talk with Ryan, but still she couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew that it was more than that; her life had changed drastically three days before and whenever this happened, Naya always felt uncertain. Even though her life changed for the better and she couldn't be happier, she didn't want to screw it up.

Heather and her were finally together and they were in love. It had been the first time Naya had said I love you to someone, and really mean it, what she felt for Heather was deep and beautiful. And she knew everything would be ok, for the first time in a long time, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

It amazed her how her mind had so much power over her body, she should have been exhausted after the passionate night she had with Heather, yet she couldn't fall asleep. It had been quite the adventure for Hemo to sneak out of her house when Jennifer was asleep and drive to Naya's. After two nights in Naya's house, Jenn had almost demanded that she stayed in her own apartment. And as nobody knew that they were together, she had to cede but didn't care anymore when she talked with Naya on the phone. She had waited for her friend to fall asleep and fortunately for them it had been early, and drove to Naya's with a bag with clothes as they had an early morning on set the next day.

Naya looked at the clock on her night stand; it said 2:10 am. Naya exhaled and smiled when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist and immediately found Heather's hands and took them in hers.

"Why aren't you sleeping babe, it's late" said Heather in a whisper.

"I just can't fall asleep" responded Naya and turned her body so she was facing Heather.

The blonde pulled her impossibly close and kissed her. "Why not?"

"I just have a lot in my mind, I'm really nervous of tomorrow" said Naya with a frown.

Even though Heather couldn't actually see Naya's face because of the darkness of the room, she felt she had frowned.

"Don't be, it will be all right" said the blonde tenderly.

"What if Ryan gets mad that we are dating, you know that he wasn't happy when Lea and Cory started dating" replied Naya.

"But that was different. If they break up, it would be bad because they are the main characters. The Finn and Rachel scenes would be really awkward" stated Heather.

"But baby, we too are one of the main couples; you know how much the fans love Brittana."

"And who says that will be an issue, for all I know it will only make the scenes better, because we won't be acting each time we hold hands or kiss. The next time Brittany says I love you to Santana, I will mean it."

"But what if something happens and we…"

Heather cut her off, "Do you really think I will let you go, I just got you" replied the blonde placing her forehead against Naya's.

"You can't control the future Hemo" said Naya quietly.

"I don't buy that, I believe that we will work very hard to be together, because you make me happier than I have ever been Naya. And I know it's only been three days, but they had been the best three days of my life. I love you."

Naya melted under Heather's beautiful words "I love you too" whispered Naya and softly met Heather's lips with hers.

"I think Ryan will see that we are crazy about each other and he will understand that he can't do anything about it. He loves us and he loves more Santana and Brittany, the best characters of the show" said Heather with a wink. "Also, it's all his fault that we are together, he created the story line"

"Haha you're right" said Naya smiling at how Heather always made her feel better.

"Now try to sleep because we have to get up in two hours and a half" said Heather.

"I can't, you know how light my sleep is" replied Naya.

"Well, come here, I'll hold you, maybe this will help".

Naya shifted on the bed and rested her head on Heather's shoulder while one of her arms went across the dancer's stomach. Heather hold her tightly and rested her head on top of Naya's head.

"Sleep tight beautiful" whispered Hemo and she kissed Naya's head.

Naya smiled and felt sleep take her in.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Naya's trailer which followed a "Come in" from her.

"Hey, you ready?" said Heather.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Naya nervously as Heather entered the trailer and closed the door. She got close to Naya and took her waist with her two hands, holding her close. Naya smiled and put her arms around the blonde's neck.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry." Said Heather locking her gaze on Naya's.

"The only thing that calms me is that very, very soon I will be able to tell the whole world that I am in love with you, and that you make me so happy" grinned Naya.

Heather smiled and kissed her.

As soon as Naya felt Heather's hot lips on hers she parted her mouth to let her tongue in. They swirled together causing both girls to moan.

"Mmm" said Heather trying to break apart. "Let's not do this here, we could get caught" she said in between kisses.

"Fine" Naya grumbled "but don't think that I won't push you up against a wall in the lunch break". She walked away and headed for the door already in her Cheerio's uniform leaving one astonished Heather in the open trailer.

* * *

"Ok everyone, gather around, I need to tell you all something important" said Ryan Murphy as Lea, Dianna, Damian, Amber, Harry, Jenna, Vanessa, Kevin, Mark, Cory, Chris, Matt, Darren, Naya and Heather approached him. They were all in their costumes ready to start the day but were a bit worried with Ryan's unannounced meeting.

"As you all know, there has been a lot of rumors going on between the fans and the press that these two are dating" he pointed at Lea and Cory respectively.

"And since they haven't said that they are, but neither have they denied it, people start making assumptions. That in this case are true" said Ryan seriously and Naya realized that Lea and Cory had their heads down, like two little kids that had been just grounded.

"These assumptions turn negatively on us, on the show and on FOX because many people of the press say that you two have a contract, in which it's part of your job to date each other. As a part of publicity to make the show and everything around it more interesting" he continued.

Heather turned to look at Naya who was on the other side of the group with worry eyes to what Ryan was saying. There he was scolding them for dating and the two girls were planning on telling everyone _they_ were dating.

"Obviously this is not true, but we are a _very _controversial show and although most of our scandals have to do with what we stand up for, when nobody does, we have to be more careful with some details."

Naya was getting really nervous now, more than before. She wasn't expecting this at all, announcing that Heather and her were dating would make a huge scandal for sure. It not only involved that fact that they were dating when they worked together, they were dating someone of the same sex making their sexuality different from what everybody knew before. Also, everyone was aware that Heather had a long term relationship with Taylor, and the fact that she had broken up with him because she had cheated on him with Naya, would be the worst part.

"This doesn't mean that you can't date, because I think I speak for everyone here, when I say that we couldn't be happier for you and that you found in each other something more than a lovely friendship. And I really wish you the best in your relationship. Fortunately the scandal seems to be passing and it looks like people are adjusting more to the idea that you are dating for real and that it had nothing to do with the show." Heather could see that Lea's and Cory's face relaxed visibly when Ryan told them the last part.

But what were her and Naya going to do. She could see it in Naya's face that she was panicking, she could read her like an open book and she could have sworn that she was about to faint from the nerves.

Naya didn't actually hear what Ryan last said, her mind was going crazy by how nervous she was and she was panicking from the fear of Heather and her not being together because of the show. She loved Heather like she had never loved anyone before and she didn't want to lose her because of this.

"I gathered you all here to inform you of what was happening and to tell you all to avoid dating your cast mates and try to be a bit more professional" continued Ryan.

Several members of the cast felt offended because they knew that they had nothing to do with it, but Heather and Naya were sure getting what Ryan was saying.

"I hear you all saying constantly in interviews that you are like brothers and sisters, well take it into account because it sounds like incest" he joked and received laughter from all the cast, except Naya and Heather.

"Now, on to our last topic on the agenda. Heather you wanted to say something, the floor is yours" Ryan said.

Heather and Naya froze; they couldn't say to them that they were dating after what Ryan had just said. Everyone turned to look at Heather who didn't know what to say. She prolonged it by saying,

"Um yeah, I wanted you all to know that…" She looked at Naya desperately who had begging eyes, and she knew what she meant.

Naya didn't want to tell them all now, she believed they should wait, and Heather thought that too. The brunette shook her head slightly and Heather reacted by saying.

"Well some of you already know, but I wanted to tell the ones who didn't, that I think it was only you Ryan, Matt and Damian, that I…"

Heather wanted to end that phrase with an 'am in love with Naya' but she knew she couldn't so instead she said.

"Broke up with Taylor last Friday." Naya immediately relaxed and exhaled a breath she had clearly been holding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Heather" said Ryan sweetly to Hemo.

"Whatever you need Hemo" smiled Matthew.

"Yeah that sucks" replied Damian and hugged her tall friend.

"Thank you all for your kind words, really, and I would also like to use this time when we are all around to thank Naya."

Naya immediately reacted when Heather said her name and looked at her confused as she didn't know what she was doing. If Heather couldn't say at that moment, how in love she was with her, well she would at least tell everybody how grateful she was of having her in her life.

"Me? Why?" asked Naya surprised.

"Because you are the best friend somebody could ask for and because every time it gets rough, you are always there, no matter what. Supporting me, helping me, giving me the best advice. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I love you Naya" said Heather kindly never leaving her girlfriend's eyes.

To everyone in the room, the 'I love you' part was just as friends because they didn't have a clue of what was going on. But to the girls it had a much deeper meaning.

Naya had to use all her strength to avoid crying, Heather just amazed her, she wasn't afraid of saying that she loved her. Even though they had to keep hiding their relationship, she wasn't scared anymore because of how easier Hemo made everything. Naya reached her and hugged her tightly, putting her arms around her neck while Heather reciprocated the hug wrapping her arms around Naya's back, pulling her closer.

She whispered in Hemo's neck quietly enough so only she could hear her "I love you so much."

Vanessa said an "Aww so cute" which was followed by some laughter. They broke apart and smiled at each other. With a simple smile they could say so much to each other so they knew exactly how the other felt.

"Well if that's all, let's get to work everybody!" said Ryan enthusiastically.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't expect that at all" said Heather entering Naya's trailer followed by her who closed the door, checking no one was following them.

"Oh god, I know! It's like someone planned this, how would we know that the same day we were going to tell everyone about us, Ryan decides to tell everybody that they can't date" said Naya defeated as she tumbled down on the couch.

"I hate hiding. I really wanted to tell everyone now. But there was no way we could have done that" said Heather sitting beside Naya and letting her head lean on Naya's shoulder.

"I guess we will have to keep being a secret for a while" she said softly.

"Ugh, it's just that I don't want to hide it anymore, why can't we be together completely?" said Heather irritated about the situation.

"Hey, look at me" said Naya holding Heather's face and making her look at her.

"The important thing is that we are together and that we love each other. And no matter what happens, we will stay together because you are my life now. And I thank god that I met you, those three years ago when you came in to teach the Single Ladies dance because, from the moment I saw you I knew you were special. Who would know what would happen in three years but I'm just the luckiest girl to have found you. I will do everything I can to keep it this way, to keep us together, because Heather, you make me happier than I have ever been and I want to thank you for that" concluded Naya.

A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek but Naya wiped it away with her hand and afterwards she stroked softly her cheek. It amazed her how sweet Naya could be and how loved she felt when she was with her.

"Naya… you left me speechless… you have no idea how much I love you… and I'm going to prove it to you"

Heather leaned over and kissed her very passionately, Naya's hands were still on Heather's face while hers where in the back of her head going wild over her hair. Her tongue entered her mouth and soon they started twirling around, massaging each other. Naya's hands left her face when Heather pushed her back on the couch and she had to gain balance. Then she put them on the blonde's waist and ran them down her hips. Heather was holding with one hand Naya's waist and with the other her back, pulling her closer to feel her body pressed up against hers. Hemo's body was in between Naya's open legs that slowly went wrapping around the blonde's waist.

Heather stopped kissing Naya on the mouth to continue on her neck and to give them both some air. Naya moaned at how good Heather made her feel; she wanted to kiss her and be with her all the time. With the simplest touches she could make her feel like everything in their world didn't matter and that the only thing that counted was them.

Naya started to unzip Hemo's Cheerio's top when there was a knock on the door.

"Naya? Are you there?" said Lea from the other side of the door.

The girls jumped when they heard this and Heather immediately separated from Naya, she looked at her terrified as both of them weren't presentable at all.

"Just a sec" said Naya as she turned to Heather and whispered,

"Go into the bathroom, so she thinks that you were there". Heather obeyed and went into the trailer's bathroom.

Naya undid her ponytail so Lea wouldn't see she was disheveled and stood up from the couch and went to her mirror.

"Come in" she said trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Lea entered the trailer and said "Hey, we were wondering if… why do you look weird?" as she looked at Naya's aroused look.

"What? What are you talking about" asked Naya nervously.

"You look flushed" said Lea.

Heather went outside when she heard what Lea had said.

"Oh hey Hemo, I didn't know you were here" said Lea.

"Yeah we were just practicing our lines" replied Heather while Naya thanked her mentally for giving a reason to the situation.

"Uh huh…" said Lea suspiciously, "Um we were just wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite, everybody's going" she said going back on track.

Naya turned to look at Heather who nodded and said "Yes that sounds great",

"Good, I'm starving" said Naya honestly.

"All right well let's go, Cory and Harry are driving" she said as she stepped out of the trailer.

"You two coming?" asked Cory as he had just arrived to the trailer with everyone else.

"Yep, let's go" said Heather integrating on the group next to Naya. "Are you hungry for me or for actual food?" asked Heather sexily in a discreet whisper so only Naya could hear it.

Naya blushed and nudged Heather's arm, telling her to shut up but then looked at her with a sultry look that told Heather that they had some unfinished business.

"What's wrong?" asked Cory to his girlfriend as they walked behind the group of actors.

"Something weird is going on between those two" she replied talking about Heather and Naya.

"What do you mean?" asked Cory confused.

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling that they are hiding something from us" Lea was a determined person and it was for sure that she would dig into that issue later.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hellooo! Right on schedule as promised. We are more or less halfway through with the story as there will be around 36-38 chapters but there is still soooo much for you to find! Hope you bear with me. Leave a comment, you know how happy the make me :P. Enjoy!**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

There was a sudden knock that was followed by the door being opened abruptly. Heather woke up and saw Jennifer peeking from the door. She didn't know what was happening until she panicked when she remembered that Naya had stayed in that night. Heather blinked furiously trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light and she turned her head sideways to where her arms were hugging something that wasn't there. Naya wasn't there. Even though Hemo had no idea where she was, she thanked god mentally that they hadn't been caught by Jennifer.

It was a Tuesday morning and the cast had worked late until around 2 in the morning for which Heather had suggested Naya to stay at her place because she knew that Jennifer would be already asleep by that time, as she had an early morning at her job. Of course she didn't expect her to come at 7 in the morning and peek in her room.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to ask you something" said Jennifer entering and sitting on the bed.

Hemo was glad that Naya had convinced her to sleep on with clothes as a situation like this could pop up, and if the two girls were naked, then it would have been catastrophic.

"Don't worry, tell me" replied Heather sleepily but totally aware that Naya had disappeared.

"Dylan is taking me out tonight and he has this friend that is single and Dylan thinks you two would make a nice couple, do you wanna come? I know it's only been two weeks since you broke up with Taylor, but you haven't even gone out that much, you just go all the time to Naya's and hang with her. I think you should start to see other people" said Jennifer truthfully.

Hemo did not expect that at all. Especially the Naya part, they were aware that their friends were realizing that they were spending a lot of time together but most of them didn't think it was anything weird. It's not like they _just _saw each other, they went out with the guys in Glee too. But Jennifer seemed to be thinking that were spending _too much _time together. Heather thought it was a little bit insensitive of her part to ask her to go on a date with a stranger after it had only been two weeks she left Taylor.

Of course Hemo was aware that she wasn't the one to talk when it had been only hours after she'd left Taylor that she was already making love to Naya, but they were in love and it was different. Their relationship was much more complicated than people understood. Still, she didn't want to go on this date, she didn't want anyone in her life other than Naya, she was hers and it would remain that way.

"Um… thanks for the offer, but, I don't really feel like going on dates just now" said Heather honestly.

"But H, you have to see other people sooner or later and I think that you are seeing Naya so much because you are afraid of being hurt again and with her it feels safe because she's your best friend" replied Jenn.

"Ok Jenn, I know that you are trying to help me and I appreciate it, a lot, but I want to tell you how it really is. First of all, I am not afraid of being hurt because what happened with Taylor, didn't break my heart; we just grew out of each other. Yeah of course I was sad and it hurt ending it, but it was what I was supposed to do. Second, I am hanging so much with Naya because it feels good to have her back, we distanced each other for a while when things started to get rough with Taylor, and now that I have her back I am glad of it. I missed her because she is my best friend. And yeah, she makes dealing with this process easier, but I am not hiding of something with her. And third, right now I just feel good like this, I feel like my life is finally getting on track, you know? That I finally have a purpose and it feels great. So thanks for your concern, but I'm ok. But have a nice time with Dylan, tell him hi for me and let's make plans soon, I like him" Heather finished with a smile to her friend.

"All right Heather. I'm glad you're ok. And yeah that sound great" said Jenn.

She was turning to leave when she said, "Oh and I am going straight from work with Dylan so don't wait up. I guess you have plans with Naya?"

"You guessed correctly, but we are meeting the girls hopefully" Heather replied uncertainly.

"Ok well see you later."

"Bye."

Heather stayed quietly until she heard the apartment's door close and remembered that Naya was missing. "Naya are you still here?"

"Is she gone?" Naya's voice asked.

"Where are you? How are you doing this?" asked Heather not knowing where her voice was coming from as she looked into the room and no one was there.

Naya opened the door from the bathroom and said "God, I thought she would never leave".

"You were in the bathroom this whole time?" asked Heather.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago and needed to go to the bathroom. And when I was there I heard that she came in, so I decided to stay there until she left, so she wouldn't catch us" replied Naya.

"She scared me so much, I didn't even know what was going on and then I turned to my side and saw that you weren't there so I relaxed, but for a moment I thought she had seen us" said Heather.

Naya got in bed with her girl and curled up beside her, "I'm getting tired of this, of hiding."

"I know, but we can't tell anybody yet. It's only been two weeks." Heather replied stroking the brunette's arms that went across her own stomach.

"But I just don't mean that. I want to be with you like all the time and do things to you that would probably get us arrested if done in a public place" said Naya naughtily.

Hemo turned around and smiled at her girlfriend's last comment. "We can only do them on your house because Jenn is here, but I can't stay every night at your place because it's weird cause we are just 'friends.' " She said with quotations in the air.

"The worst part is at set, because all I want to do is kiss you and touch you and even though doing it in our trailers is a huge turn on…" Naya said and pushed Heather's hips with hers, resting her hands at the top of her butt. "We can't afford being caught in those compromising positions."

"Hmm I know" said Heather sexily, grinding her hips slightly with Naya's. "But I also love being in set with you because I have an excuse to hold your hand and smile to you and be lovey without anyone realizing that we are not acting."

"That doesn't solve our problem of wanting to be in each other's pants all the time" said Naya fidgeting with a strand of blonde hair.

"I know and we see each other all day which makes it harder" replied Heather closing her eyes at Naya's gentle touch.

"You know what we should do?" said Naya.

"What?" asked Heather pulling her closer and putting her forehead against Naya's. She just couldn't get enough of her, she was so beautiful and special and just made Heather smile all day thinking about her.

"We should go on a trip. Just the two of us, no Glee, no friends, no Jennifer, no fans, just us." Said Naya excitedly.

"Are you serious?" asked Heather, her eyes sparkling from the excitement of being completely alone with Naya.

"Yeah why not, I mean spring break is next week, we could go somewhere quiet, where nobody will bother us and we can just make love all day without preoccupations" said Naya shifting her body on top of Heather's, holding herself up with her two arms as her long black hair fell down on the sides of her head. Heather put her hands on top of Naya's butt which made her scrunch her nose from a smile.

"I like that idea" said Heather with a smile, "But where do we go so no one can find us?"

"I heard of this place… you know Lucy? My real estate agent?" asked Naya.

"No, but keep going" replied Heather.

"Ok well, I was talking with her the other day and she told me that she and her husband had gone to this really secluded place in Los Cabos, you know in Mexico" continued Naya.

"Mhm", assured Heather.

"So it's this place where there are like cabins right on the beach and you have your own kitchen and bedroom and pool and everything. But you still are in the hotel so they still clean your room and bring you food. And there's like spas and restaurants in the main part of the hotel, but you can stay all the time in your cabin alone without seeing anybody else" said Naya shifting on the side of Heather and sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

Heather stood up and remained seated but looking at Naya. "Really? That sounds great".

"Yes I know and she told me that it's super romantic because you can take walks on the beach and go to the little village that is near the resort. And that everyone is super kind and welcoming. Perfect for us don't you think?" said Naya stroking Heather's arm softly. "Anywhere that I'm with you is perfect" replied Heather.

"Oh Hemo you are so cheesy" Naya said teasingly sticking her tongue out to Heather.

Heather pouted imitating a sad face as she knew it was a joke but kept playing.

"Don't give me that, you know I can't resist your puppy faces" said Naya sweetly grabbing Hemo's face with her hands.

"Well that was the point babe" replied the blonde winking her eye.

"Well since we are awake now because of Jenn, even though we went to bed three hours ago, let's use that energy for something productive" said Naya kissing Heather and making her fall on the bed with her on top.

They started to make out and then Heather remembered something she had to say to Naya.

"Mmhm baby" said Heather trying to stop kissing Naya.

"I know" Naya said as she misinterpreted Heather's words and started to pull Heather's tank top off.

"No, wait" said Heather breaking the kiss.

"What?" Naya asked, confusion clouding her eyes.

"I want to talk about something first" Heather stood up to look directly at Naya.

"You're scaring me babe" said Naya worried.

"No it's nothing to worry of, but I think we should put it on the table"

"Ok."

"You know I love you right? And that I want only you" assured Hemo.

"Yes" replied Naya not sure of where Heather was going with this.

"Right now I am set with where we are and I am happy of us, but in a future I would want to know what are we, what am I" said Heather.

"I don't know where you're going with this" said Naya searching Hemo's eyes for a clue.

"As I was growing up, I thought I liked boys you know, I kissed other girls but it was mostly to get the attention of boys. But I always thought that girls were cute and when I met you I thought you were really special. And I loved Taylor in a point of the relationship, of course not as much as I love you, but I don't know what I am." Finished Heather.

"Oh so you mean that you don't know if you are lesbian or bi?" asked Naya getting the point now.

"Yeah" said Heather softly.

"I have also been thinking about it and to tell you the truth I don't know either. I mean I am attracted to boys and to girls, but more to boys than girls. Except you. You are the only girl I want to be with, you know, and not just physically but for everything. Well actually you are the only person I want to be with but because I am in love with you. So I think I am bi, and I think you also are because up until two weeks we both had boyfriends" replied Naya.

"I think about what Gwyneth said you know for the show, that it's not who you are attracted to but who you fall in love with. And I love you so much that it makes me question it" she said taking one of Naya's hands.

"But in the end does it matter? Do we have to have a label? Why can't we just say that we are in love and that nobody makes each other happy as we do. And that hopefully we will remain like this. So if anyone asks what we are, we can answer that we are two girls who are crazy about each other and that we are excited for whatever is coming." Naya said stroking Heather's hand with hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"God, you are so perfect. You make everything easier. I love you so much Naya" Heather said looking at those brown eyes that made her feel butterflies inside her stomach by just looking at them.

"Love you,beautiful. Don't worry; we are going to be fine. I know it." Naya smiled and kissed Heather tenderly.

"Now let's try and sleep for a while instead of you know, because we have to be in 5 hours at set and I need to stop at my house for my things. And you know that Glee is just not something you can do tired."

"We can drive together if you want to" said Heather.

Naya considered it but then said, "What the hell, we'll just say that we went for breakfast first or whatever" said Naya smiling and lying down on the bed, her arms urging Heather to join her beneath the covers.

"That sounds great" she replied getting in bed.

She spooned her and buried her face in Naya's messy hair, inhaling the scent that was unmistakably hers. She could recognize that scent anywhere. She wrapped her arms across the Latina's stomach for which Naya stroked her arms and snuggled into Heathers body, feeling her butt be caressed by Hemo's crotch.

"Can't wait for Cabos" Heather whispered in Naya's neck and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her in.

Naya could so easily get used to this, being with Heather was amazing, everything about their relationship screamed happiness and love. And she didn't want it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jennifer turned the key and opened the door. She was exhausted, her play was more demanding than she had thought it would be. Fortunately her director had let her and the cast early that day, she had gotten home around six in the afternoon. She was leaving her keys in the counter by the door when she heard laughter coming from Heather's room. Jenn rolled her eyes when she heard Naya's distinct laugh in there too.

She liked Naya a lot, but she didn't get why Heather hanged so much with her. There was no separation. They'd go to work every day and see each other all day because in the show they were always together and then even if it was late they would go to their respective homes and hang out more. Jennifer was feeling as if Naya practically lived in their apartment. She shook her head at the insanity of her thought, how could those two be more than friends? Or… would they?

She walked the small hallway that led to Heather's room to say hi to the girls when she heard something different.

"Hemo stop!" Naya squealed,

"You asked for it, now you're going to get it!" replied Heather laughing.

Jenn stood hearing silently to the uncertain event through the other side of the door. _"What the hell is going on in there?"_ Jennifer thought she had an idea but she wasn't ready to figure it out, so she knocked on the door. However they reacted, would tell her what was going on.

Naya and Heather had been fooling around, as they normally did but it was all part of the lead up to sex. They thought they were alone and had been so caught up with each other that they did not hear Jennifer open the front door. Heather had took Naya's shirt off long ago leaving her only with her bra on and she was in a tank top but when the weather outside was that rainy, some pieces wouldn't fit.

Heather was sucking on Naya's neck when they heard a knock on the door. Unfortunately for both girls, Jennifer had the habit of knocking but opening the door right away which gave them no time to try and cover their own mess. As soon as they heard the knock Heather pushed Naya away as a reflex, but it had been so sudden that it almost made Naya fall to the floor.

"Hey girls, how are you do…" stopped Jennifer when she saw what was going on.

"Jenn, I thought you were coming home later" Heather nervously interrupted her.

"Well my director let us go early… what are you guys doing?" asked Jennifer wanting to hear their answer.

While they were talking Naya had cleverly picked her shirt which happened to be near her feet and pulled it over her

"Trying on clothes! I just bought this shirt and wanted Heather's opinion on if I should wear this tonight."

"Yes! We were trying on clothes!" shouted Heather overly excited that Naya had made something up.

Naya shot her a warning look for her to keep it contained. "Now that you are here too Jenn, what do you think?" said Naya putting on the shirt.

"I like it. Are you going out tonight?" she asked still keeping an eye on the girls although they did a good job improvising.

"Yep, we are going to Dianna's place for a Glee girls dinner" answered Heather more relaxed after the mini heart attack she experienced when Jennifer entered her room.

"That sounds like fun, but why are you home so early. Weren't you shooting the disco episode?" asked Jenn trying to get more answers.

"We finished it today and since we have next week off because of spring break, they let us go early since we did such a bang of a job. Well only me and Heather but whatever, we let the others take our credit" Naya replied sarcastically while the other two girls laughed at her comment.

"So Naya, where are you going for spring break, because Heather hasn't told me where she's going."

"I didn't tell you? I'm flying to Arizona to see my mom, it's been a while" replied Heather surely.

"Oh yeah that's right, you did tell me, I've been crazed lately that I don't know where my head is. How bout you Naya?" said Jennifer suspiciously.

"I'm going to the beach with my parents, sister and bro. Just the family this time" Naya smiled.

Heather and her had rehearsed what they would say when people asked them. They learned it as if they were lines for the show. But they would do whatever it took to go on that trip together and alone.

"Well I am exhausted, I'm gonna go take a nap." She was turning around when she thought she needed the last proof, "Hemo aren't you cold with just that tank top on? It's hasn't stopped raining."

"A bit yeah. I'll change into something more appropriate for this weather when Naya and I decide what to wear." Improvising was one of Heather's strongest skills.

"All right see you girls later" with that Jennifer left the room as Naya and Heather exhaled their breaths in relief that they had pulled it off.

Little did they know that Jennifer had not only managed to start realizing what was going on before she entered the room, but had confirmed her suspicion about what Naya and Heather were doing when she talked to them. Jennifer laughed at the absurdity of it all, but she was happy for her friends, if this was serious though. She didn't want to see either get hurt because of whatever they had going on. Still that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with them. Jenn laughed about the idea and went to sleep.

* * *

Naya and Heather decided that they would go on different cars to avoid suspicion from their friends. So Naya arrived at Dianna's home before Heather but Jenna and Amber were already there. Naya had made her famous guacamole for the girls to enjoy as she knew they all liked it. She barely had time to cook it as they had worked until lunch in a rare short day and then she'd gone to Heather's. They thought Jennifer wouldn't be home but when she arrived they cut it short and Naya went home to get ready and to make her dish.

"Hi Nay Nay" welcomed Dianna as she invited Naya to come in.

"Hey yourself. I hope I'm not too late" said Naya hugging her friend and entering the apartment.

"Nah, only Amber and Jenna have arrived" replied the blonde.

"Oh no Lea and Heather?" Naya asked nonchalantly.

"Well you know Lea, always fashionably late and Hemo should be here any minute now. Weren't you with her? I saw you two leave set earlier today" Dianna said.

Naya panicked "Yeah but then I went to my house. We just grabbed coffee."

"Hey girl, so glad you're here so you can side with me because Jenna has it all wrong" said Amber from the living room.

"Side on what?" asked Naya giving Dianna the guacamole and going to the living room to join the girls.

"On the fact that 'River Deep, Mountain High' is the best duet ever performed on Glee" said Amber looking from Naya to Jenna.

"No no, the best duet ever performed was 'Lucky' by Miss Agron here" said Jenna.

"Oh thank you J, and sorry Amber but I have sided with her on this one" Dianna laughed returning from the kitchen with a pitcher of margaritas.

"That's only because you sang that song" said Amber to Dianna.

"What about you and Naya, you both sang that song" said Jenna defensively.

"Oh you know which one is also great? Our Adele mash up!" said Naya taking a drink from her margarita.

"Oh that's right, we did kill that song" said Amber proudly and sarcastically.

"That I can agree on, that mash up was amazing" replied Jenna.

Naya checked her phone and saw she had a text from Heather.

"_Can I go up already?" _

To which Naya replied _"Yes come up, Lea still hasn't arrived yet. BTW if anyone asks, after work we went for coffee but then I went to my house, ok?"_ making sure there weren't any things that could throw unwanted questions in the air.

"_All right, I'm coming up. I miss u already" _responded Hemo.

Naya instantly smiled when she read the last part of the text, Heather was the sweetest person ever and Naya loved the cute texts for no reason.

"Woo who texted you that left you that smile. It was John wasn't it?" asked Jenna realizing Naya's smile.

"Huh? Ah it's nothing, just my brother saying hi" lied Naya and realized that she hadn't told anyone that she had broken up with John.

"_Shit that was three weeks ago! I'm going to have to tell them today" _Naya thought.

There was a knock on the door and Dianna stood up to get it, Heather appeared looking particularly beautiful in Naya's eyes. She didn't know what it was, because she was just wearing jeans and a blue button shirt. But the way the shirt made her ocean blue eyes pop and the smile she directed at Naya made her heart skip a beat. She loved her so much that it didn't surprise her.

"Hey Hemo! I was wondering where were you" said Dianna hugging her tall friend.

"Sorry I'm late it's just I got caught up with Jennifer" replied Hemo.

"No worries, come in."

Heather went in and hugged Jenna and Amber first, before going towards Naya. She wanted to kiss her so badly but she knew she couldn't. So she decided to do something a little out there but hopefully not too weird.

"Hey Nay" she leaned over and placed a kiss on Naya's forehead. It was enough to tell her how much she loved her without being that direct.

Naya was caught off guard so she just stayed there and smiled. Those were the moments that she didn't care if they were careful or not, the way Heather showed her love for Naya was all that mattered.

"Hi Hemo" Naya said and looked at her right in the eyes, speaking their secret language.

Amber and Jenna were aware of the strange exchange of affection between those two, for which Amber raised an eyebrow at Jenna asking her what was that about, while Jenna just lifted her shoulders and shrugged saying that it didn't matter. These two girls weren't as stubborn as Lea.

"Hey girls!" said Lea as she walked into the apartment holding something vegan for sure.

"Hey" they all responded.

"Am I the last one to arrive" she asked as Dianna took her dish and went to the kitchen.

"Always" Naya replied as a joke and then smiled at her friend.

"Oh Naya, come here and give me a hug" Lea said smiling and hugging Naya.

"D, do you need any help" asked Hemo.

"No, actually everything's ready. Why don't you all come and sit. Dinner is served" replied Dianna being a good host.

"Gosh, everything looks delicious" said Amber sitting down.

"I know, I'm starving" replied Lea. They all sat down and started eating while they talked about Glee, gossip, spring break plans and boys.

"Oh speaking of boys, how are things going with John, Naya, aren't you going for three months now?" asked Jenna.

Heather visibly tensed as she remembered John and the fact that Naya hadn't told anyone that they had broken up. The brunette on the other hand, seized that opportunity to tell them about John, leaving out the Heather details of course.

"Umm not very well actually" responded Naya.

"What's going on" said Dianna as she took a sip of her margarita.

"Are you two guys moving too fast, is that it?" asked Lea.

"Well if, moving too fast means breaking up then yes, we are moving too fast" replied Naya sarcastically. Heather loved how Naya had the ability of turning a serious conversation into a joke with just one phrase. She had to avoid laughing at the other girls' concerned look because clearly they didn't know how happy Naya was with her.

"What? You broke up? When? Why?" asked Lea, Amber, Jenna and Dianna at the same time.

"One at a time, all I hear are you girls yapping and it makes no sense." The girls repeated their questions but one by one.

"Ok listen closely first, you can ask questions when I'm finished" said Naya.

"John is literally the sweetest guy I had ever met, leaving out Kevin of course, and I really cared about him. But … it just wasn't right. My heart belonged to someone else and I just couldn't keep it going if I wasn't as committed as he was."

"Wait, your heart belongs to someone else?" cut off Amber.

"I told you to wait till the end, but to answer your question, yes. When I started seeing John, I didn't feel like I do now for this person…"

Heather's heart started beating faster as she knew she was talking about her but couldn't say anything. Also it was the first time Naya had talked about John and her to anyone else and Heather wanted to know what she felt.

"I knew the person, but we were just friends, I never imagined I could feel something more than that. But one thing led to another and…"

"Oh my god who is it?" asked Lea.

"Dammit Lea, I told you to wait till I'm finished!" snapped Naya.

"Sorry" she replied quietly.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I never imagined I would feel something as deep as I what I feel for this person, but we just couldn't help it. And I tried pushing those feelings away because I was with John and this person was also in a relationship. But at the end of the day, we knew that we belonged together and I am in love."

"Holly shit, you are in love?" Dianna exclaimed but fell silent when she remembered Naya said no questions.

"You can ask questions now, I am finished. But yes I am in love, for the first time in my life. What I felt for anyone before is nothing compared to what I feel now."

Heather had been sitting next to Naya and had almost choked on her food when Naya grabbed her hand underneath the table, letting her know that she meant what she said.

"Oh my god Naya is in love!" Jenna squealed. They all laughed and returned to the questions.

"Who is it Nay? Do we know him? Why do you keep saying _this person_" asked Lea.

"I can't tell you. I just don't think we are ready for a public announcement."

"What public announcement? It's us Naya" said Lea.

"No I know, but I haven't told anyone yet. And I think it's better to wait until we tell everybody" answered Naya.

"Wait a second, why isn't Hemo asking anything?" said Amber suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at Heather who stopped eating and said "What?"

"You knew already didn't you?" said Dianna.

Heather released Naya's hands and said "I knew about John but I don't know who the person is."

"Oh so Hemo knew before us?" asked Amber offended.

"Ok wait a sec, before you go all sentimental and start killing Hemo. She just happened to stop by the day I broke up with John. Plus I tell her everything. I was planning on telling you guys, I swear, but I just forgot" said Naya honestly.

"How could you forget telling us?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know I just did, I have been crazed lately, between Glee and this person I just have a lot on my plate right now. But believe me, I was going to tell you. I would never not tell you. I love you _all_ very much and you are _all_ my best friends. So shut up and congratulate me because I am super happy!" with that, all the girls' comments turned into congratulations and they hugged it out.

"But tell us about him!" said Dianna as Heather and Naya tensed with the _him _part. Naya had to be extra careful to avoid using adjectives that described either male or female attributes.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, rockin' body, super sweet" replied Naya.

"Hey just like Hemo!" said Jenna totally oblivious of what she had said. Naya and Heather laughed nervously at Jenna's comment. Lea thought for a second that something weird had happened but she wasn't sure.

"All jokes aside, we're all really happy for you Naya and wish you the best. But of course we want to meet the fortunate one ASAP" said Amber kindly.

"Thank you girls, I love you all very much. And very soon, very soon" replied Naya as she squeezed Hemo's hand from underneath the table. Heather looked at Naya briefly and smiled.

"_Why are they smiling so much to each other?" _Lea thought as she concentrated on her friends' actions still trying to figure out what was going on. That was something she would keep on looking into for sure.

* * *

Naya accompanied Heather to her house after dinner. They had decided that they wouldn't spend the night together since they were leaving early in the morning for Cabos and they still had a lot to do. They had booked different flights so that the paparazzi or the fans wouldn't see them go together. In fact Heather was switching planes at Arizona to avoid speculations. Naya and Heather hated the fact that they had to do so much stuff in order for them to be a week alone, but they knew it would be worth it.

Heather went and parked her car in the building's parking lot and Naya got out of her car and waited for Hemo in the lobby to avoid papz in the street. Good thing the lobby was deserted at one in the morning.

"So" said Naya taking Heather's hands in hers.

"So…" Replied Hemo looking at Naya's eyes.

"Ah I can't wait! Baby you have no idea how happy this trip makes me!" Naya said with a huge smile on her face.

"I know! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight from the excitement of spending an entire week with you alone. Just kissing you all day and taking walks on the beach holding your hand without needing to hide anything." While Hemo said this, her arms went encircling the brunette's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"It's going to be perfect, I know it" replied Naya pulling the blonde in for a hug. Heather exhaled the scent of Naya's hair as her stomach filled with butterflies. Naya broke apart the hug but placed her arms around her neck.

"I love you." Heather's heart dropped in her chest with Naya's words, every time she said it caused the same effect on her.

"I love _you_" replied the blonde kissing Naya tenderly. When they broke apart they hugged one more time until Naya said.

"I better go, because if not I will want to stay with you and we still have a lot of things to do."

"I'll miss you and I'll dream of you for sure" replied Heather sweetly.

"Me too" she leaned in for another kiss but kept pecking Heather's lips not wanting to stop.

"You… better go… or… we… won't…stop" said Heather in between kisses.

"Ok, Ok. See you tomorrow beautiful" said Naya breaking apart but still holding one of Hemo's hands.

"Bye babe, I'll text you along the way tomorrow" said Heather not letting Naya's hand go.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They stared at each other until Heather said "Go."

"All right I'm going, I'm going" replied Naya letting Heather's hand go.

She was about to get into her car when she blew a kiss at Heather who acted like if she had trapped it in her hand and planted it on her mouth. Naya smiled and got into her car. Heather stayed there until Naya's car turned at the end of the block. Both of the girls went home not being able to break the smiles of their faces, they were sure that what awaited them tomorrow would be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of fluff I know, but they are just in that stage of the relationship. Hope you liked the chapter and be sure to be a good reader and leave a review ;) Cabos here we go!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! It's good to be back. Sorry again for the interruption of the fic, but I just had to take a break and spend a week in the lovely beach to get caught up with my family. But I'm back with the longest chapter ever and it's Cabos baby! If anyone of you are wondering why I chose this place is because I went there last summer and just fell in love with the place, and as a Mexican myself, I have to promote it's beautiful characteristics. Don't believe in the typical stereotypes or bad news about Mexico, most of it is not true anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and from now on, we will move into more serious plot lines within the story line and more time will pass in between chapters. Please leave a review as a note or in the ask me anything section. Tweet me at gleebull!**

**All mistakes are mine**

**-A**

**Chapter 20**

Naya's alarm went off and woke her up, today she was leaving for Cabos. She turned on her phone and saw she had a text from Heather.

"_Good morning beautiful. Just boarded the plane, want to wish you a safe flight and send you lots of sweet lady kisses ;) I really can't believe we are doing this, dream come true babe. I love you and I'll see you soon! Xoxo." _

Naya immediately smiled and got out of bed, she was more than ready to get on that plane and to start her spring break with her girlfriend. She took a bath, grabbed her suitcase and her coffee and headed to the airport.

Heather's plane left before Naya's mainly because she was making a pit stop in Arizona. Heather's flight left at 7 in the morning while Naya's at 10. More or less they arrived in Cabos at the same time, Naya only a half hour before. That's why they decided to wait for each other in the airport. They had hired a private car service to take them from the airport to the hotel and Naya would wait in the car for Heather to arrive a few blocks away.

* * *

Heather had texted Naya when she landed on Cabos, when she passed customs, when she had gotten her suitcase and when she was finally outside of the airport. The blonde inhaled the hot air that was a direct give away that she had arrived to the ocean. She walked a block to where the car was parked with Naya in it. She could feel the ocean's breeze in her face and grinned when she saw Naya in skinny jeans, a sleeveless gray top and a Panama hat. She quickened her pace when Naya lifted her gaze from her phone and saw Heather walking towards her. Naya immediately felt her heart start racing and almost skipped towards Hemo.

When they reached each other Heather dropped her suitcase and took Naya in her arms, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're here! Hi Nay!" she said and returned Naya to the floor but kept her arms around her waist.

"Hi baby, I missed you so much and I am sooo glad you're here!" she cupped her cheeks and kissed her fiercely. They just couldn't hide that they loved each other anymore and were completely ecstatic with happiness.

Naya grabbed Hemo's suitcase and her hand and walked to the car. It was a half an hour drive from the airport to the hotel in which the girls looked the view to the desert and beach landscape out the window. They didn't let go of the other's hand for the entire drive and exchanged loving glances from time to time.

They finally got to the resort _Casa Dorada_ and were greeted by a friendly man, who spoke English, because Naya had a Latin decent, but she couldn't speak fluently in Spanish and Heather knew the typical words that every American knew, but couldn't have a conversation. He welcomed them to the hotel, checked their reservation and gave them their keys to their own private villa for the week. Since the villas were a little withdrawn from the actual hotel, because of the privacy they offered, the girls were taken in a golf cart to their cabin.

"Gracias" Heather called out to the bellboy as he left their suitcases inside the cabin and left. She and Naya entered the cabin and wowed at how amazing the place was. There was a kitchen, a living room, a balcony with a small pool that looked directly to the ocean. With just a few steps down the balcony you were right at the beach. Not to leave out the amazing bedroom with the king sized bed and the hot tub in the bathroom.

"Oh my god this is amazing" said Naya in awe as she looked around the place.

"I know. It's perfect" breathed Heather and she walked towards Naya. "We made it babe" she said, her arms around Naya and resting her head on her shoulder.

Naya turned around and put her arms around Hemo's neck. "I love you. Thank you for making this dream come true" Naya said lovingly.

"It was your idea sweetie" she replied closing the gap in between them.

"No but I don't mean the idea, thanks for coming with me, for being here with me, for making me so happy."

"Naya you are my life now and nothing makes me as happy as you do. I love you with all my heart." The brunette didn't think it twice and met her lips with Heather's.

The kisses turning desperate, she started unzipping Hemo's very thin and light white jacket and taking it off while her hands went crazy by her sides.

"I think we should wait" said Heather in between kisses, slowly regretting her words.

"What? It's not like we haven't done it before Heather" chuckled Naya ready to take Hemo's tank top off.

"No, wait" she backed away slightly from Naya who had confused eyes. "Let's wait until tonight. I want to take you out, make it special".

"On a date?" "Yeah, I never have because of the whole keeping it secret part."

Naya visibly relaxed when Heather said that, "Out where? Baby I thought we were going to stay here".

"We are, you'll see" replied Heather getting ideas in her head. "Why don't we just look around first, unpack, get into our bathing suits, enjoy the beach and this wonderful place before we move on to something else. I promise it will be fun. Or we can…"

Heather babbled but stopped when Naya kissed her. "Babe, you had me at beach" she smiled and dragged Heather's hand out to the balcony.

* * *

They took their shoes off and Naya walked Heather into the hot beach, their feet feeling immediately the warmth of the sand and their skin, the hot rays of the sun that fell upon them. The cool water splashed on their feet and the bottom part of their jeans started to get wet.

"Look how beautiful it is" said Naya pointing to her right side to where the famous Arc lay. 'The Arc' was a rock formation in the ocean that had a shape as an arc, you could pass below and around by boat or by foot if the tide was low.

"It's the Arc babe, where the Pacific Ocean meets the Sea of Cortez" replied Heather with a smirk on her face.

"My girlfriend is so smart. Where do you learn stuff like this?" said Naya stroking Heather's right arm slowly.

"It's all in here" Heather touched her head two times with her fingers.

Naya smiled at her right before Heather said, "Nah, I just read it in a magazine in the plane. I was just kidding". Naya shook her head and smiled looking at those beautiful blue eyes right in front of her.

Naya was in one of the world's most beautiful places and yet all she could see was Heather. She could be in paradise for all she knew, but to her, paradise was wherever she was with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that" asked the blonde eying her girlfriend with interest.

"Just looking the view" replied Naya with puppy eyes.

"Babe, your back is facing the view" chuckled Heather.

"I know, but I rather face _this_ view." The wind blew Heather's hair in her face and Naya placed a strand of it behind her ear.

"And what do you see?" asked Heather getting closer to Naya.

"I see the most beautiful girl in this planet, I see two eyes as blue as the ocean upon us, I see a set of blonde hair that falls in her face, I see the brightest smile ever, I see the girl I love, I see the girl who makes me smile like an idiot when I think of her and how happy she makes me. I see you Hemo" she answered.

Heather started crying because of how beautiful Naya's words had been. It amazed her how loved she felt when she was with her. After having a hard life, with her father gone and everything, Heather really hold on to the people who made her feel like this. Taylor had done that at some point, but no one as strongly as Naya did.

"Nay… you take my breath away… I can't believe how much I love you and how happy you make me. Thank you" she wiped some tears away and kissed Naya with her hands on the sides of her face. They kissed tenderly and in a very intimate way as the waves splashed in their feet. The whole world disappeared; it was only them and their love.

They broke apart and Naya smiled and placed her forehead against Heather's, rubbing their noses together. "There really is no one around huh?" she asked looking around.

"Why do you want people around? This week it's just us and no one else. C'mon, let's go change and order some room service, I want to go in the pool and I'm starving" she said dragging Naya back to the cabin.

"Didn't your mother ever taught you to not swim after you eat?" teased Naya.

"Well my mother ain't here so…" Heather replied. Naya laughed and they both went inside.

* * *

"Hello?" the other line in the phone sounded.

"Yes, hi, I was wondering if you prepared special dinners in the bungalows."

"Well, we can deliver food and have it arranged however you like" answered the friendly man who had greeted them when they got to the hotel.

"Great, so can you deliver and have it all set up by sunset?"

"Absolutely, just tell us where you want us to put everything" answered the man.

"On the beach is fine, just outside the balcony. I want it to be a surprise, therefore I'll take her on a walk so I need it to be ready in less than 20 minutes" replied Heather playing with the telephone cord and eyeing out the room to the pool where Naya was, to check if she was listening.

"Yes, we can certainly do that" answered the man.

"Oh and could you also put candles or some kind of non-artificial light around the table and space" asked Hemo.

"Yes, in fact we have torches, would you like some of those?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you very much. I'll leave the door open so you can set it up" said Heather cheerfully.

"That won't be necessary, we have our own keys. You just enjoy your afternoon, we will take care of everything" replied kindly the man.

"Thanks again" Hemo hanged up and went back to the pool.

"Where did you go, babe? I was starting to get cold" said Naya floating around the rectangular pool.

"Just went to the bathroom. Have I told you how sexy you look in that bikini?" said Heather looking at her girlfriend. Naya had a black bikini that tied in the back in a form of an X by her neck and she had her beautiful long black hair down.

"Yes, but you can keep saying it" Naya teased going to Heather's side.

"Haha well you look very sexy" she replied putting her arms around Naya.

"You don't look too bad either."

"Not too bad?" Heather asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I was just kidding, you look gorgeous babe. Always do" she winked an eye and swam to the other side, getting out of the pool.

"I come in it again and you go out?" asked Heather.

"Oh sorry, but I was getting cold. Come with me to the bunks" she grabbed her towel and extended it wrapping Heather in it when she went out of the pool.

They stayed there for a while until it was about 5 o' clock and Heather knew they needed to start getting ready if she wanted to go for a walk so that when they came back, their dinner would be ready.

"Nay?" asked Hemo.

"Hmm" replied Naya while she was reading her book in a chair.

"It's almost time for our date."

Naya lifted her gaze towards Heather and said "Our date? What are we doing?" her eyes sparkled with excitement and interest at Heather's answer.

"It's a surprise. But first we should take a shower and dress up" Heather replied.

Naya lifted her eyebrows in surprise but said "All right Ms. Morris, I better be surprised".

"You will trust me." They went into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

They had showered in different bathrooms to be ready earlier and because they were sure that if they showered together, they wouldn't have respected their until after the date policy. Heather was so impatient about the date that she was ready before Naya, she was wearing a white with small gray stripes sundress and some skin color roman sandals. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and had mascara and lip gloss on. She was sitting in the living room when Naya came out of the room looking breathtakingly beautiful.

She was wearing a navy blue strapless dress that accentuated her waist with a white stripped ribbon. The dress was pretty short which made Naya's glorious legs be exposed. Her hair was down and she had really light make up on which only proved Heather's point that she indeed looked beautiful in any circumstance.

"Wow. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" said Heather not taking her eyes off Naya.

She smiled shyly and responded, "Thank you baby, but I got to say the same. You look absolutely perfect". They walked towards each other and Naya took her hands leaning to kiss her softly.

"So, what's next" asked Naya.

"We are going to go take a romantic walk on the beach" replied Heather linking her arm in Naya's.

"Oh all right" she said and walked out the balcony into the warm beach.

They walked hand in hand letting the water splash their feet every time the waves washed up on shore. The moment was absolutely perfect, hardly any people were around and for the first time in a long time, they could just walk somewhere without being afraid of being recognized or of having to hide their relationship because it was a secret. They also knew that paparazzis wouldn't see them because it was a completely closed beach.

"This feels so right" said Naya swinging her hand with Heather's.

"What does?" asked her girlfriend in response.

"This, just walking holding hands, without having to worry about being seen or about anything actually."

"It is right Nay, we are right. And you'll see, very soon it will all be out and we are going to be happy in everybody's eyes" replied Heather stopping and looking at Naya.

"You make everything so easy, I love it" replied Naya taking both of Hemo's hands in hers.

"I love _you_" she replied.

"Me too." They kissed tenderly and when they broke apart, the blonde realized that the sun would set soon and they needed to go back to their dinner.

"Let's head back, the second part of our date awaits."

"God I love how mysterious you are" said Naya turning around and starting walking the other direction, with the Arc now in their backs. Heather chuckled and kept walking, not letting go of Naya's hand.

"Cover your eyes" said the blonde.

"Why?" responded Naya.

"Because it's a surprise."

"Hemo" Naya whined, "I hate closing my eyes".

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I trust you with my whole life. Ever since I met you I have" said Naya quietly.

"Well then c'mon, take my hand and close your eyes" said Hemo extending her hand. Naya sighed and closed her eyes.

"No peeking" said the blonde guiding Naya the short distance to their table. She smiled as she saw what the hotel had done. There was a table for two right on the sand that was surrounded by torches all over which lighted up the space perfectly. In the table there was a bottle of wine with two glasses and a single rose in a vase. Heather spotted the waiter and nodded to him.

"Ok wait here, don't move and do not open your eyes" said Hemo leaving Naya standing with her eyes closed.

"Wait Heather, where are you going?" asked Naya out of sorts.

"Shh, just wait there a second" replied Hemo going to the table and putting play on the speakers that had her ipod connected. "Songbird" started playing and Naya smiled when she heard the familiar tune being played. Heather was turning back when she thought of something and grabbed the rose and walked towards Naya.

Double checking everything was perfect she said, "Ok, open your eyes".

Naya obeyed and immediately opened her mouth to say something but her words betrayed her.

"What do you think?" asked Heather excited by Naya's amazed face.

"Heather… this is just… I'm speechless. It's beautiful. How did you come up with all of this?" she said looking right in Heather's eyes.

"We never had the opportunity of going out on a date and you know how much you mean to me, so I wanted to make sure that our first date was really special. Hopefully I achieved that goal" she said turning around and looking at the table.

"You did, it's beautiful, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, now come, our dinner is served." She handed her the rose that she had been hiding behind her back and Naya's face lit up with the gesture.

"Heather… you're amazing" she took her hand and walked to the table, smelling the rose.

They had dinner and drank their wine talking about many things that went from their friends, to common interests, how much they loved each other and more. Once the dessert had been served the waiter left telling them that their service would be picked up before they woke up the next day. Both Naya and Heather thanked him and when he left they returned to their date.

As the music kept playing Heather thought of an idea and asked, "Do you wanna dance?" Naya grinned at the question and rapidly accepted getting up and moving closer to the ocean. Hemo moved towards Naya, pressing their bodies together in a hug. They moved slowly at the rhythm of the music, the sides of their faces resting together while one of the blonde's arms was resting in the Latina's back. Naya had one hand on Hemo's waist and the other was holding her hand. They swayed quietly just enjoying the moment.

"Hemo?" Naya asked without lifting her head from her shoulder.

"Hmm" answered the blonde nuzzling her hair.

"Thank you" she replied simply.

"For what?" asked Heather curiously.

"For everything, this date was the best first date of my life. And you know, we could have been anywhere for all I cared and just because I was with you, it would have been the best date ever. But still you made all this and… ah… I couldn't be happier" she lifted her head and looked into two blue eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" replied Heather closing the gap in between them and kissing her.

Even though it was already dark out and the waves were crashing loudly beside them, everything else disappeared and they were in their own world. With her hands on her face, Naya kissed Heather passionately and soon it turned to a necessity. They hadn't been together for almost a week and both of them knew that their after the date policy was expiring very soon.

"Nay, let's go inside, please" pleaded Heather, her hands running over Naya's sides.

"I agree" responded Naya already half running back to the cabin with Hemo behind.

Once they were in their room with the lights and door close, they started to undress each other as they fell on the bed. Naya took care of Heather's dress, slowly getting her arms out of it so she could slip it down, while her mouth never left Heather's. Hemo hadn't found a zipper in Naya's dress when her hands were roaming her body so she just started pulling it down with difficulty since it was so tight. With a help from Naya, she got it out and immediately kissed all the new skin surface that was open to her.

Naya was sucking on Hemo's pulse point that would sure leave a dark spot in the morning and her hands on her waist. The blonde took advantage of this position since they were kneeling in the bed and took Naya's black lace strapless bra off, revealing her rising breasts. Naya gasped in pleasure as Heather took one breast in her mouth making her nipple pucker by the blonde's touch. Naya realized that Heather was the one who needed to be thanked for the lovely dinner and she exactly knew how.

"Baby, lie on the bed" Naya said with a lust look that made Heather squeeze her legs together.

She obeyed as Naya took a closer look at her body seeing her breasts rise and fall, enclosed in a tight skin color bra. She took it off and never leaving her girlfriend's eyes, she hooked her fingers in the sides of Hemo's panties and rolled them down and removed them fully, throwing them away. She directed her attention back at her lips and started to kiss her jaw and neck, feeling their bare chests rubbing together. She kissed her upper chest , going down slowly to her perfectly toned stomach. God, she loved that hard stomach. Then moving south but taking a little detour when she kissed her smooth legs up and down, building Heather up even more.

She stopped for a bit finally daring to look at the ultimate destination.

"Nay" Heather whined, urging her to touch her.

Naya smiled widely at Heather's urgency and began her task with soft licks down Heather's folds. The blonde started shaking in response and let out loud moans that only made Naya more excited. She reached behind her girlfriend and grabbed her butt, pushing her face deeper into her wet core. Heather fisted the brunette hair and cried in pleasure, her head back against the bed and her eyes half closed. Naya buried her tongue a little deeper between Hemo's slit and ended her stroke with soft flicks at the top in her clit.

Heather's legs trembled and she started whimpering, Naya took a deep breath and continued going. Dropping a little lower, Naya entered Heather with her tongue and chuckled at how delicious her girlfriend tasted. She pushed her tongue further until she felt Hemo's walls pulling and tightening around her. She drove in harder and pulled her closer to her face, not sure if it was possible, but did and just as she felt she was going to explode, she timed a final thrust and flicked her clit with her thumb.

"Oh Naya!" Heather cried out reaching orgasm, arching her back off the bed and gripped Naya's hair even harder.

The pain made Naya laugh and licked her clean slowly, bringing her down. She wiped the juices of her face and Heather pulled her up weakly as her breath started to return to normal. Naya met her lips and smiled.

"I love it when you taste like me."

"I love tasting you more" replied Naya with a mix of sweetness and seductiveness.

Heather chuckled and caressed the brunette's cheek softly with her thumb. She kissed her sweetly and said, "That was beyond amazing. But now it's your turn".

She didn't even give her a chance to respond when she was already shifting positions and sucking on her neck. Naya relaxed on the bed, her hands running over the blonde's naked back.

Once she was sure she had left an army of hickies on her shoulder and neck, she opened her legs widely and without even taking a second, she dove into Naya with her tongue. Naya moaned very loudly at the surprise attack and gripped the mattress really hard with her two hands as the blonde's very talented tongue made her head spin round. She wasn't sure how to react at all those pleasure filled synapses that Heather was causing, she felt that her tongue was all over the place.

"Close, I'm close!" cried Naya, "Please don't stop!"

Hemo kept on running her tongue over the slit, toying with her clit. Naya thought her body would go into spasm with all the involuntary arching she was doing at the mercy of Heather's mouth. Deciding she had teased her enough, she replaced her tongue and drove in two fingers pulling them in and out in a very fast pace while her tongue licked her clit in a circular fashion.

"Oh god, oh god, Heather I'm gonna come!" screamed Naya as she felt she was about to explode.

Heather giggled and seductively said "Come for me babe".

"Yes, oh god yes!" responded Naya her eyes pleading.

Heather smiled in triumph and sucked on Naya's clit and thrusting in deep with her fingers, twisting and curling them to hit the spot that made the Latina go wild.

"Heather!" Naya screamed as she experienced the full bliss of an amazing orgasm. Hemo brought her down and cleaned her up and returned to her mouth leaving a trail of kisses throughout her body.

"Oh my god. That was… wow" said Naya out of breath.

"Glad you liked it, I loved doing it to you" said Heather naughtily lying on top of Naya, her arms against the bed, making her body stand up.

"You're like the best girlfriend ever" said Naya running her hand over Hemo's hair.

"You're just saying that because I just gave you the best sex in your life" she laughed and kissed her nose.

"Yeah, but not only that. The date, and the dancing, the rose, the sex…" both laughed but she continued, "I just never imagined loving someone so much. You have no idea how much I love you Heather".

"I love you even more, Nay." They kissed passionately and smiled when they broke apart.

Heather shifted beside her and made Naya look at her with her arms around her, pulling her impossibly close, till the point that she could feel her heart beat in her own chest. They pressed their foreheads together and just looked at each other with their arms wrapped around them as well as their legs. They were one soul and one body merged into two girls, that radiated so much love that they thought they had never been that happy. And they were right, that moment was the happiest they had ever felt in their whole lives. They fell asleep with the waves outside, serenating them into sweet dreams, never letting go of each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

**Back on schedule now, here's chapter 21, still in Cabos. After this we will be moving much more quickly with more commitment, so be sure to look forward to it. Leave a review as a note or in the ask me anything section. Enjoy!**

**-A**

**Chapter 21**

Naya stopped to catch her breath and hung her arms from her knees taking deep fast breaths. She sat down in the sand and observed the ocean for a while. It was early in the morning but the sun had already appeared and was shining low on her. She had slipped out of Heather's embrace early in the morning, gotten dressed and gone out for a run while her blonde was still sleeping soundly. The Latina knew she didn't need to go out for a run because of the amount of sex, Heather and her were having. But going out for a run always cleared her head, that and staying awake at night were Naya's symptoms of preoccupations or worries.

At some level she wanted to pretend she didn't know what she was worried of, but she knew. It made her frustrated because she was the happiest she had ever been, she had an awesome job, great friends and family and she was in love with Heather. Although they were still a secret, very soon they would tell everybody, including the fans, and they were sure everyone would be supportive.

Her family was very opened minded in the sense that they would still love her even though she was in love with a girl, and the circle in which she lived in, would certainly accept it. She had it all. Yet, she couldn't seem to fall asleep at night. And she knew the reason of it.

Naya Rivera was not known for always having a boyfriend or for being a fan of long serious relationships, in fact she was kind of known for being bad at relationships. And she accepted it herself, her failure with Mark and John only proved the fact that she was not good at things that got serious. She had never been in love before, or at least she didn't know love like that until she fell for Heather. Their relationship was flawless, they loved each other so much, they had a lot of things in common, they were very close, they had the same friends, the sex was great, they had a connection not only physical but emotional and they were best friends. In many ways it was perfect, and Naya knew it.

Even though they had only been officially going out for a month and had started liking each other for three months, their relationship felt way more serious than it was. In most relationships Naya had, by the time they had known each other for a month, she was just starting to know the guy. In this case, she already knew everything about Heather because they had known each other for three years. Naya felt they had gone out for three years rather than one month.

She tried to calm herself by thinking that they were going slow, just the day before they had their first date. But they were already committed and with Heather, everything was way serious. Just look at her relationship with Taylor, they had dated for eight years. Naya didn't even know if she still hanged out with someone she had met eight years before. Or at last night's date, it had been so big and special and Naya often wondered if she deserved it. She was just playing it cool enjoying the moment, enjoying the fact that they were in love and was really excited to see what came next. Naya never liked serious relationships, but she loved Heather, more than anything and it felt right, being that committed felt right. She just didn't want to screw it up.

* * *

Heather woke up from a long sleep and immediately smiled when memories of last night came rushing back. She heard the distant sound of waves and remembered where she was. She opened her eyes when she realized she didn't feel two arms around her, Naya was not in bed. Heather frowned and wondered where she could be, she lifted her body and looked to the bathroom but the door was open and there was no one there.

Getting herself up and stretching her muscles, she went to the closet and took out her pink bikini and dressed in just that while she kept looking around to see where Naya could have gone. She went out of the bedroom and into the deserted living room but found no one again. Her suitcase and clothes were still there so she hadn't left and plus, why would she leave. Heather scoffed at the ridiculous idea and her eye caught a piece of paper in the dining table with Naya's girly handwriting.

_Went for a run, I'll be back soon. Love you._

Hemo smiled and went into the kitchen to get something to eat for her and Naya. She realized that the fridge was empty so instead she called the lobby and asked for breakfast. She order eggs, pancakes, some fruit, orange juice and coffee and had it all set up in the table for when Naya stepped in through the terrace in shorts and a tank top.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious" she called as she left her ipod on the table and flip flops on the floor. "Good morning beautiful" she said her arms around Heather's waist from behind, kissing her neck softly.

"Hey sweetie" Heather turned around and placed a soft kiss on Naya's hot lips, "I wanted to wake up with your arms around me, but you were gone" she pouted sticking her lower lip out.

"You're adorable, you know that?" said Naya squeezing Heather's cheeks with her two hands. Heather smiled and met her lips with hers again. Naya continued, "I know, I wanted to wake you up, but I felt like going out for a run. And you were sleeping so soundly that I just couldn't wake you up. But hey, I'm not leaving you out of my sight for the whole day" said Naya cheerful hugging her waist.

"All right" she answered stealing a quick peck on Naya's cheek before turning around, "Come on, breakfast is getting cold" she sat down and took a sip from her juice.

Naya smiled back at her and realized that she could be nervous of moving too fast with Heather and being committed, but at the end of the day, she loved her and she didn't want it any other way.

* * *

"Nay can you put some sun screen on my back?" Heather was lying in her stomach in a bunk under the sun getting a tan while Naya did the same. Naya got up and grabbed the sun screen putting some on her hand. She straddled Heather's body as she put her knees surrounding her hips so that she was on top of her without having to put any body weight on the blonde. She started spreading the sun block on her back gently when she saw red scratch marks on Hemo's pale skin. Those scratches were Naya's after a passionate night.

This was already their fourth day in Cabo and they couldn't be more in love with the place. They had taken long walks on the beach, went swimming in the ocean, hanged by the pool, made a sand castle and Heather had dug up a really big hole and gone inside it, causing Naya to laugh at her imagination and childish ways. When the ocean air turned cold they would curl up in the couch watching a movie until their wandering hands and mouths made them impatient and went straight to the bedroom, which they would leave until the next morning.

They had also rented a boat and gone to the Arc on the day the tide was slow, so they actually had a chance of walking underneath it and took lots of photos. They wanted to remember every moment of their perfect week.

They were really enjoying themselves there and were cherishing each moment that they spent completely alone without any distractions of work, fans, family or friends. It was just them and a getaway for a few days were nothing else mattered.

"Uh those sexy red marks I left in your back yesterday, are totally pushing me to want to make some duplicates" said Naya naughtily as she stroked the blonde's back with her hands, massaging it.

"I bet you have some too, last night was rough" chuckled Heather and closed her eyes when she felt Naya's delicate touch. Soon her hands were replaced with her mouth as she started placing soft kisses, loving how Heather's muscles tensed with every touch from Naya. She slowly untied the neat knot in which her top part bikini was tied and straddled her body, now getting closer to her.

Naya loved the fact that she could totally undress Heather in mid-morning and outside without even worrying that someone would see them. This place was so secluded that nobody would know. Soon enough her hands started going south slowly caressing her butt and Heather understood Naya's actions and reciprocated them by turning around and wrapping her long legs on Naya's waist. The brunette started sucking on the blonde's pulse point while she ran her hands all over Naya's hot body.

When there no more bathing suits in the way, Heather couldn't help but close her eyes in pleasure at the sensation of Naya's tongue running all over her skin, nipping and sucking every now and then. She rocked her hips up into hers as her core started throbbing. God, how could Naya turn her on like this?

Heather grabbed her girlfriend's face and crashed their lips together. She ran her tongue across Naya's lips and they parted for her. She wasted no time in biting her bottom lip as her hands roamed all over the Latina's back and palming her firm butt. Naya grinded her hips hard into Hemo's, causing the blonde to unglue their lips and moan loudly.

"Naya," she whispered in the brunette's ear, making her shudder. It seemed as if the more they had sex, the rougher it got.

Naya started to kiss her way down, making Heather's heart beat faster. Heather could barely catch her breath before she felt her legs pushed wide open and Naya's warm, forceful tongue on her aching core. Her tongue felt like it was everywhere all the time. Heather's head was starting to spin and she started shaking. When Naya pushed her tongue deep inside her and curled it up, Heather exploded. She moaned very loudly and went into the side effects of pure bliss.

But Naya wasn't done yet. Heather had barely recovered from the first incredible orgasm when she felt her girlfriend's tongue re-enter her. The blonde dropped her head back on the bunk and buckled her hip into Naya's mouth, desperate for the second time. The Latina knew exactly what to do with her mouth and Hemo was over the edge again just a few minutes after.

"Oh my god," she breathed, amazed by what the Latina had so kindly done.

She felt Naya kiss her way back up to her mouth, making Heather realize the overwhelming taste of herself, now in her mouth. They kissed passionately as Heather got some of her strength back, then she flipped Naya onto her back and started attacking her neck.

"Get ready Rivera, you're in for a rough ride" said Heather so seductively that made Naya squeeze her legs to stop the throbbing in between her thighs. Soon enough Heather had managed to pull out also two orgasms from Naya and left them exhausted.

* * *

The two girls were curled up in the couch watching "The Proposal" in the late evening, the sun had already gone down and they had taken a bath and changed into their pajamas after they had dinner. Heather had her back against the couch and legs extended through it while Naya was in between Hemo's legs with her head in her chest. She loved hearing Heather's heart beat and feel her chest rise with every breath she took, those were the moments that she felt more close to her. Those were the moments when she forgot everything and just enjoyed the fact that they were in love.

Hemo had her arms wrapped around Naya's stomach and her chin was resting on top of her head. Naya was caressing gently Heather's arms as they had their eyes on the screen. When it was over they turned off the TV and stayed in the same position in a comfortable silence. Hemo ran her fingers through Naya's dark locks as she snuggled against her chest. Normally at this hour or before they went to sleep, they would move into making each other scream their names, but neither of them felt like suggesting it, after the exhausting afternoon delight they had previously that day.

"Nay?" asked the blonde quietly checking that Naya was still awake.

"Mhm?" Naya answered without moving one inch.

"Do you want to maybe go to…"

"Sleep? Yes, please. My eye lids feel so heavy" Naya finished Heather's question guessing what she wanted to say.

"Thank you! I didn't know if you maybe wanted to, you know, but I'm so glad you are tired" said the blonde gratefully.

"After this afternoon, all I want to do is sleep. Boy, did you leave me tired", joked Naya.

"Same here", chuckled Heather. "C'mon let's go" Hemo said, getting up with Naya.

Once they were in bed and Naya was spooning Heather, she said "I can't wait to tell everyone about us".

"To be honest, I am a little nervous. I mean, I also want to tell everyone that we're together. But I don't know how people will react" she said quietly.

"They will see that we are crazy about each other and nobody will stand in the way, and even if there are some haters out there, nothing will come in between us" said Naya in her ear, soothingly caressing her stomach. Heather turned around and met her eyes in the dark.

"You're sure?" she asked incredulously. "I'm sure. I promise" said Naya wiping all Heather's fears away. She looked right into her eyes and saw so much love that she knew it would be all right.

"I love you Naya" replied Heather.

Naya met her lips tenderly and said "I love you too Heather".

Heather snuggled in the Latina's chest with her arms around her waist. Naya hugged her back and inhaled the sweet scent coming out from the blonde's hair. She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Ew!" Naya screamed as she lifted her feet from inside the water in the ocean.

"What?" asked Heather from a few feet away.

"Something green and bushy brushed my feet! Ew!" said Naya as it was the worst tragedy in the world.

Hemo laughed loudly, "You are so spoiled!"

"I am not!" replied Naya offended by the accusation but couldn't help but smile at her adorable laughing girlfriend.

"Oh come on, you shriek and shout every time a little sea plant touches you."

"What about you? The one who can't even make breakfast so she calls room service" Naya said as a wave came crashing against her.

"You love my coffee and you can't deny it" she replied.

"Coffee isn't breakfast Heather."

"It is for Lea" she replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are more spoiled than me" said Naya lifting her eyebrows as another wave crashed, the ocean tide was strong.

"Wanna bet?" asked Hemo suggestively.

"Bet on what?"

"I will make breakfast one day, if you grab one of those sea plants and… eat it"

"Ew no! I won't eat it!" replied Naya almost offended.

Heather laughed loudly and said, "Ok, ok, you don't have to eat it, but you need to hold it for 5 minutes". Naya thought about it for a second and then accepted.

"Fine, but I gotta say, you should start getting your Starbucks money out for when we are in L.A, because with the Whitney episode coming and the fact that you will totally fail at making breakfast. You will need to buy me …"

A huge wave splashed Naya but it was so strong, that it submerged her into the ocean. Disappearing her from Heather's view.

"NAYA!" shouted Heather in desperation, diving in to try and find her. Even though it wasn't that deep, the force of the wave had dipped her in the ocean, washing her up closer to the shore.

"Where are you? No, no, no" said Heather starting to panic when Naya didn't come out of the water and she couldn't see where she was.

She heard coughs from a little further into the beach and saw Naya getting up, completely soaked in sand, trying to get the water out of her nose and mouth.

Heather swam and ran towards her as fast as she could.

"Naya, oh my god are you ok?" said Hemo finally reaching her and taking her in her arms. Naya tried to speak but kept coughing so she could get all the water and sand out from her lungs. "It's ok, I'm here now" said Heather soothingly brushing the sand of her face.

"Wooooo that was wild!" exclaimed Naya when she could finally speak.

"What? Are you kidding me?" replied Heather shocked by Naya's reaction.

"That was really fun" she laughed looking at Heather trying to get some humor out of the dead serious face.

"That was fun? You almost drowned!" Heather was clearly overwhelmed.

"I didn't almost drown, the wave just made dragged me a bit haha" Naya was still joking about it.

Heather looked at her not believing, "Come on, let's get that sand off you".

They walked towards the outdoors shower in between the beach and the villa. She turned the water on for her, as Naya stood underneath as started washing the sand off her and kept laughing at her previous fail moment.

Heather grumbled at Naya and she realized it, "Why are you so upset" her grin turning serious.

Hemo looked at the ground and played with the sand with her foot, "Because…" she stopped.

"Babe, tell me."

Heather exhaled a large breath and said "Because you scared me, a lot."

"Aww sweetie, you were worried about me" said Naya sweetly, trying to get a smile from Heather's lips,

"But I'm ok, nothing happened to me" replied Naya when she saw Heather had the same expression. She was not sure why was she making such a big deal of it.

"I know, but for a moment I thought I had lost you. And I don't know what I would do without you Naya, I love you too much to lose you. I just found you, and I…" her voice broke as Naya turned off the water and took her in her arms, not mattering that she was soaking her.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I love you too, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" she stroked her back and wet hair as Hemo cried in her neck.

"Forever?" the blonde asked, her face still buried in her neck.

Naya didn't know what to respond, they had only been dating for more than a month, and yes, she loved her more than anything. And it felt real for the first time in her life, but was it too soon to call it 'forever'?

"C'mon Heather, let's not talk about things that make you sad. The important thing is that I'm here right now and that I love you, okay?" replied Naya turning the conversation around. Heather nodded and put her arms in her back and head in her shoulder as Naya hugged her back and frowned at herself. That conversation worried her, but until what point could she keep avoiding it?

* * *

Naya woke up when she got cold from the air conditioner, realizing that Heather was not by her side. She lifted her body off the bed and saw a dim light in the terrace. She put on some shorts and a tank top and went out to the beach even though it was past three in the morning. She walked with her arms crossed as the cold night air pushed through her. Trying to get her eyes comfortable with the light coming from the moon, she spotted a blonde figure sitting a few feet away from the water.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Naya as she sat down next to Hemo and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Heather placed her hand on top of Naya's. "Couldn't sleep."

"Are you still worried of telling everybody?" she asked soothingly looking at her face.

She unglued her gaze from the ocean and looked at Naya, "Yeah".

"Everything will be all right."

"I know it will, but, what if people judge me, you know how I can't handle criticism."

"I can't tell you that people won't judge us, Heather, because I know they will. But you just got to look past it, and let it slide right off. You are better than them Hemo, you will always be" she stroked her arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Nay, you're the best" she replied with a kind smile.

"That's what I'm here for" she said with a wink.

They both stared at the ocean while Heather put her head in Naya's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll tell Ryan, Ian and Brad, first thing Monday. Then we can tell everyone at my house Tuesday, since we have Wednesday morning off, we'll make a karaoke night. And we can tell our families in the weekend, get it over with in a week. We'll do it together."

The blonde took Naya's hand and kissed it. "That sounds great Nay", she shifted closer to her and let the Latina wrap her in her arms.

"Can't believe the week is over and we have to go back tomorrow" said Naya against her hair.

"Back to reality" Hemo sighed.

"It was the best week of my life, though. And it was all because of you."

"You make me so happy you know that?" Heather lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on Naya's cheek.

"I know, you too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello loyal readers! Here's chapter 22, there is a lot of Lea and Cory in this chapter and I kind of feel that it just wrote itself. So I feel that Lea is not necessarily involved in schemes, but I think I make up for it. But hey this story is about Naya and Heather so whatever. This chapter was actually not going to be like this but I also love Lea and Cory so the idea just popped in my head and decided to write it. Hope the switching of characters isn't confusing. Hope you like it and please leave a comment as a question or as a note. All the mistakes are mine! Enjoy, next chapter Sunday. **

**-A **

**Chapter 22**

Naya was woken up by a pounding somewhere, she tried to ignore it and buried her face in the pillow. But there it was again, she groaned because she was too lazy to get up. Who could want to disrupt her deep slumber at this hour and in a Sunday. She got out of bed and got dressed, closing the bedroom door slowly to avoid waking up her beautiful sleeping girlfriend.

"Yes?" she asked rudely when she opened the door, not caring enough to look through the peep whole.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed" replied Lea sensing Naya's bitchy tone.

"Oh hi Lee, I didn't know who it was" said Naya apologetically.

"Are you ready yet? The class starts in 20 minutes" she stressed while looking at Naya's 'just woke up' look.

"Class?" asked Naya not knowing what was she talking about.

"Yoga class! You agreed to go with me before the break."

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot. I just got back yesterday and I haven't even unpacked. Give me just five minutes to get ready" she said inviting her inside and closing the door.

"What's Heather doing here? That is her car isn't it?" asked Lea surprised that her other friend was there. Naya started to panic for a second as she remembered that Heather was upstairs in her bed.

"Um… she slept over last night" replied Naya uncertain how else she could explain what was she doing there at eight in the morning.

"Why?" asked Lea curiously.

"Well, because she arrived yesterday too, from Arizona and she wanted to tell me all about it. But it was pretty late so she just crashed in my room." Naya impressed herself with her ability to improvise, a skill that she had acquired perfection in the Glee tour last summer.

"Is she awake yet, I want to say hi, I haven't seen her in a week" said Lea nonchalantly.

"Um I don't think so" Naya's face turned red when she realized that if Heather was dressed upstairs it would be a miracle. "But let me go and wake her up" she said hoping that she could go upstairs alone to warn Heather.

"No don't worry, I was just saying in case she was awake."

"I have to tell her that I am leaving anyways so…"

"Well in that case I'll go with you" Naya eyes went wide as her mind started racing trying to figure out what to do.

"All right. I'll go change also" she ran up the stairs the fastest she could while Lea was still making her way up too.

She opened the door, abruptly causing Hemo to jolt awake with sleepy and confused eyes. Naya went to her closet and got out whatever she could find from her pajamas drawer and threw it to Heather.

"Lea is coming up, go into the bathroom fast!" she whispered loudly enough for Heather to understand.

"What?" she asked as she understood what was going on but she was still out of sorts.

"Go!" Naya stressed and followed her to the bathroom. Heather closed the door silently and Naya stood on the other side pretending she was waiting for her just as Lea walked in through the door.

"Hemo? Lea is here" she said as she knocked the door.

"I'll be right there" Heather called from the bathroom and getting dressed as quickly as she could. Naya went for her sneakers and to her dresser to tie her hair in a ponytail.

While Lea just looked around the messy room, she lifted her eyebrows with curiosity when she saw a pair of bras and panties in the floor. "Um… Nay?" she asked laughing a bit pointing to the underwear.

Naya blushed and rapidly said "Hemo, you're such a mess, leaving your clothes on the floor" towards the bathroom. Heather frowned confused as she didn't know what Naya was talking about. Naya laughed nervously trying to avoid showing her obvious embarrassment.

Heather came out of the bathroom, now dressed and said "Hi Lea, I missed you this week".

Lea hugged her friend, realizing that she smelled a lot like Naya. Probably because they were in her room, but Lea was so mischievous that she couldn't help but think back to a couple of weeks, when she thought her two friends could be hiding something. "I missed you too Hemo, so glad that we go back tomorrow to work and we get to see everyone again. Oh by the way, how were your spring breaks?"

"Perfect" they both answered and laughed at how they said the same thing at the same time. They couldn't help but smile at each other and got lost in each other's eyes as they relived the past week and how perfect it had indeed been.

"Hey. I'm still here" Lea snapped her fingers getting the two love birds back to reality. "You guys are so weird, if I didn't know better I would say you were in your Brittany and Santana mode."

Naya cleared her throat nervously and said "We better go Lea, or we won't make it to the yoga class. Hemo you can leave whenever you like, you know where everything is".

"Yep thanks, I'll just take a shower and go home, I haven't seen Jenn yet".

"All right" answered Naya getting her purse.

"I'll walk you out" Hemo said.

Lea went down the stairs thinking there was definitely something going on between those two and thinking how strange it was that Hemo felt that comfortable in a home that wasn't hers. They were all friends and they spend a lot of time on each other's homes, but Lea would never stay in anyone's house without her friends there. Well, only Cory's, but they were dating. It all was so odd, the staying over, the underwear on the floor, the smell, the comfortableness. Could it be that they were dating?

Just when they were about to walk out the door she got a phone call. "Oh it's Cory, I'll just take this outside" she walked out and answered.

"Hi Cor … yes I'm about to go, just stopped at Naya's" she walked a little further so the two girls couldn't hear her, "Umm sweetie, I think I know what is going on between Naya and Hemo. Do you remember that I told you there was something weird going on? …Well I think they are seeing each other like, I think they are dating" she said quietly.

"What? Are you sure?" sounded Cory astounded on the phone.

"Yes, I think so, either that or they are totally hooking up. They are just staring at each other with a weird lovey dovey look and… oh my god!"

"What? What happened?" asked the tall Canadian.

* * *

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow, we'll tell Ryan first thing in the morning" said Naya quietly to Heather.

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, clearly nervous. "Don't worry nothing will happen. Ryan loves us" replied Naya soothingly.

"Yeah" Heather said more relaxed, "Have fun at yoga".

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for this past week, it was amazing. I am going to miss waking up with you every day. I love you so much " said Naya sweetly.

"I love you too Nay" both of them wanted to kiss so badly, but Lea was out there.

Naya turned around to where her friend was and said, "C'mon quick, she isn't looking" as they both leaned in.

* * *

The two girls thought Lea wasn't looking because she was turned around talking on the phone so they allowed one quick peck.

"They just kissed!" the short surprised starlet stressed.

"Are you serious!? Oh my god, I can't believe it" the other line sounded.

"I can't believe they are lying to us! God, Naya even told us she was seeing a guy! Or could it be…" it all made sense to Lea now, the looks, the words, the smiles. Naya was talking about Heather! But could they be really in love? She would be lying if she never thought that those two had probably hooked up one day, but being in love, was a whole different game.

"Lea? You still there?"

"Yes, sorry. Um Cory I think we should have some fun with them" she said naughtily.

"What do you mean" asked the drummer confused.

"They don't know that we know, so let's put them in an awkward situation to try to make them confess!" she said overly excited.

"Baby, I don't like what you are planning."

"Oh come on Cory! We haven't played pranks on anyone in the cast for a long time. Let's have fun. Please? If you say yes, I will totally reward you" she pleaded sexily.

"All right, fine. What should we do!" he said now excited too.

"Ask Heather out for brunch, and I'll get whatever I can from Naya at yoga. Then let's meet up and give them alone time and when they think no one is watching… Boom! We'll tell them we know!" she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Lea, you are as good schemer as you are singer."

"Aww thanks honey, I love you too. Ok so that's the plan. See you later."

* * *

"Aww thanks honey, I love you too. Ok so that's the plan. See you later." The girls separated a bit from themselves and said goodbye as if nothing had happened.

"Bye Hemo. See you at work. Lock the door when you leave."

"Ok thanks Nay, see you later" she said casually, "Bye Lea, have fun at yoga" she called out as the girls went into Naya's car. Lea had the biggest sneaky smile. The Glee cast were really big prankers.

* * *

"So, how's are things going with mystery man?" asked Lea nonchalantly. Nay immediately smiled but kept her eyes on the road. "Judging by that smile, I guess really well."

Naya chuckled and looked back at Lea "Yes, things are going wonderfully".

"Oh oh, I hear wedding bells" joked Lea.

Naya tensed at the comment but said "No, I'm so not ready for that". Naya was dying to talk to someone about it, but couldn't because they were a secret. She needed a friend and apart from Heather, Lea was her closest friend. She trusted her with everything, but Heather totally would be pissed if she told her. She could wait two more days. But maybe she could disguise it a bit.

"Um Lee?" asked Naya.

"Mhm" answered from the seat next to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Naya asked doubtfully.

Lea thought that her plan was working and said, "Of course, always Nay".

"I didn't go with my family to the beach. I went to Cabos with "mystery man"" she quoted in the air, thinking that this way she wouldn't have to say this person so much like last time.

"Shut up! Are you kidding me?" Lea said shocked. _"She went with Heather to Cabos?! Didn't she go to Arizona?!" _Lea thought.

Naya laughed at Lea's face. "Nope, we just booked in different flights and met up there."

"Oh my god Naya! You really are good at hiding stuff. But tell me how was it?"

"Ah, it was just perfect, long walks on the beach, getting all day tanned, having fun in the ocean" said Naya while she turned off the car and they walked out entering the building of the yoga class.

"Were there any papz?" Lea asked.

"No, never saw one. And by the looks of it they all believed I went to my family's because there hasn't been any candids" replied Naya getting on the elevator with her.

"You are so lucky! Cory and I can't even go out for dinner because the next day, there are 100 photos of us" said Lea jealous.

"It's not luck, you just don't know where to go to" teased Naya.

Lea rolled her eyes but said, "So when are we meeting the famous one?"

"Very soon, in fact I am doing a little gathering Tuesday at my house, since we have the morning off Wednesday. I thought we could maybe do a karaoke night."

"_They are coming out to us on Tuesday? I don't get it, is there actually a guy, or is it all Heather?" _Lea thought. "Yes! We haven't done that for so long! I'm excited!"

"Haha all right" answered Naya.

"Well things sound really great Nay, I'm happy for you. I can see it in your eyes that you're enthused" replied Lea honestly.

"I am. But it's just that…" she stopped wanting to get all her frustrations out.

"It's just that what?" she asked concerned.

"Can we get brunch after? I don't want to talk about it right here."

"Yeah sure, Nay Nay. Don't worry" she said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Lee". They walked inside the room without saying anything else.

* * *

Cory wasn't thrilled at first to go with Lea's scheme but he had to admit it, it had been long since they had fun with other of their cast mates. To him it wasn't that big of a deal that their friends were dating. Yeah, it was new and sudden but not at all unexpected. Those two had always had too much chemistry and Cory always thought they would have ended up together, very much like Santana and Brittany. He was happy for them. And he loved how Lea got all excited when she thought of another prank, after all, what damage could it cause. They weren't going to do it on public, so no one would find out. As much as they liked to have fun, protecting their friends was first.

Heather was just entering her building when her phone started ringing. "Hey Cory, how are you doing?"

"Hi Hemo, good and you?"

"Absolutely great" answered Heather with a huge smile as she entered the elevator.

"Uhh, why so happy? Someone special out there?" Cory knew he was pushing it but he just couldn't help it.

Heather laughed and replied, "Maybe, maybe" she didn't care as much anymore, she wanted to tell everyone that they were together. Well at least to her friends, since she knew they wouldn't judge them but, she was still a little apprehensive about the fans and her family.

"All right, way to go Hemo" he joked, "So hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out for brunch. Lea is out with Naya and I thought about you, it's been a while since you and I talked. What do you think?".

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Great, bye." Both of them hanged up as Heather entered her apartment, after a week gone.

* * *

"So Nay, tell me. What's going on?"

Naya hesitated for a moment but Lea's trust eyes told her otherwise. She wanted to tell someone, and Lea was that person. "All right, well. Everything's great, we are in love, and Cabos was amazing. But this person is just so much more committed than I am. I don't know where this is going, I am just enjoying the moment, and seeing where it will take us." It was hard not using the feminine words, for which Naya decided to use a he, just until they told her that it was Heather, it was easier that way.

"He keeps sending me all this hints, that he's in for the long run. But I don't know. It's all new to me. I've never been in love and you know how much I suck at relationships. And our relationship is _so_ complicated. I don't know what will happen in the future" said Naya feeling a weight of her chest as she finally told someone.

"_Wait a minute a _he_? So is there a boy? No, she's just disguising it, it's Heather, the way she talks about it, it's so Heather" _Lea thought. "Why is it so complicated?"

"I can't tell you yet, you'll find out Tuesday" replied Naya.

"You are in love right?" Lea asked.

"Yes, I am. If there's one thing I am certain of in this relationship is that I am in love" Naya answered truthfully.

"Do you see a future?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I don't know. Agh! That's what makes me so stuck, that I don't know!" her voice rising.

"Naya calm down, we can figure it out" said Lea realizing that her scheme was probably a bad idea if Naya was feeling this insecure.

"He even implicated forever. And I don't know if I am sure of forever. We had our first date there, because since we were a secret we couldn't go out properly. So he did this huge romantic dinner on the beach and had it all set up. And it was beautiful and it almost made me cry. But with him everything is always very big. I mean, his past relationship lasted for 8 years!" said Naya oblivious about the fact that she was giving too much away.

If Lea had doubts, this only cleared them. It was totally Heather, definitely. "Does _he _know about this?"

"No, I haven't said anything, I don't want to ruin it. I love him so much that it hurts, you know? I just can't get enough of him, the way he looks at me, how tender he is, how sweet he is, how he makes me smile every time I see him. We went through so much to be together that I am scared of losing everything. But I'm also scared of moving too fast. I just love her too much."

Lea froze when Naya said _her_ she had given it away. If there was any chance to tell her that she knew it was now. She would tell her and help her, no more schemes, their relationship was way more serious than Lea and Cory imagined.

Naya realized she had said _her _and tried to take it back by saying, "I meant _him_ haha" she laughed nervously.

"Nay, I know" said Lea calmly.

Naya's heart started beating really fast, "You know what?"

"I _know_" she answered. Naya looked at her with blank eyes, really not sure how to react.

Lea gave up and said, "I know that you are dating Heather".

Naya just stared at her with disbelief that someone knew their deep secret. Had she given too much with the past conversation?

"I also know that there is no guy, that you were only saying that to avoid saying that you were with Heather" she said calmly. Naya didn't see how she could get out of it, and what was the point anyway, they were ready to tell them.

"How did you…" managed to say Naya.

"Find out? Don't you know me? I am as mischievous as Santana is" she laughed and pulled out a small smile from the Latina. "And it wasn't that hard, the way you look at each other, and the so many awkward moments in which I caught you in. Although I have to say that you were good at covering them up. Lastly, I saw you two kiss today."

Naya sighed in relief that someone knew, "I'm so glad someone knows. Finally! Ah I'm so glad that _you_ know. Lea, please forgive me, I wanted to tell you since I started feeling something for her. But it was so complicated and I was so afraid, that I couldn't tell you" Naya's eyes started to water as Lea hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry. I understand that it was hard and complicated. I'm here now. You can tell me everything" said Lea soothingly rubbing her back.

"Thanks Lea, you're a great friend. I'll just go to the bathroom to redo my make up, and I'll tell you everything." Lea smiled at her and when she was gone, she got out her phone and called Cory.

* * *

"Hey Lea" Cory said as he was sitting in a coffee place with Heather.

Lea interrupted him and said, "Abort the plan, abort the plan!"

Cory disguised it by saying "You didn't like the class?"

"You're with Heather, right. I told Naya I knew."

"Why would you do that? Yoga is different from spinning" Cory wanted to face palm himself by his stupid comments.

"What?" asked Lea confused, "Just hear me out. Naya told me that she is having some trouble, but Heather doesn't know. So I told her that I knew so I could help her. Tell Heather that we know, and bring her here in an hour. I'm going to try and help Naya, but let's show them that they have our support. I'm in my place. Ok bye" she hanged up just when Naya was stepping out of the bathroom.

Heather and Cory had been talking in a coffee place about different things, although Cory tried his best to make Heather say it. But after what Lea had said, he had to tell her.

"Umm Hemo, I have something to confess, I don't quite know how to put it but… I know about you and Naya."

Heather was so shocked that she tried to say something, but she opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"We were waiting actually for you to tell us, but why wait if we already know. But I am really happy for you." Heather couldn't believe that their secret was out, but even though, she felt relieved.

"How did you find out?" it seemed pointless for her to deny it when they were ready to tell them.

"Lea saw you two kiss and she had her suspicions ever since we came back from the hiatus" answered Cory. She felt glad that her friends were supportive and that they wouldn't judge them. Good thing they were in a deserted coffee shop because one thing was coming out to her friends, and another completely different was telling the whole world about it.

"I'm so happy that you know Cory, it has been hard having to hide from all of you but I'm glad that I can finally share how much I love her."

"You love her?" asked Cory surprised; he thought that they were just dating.

"Yes, I love her like I have never loved anyone else. And we went through so much crap to get to where we are, most of it because of me, but now that we are here I just realize that she is my life. I love her so much and it feels great" replied Heather as her face lit up when she talked about Naya.

"That's great Hemo, I always knew you two would end up together. I'm really happy for you" Cory gave her a sweet crooked smile and Heather put her hand over his.

"Thanks Cory, it means a lot."

"So, you want to go meet up our _girlfriends_?" The blonde grinned when he said _girlfriends _it sounded weird coming from him, but he was right. She couldn't wait for everyone to know that Naya was her girlfriend.

* * *

Lea told Naya that she had told Cory and that Heather already knew about it, also that they were coming over. Naya felt excited to see her after all of this, but she preferred telling the whole story together.

"Is Heather aware that you think you are moving too fast?"

"God, no! I don't want to screw it up!" stressed Naya.

"Maybe you should tell her, because she has probably no idea that you are thinking this, especially after you were the one to propose the trip" answered Lea.

"I know, I know, but… I don't want to scare her into thinking that I don't see any future, because I don't know yet if there is. I want to believe there is, but it scares me" said Naya almost ashamed.

"Nay, if you love her as much as you say you do. Just carry on and see where things take you. Heather is the most committed and spontaneous person I know, she just sees things differently than you do. And that is not a bad thing, I think it will do you good to just relax and enjoy the relationship. If things get indeed serious too fast, then tell her." Lea did indeed give the best advice.

"Thanks Lee, I will do that" she hugged her friend and waited for her girlfriend.

* * *

Heather and Cory had arrived shortly after that, and the girls had told everything to the other couple. Starting from the kiss at Valentine's, to the jealousy with John and Taylor, to their break ups, to the night they got together, to the time they had wanted to tell Ryan but failed because of his scolding to Lea and Cory, to Cabos. Naya and Heather were content that they could look at each other without giving away that they were together. They were finally comfortable and it felt right, especially with how supportive Cory and Lea had been.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to Naya and Heather, and their newly found love" said Cory rising his cup of wine as the other three girls mimicked his action.

"We just want to say that we couldn't be happier for you and that you finally have each other. We wish you the best and you have our complete support and discretion, until you tell everybody. We love you girls" said Cory causing great smiles in the room.

"Cheers!" they all called and clinked their glasses together.

Naya and Heather met their lips and Lea said "Aww", they all laughed and continued chatting. They were great, even Naya knew it. This would just be the beginning of something hopefully wonderful.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Chapter 23, here it is, it's a long one with A LOT of dialogue. Just to remind you or for the new readers, Jennifer is Ashley in real life. Hopefully you'll like it. Please leave a comment in the ask me anything section or as a note. Love to hear more feedback from you or even suggestions for the story, it isn't finished yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

"Take a deep breath babe, this is it" said Naya holding Heather's hands outside of the set, early in the morning when nobody was around.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this!" she answered excited. They entered the set and some of their cast mates were already there but Lea and Cory had agreed on entertaining them for a while until Naya and Heather had talked to Ryan, Ian and Brad.

Today they were filming the Whitney Houston episode, "Dance With Somebody" where Santana and Brittany danced said song, together. The girls were really excited about it and they made sure that they knew every step perfectly for the dance number. Not that Heather needed any help, but Naya wanted it to be perfect. They were already in their silver dresses and bows, their costumes for the number. They were going to film it in the auditorium with the whole Glee Club watching.

They approached Ryan who was already there and when he saw them he said, "Hey girls, looking good in those outfits. You ready for Whitney?"

"Yes, but we want to talk about something first" said Naya nervously.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked concerned by the girls serious faces.

"Are Brad and Ian here?" asked Naya first, wanting to tell the three at the same time.

"Yes they are. Brad Ian!" he called out as the two men heard and came to where they were. "Hi girls" they both said.

"They have something to tell us" said Ryan as she waited for the girls to talk.

"We don't know how to put it, because we know that we shouldn't have done it especially when you told us to avoid it, but…" Naya fumbled while Ryan already knew where they were going.

Heather intervened by saying, "It was just something that was inside of us for a long time but we just hadn't figured it out." Heather amazed herself and Naya that she could talk about it so openly to someone else than Naya. That was partially because of the talk with Cory and Lea, which had sure relaxed her.

"It was actually because of Santana and Brittany that we realized that there was more than a lovely friendship between us. The way you made them so brave and open, were kind of our inspirations to tell you today."

Continued Naya but stopped when Ryan said, "So you're dating now" with a serious face.

"We are aware that you aren't happy with the situation, because if we break up, it would be bad for the show. And we know that, and we are really sorry, we tried to push the feelings away, we really did. But we just don't want to hide it from ourselves or from you."

Heather continued, "We admire you so much and are so thankful for all the opportunities you have given us, that we want to assure you that this isn't just some game, we really care about each other".

"Yes, and if we break up, we will promise you that we will be professionals and carry on with our characters and the story line without problem" assured Naya. Heather tensed when Naya talked about breaking up, she didn't want to, but she guessed that it was Naya trying to make a point.

"It's not surprising, at all" said Brad, looking at the girls.

"I agree. Actually I am surprised that this didn't happen before. You two were always so close that I would have thought that this has been going on since you met." said Ian.

"How long have you been dating?" interjected Ryan.

"Almost two months" replied Naya quietly.

"But why do you have those long faces?" asked Brad seeing the worry faces on the couple, "Come on! We're happy for you!"

"Yes, it's great that you found each other. And of course we trust you" said Ian kindly.

"But you were so mad at Lea and Cory…" Hemo said insecurely, not believing their support.

"Well yeah, of course we aren't thrilled, and we're sure that FOX will complain, but we care about you more as persons than actresses. So if being together makes you happy, we'll just have to adapt, right?" said Ryan as he turned and looked at his associates.

"Yeah of course. And plus, what can we do, if you're serious with your relationship, then so are we" said Brad.

"But what if the press makes a scandal when we come out, because we are not only dating someone we work with, but someone of the same sex." Stressed Naya as she looked at Heather.

"It will only be a scandal if you let it be, come out by yourselves, not like Cory and Lea. And the part that you are both girls will draw more attention, but hey that's what Glee stands for, that and many things. So don't worry, we got your backs" concluded Ian.

"So we are not in trouble?" asked Heather incredulously.

"No, no" laughed Ryan, "I know that I was harsh with Lea and Cory but they didn't make the best choices. We love you as we love every single person on this cast and you do seem happy, so go on. Just make your decisions wisely."

"You make us so happy!" said Naya relieved as he hugged the three men along with Heather who said, "We can't thank you enough".

"All right, come on, we have a Whitney number to shoot!" said Brad letting them go.

"Oh before I forget, only Lea and Cory know, we are telling everyone tomorrow so we would like to ask you to not say anything until we tell them" said Naya a bit more serious.

"Sure thing" replied Ian.

They went on to shoot the number; it was so great because the lyrics of the songs expressed what they were feeling. They couldn't believe they were so lucky as to find the greatest and most supportive people to work with. Everything would be great. Naya and Heather danced and sung together and nothing was acted. The smiles, laughs and loving glances exchanged between them were all real, which only proved the point that they were really happy and moving forward.

* * *

Everyone had already arrived at Naya's house and were chatting loudly and eating the snacks that Naya and Heather had prepared beforehand. Heather had showed up since early in the afternoon to help her girl with everything for tonight. Lea and Cory had been the first to arrive as they had offered to help and had managed to keep the girls' nerves at a lower level.

"Weren't we going to sing karaoke?" asked Chris, "That's the only reason I came" he joked.

He got the attention of everyone and Naya decided that it was time. She got this idea of telling everyone by singing about it and Heather was thrilled with the idea. However Naya had insisted that she would sing alone, to her and a song that Heather could not know of. It was all a surprise.

"Yeah, c'mon on let's start with the show! I'll start first, since it's my house" she joked. Everyone laughed and some argued in protest but Naya silenced them when she started playing the song. They had invited all the Glee club and Jennifer, all the people they wanted to tell. Sitting around the living room, they directed their eyes at Naya as she grabbed a microphone and started singing.

_The other day when someone asked me_

"_Are you living your dream?"_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I honestly had to think_

Naya wasn't looking at anyone in specific as she sang this; she was concentrated in feeling the song, taking in every word.

_I try to be so many places at the same time_

_Everyday a million things cluttering up my mind_

_Another feather falling off my wings_

She really did feel like this, the fame and the glamorous life of being an actress happened so fast, that she sometimes felt that she needed to get her feet back on the earth. And Heather kept her sane.

_I climb so high, it gets hard to breathe_

_Forget to remember_

_What I really need_

Naya was ambitious and she sometimes forgot what actually was important. She finally took her eyes of her friends and other places, and locked her gaze with Heather.

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_Feel the morning breeze_

_You're my favorite thing and I love_

_Coming home, to your arms_

_When you kiss me hello_

_It's these simple things_

_That mean the most to me_

_That mean the most to me_

She smiled brightly at Hemo, and continued singing. Lea and Cory thought it was a great idea to tell everyone like this, it was direct, sweet, creative and Naya got to express what she felt for Heather by just singing about it. Heather had puppy eyes as she couldn't believe that Naya was singing all those things to her. It was perfect, as every other thing that Naya did in Hemo's eyes.

_Every time I have to leave_

_I feel like I_

_Am leaving a part of me_

_You're the only place I wanna be_

_Well nothing else matters I just lose focus_

_When you're not around your still the only one I notice_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_It doesn't matter if I win or lose, cause_

Naya hadn't left Hemo's eyes and her friends were starting to notice. They exchanged looks, wondering what was that all about. Some were already getting the picture as they dropped their mouth in astonishment.

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_When you're holding me_

_And have a little time to play_

_In your arms, race your heart, laugh 'til it gets dark_

_It's these simple things_

_That mean the most to me_

It was all so simple and it all reduced to this. Naya loved Heather more than anything, and the feelings were mutual. This song just was the best way to express it.

_No more days far away where I miss you_

_No more nights trying to fall asleep without you_

_From now on I'm always gonna be there_

_I won't miss another day that we won't share_

_I'll be there_

Heather and Naya remembered the times when this was true, when they couldn't fall asleep with the other, when they missed each other so much, but yet they couldn't do anything about it because they weren't together. Now that they were, this was a promise to try and stay this way.

_'Cause you mean the most to me_

_Oh you mean the most to me_

_And now that I'm here with you_

_I will stay, by your side, I won't leave you this time._

Heather's eyes started to water as the lyrics were getting to her; they were everything that she and Naya were feeling. And the fact that it was Naya singing it to her, made her want to cry, nonetheless she never left the Latina's eyes. She was too, what meant most in her life, she loved her and that was it, nothing more to add. Naya took a deep breath because singing the song had been harder than she had thought. She pushed back the tears and smiled again at Heather.

_The next time that someone asks me_

"_Are you living your dream?"_

_I guess I'll know what to say,_

_I won't even have to think._

Cory and Lea applauded but everyone just stared at the two girls. Right after Naya finished singing, Heather stood up from her seat, tears already leaving her eyes and kissed Naya with so much passion that it took the brunette's breath away. For a brief moment, everything and everyone disappeared completely; it was only the feeling of their lips moving against each other and the way that Hemo had her two hands in Naya's cheeks while she had her arms wrapped around her neck. Everyone stared consumed by the huge surprise that that night was turning out to be.

"What the hell?" Mark said as he didn't understand why they were kissing.

Heather left Naya's lips but took her in a tight embrace, her wet eyes closed, she murmured against her ear very softly, "Thank you, I love you". Naya smiled contently, her chin resting on her shoulder, "Me too".

Lea and Cory said together an "Aww" and everyone turned to look at them. Naya and Heather finally separated with the commotion and looked at each other briefly before returning their eyes at their friends who were waiting for them to say something.

"All right, we have news" Naya said.

"You don't say" replied Kevin completely shocked.

"Naya and I are dating" said simply Heather. There were gasps in the room,

"We know it's a lot to take, but it's just something that we wanted to share with all of you since February that this started." Naya continued.

"How? Why?" asked a stunned Dianna.

"Hemo, will you do the honors?" asked Naya taking her hand.

"All right" she responded. "Well we had to kiss for the Heart episode, and I started to feel weird, so I kissed her again to be sure, but it got more messed up, as both of us tried to deny that there were feelings. Then Naya and I tried to make each other jealous with Taylor and John" confessed Heather embarrassed and stopped for Naya to step in.

"And well after that, we talked it out and said that we wouldn't let it ruin our friendship, but things just got more awkward and then there was the time we all watched the episode at Kevin's and things got out of control."

"Oh that's why you started shouting at each other" almost yelled Chord, putting the pieces together.

"Yes, and I went home really pissed and Hemo showed up but we just got in a big fight, and one thing led to another and…" she stopped not sure of how much should her friends know about their intimate life.

Hemo sure of knowing that her friends shouldn't know those kind of details carried on, "After _that_ we were sure that we felt something, but we were too afraid of doing anything about it."

"Yeah, and at one point I realized that I didn't want to keep fighting it, that I loved her…"

"You are in love? What about the mystery man?" asked Amber not getting anything.

"We'll get there" assured Naya but Lea interrupted.

"There is no mystery man, Heather was the person she was talking about that night. Don't you get it?" retorted Lea as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, everyone wait. Just shut up and we will tell you everything. Just let us finish!" snapped Heather.

Once they fell silent, "Anyways, so I broke up with John and told Heather that I loved her, and she said it back, but she went with Taylor" the brunette said the last part very quietly as it still hurt. Heather sensed it and squeezed her hand letting her know that she was there and that she was sorry.

"It was just so hard for me to accept it after I had been in a relationship with Taylor for 8 years. But at some point I recognized that there was nothing I could do about it. The one I was destined to be with was Naya, the one I _wanted_ to be with was Naya. So I broke up with him and came here. After a big fight where we spilled our hearts out, we finally worked it out and well we have been dating ever since" concluded Heather.

"Then why didn't you tell us back then, that was like a month ago" stated Harry trying to process everything.

"We tried, we really did, but Ryan was just so mad at Lea and Cory for dating that we got scared, so we decided to keep it a secret for a bit more" reacted Naya.

"We're really sorry guys; it was super hard having to hide it from the people that we loved the most. But we finally said it and we hope you can be supportive" finished Heather.

"Haha I already knew" Jennifer suddenly said from behind the group.

"How did you know?" asked Hemo startled.

"Oh c'mon Heather, we live in the same apartment. And you guys are just so bad at hiding it. You should have seen them" she turned to look at the rest, "I arrived in the middle of the afternoon and walked into her room and they just had the best surprised faces. And they would go like "We were just trying on clothes, that's why we're half naked." Jeez girls how was I not supposed to find out with those answers" she said and provoked laughter from all the cast.

Naya and Heather blushed and tried to hide their faces in embarrassment. "But I have to admit that you did put a great effort into trying to hide it."

"Right? I thought the same thing" interjected Lea.

"Wait, how did _you_ know?" asked Jenna.

"We sort of found out Sunday" Cory suddenly said.

"What? You told them, but you didn't tell us?" asked Kevin offended at Naya. He was her best friend and it kind of hurt that he wasn't included.

"Lea saw us kiss, and he told Cory and they told us that they knew the same day. We wanted for everyone to find out at the same time, believe me. Don't take it personal bee, don't take it personal any of you, please don't get mad" stressed Naya looking at her friend and then at everyone. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to get disappointed of them.

"We could never get mad Nay, we love you both very much and I would like to speak in everyone's name, when I say that we are happy for you and very proud for being so brave and accepting your love to us, because I'm sure that it wasn't easy." Vanessa said and gave out a warning look at everyone telling them to back off and be supportive.

"Thanks V, that means the world to us, really. It has been a hard couple of months, but now that we are together it feels right and we're more than overjoyed that we can share our love with all of you." The brunette had pleading eyes at her friends, especially at Kevin and Dianna who still seemed to be processing it all.

"We know bee, it's great. It will just take some time to get used to. You two were always the "should have ended up together couple" and now you are" Kevin said, finally taking it in.

"You do make a great couple" smiled Dianna pleasantly.

Naya turned her head and met Hemo's lips in a tender kiss. Some made cute noises when they kissed while some just smiled, some of them flinching because they weren't used to seeing their friends kiss. But they were all supportive and our girls couldn't be happier. They had finally confessed their love to their friends, no more hiding at work or when they hanged out. They could finally be themselves around them.

"Tell them about Cabos" Lea said with a big grin on her face. They finally told them too and laughed at everyone's astounded comments.

When they finished Darren, who had been quiet the whole evening, exclaimed, "Well aren't we going to sing anymore? I'll go next, Nay Nay will you be my partner?" he asked getting up and playing "Valerie" in the karaoke machine.

Heather watched her sing and thought that there was no one as perfect as her girlfriend, with that soulful voice she could become lost by just listening at her. The blonde stared at her while she formed a heart with her hands and pointed at her. Naya winked back, this exchange of affection was not unnoticed by their friends but they didn't care anymore, at all.

* * *

At one point, everyone had left and only Dianna, Kevin, Jennifer, Lea, Cory, Naya and Heather remained. Kevin and Dianna were in one long couch drinking the last bottle of wine, while Lea and Cory where in one person couch, Lea in Cory's lap. Naya had her back against the couch and her feet in Hemo's lap, who was beside Jennifer. Heather was absentmindedly tracing patterns in Naya's legs while Naya played with their intertwined fingers.

"Any one wants some water, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy" said Kevin getting up.

"I do" replied Naya getting off the couch and walking with him towards the kitchen.

"Hey bee, I just wanted to see if you were ok?" asked Naya concerned.

"Ok with what?"

"Well I really felt bad for not telling you before, you know you're my best friend. But I really couldn't, at first because I didn't want to feel that way and then, when I did, it all happened so fast that I kind of spaced out. I'm sorry" she said her head down.

"Bee, don't worry I understand, it was more than you could deal with. Its ok, really. I'm genuinely happy for you Naya because I know that you love her, I always knew it. I just guessed that you were too different. But maybe that's what makes you two so great. From now on, here you have your relationship advisor" he smiled.

Naya threw herself at Kevin and hugged him really tightly, "I love you Kevin" she really couldn't be more grateful.

Kevin hugged her back, "I love you too little bee".

* * *

"Jenn, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Heather quietly to the girl who was next to her.

"Sure yeah." They walked to the backdoor patio that Naya had in her house.

"We haven't really talked since you find out of us."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Jenn.

"Well first I want to apologize for hiding my relationship with you and for denying it when it was clear you knew. We just weren't ready to tell anyone." Jenn nodded her head but remained silent.

"I don't know if you were mad that I didn't tell you or…"

"No I wasn't mad, c'mon but hey, for the next time, trust me more with it, I wouldn't have said anything and it sure would have made it a lot easier. I would have given you guys some privacy." She said showing her disappointment.

"You're right, it was insensitive of my part for not trusting you enough when you're the best roommate in the world. Can you forgive me?" Hemo asked in a little child's voice.

"That's more like it" joked Jenn. "Yes I forgive you Hemo" they hugged it out and then she said, "By the way I'm proud of you for telling us and I wish you the best in your relationship. Although I will miss having you so much at home."

"I'll still live there dummy; living with you is way too much fun to start avoiding going home" replied Hemo with a smile.

"I'll just take Naya there more often" she winked and Jenn replied,

"I'll go buy the headphones" she replied with a fake seriousness. "Ew, nooo, come on Jenn" Hemo squealed as she pushed her friend playfully. Jenn laughed and pushed her back.

* * *

Once everyone had left and Hemo had told Jenn that she would stay with Naya that night, they found themselves standing in the living room alone.

"You want to clean up, I'll help" said the blonde looking around.

"Nah, I'll do it tomorrow. Right now I just want to cuddle with you upstairs" Naya pleaded.

"Let's go" said the dancer taking her hand and going upstairs. When they were settled in bed, Naya lay on her back and Heather rested her head on the Latina's toned stomach.

"I'm so proud of us, we finally told our friends about us and now we don't have to hide" Naya said, running her fingers through Heather's long blonde hair.

"We have come far, though we still have a long way to go with our families and the whole world, but we are getting there one step at a time" she said softly against Naya's ribs.

"I'm so happy that everyone has been so supportive, it makes me believe that everyone else will be the same."

"I don't know if that will happen with my family, especially my mom" she said sadly.

"Whatever happens we're here for each other, ok?" asked gently the brunette.

Heather shifted so her face was closer to Naya's, "I know, thanks beautiful." They met their lips tenderly while their hands found each other as Naya caressed Heather's with her thumb.

"I love you baby" she said pressing her lips against her forehead.

"I love you too Nay." They met their lips again and Naya took Heather in her arms letting her snuggle into her chest.

**A/N: So what did you think? In case you were wondering the song is called "What means the most" by Colbie Caillat. Go back and read it again hearing the song if you like, just imagine it sung by Naya's glorious voice. Hope you liked it! Until next Tuesday, time to tell the families y'all!**

**-A**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey lovely readers, sorry for the hour but I was out all day. Chapter 24 here we go! Time to tell the family! I'm sorry to say that maybe I won't be able to upload a chapter for the rest of the week. This is hypothetical though, if I get time and internet I will, because I'm going out of town. If this happens I'll upload the three chapters missing from the week on Monday and Tuesday, for sure. Anyways, hope you like it and please leave a review, you make me very happy with your kind comments (: All errors are mine.**

**-A**

**Chapter 24**

Heather and Naya had decided that telling their parents was crucial before telling the whole world. They were sure that they were ready, telling their friends had loosened them up and they were more confident with their situation. Unfortunately they had a couple of busy weeks ahead of them, finishing the Whitney episode and starting the Prom one, in which they were much involved, especially Naya. So they decided that since Naya's parents lived in the outsides of the city, they would tell them together and Heather would fly the next weekend to Arizona to tell her mother. Naya had insisted on going with her, but Heather assured her that she needed to stay and finish "Prom-asaurus". Besides, it was something that the blonde felt she had to do on her own.

They had driven to Naya's childhood's house, in the outskirts of LA where Naya's parents and siblings waited for them. Naya had called previously and told them that she wanted to have dinner and that she would bring Heather over, luckily for them her brother had flew from Tennessee to see everyone. Her family was thrilled because they hadn't seen Heather in a while and they loved her, ever since they had met her, they thought that she was a great friend for Naya. Her mother had made lasagna and they were already sitting on the table chatting about Glee.

"So tell me girls, what episode are you filming right now?" asked Mychal, Naya's brother.

"We are almost finishing Choke that airs the 1st of May and we are starting our prom episode which airs a week after that" replied Naya taking a bite of her food.

"Prom! Yes! I bet it's going to be really funny" interjected Nickayla, Naya's sister.

"Yes it is, Hemo here is the best! She does this dinosaur dance number in the gym that's just hilarious" laughed Naya.

"I thought you said that I looked really good in that number. That you totally wanted to join as my backup dancer" Heather teased forgetting completely that the people in the room didn't know about them yet.

Naya pushed her arm playfully and said, "Shut up, it was worst what you said about wanting to love me like a love song" they laughed loudly as the Rivera family just stared at them awkwardly clearly not getting their inside jokes.

They remembered where they were when Naya's dad said, "Are you going to have many other scenes together?"

"Well yeah, since Brittany and Santana are dating, we are always together so…" replied Naya.

"Then nothing has changed much since Season 1, since you two were casted, you have been inseparable on and off screen" Mychal said taking a sip from his wine.

"That is true" Heather laughed.

"Heather darling, how are you doing, I feel like we haven't seen you in ages" asked Naya's mom changing the subject when she saw Heather so happy.

"Wonderful" she replied and smiled at Naya. The Latina thought that she couldn't have been more obvious but it was a good strategy.

"How is Taylor doing?" asked her mother clearly not aware that they had broken up and that she was dating her daughter.

Heather glanced at Naya uneasily as she didn't know what to say to break the uncomfortable silence as everyone waited for her to respond. "Umm… we broke up" said Heather beyond awkwardly.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't know, sorry that I brought it up." Replied Yolanda Rivera ashamed.

"No don't worry, it was something that was supposed to happen for a while. It wasn't something that sudden. The relationship just didn't have a solid point anymore. And although it lasted for a very long time, I'm glad it's over because if it hadn't been for that breakup I wouldn't have found the person I am with right now."

Naya's heart started beating really fast as she could see that the moment of telling her family had arrived. She wasn't scared but she felt nervous because it was something that her family did not know of. Not that it was a bad thing because she knew that they would be supportive. But when the moment gets there, you don't know what to think anymore.

"I didn't know you were dating someone new. Someone special I bet" stated Nyckayla.

"Yes, very special" Heather grinned and took subtly Naya's hand from under the table. Naya flinched at the warm contact but opened her fingers so Heather could put hers in between.

"Do you know him Nay?" asked Nyckayla.

"Yes, I actually know _him _very well" replied casually Naya.

"That's great, when do we get to meet him?" her father said. Since they had met Heather they had instantly liked her and sometimes considered her very close to the family. They always knew that Naya and Heather were great friends together.

"You already know him" hinted Hemo squeezing the brunette's hand.

"Really? Who is it? Is it someone from Glee? I bet it's Harry!" Mychal excitedly claimed.

"No, it's totally Chord!" interjected her sister.

"What? No, no, none of them!" Naya said silencing the commotion caused by her siblings.

"Then who is it?" Yolanda asked.

Heather turned to look at Naya nervously as her grip tightened. "We have something to tell you" Naya said her eyes not leaving Heather's.

"We're sort of dating" Heather said very quietly, her heart pounding hard on her chest.

"Sort of?" Naya's father asked with a complete blank expression. Naya and Heather tensed as they looked at the room fill of expressionless faces. "You can't really date someone sort of? Either you're dating or you're not" he stated as no one answered.

"We are dating" Naya said unsure.

"You see, we told you" suddenly said her father turning to look at his other two children.

"Pay up" said her mother.

"Darn it!" said Nyckayla.

"Fine!" Mychal said as they both got a 10 dollar bill from their pockets. Her parents laughed and each received a bill.

Naya and Heather stared at them with their mouths open not believing one bit of what had just happened. They expected them to be supportive but her family was so fine with the situation that they even had a bet going on.

"Look at them" Mychal laughed as the Rivera family turned to look at the two astonished girls.

"Relax girls, there's nothing to worry of" said Naya's dad kindly.

"I just need a second to take it in. You sure that you're ok with it, because I don't recall saying to any of you that I liked girls too before" said Naya still very much startled.

"Honey, it's not like you needed to tell us for us to know. We have always known" her mother answered.

"Well not always, but ever since you introduced us to Heather" corrected the head of the family.

"We also knew it too, but since you always went from guy to guy we just assumed that you would never realize it. Although we did believe that Hemo and you were more than just friends. Hence the bet." Nickayla said looking at the girls and then to her family.

"Sweetie, we love you just as much if you date a girl than if you date a boy. It's your life and as long as you're happy with it, so are we. Heather is a wonderful girl; you are both very lucky to have each other" Commented Naya's father.

This time it was Hemo who answered the praises, "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Rivera, Mychal and Nickayla too. And I promise you that I will make your daughter happy. I love her and I won't break her heart".

"Oh Heather please you speak like if you were going to get married and you'd think that by this time you would have learned to call us by our first names." Heather looked down a bit ashamed but smiled. "We also know that you love Naya and that makes us very happy, you girls are mean to be together. You have our utter and complete support." She also said kindheartedly.

"Mommy, daddy you have no idea how happy you make us. Thank you so much. After all that we've been through it is so rewarding that my own family accepts and supports us. There are no words for me to describe how much I love you all. I have the best family ever" said Naya with the biggest smile in her face.

"C'mon get in here!" Mychal said with a raspy voice, the same voice he used when he played football in his college.

All of the family got up and wrapped Naya in a tight hug. Heather stayed there watching happily her girlfriend's family when Nyckayla said, "What are you doing there Hemo, get in here too".

Heather turned to look at Naya who gestured her head for her to come over, taking her hand and wrapping her in a hug right before all of the family joined in. Naya and Hemo laughed happily with the tight hug coming from the kind family. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

"Honey! How have you been!"

"Great mom, I've missed you and everyone. It's good to visit sometimes" replied Hemo hugging her mom and entering her old house.

"Yes it is, and all that dancing and singing is keeping you from coming home more often" she said as she sat down in the living room.

Her daughter sitting in the table in front of her. "Oh mom, you know how much I love Glee, but I do miss coming more often. I promise that I will try and come once a month."

"All right" her mother smiled.

They were having dinner and Heather thought that while eating was the perfect opportunity to tell her.

"So honey, have you seen Taylor lately?"

"_Not the direction I'm looking for mom" _Hemo thought. "No mom, why would I if we broke up."

"I never understood why you broke up with him; he is a wonderful young man who loves you a lot. I think you made a mistake Heather". The dancer dropped her fork in her plate with frustration. Her mother had the quality that always made her feel bad of her own decisions. She had come to tell her about Naya and here she was defending Taylor.

The worst part was that Heather missed Naya like crazy; she had to stay behind because she was filming a lot of the Prom scenes with Dianna. They had filmed all the group numbers first so that Heather could go to Arizona and because Harry and Chris had some interviews about their upcoming movies. Although they had texted all day, she missed her a lot and needed her with her. Naya was her strength in every step of the road. But this was something she needed to do on her own.

"Mom, it wasn't a mistake, that relationship didn't have a point anymore. We both knew it, it wasn't something that_ I_ just decided. He was willing to try and make it work more than me, but we had been trying since I moved to LA. We are completely different now and I just don't love him anymore" she stressed.

"Well that seems completely different from what you told me before, about wanting to marry him and having a family with him" her mother countered.

"That was when I was 20, mom, when I just wanted to dance and be married. That was before Glee and this show showed me that I don't want that anymore, or at least not right now. My career shifted and now I just don't consider dancing, I love acting and singing, mom. My life is completely different from when I moved to LA and Taylor doesn't fit in it anymore."

"Why don't you talk to him, maybe you can work it out. He's finished his mayor you know, maybe he can move to LA and you can form a family one day."

"No mom no! I don't love him anymore, I moved on, I found someone else" she said frustrated. She needed to tell her before they ended up mad at each other by only talking about Taylor.

"Someone else? You're dating someone new?" she asked astounded.

"Yes mom and I am in love. A love that I had never experienced, nothing compared to what I once felt for Taylor." She was ready.

"Love? Who is it?" the dancer's mother asked.

Heather took a deep breath and said with a smile escaping from her lips, "Naya" it was impossible for her to not smile every time she said her name.

"Naya as in your friend, your friend who's a girl" her eyes grew bigger as if she had trouble believing it.

"Yes, Naya" she replied uncertainly.

"Ok" her mother just said.

What did that meant? Heather thought, "Ok?" she asked surprised. Her mother nodded and returned her eyes to the plate of food in front of her.

"What do you mean? Are you really ok with this?" her eyes told her something and her words told her other things, Hemo didn't understand.

"Yes I'm fine Heather, because I know that it's just a phase. You will get over it."

"I will get over what?"

"You will get over this crazy thing with Naya, its ok, you're just _experimenting_. I get that when you're young you feel like trying new _things_." Her mother said indifferently still not looking at Heather.

"Mom what are you talking about. I love Naya" she said in disbelief.

"No you don't Heather, and you don't like girls either. You just need to realize it; you will come to your senses and go back with Taylor or any other suitable _guy_ for your lifestyle…"

Heather interrupted her and snapped, "Mom I can't believe you're saying this. It's not a phase! I love Naya! I will not come to my senses because there is nothing to come back to, this is who I am!" her eyebrows knitted together as she felt the anger rise up to her face.

"No you're not Heather. But it's all right, very soon you'll realize it."

Heather couldn't believe that her mother was denying it, she was treating her like a little kid that doesn't know what he is talking about. She always did that, she blocked all the bad feelings or things she didn't like and tried getting them out of her system. She did the exact same thing when her father died.

"I can't believe that you can't accept me for who I am and that as always you try and fade it out. Sometimes I wish dad was still alive, he would accept me, unlike you. Well guess what mom, this is real, Naya and I are real and nothing will drive us apart. Not even you. Have a good night mom."

With that she got up and got her suitcase that was still in the living room and walked out of the house leaving her mother alone with unsure eyes.

Hemo was done trying to make her happy. She had done that when her father died and it made her feel miserable. She loved Naya and it was the only thing she was sure of anymore. That and the fact that she loved her too much to let her go. Hopefully for her, a cab passed right through her the moment she was out of the house. She got in it and when the driver asked where to, she could only think of one place she wanted to be in.

"To the airport, please".

* * *

"Hey" she said sadly dying to hear Naya's voice.

"Hey! How did it go? Did you already tell her?" asked Naya hopefully from the other side of the phone call.

"Yes I told her, but she didn't accept it, she just shut off and pretended that it was just a crazy idea that I would soon get over. I was so mad that I stormed out. Right now I'm in the airport waiting for the flight to leave" she said stressed, running her hand through her hair.

Naya stayed silent for a second, her mouth open in surprise. Her mother hadn't accepted it, she was the first person that didn't accept them as a couple.

"Umm, how are you Heather? Are you ok? This must be hard" she said not sure at all of what to say. She knew Heather was hurting but she was trying to hide it.

"I've been better. But I don't want to talk about it, tell me about your day, how were things today? Did you finish the scenes with Dianna?" she said looking around trying to avoid anyone who might recognize her.

"Hemo, talk to me, I know it's hard but you need to take it out. Maybe you need to try and talk to her again, stay a little bit longer…"

"No, I won't! I'm done talking about it, talking to her. I'm coming back. I told her and that's it, I can't control it anymore" she said pacing around the airport waiting for someone to announce that it was time to board. She had gotten the first flight to LA she found and it seemed that they were about to get on it.

"Heather I understand that you are mad, I get it…" Naya said trying to put some sense into her.

"No you don't! Your parents accepted it, you don't have this problem!" Heather breathed frustrated for yelling at Naya but she didn't know what else to do, "I… have to go, I'm going to board now, I'll talk to you later" she hung up and got on the plane.

Naya stayed listening to the dead line and wished that Heather would be ok.

* * *

Naya lay awake in her bed although it was already past three. She couldn't fall asleep after the phone call she had with Heather. She knew she was hurt and had yelled at her because of how she was feeling. She wasn't mad at her, she was worried, Heather always sheltered her emotions and tried to think of something else that would make her feel better. But this time the brunette knew that she couldn't push this away, she had to deal with it. Naya had left her back door open in case Heather showed up, but at this point she didn't know anymore.

There was a soft turning of the knob and as soon as Naya heard it she shifted, her eyes searching for a familiar figure in the dark. Heather entered through the door, thinking that Naya was already asleep.

"Hey" Naya called.

"Hey" Heather whispered, her back resting on the white door. "I'm so sorry Nay, I didn't mean to yell at you, is that I was really frustrated and I didn't know what to do and…"

"Hey shh, it's ok. Come here" Naya silenced her.

Hemo made her way to the bed, kicking her shoes and jacket off. She went inside the covers and found Naya in the dark, wrapping her arms around her back, her face buried on her neck. Naya took her in, one arm around her, the other one soothingly running her fingers through her hair. Both of them felt like they could breathe again, being apart was just too hard. Suddenly Naya heard muffled breaths and realized that Heather was crying.

"Baby its ok, its ok. Everything will be ok" she tried to comfort her but failed.

"No its not and I don't think it will ever be again! Every time something goes out of order she denies it and tries to hide it!" Heather sobbed barely understandable, her face buried in the Latina's chest.

"Shh" Naya said rubbing her hand up and down Heather's back, trying to comfort her. She needed to get it all out and she would be there to listen to her.

"She said that I would get over it, as if it was something I stuck my head in. She didn't accept me and she never will" Heather tugged at Naya's now wet tank top from all the tears. It broke her heart to see her like this, so small and fragile. Heather had always been the strong one in the relationship.

"Don't say that, give her time, she'll come around."

"I don't know. If my dad was still here, it would be different you know? It would be easier" she said finally calming down.

"Hemo?" Naya asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied her face still in her chest.

"Tell me about him."

"My dad?"

"Yes, you never talk about him and I want to know every part of you, even those that hurt. I want to know all of you."

Heather lifted her head finally sitting by herself and looking at Naya's bright dark eyes. she saw so much love and trust that she didn't even think it twice and opened up to her. Heather hadn't opened up to someone as much, not even Taylor. She was really private with her feelings and especially when it came to her dad. But Naya was everything she could ask for.

She told her about how her father used to leave a dollar below her pillow when she was sleeping, every time she had an argument with her mother and she had ended up grounded. About how she used to take only her to the ice cream shop two blocks away from their house, how he called her "my little girl". Heather had two sisters but they were older and therefore when her father was still around, Heather was the one he could still call her little girl. She also told Naya about how her father was the one who pushed her to dance and do the things she loved in life. That was why she had dropped out of college and moved to LA to follow her dream. "I wish that he was still here so I could tell him everything, about Glee, about you. I wish he could know the real me."

"He would be proud you know? Very proud of whom you've become, of how your life turned out to be, of how you follow your dreams, of how you stick up for your beliefs. I'm sure that wherever he is, he is looking down at you and smiling to see his daughter achieve so much already" Naya smiled at her while her hand rested on her cheek.

"Nay, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" she said tears leaving her eyes already.

"You too, I'm so proud of you Heather, I'm proud of calling you my girlfriend" she said her forehead resting against hers.

"Let's tell everyone Naya, I don't want to hide anymore. I love you too much" her eyes suddenly pleading, her hands in top of Naya's that were in the blonde's face.

Naya nodded giving her an answer, they were ready, it was time. "I love you. You're my hero you know that?" Naya had never looked at her so lovingly.

"You're mine" Heather answered.

They connected their lips in the most intimate kiss they had ever had and although they had kissed countless times, everyone felt like it was the first time again, only way better. They stayed looking at each other's eyes, lying down underneath the covers for what it felt like hours. Without saying another word they remained like that in complete silence, entirely entangled in each other until sleep took them over. They were fine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey lovely gleeks, sorry for not uploading this on Thursday as I had promised, but to make it up to you, I will upload two chapters today and two tomorrow! Also, sorry for the short chapter and for the next ones to come that are also a bit short. It all has a reason and were getting to a VERY important part of the story. That's all I'll say. Enjoy and please, please leave a review, you know how happy they make me. **

**All errors are mine Follow me on twitter gleebull !**

**-A**

**Chapter 25**

A month passed from the time when Heather visited her mom and she hadn't accepted her relationship with Naya. Heather was crushed for the first few days but being with Naya helped her a lot. Naya knew how hurt she was and she did all she could to cheer her up. She stole kisses from her, even if they were at work where they were supposed to keep it professional, she made dinners for her, she'd go to her place and hang all day with Ashley and her, Naya practically lived with them for a week. She did all these little things that she knew Heather loved and appreciated. Slowly she started to see the same big bright smile, which showed Naya that she was ok, return to her face. Her mother hadn't contacted her but Naya thought it was for the best, at least until she could come to terms with the relationship by her own and was willing to be supportive.

Naya and work kept Heather distracted, every dance step she aced, every scene she had with Naya, made her forget her mother's hurting words and made her realize that she was happy despite all. And that they were ready to come out to the world as a couple. They were approaching the end of Season 3 after many great episodes, this season had been important for both girls, their story line grew and it was because of _that_ storyline that they had found love in each other's hearts. It was sad that they wouldn't be filming every day together with everyone because of Graduation, and the fact that Brittany was not graduating was sure a bummer. But they were sure that whatever the writers would come up for Season 4 would be amazing, and they would still see each other every day. They were dating and very much in love.

But, despite all of this, they cherished every moment on set with everyone and enjoyed especially the scenes they got to do together, like the kiss from Nationals. They were also excited because they would be starting the last episode and they would get to do some scenes with Gloria Estefan who was going to play Santana's mother. Everything seemed perfect in a way and it was about to get better after they told the whole world of their relationship.

They had to attend to a panel when they were started filming "Goodbye", the last episode in the season, where they talked about the finale and different things. As always, Naya and Heather were seated together and they decided that it was a good opportunity to start leaving hints here and there. When the fans asked about Brittany and Santana's relationship they complimented each other and told how much they loved working together, while they shared loving looks and smiled all the time. They were careless details that to someone who wasn't paying attention wouldn't notice, but they were sure that it was cushioning the blow of what came next.

* * *

"I'm nervous honey" Heather exclaimed as her and Naya were sitting on Naya's couch.

"Me too, but once it's over we will be relieved. We can do this" Naya replied taking her hand.

She grabbed her phone opened twitter and pressed the new tweet button. They had both agreed that it was a good way announcing it on twitter due to the amount of followers Naya had and it would be personal and later on, the media would say it in online articles for sure. They didn't like the phoniness that all famous people did when they were dating. Leaving hints until they confirmed it months later. They wanted their fans to know it by their own words so they were on the same page.

_Hey gleeks, we have big news. _

They copied a url for a tweet longer caption were they kept going.

_Heather and I would like to share with all of you that we're dating and we're very happy about it. This is something new to us, but we are very excited to share it with all of our amazing fans._ _We just ask you to please respect our privacy. Thanks for your support we love you all. You are the best fans anyone could ask for._

Along with the tweet, they uploaded a photo of the two of them. Heather was kissing Naya's cheek with her eyes closed while Naya had her arm around her and was smiling brightly at the camera. It was decent, playful and very lovable. They were sure everybody was going to like it.

"Ok send" Naya hit tweet and off it went, they had finally made it. The screen went black and she turned towards Hemo.

"Whatever happens we're here for each other, all right?"

Heather nodded, "I love you Nay".

Naya kissed her tenderly, there was no need for her to respond, Heather knew how she felt.

They pulled away while Naya said, "Do you want to see what they are saying?"

"It's only been a minute sweetie" replied Heather startled.

"Oh Hemo we have got to get you a twitter" she laughed and looked at her with a goofy grin.

She opened twitter again and went to her mentions. There were thousands of tweets congratulating them and the fans were going crazy, almost all were kind and sweet, telling them how happy they were for them and that they wished them the best. They spent the next hour reading mentions and replying to all their friends who either tweeted, texted or called to congratulate them.

Surprisingly for them, their agents both called and told them that several magazines and talk shows wanted to interview them both so that they could get the exclusive of how it all happened. Both Naya and Heather weren't sure that they wanted to reveal that much so they told them that they would think about it first. They were relieved that it all had gone smoothly and that the clouds seemed to be disappearing from their story of love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Second chapter of the day :D It's a bit short but not as the one from before, but anyways I think you're going to like it a lot :) Enjoy and please leave a comment or a tweet at gleebull. Next chapter tomorrow and that will be all the chapters that I missed uploading. Also tomorrow the one that was scheduled to be posted.**

**-A**

**Chapter 26**

Glee's Season 3 ended with an unexpected cliffhanger and many unanswered questions. The cast got a two and a half month vacation for the first time due to the fact that it was the first summer that they weren't going on tour. They loved going on tour but it was exhausting and it was nice to have a break after a long hard working season. The summer flew and Heather and Naya found themselves enjoying each other going to Mexico with some of their friends. Naya went to London with Dianna and New York alone to work on her album. Heather stayed in LA and her sisters came to visit her, after she had told them that she was dating Naya, a few weeks after she had told her mother. They were shocked, of course but they were understanding of their sister's happiness and had flew to congratulate her. Naya arrived a few days later from New York and spent some time with her girlfriend's family.

It was hard being separated from Hemo but she was really excited about her album. She was working on recording new songs, like "My Heart", one she had wrote thinking of Heather. But Hemo didn't know, it was all a surprise. Naya had made sure that she didn't listen to any songs especially that one until the album came out. And although she could have accompanied her to New York, Heather had preferred staying on LA to see her sisters and to catch up with Ashley. When Naya came back they would go out to dinner and shopping around the city without them caring if someone saw them. They were out and proud. They had actually sold the exclusive to The Ellen Show for a big amount of money. Not that it was important because they weren't short on money with Glee paying, but they thought that since they had dealt with "coming out" of some sorts, Ellen was a good person to talk about it with.

They hadn't announced that they were gay or anything, they just liked each other and each other happened to be another girl, so it was of course, another issue to deal with. They had handled it with great care making sure that it wouldn't be a huge scandal and that nobody put specific labels on them, they always stated very clearly that they were two girls and that they were enjoying being together. But that was it. If it was necessary to put a label, they supposed that they were bi, but it really didn't matter to them. People could say whatever they wanted, but nothing was going to drive them apart, if only, every criticism made them feel closer and stronger.

* * *

It was a cloudy summer evening in the midst of July and for some bizarre reason Heather and Naya were hanging in the roof of the brunette's house. It was their last weekend of their summer vacation and they were making sure that they enjoyed it to the fullest.

"I love the fact that we can totally see the entire city from here" said Heather, her legs curled up against her arms as she was sitting on the floor of the roof next to Naya.

"I know, it's actually really cool. I don't know why I haven't been up here before" she responded looking straight ahead towards the big LA buildings in the distance.

"You had never gone up to your own roof?" asked Hemo almost offended.

"Well you're the only weirdo that has. I don't even know how you convinced me to get up here" Naya replied defending herself playfully.

"Oh you know how I convinced you" she winked sexily at her and got a blush and a laugh from the Latina.

Naya looked up at the sky and saw a big gray cloud approaching. "We better go down, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Why don't we stay and find out?" asked the blonde suggestively.

"Are you crazy? We're going to get soaked" Naya looked at her girlfriend to see if she was kidding but judging by her stare she could see that she wasn't.

"So?"

"Hemo you are crazy, you aren't really considering this, are you?"

"Why not? Nay, how long has it been since you did something just because you thought it would be fun? Because you knew it would be a blast and you didn't care about the consequences?" asked Heather standing up and shaking Naya's arms gently.

"I'm responsible, Heather that's different."

"Well then don't be for a while, let's get wet Naya, let's just get completely soaked, and if we get sick it will be a funny anecdote to tell our friends. Let's get carried away Naya and lets enjoy it" Heather tried to convince her as the first drops started to fall.

Naya looked at her piercing blue eyes and knew that she couldn't say no to her. "You're going to be the death of me."

Heather squealed and danced around the rain that was starting to fall harder now.

"You're crazy!" Naya shouted as the heavy drops didn't let her speak in a normal volume. Heather went to her and spun her around dancing waltz while they were now completely wet. They laughed and danced together with great smiles on their faces.

They stopped to catch their breaths as Heather put a strand of dripping hair behind Naya's ear. _"Look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights"_ Heather sang a familiar verse from their friend Matt Morrison's song.

_"Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain"_ Naya continued singing.

Both of them joined and they sang, _"Oh, oh, oh oh, in the summer rain"_. They laughed and hugged each other.

"I love that you make me do this kind of things!" Naya said. Heather smiled at her brightly as a thought entered her mind and before she could think it twice it came out of her mouth.

"Let's move in together."

Naya blinked not sure if she had heard right because of the loud rain. "What?" she asked.

"Let's move in together!" Heather replied this time sure of it in a louder tone.

"Are you serious?" Naya's heart started beating hard against her chest, what was Heather doing?

"Yes! I love you Naya, more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. This feels right, you and I, feels right." She grabbed Naya's hands and hold on to them firmly telling Naya that she was serious.

"Hemo... I don't know" she replied indecisively.

"I just know that I want to spend every minute I can with you. Every time I go home to my apartment, it doesn't feel like home anymore. I just miss you so much." Naya looked at her without knowing what to say. "I'm serious about this Naya, let's be careless and spontaneous for once, let's do this!" she almost begged.

Naya looked at her without believing. She was completely crazy, they had been dating for six months. But yet, she loved her so much that it scared her, and she was the happiest she had ever been. Heather brought another side of her that she didn't know existed. Around her she was so free and impulsive that even though her brain was telling her to think it over, her heart was beating at the rhythm of a yes.

"All right" she replied simply.

"Is that a yes?" Hemo asked excited.

"Yes! Let's move in together!" Naya responded loudly giving her blonde a big bright smile.

"Oh my god Nay, I can't believe this!" She wrapped her in her arms lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. They laughed and as she was bringing her down, she kept her arms around her waist, still carrying her a little, just enough so they could be eye level.

"I know it's crazy, but I love you so much that I can't seem to find a reason for us to not do this" Naya said, her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I love you too, you have no idea of how much" replied Heather connecting their lips in a passionate wet kiss due to all the rain.

Heather's hands were going wild over Naya's dark locks, while Naya clutched the blonde's back tightly. Her hands started to travel down until they reached her butt, cupping it firmly. The rain didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. The kisses turned desperate and although the temperature of their bodies was rising, the cold rain washed it away.

"Let's go inside Nay" Heather said against her lips.

"What happened to being careless and spontaneous?"

"I think we've been that enough today" she replied. Naya giggled against her lips and pulled her down the narrow staircase towards inside the house.

They dried each other off, dropping their dripping clothes on the floor and drying their moist bodies on each other. Running their hands all over their bare skin, both Naya and Heather had their fingers inside each other in less than ten minutes.

"Uhhh Naya that feels so good" the blonde gasped against Naya's shoulder.

"You like that?" Naya asked seductively, her damp breath in her ear. Heather shivered and pumped her own fingers deeper into Naya.

"I love it, please don't stop."

"As long as you don't stop that. Ahhh, faster babe... faster" she moaned loudly, her head falling against her pillow.

They both quickened their rhythms and as soon as Naya started circling Heather's clit with her thumb, she curled up her fingers in response, feeling Naya's walls tightening around her. Naya pinched her clit and twisted her fingers hitting Heather's special spot just right before she came too.

"Naya!" Heather exploded, riding the orgasm out, falling like dead weight against the Latina's body.

"Baby, ahhh!" Naya gasped falling on the bed with the dancer on top of her.

Once their breathings were slower and they had pulled their fingers out of each other, the blonde said, "I love you, I love you, I love you. I can't say it enough. I can't believe we are really doing this!"

Naya smiled brightly at her, "I love you even more my sexy dancer. As long as I am with you everything will be all right."

Heather twisted her mouth to form a weird shaped smile that made Naya's heart melt. The brunette leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Heather turned around and cuddled against Naya, her crotch pressed against Naya's behind. She encircled her waist with her arms and rested her chin on Naya's left shoulder. Naya sighed and smiled contently, feeling like she was completely taken over by Heather's simple touches on her stomach. They felt sleepy and they drifted away after a while.

They woke up past eight in the evening realizing that it was now dark outside.

"Are you awake sleepy head?" Heather asked still in the same position she had wandered off to sleep in.

"Mhm" replied Naya, a smile forming on her lips.

She kissed her exposed neck right above where her bow tattoo lied, "I don't want to be a mood killer but its eight fifteen, and we have that dinner at Lea's with Cory, Di and Kevin."

"That's right" Naya grumbled clearly not wanting to get up. "I want to stay here with you, you're just so cozy, and with LA's cuddle weather outside, we should respect it."

"I know, I don't want to go either but we promised we'd be there, and hey, we can tell them our big news" Hemo proposed.

"Ok, let's go" Naya replied getting up, her naked body showing. Heather giggled at her adorable butt.

"After that we can return here, and repeat this afternoon."

Naya raised an eyebrow seductively, "I like that idea, but don't you have to go to your place, isn't Ashley waiting?"

"Not anymore, remember?" Heather replied stating the obvious. A huge smile spread across her face when Naya realized what she had meant and had a surprised look in her face. She jumped back on the bed, half dressed and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"I almost forgot that we live together now!"

"That's right roomy" Heather said against her hair.

"I think I love that just a little bit more than I love you."

"More than you love me?" Hemo asked acting astounded.

"I was just kidding beautiful, I could never love anything more than I love you!"

"That's more like it" Naya smiled showing her perfect white teeth and kissed Heather. "Oh and by the way, I love you too."

After six wonderful months it didn't feel rushed, it felt right. They both knew it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Here's the last chapter to get caught up with the ones I didn't upload. A short one but it's sort of a time transition, we'll be moving four months into time! Well enough spoilers but I must tell you that this is a very important chapter, so stay tuned for what will come next! Please leave a review, you know how happy they make me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters **

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Four months passed since Naya and Heather moved in together, they had now been dating for 10 amazing months and they were happier than they had ever been before. Even though their relationship had sped up a lot when they moved in together, they were now in steady pace, just enjoying their work and their current love situation. They were happy.

Heather had moved out of her apartment with Ashley in the last week of July, leaving her now alone. She had been surprisingly supportive and had wished Heather the best in her new home with Naya. The apartment's lease was in Heather's name but she let her live there in her name as if it was just another property of Heather. She just had to pay rent by herself now. But Ashley was grateful and they still saw each other very often, she would go to Naya and Hemo's place for dinner or to catch a movie along with their Glee friends.

Glee was on its fourth season and many things had changed. Santana had started the school year in Louisville with her cheerleading scholarship. Even though her mother had given her the money and permission to go to New York, she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave everything behind and play her chances in the Big Apple. Kentucky was sure closer than New York and therefore closer to Brittany, who had failed her senior year and was trying to cope with the idea that everything she knew, since she was six, had gone away. Santana was away and she found herself trying to recruit new members for the New Directions.

Brittany and Santana were still dating but they were working on a long distance relationship. Naya and Heather had done very few scenes together in which they appeared in the same set. They had a lot of scenes were they were talking on the phone or skypeing but only shared some small scenes in Mr. Schuester's wedding with Emma in their thanksgiving episode. The writers thought that they had been a stable couple for a year and a half so they wanted to throw some drama in there. They still weren't sure how to do it and if it was necessary to break them up, but they had been throwing hints. By the start of November, they had determined that after a semester in Louisville, Santana would be dropping out of college and heading to New York.

The distance was greater so she and Brittany would be taking a break because being away was just not working for them. The storyline was deeper than that and would sure have the 'Brittana' fans interested and wanting more. It was a nice challenge for the actresses to have to act a scene where they were heartbroken, especially when their current situation was the opposite. In the scene they hadn't had a big fight they just said goodbye for a while until they could get everything in control, but both Naya and Heather cried because it felt really real. They promised to stay in touch and that they would be together one day, just that right now was not the time. Their lives were too different.

They filmed it in the last weekend of November and it was going to air in the first episode returning from the winter break, titled "The breakup". Another sad news was that FOX hadn't picked up the option for a fifth season, announcing the end of Glee with just four seasons. Everyone was sad and shocked but at the same time they felt it was right, having all the original cast graduating after four years was right. It was always meant for it to be a High School show and although they had pulled off Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Santana in college, along with the other graduates from Season 3, having everyone out of high school seemed ridiculous. If Glee Club was full of new faces and empty of the original cast, people would start to lose interest. So as the winter of 2012 arrived, Glee announced its end and the actors started to look into what they would do next.

After a massive success in the show, and many of the actor's 'big breaks' they had many offers. Heather agreed on some movie deals as well as a contract with 'Dancing with the stars' for the season of 2013-2014. Naya accepted a romantic comedy film with Justin Timberlake in which she was the lead actress. She was super excited about that, her first movie and as a lead and with Justin Timberlake, it was amazing. She had more offers but she shot some down, because she wanted to focus on her solo album, she had almost recorded all songs and was working on her first single, 'My Heart'. Of course all these offers were for the short term future because their contract with Glee ended until May of 2013.

* * *

They had been filming for 12 hours and it seemed that they were going for four more. Ryan had given everyone an hour break at ten o'clock and told everyone to return at eleven to keep filming. Even though they weren't filming group numbers they were all shooting but on different locations. Dianna, Harry, Amber, Mark, Jenna and Darren had crashed in set, laying down in the chairs with their names. Lea, Chris, Chord, Vanessa and Cory had gone out for a quick bite with Matt. Kevin had gone to his trailer to take a shower to wake himself up. Naya and Heather were exhausted for which they decided to go and relax to Heather's trailer. They immediately fell asleep in the red fabric sofa when they turned the lights off and laid down curled up in each other's embrace.

Heather had her face buried in Naya's hair breathing her sweet scent with her arms around her stomach, while Naya had her arms next to Heather's, their hands clasped together. Their breaths were going in the same rhythm, dreaming of each other surely.

Everyone had returned after their hour break but Naya and Heather seemed to be missing. Ryan asked Dianna, Lea and Cory to go look for them so they went to Naya's trailer but it was empty. They didn't answer their phones so they went to check to Heather's. Dianna opened the door slowly as she didn't see a light on.

"Hemo?" she asked quietly stepping in.

"Shh they're sleeping" Cory interjected as he saw the scene.

Lea squealed at the cuteness which caused Heather to flinch slightly and tighten her arms around Naya, still in her sleep. Dianna pushed Lea telling her to shut up. She took out her phone and took a photo of the two sleeping girls. The camera made a little noise but not loud enough to wake up the girls, or so thought Dianna.

"That photo better not go on twitter Aggron, or I _will _go all Lima Heights" said suddenly Naya to everyone's surprise with her eyes still closed. Heather chuckled against her dark hair.

"Aww, tumblr?" Dianna asked disappointed.

"Hell no, people are more creepy there" Naya said finally opening her eyes.

"Um girls, Ryan is waiting" Cory said quietly.

"The hour is already over?" Heather asked tiredly.

"Yeah I'm afraid so" replied Lea sweetly.

"Just four more hours" Naya said sarcastically. She got up from the couch, Heather in hand and exited the trailer while the other three followed behind and grumbled tiredly at Naya's comment.

* * *

Naya was babbling about some conversation she had with Ryan previously that day, something about her character. Heather was trying really hard to pay attention to what she was saying but she couldn't help that her mind wandered off. It was the middle of a rainy Saturday afternoon, the 1st of December, and although she tried to focus, the relaxing bath Naya and her were taking, was keeping her distracted. She hummed in agreement whenever she felt it was necessary and she kept running her fingers through her girlfriend's wet hair.

_"She's so beautiful that I can't believe I'm dating her. And we live together. God, I can't get over the fact that I get to wake up every morning with her in my arms. I love her smile, the way she laughs, those striking gorgeous legs, those brown eyes, the way I feel when I'm with her, the way she makes me feel good about myself. If I get to spend every moment of the rest of my life like this, with her in my arms, I'll consider myself the luckiest girl in this planet."_ Heather thought but stopped suddenly.

_"Wait a second, did I just consider spending the rest of my life with Naya?"_ she asked herself.

She had never considered it, sometimes her imagination went wild and she saw herself married and with kids but before she fell in love with Naya that person had been Taylor. The relationship just went so smoothly that she never had the chance to think about this. Did she really want to marry her? Marrying a girl would sure be a different life plan, there were things that same sex couples just couldn't do, but there were always many options. Things were going great, she had money, wonderful friends, but most importantly, she had Naya, the woman of her dreams.

_"Oh my god, yes I did, I want to marry her!" _Heather broke into a huge smile and couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"So Ryan told me that Santana will be contacting Rach..."

"I love you" Heather interrupted.

Naya stopped and turned around her head slightly as she had been resting her head in Heather's shoulder, her body in between the dancer's legs. She kissed the side of her face, "I love you too. I guess that was my cue to shut up" she laughed against her neck.

"No, I love when you are so into your story that you talk nonstop. I just felt like saying it."

Naya smiled and leaned up to kiss her lips, she let herself snuggle against Heather's wet chest as her arms tightened around her.

_"I can't believe I'm going to propose to _Naya Rivera_. I better start planning the perfect proposal for my wife to be." _Heather grinned widely and placed a soft kiss in the top of Naya's head. Good thing that Naya couldn't see her face directly, because if she could, she would have thought that she was crazy for smiling like that. But Heather couldn't help it. She was completely, utterly head over heels in love with Naya.


	28. Chapter 28

**Next chapter is here! I want to say thank you for all the comments in tumblr and all the tweets. It always gives me a smile when I read them, you are **_**THE **_**best readers ever! But enough about me, now I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a big one again! Please leave a comment! **

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

Heather picked the perfect moment to fetch Dianna in and talk to her privately. Naya was filming some scene with Lea and she wouldn't notice her girlfriends talking to their friend. The blonde had decided that she would ask Dianna's help for the proposal, only her because she wanted to see Naya's complete surprised face when she told her. Dianna was discreet and Heather's best friend aside from Naya, she was the perfect person to help her with this.

"Di can I talk to you, I need your help" said Heather quietly to the other blonde. They were in Quinn's dorm in Yale but Heather had a break so she went to look for her.

"Sure Hemo, what's up?"

"Can we talk in my trailer, it's kind of important."

"Yeah sure, let's go" replied Dianna concerned.

They walked to the empty trailer and once there she asked "Is everything ok, you're scaring me Hemo".

"Oh no, Di. It's nothing bad I swear. It's the opposite actually"

Dianna let out a relieved sigh. "Ok, then what is it".

Heather smiled brightly, closed her eyes and said "I'm gonna ask Naya to marry me".

Dianna's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped in bewilderment. "Oh wow. Heather... I don't know what to say... That's great!" she struggled to say but managed to get it right at the end.

Heather wrapped her in a tight hug, the smile never breaking from her face.

"If I am not being totally nosy, may I ask, why now? I didn't know you two had talked about it" said Dianna still in the hug.

Heather broke apart and looked at her, her smile faltering a little. "Well we haven't talked about it exactly..."

Dianna tilted her face and looked at Heather attentively.

"But we have been dating for 10 months! And living together for four. Di, I love her with all my life and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Maybe it is a bit soon but I know that it's right. I've never been surer of something in my life. I know that Naya is the girl for me, I know that we will have a happy ending" replied Heather very sure of her words.

"I'm happy for you, I'm glad that you found love Hemo" she smiled warmly, "So what do you want me to do?"

* * *

The day finally arrived, Hemo really surprised herself that she had it all set up within a week, of course she got a lot of help from Dianna but all the planning was by herself. It was an interesting week for Heather, apart from the fact that she had to do every phone call, text and plan when Naya was not around or when she was asleep to avoid her getting an idea of what was going on. These things were even harder to plan with them living together. She could have been easily stressed but she received some news that really warmed her heart.

Her mother had called her and had asked for her forgiveness. She told her that she was so stubborn on her own problems that she was selfish enough to not give her daughter the support she needed. She told her that she really admired her for standing up for what she believed and for being so brave by not only telling the whole world but showing them that her love for Naya was real. Her mother also told her that she wanted to see her and Naya so that she could personally say sorry and show them her support. The time apart had showed her that she was not being a good mother and that after her father died, she really loved the bond she created with Heather and she didn't want to lose it or her daughter for her own selfish ways. Heather was really thankful and told her to come in two weeks as this weekend they were going to be busy. She didn't tell her of the proposal because she thought that it was better once they were engaged. It seemed as if everything was falling into place.

For the proposal, she had a huge thing planned. She kind of asked a favor to Ryan Murphy. She told him if they could burrow his Malibu beach house for one night. She didn't tell him what the real reason for the evening was, she only told him that she had a surprise for Naya and she needed a private beach for it. Ryan gladly gave her the keys and offered his help but the blonde declined it, with Dianna it was enough. She bought her white roses, Naya's favorite and set up a table on the sand with many candles and Naya's favorite wine and meal.

The ring was a different story, she actually had it made from Harry Winston's shop in New York but had asked for complete discretion because if she went personally to the shop, she was sure that someone would spot her and then her lovely surprise would fall down. The ring was really expensive but Heather didn't care because she could afford it and she knew that it was going to be completely worth it. It was a simple diamond ring but very classy, with a large cut and a lot of clarity. She was aware that in terms of what to wear, Naya was extravagant in her taste, but she wanted it to be simple but beautiful. Just like Naya was to Heather, she didn't need anything else, and she loved her just the way she was. Their love was simple and beautiful.

Saturday the 8th of December came and Heather convinced Naya to spend with her a romantic evening in their boss' beach house. Naya was curious of Heather's motives but she loved how she surprised her every time they went out, and it had been a while since they did these kind of things, so she was glad.

"Close your eyes, you can't see until we get down there."

"Doing this again Heather?" Naya asked referring to their first night in Cabos where they had their first date.

"Stop arguing and close your eyes" Hemo replied.

"Fine" Naya smiled and Heather put her hands in front of Naya's eyes, covering them from seeing anything. She led her down the staircase to the beach and once they were there she uncovered her eyes and let her see what she had prepared.

Naya opened her mouth and her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Heather... This is beautiful... What is this for?" She turned around and looked at her lovingly.

"Well, it has been a while since we did this kind of things, and I just want to show you how much I love you" her arms went around the Latina's waist. Naya closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly.

She smiled as they broke apart, "Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you. You're too good for me".

"Never think that, we're perfect for each other, Nay. But hey, let's go and enjoy our evening" she replied and pulled Naya still in her arms, towards the candled table.

She handed her the 10 white roses, one for each month she had loved her. Naya's eyes glowed with love and kissed her again, thanking her for the roses.

"It's just like Cabos" Naya said as she sat down and Heather pushed her chair from behind. Naya blushed by how chivalrous Heather was being. She loved those kind of simple details.

"I kind of based it on that. Would you like some wine?" she offered holding out the bottle, for Naya to see that it was her favorite kind.

Naya shook her head in disbelief at all of Hemo's details and accepted the glass with wine. They started eating and small talked about the beach and how wonderful Ryan's house was.

"I have to say that I miss this kind of things. Since we moved in together we don't do this anymore. Not that living with you isn't great also, because don't get me wrong, living with you is a dream come true. But I miss those days when no one knew and we had to hide. I felt like a teenager again, stealing make out sessions whenever and wherever we could." Naya said, her eyes not leaving Hemo's blue ones.

"Well that's part of moving forward, leaving some things you enjoy behind, but learning to appreciate even more the new ones that come. Because I believe, that either you move forward or you go back, there's no staying still" Naya nodded and took another bite of her food.

"That actually leads to my next point of business" Heather stated after swallowing her sip of wine. She cleared her throat and realized that she was nervous. Not because she wasn't sure, but because it was a huge thing for them and there was no turning back. Naya eyed her with curiosity as she recognized the clear nervousness in the blonde's voice. What was she trying to tell her?

Heather took a deep breath and took Naya's left hand with her right.

"These ten months have been the best of my life. I never thought that I could ever be this happy. When I met you I knew that you were different, special, and I knew there was just something about you that made my heart pound. And although the path was not easy, clearly"

Naya laughed and looked at her lovingly, how could Heather even say things like this?

"We made it through. And I'm really sorry that I was resistant at first, because I was too scared to see that I had always been in love with you. I was, you were always the one Naya. And I was blind enough to see that every obstacle and every heart break were like northern stars that pointed me straight to you."

Naya smiled brightly at her and took Heather's left hand with her other hand.

"I'm so proud of us Nay, of how far we've come, of how we went against all odds to be happy. How we took no crap from all the people that were against us, including my own mother. We just pushed through and got what we wanted, and now six months later, here we are as happy as ever."

Heather stopped briefly, to organize her thoughts but Naya said "Oh Hemo, how do you even come up with things like this. But I'm also very proud of us, but baby, why are you saying all these beautiful things?" Naya asked curiously, she couldn't quite figure out why Heather was bringing all of this up.

"I'm getting there, patience is a virtue, my love" Naya chucked and kept listening attentively.

"There is a moment where you start to think about your life and all you've accomplished and of the long road that's still ahead. And when I look at mine, I see Glee, I see 'So you think you can dance', I see my father, I see all these dreams and memories that somehow led me to where I am today. All these things made me stronger and pushed me forward. But there always seemed to be something missing. For a long time I thought that my father was what was missing and that it was a hole that nothing or no one could ever fill. Even when I was with Taylor and I thought I was happy, I knew something was missing."

She stopped and stared at the waves crashing a few feet from there.

"And then I saw you, the first time I looked at you differently, as more than just a friend, I knew that it was you. It was you that had been missing. All this time I had been searching and it was right in front of my eyes, all along" Naya's eyes started to water but remained silent.

"I don't know if it was your deep brown eyes, or that big bright smile, or that contagious laugh, or your beautiful voice, or your big heart that showed me what true love meant. I don't know what it was really, all I know is that I love you. I love you with all my heart, with all my body, with all my soul, with everything that I am. And I want it to remain like this. You're everything I see, you're everything I hear, you're every song I sing, you're every word I speak, you're everything Naya. You have always been and will always be."

Heather took a deep breath, boy this wasn't easy,

"I want to make you laugh, to make you smile, to make you so happy that every day you wake up and feel loved, I want to share my life with you, I want to be the woman for you, I want to grow old with you and have a beautiful family. I want to love you for the rest of my life."

Naya realized what this was and her heart started pounding impossibly hard against her chest. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Heather was doing this.

"I promise that I will give you all these things, if you promise to love me for the rest of your life" Heather let go of Naya's hand and took out a little white box from her purse. She got out of her seat and got up on one knee in the sand next to Naya who was still sitting with the biggest shocked face. Heather smiled at her beamingly and said,

"Naya Marie Rivera, will you marry me?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would. It's just that this chapter is really important and I was having the hardest time finding inspiration, if you follow me on twitter you know how stuck I felt. Eventually I managed to get it finished but I must confess that it's not my best chapter. This kind of chapters are hard to write. So anyways, here's the answer to Heather's question. Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Heather remained with one knee on the sand, in her face a hopeful look as she waited for the girl she loved to answer her question. Naya's face hadn't changed, she still had the same out of this world shocked face. She felt she had to say something, as millions of thoughts raced through her mind which actually made her speechless. She tried saying something but it was as if no voice came out of her throat. Naya struggled to keep afloat, when panic entered her body and made her surrender.

"Heather please tell me you are not doing this" she managed to get out eventually.

The smile that had been plastered in Heather's face disappeared immediately. "What... What do you mean?" she asked still in one knee.

"Stand up Heather, don't do this right now" Naya's voice sounded serious but faltered at the end showing her true state of mind.

"You haven't answered my question" Heather said quietly. All her hope had suddenly washed away completely.

"Stand up Heather, please" Naya pleaded, tugging on her arms so she would stand up.

"Not until you answer me" Heather felt that she needed to sit down rather than stand up, she was starting to feel sick.

"Please Heather, please" Naya begged as the first tears started to leave her eyes. Hemo gave in and stood up, only to sit back down in her chair and closed the ring box with her hand.

"Heather you can't do this to me" her voice small and broken.

Heather's mind really hadn't registered what was going on and she was having a hard time understanding what Naya was saying as her head started spinning. "I asked you to marry me."

"Yes and I can't do this" Naya kept repeating, all her fear and panic that she had felt at the beginning of the relationship came rushing back. Why was Heather doing this, they hadn't even talked about it. They had only been dating for 10 months and living together was going great, why did she have to do that and rush things.

"Is that you're answer Naya, are you telling me that you can't marry me?" Heather asked scared out of her mind.

Naya ran her hand through her hair in frustration; she didn't even know what to say. "Why Heather, why are you doing this to me?" The tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm doing what to you? I'm doing this because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't understand what's the problem here" Heather's eyebrows were scrunched up together in clear show of everything she was feeling.

"Why now, we have been dating for only ten months, we were ok" Naya stressed, she didn't even know what to say anymore, she was losing her mind.

"Were?"

"It's too soon"

"We're living together, isn't it the next step?"

"No! Why can't we just stay like this, why do you need to make everything so damn serious!" she knew she shouldn't have yelled but the fear was taking her over.

"What have I done serious, Naya there are _two _people in this relationship" Heather felt hurt, Naya had never yelled at her before, they had never fought about anything.

"Everything! Ever since we started dating it's been a rush to you, we had only been dating for a month in Cabos and you were already talking about forever, you asked us to move in when we had only been going out for six months, and now this. This is too big, everything is too big!" Naya was clearly getting out everything she had been holding since that day in the beach.

"What are you even talking about? This is an _adult relationship; _it is expected for things to move forward!" Heather felt angry at Naya now, it was a feeling that felt foreign to her, she and Naya had always been so steady.

"Yes but not so fast! Why can't we just slow down and live in the moment, why do we have to rush into things! Heather, I'm 25 and for the first time things are doing ok, I like my life, I don't want to ruin it!"

"And being with me is going to ruin your life?" Heather's heart ached.

"No! This is not about _you, _this is about getting married. We are not ready!"

"I am! I have never felt more certain about something in my life. Naya I love you and I don't know why you are feeling like this, this was the next step!"

Naya felt even worse when Heather told her she loved her, she didn't know what to respond, so she remained silent, wiping the anger and everything tears that were still falling down her face.

"Don't you love me?" Heather was starting to feel depressed, she had woken up that day and thought it was going to be one of the best days of her life and nothing was going according to the plan, it didn't look like this was going to end ok.

"How could you even ask that, of course I love you" Naya closed her eyes with her eyebrows still knitted together.

"Then what's stopping you from doing this? I don't think you realize all of what I went through to be with you" Heather accused, the frustration getting to her.

"All of what _you _went through to be with me? Heather, you were the one that kissed me first, if you hadn't nothing of this would have happened!"

"Are you saying you would have preferred if I hadn't fallen for you?"

"No! Of course not!" Heather wasn't making sense and Naya felt that she could lose it at any minute, "I don't regret falling in love with you! I'm just saying that it happened for a reason but once I accepted what I felt, I went to you,while _you_ went with Taylor".

"But I broke up with him, even though he promised a lot more than you are right now. I broke up with him because I knew you were the one for me. I knew I wanted to spend my life with _you_. I had everything Naya, I was going to get married soon probably, I was going to have a family. I gave it all up for you because I knew that I could still do all those things with you even though it wasn't ideal. And most importantly because I just couldn't live without you anymore."

More tears streamed down the Latina's face, how did everything became so messed up. "I can't do this Heather, please understand."

"No! I don't understand, why can't you do this, you were going to get married eventually, why wait if we love each other" Heather said stubbornly.

"It's not that easy; can't you see how it's killing me that I can't give you the things I would want to give you? But I can't do this, it's too soon, I'm not ready. It's just too much" Naya clenched her hands together while her eyes burned from so many tears.

Heather started crying as the very slow recognition hit her, Naya wasn't going to marry her, but she needed to be sure. "Is that your final answer? Is that a no?" her voice sounded so broken that Naya's stomach ached.

"Can we do this later? I think we need to cool off."

"No! We can't do that; I need an answer right now!" Her voice sounding louder but equally pained.

"Why can't you let this go?"

"Because I'm not that person, you of all people should know that! I can't be stuck in the same thing, I need to move forward. This is who I am!" Heather shouted; she had never felt so impotent in her life.

"Please Heather" Naya begged.

"No Naya! Give me an answer!" she banged the table with her hand causing all the plates to jump and made a loud noise. The brunette flinched with the noise but remained quiet.

Naya brought her hands to her face, trying to control the sobs coming from her mouth. Her face completely broken, "I can't Heather, I can't".

A fresh load of tears streamed down the blonde's face, how could Naya do this to her. After all that they had been through, why was she so scared? "Even if that means us breaking up?"

Heather couldn't be doing this. "Can't we see past this? C'mon Heather"

"No, we can't. You need to decide" Heather said calmly but it was clear that if she said anything else she would break down completely.

Naya closed her eyes as more tears streamed, the cold ocean wind swept through her and she felt the wind penetrate her bones, ending the trip on her heart. She couldn't believe that all she knew for almost a year, was going to end like this.

"I love you, but I can't do this. My answer is no" she said quietly. She turned to look at Heather who had her gaze down, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Well then I guess that's it" she said so broken that Naya felt like she was going to surrender, but she pulled herself together.

"I guess so" she replied.

Heather felt extremely sick and she actually wanted to throw up. They remained silent for a minute until Heather couldn't bear it anymore and said, "You should leave".

Naya didn't say anything else, she just grabbed her purse and lifted from her chair, taking a step forward. She turned to look at Heather who had her gaze in the ocean. Walking until she was out of the beach, she looked back and saw Heather kneeling on the sand, her hands in her face, crying uncontrollably. It was over.

* * *

She was out the house and on the sidewalk, she just had to get out of there. But the problem was that she couldn't go back to her house because what if Heather returned there, it was unlikely, but being there without her would just hurt too much. She had an early flight in the morning to Toronto for a fundraiser event with the Sunshine Foundation and at that moment she was glad. She needed to get away, but she needed to spend the night somewhere. Unfortunately Heather had driven there with her car so she needed to find a way to get back to LA. She couldn't call a taxi because she didn't want any paparazzi to arrive, and she couldn't call Lea or even Kevin, they were too close to Heather. She dialed the number of the only person who could help her right now.

"Hey, I know it's late but I need your help" she waited while the other person replied.

"Can you come and pick me up?"

"Where are you?" The other voice sounded.

"Malibu" she answered apologetically.

"Text me the address, I'll be right there"

"Thank you, John, I don't know what I would do without you."

They hung up and Naya waited nervously for John, afraid that Heather would show up and see her there. Her head was spinning with everything that had happened in less than an hour. She was happy, how did it all get so messed up?

Fortunately for her, John arrived in less than 20 minutes; she guessed that he was relatively close. Heather didn't come out but Naya felt that those short minutes were the longest of her life.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asked concerned opening the door of the car from inside as Naya stepped in.

"We broke up" she said broken.

John turned to look at her, trying to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. "Oh Naya..."

"It's ok, can we get out of here? I really don't want to be here, or talk about it"

"Yeah, sure let's go."

Naya stared out the window as she let all the tears she had been holding up, roll down her face.

* * *

Heather was in the sand, her legs wrapped up in her arms, rocking slightly, when Dianna found her, almost two hours after Naya had left. She had called her to see if everything had gone according to the plan and when Heather had picked up, thinking it was Naya, and the only thing she could hear where uncontrollable sobs, she knew that things hadn't turned out as expected. She took her to her apartment where Heather kept crying rivers and more or less, managed to tell Dianna what had happened.

Heather felt like crap, like her whole world was falling apart. Her heart ached for Naya, but she still couldn't believe what she had done to her. Why all of a sudden had she been so insecure of the relationship? Why hadn't she said anything? Why did it have to end? At some point she stopped crying and when Dianna offered her food, she declined it. Dianna was really worried about her and she let her crash in her bed as she cried herself to sleep. Heather had made her promise that she wouldn't call Naya to tell her where she was and that if she called she wouldn't pick up. Dianna's heart broke at the sight of her friend so broken and small. Heather had always been a very optimistic person, with a smile always on her face; it scared her that she wasn't going to be ok. But she needed to be there for her even if Naya was also her friend. She never imagined them breaking up and with so much hurt. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she wished for things to get better.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this! Please don't hate me! *evades flying objects* I also hate our favorite couple broken up, but this couldn't be a story without some trouble. I am a big believer in happy endings so don't worry too much. The story has not been finished writing so I myself don't even know what to expect. But more chapters to come, I promise. Next chapter on Sunday for sure! **

**Please leave a review even if it's to tell me how much you hate me for doing this **

**-Gleebull**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello beautiful readers! Sorry again for breaking them up, but this way the end will be more rewarding. We are getting closer so stay tuned! Thank you SO MUCH with the amount of reviews and comments made in Tumblr, twitter and fanfiction. Some of your reactions made my day Anyways, here's chapter 30, I have to say that neither Heather nor Naya appear in this chapter, just the rest of the cast. But you'll understand why. **

**I have been feeling a bit uninspired lately, but your reviews and comments push me forward, so keep em' coming! Enjoy! Next chapter Tuesday!**

**-Gleebull**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Dianna stepped quietly into the choir room, even though she didn't film there anymore, it felt so close to home. This had been the place where they had shared so many memories filled with happiness. That was the place where she had fallen in love with all these amazing people that she was now proud to call her friends. A small smile traced through her face when she thought of how they were all so close and supportive of each other. They _were_. The small smile broke when she remembered how it was very probable that their little family was never going to be the same after what happened this weekend.

"Hey Di" greeted Harry, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked after seeing Dianna's worried face.

"You have no idea"

"Whatever you need, you know I'm here" She put her hand on his arm thankfully and smiled at him.

"Ok, everyone gather around" Ryan's voice sounded. Although for this season everyone shot on different locations and not all characters were on every episode, today was an exception. Everyone was there because it was their last day shooting and Ryan wanted to dismiss everyone for the winter break. The whole cast was there including the new characters, well not everyone. Certain blonde and brunette were missing.

"Is everyone here?" Ryan asked.

"No, Hemo and Naya are missing. Bet they slept in late" Kevin said joking with a wink at the end. Everyone laughed but Dianna rolled her eyes as she was the only one that knew what had happened.

"Naya is in Toronto, with the Sunshine Foundation, she finished shooting Friday. But Hemo should be here" Brad stepped in.

Dianna felt that she had to inform them at some level, "Um Heather asked me to tell that she was not feeling well today, because..." she stopped. There were many people in the room that shouldn't know what happened. Only the original cast and some others had the right to know.

"Um... She came down with something"

"Oh that's too bad, well we'll carry on" replied Ryan. He kept talking about what he needed to say and soon he dismissed everyone.

Dianna felt this was the moment, "Ryan... Can you keep everyone who wasn't new this season here, I have to tell them something important. It won't be long" she whispered.

Ryan looked at her and saw she was serious so he nodded and said, "Um original Glee Club Cast, Darren, Vanessa and Chord, could you stay here for a moment? All the rest can carry on with your activities. Good work everybody" he dismissed and turned to Dianna as the people who stayed approached them.

They turned to look at her when Ryan said, "Dianna has something to tell us".

"The reason I said earlier of why Heather hadn't arrived to work, is not true" she started. "Um... Heather and Naya...they...they broke up." There were gasps in all of the room.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Asked Lea shocked.

"What happened?" Mark said, his eyes still wide open.

"Heather proposed" everyone's jaw dropped even more "And Naya said no".

Vanessa and Amber both put their hands on their mouths while Chris and several of the guys were shaking their heads slowly.

"How did you find out?" Asked Chord.

"Well, Heather told me she was going to propose since last weekend, and I helped her set up everything, that's why she burrowed your house, Ryan" she continued.

"Oh I get it now, why she was being so secretive" said Ryan with a frown.

"But why she said no?" asked Darren with his arms crossed.

"The little that Hemo told me was that, Naya had been having doubts about the whole relationship ever since they started dating. Doubts about them moving too fast because well, we know Heather and we know Naya. Heather is always _so _committed and Naya isn't. They are too different"

"But that's what makes them so great" said Jenna.

"I agree but, Naya had been holding all of this up and she never told anyone about it, she just kept it all inside" continued Dianna.

Lea remembered that conversation months ago when Naya had told her about her fears, "That's not true. She told me that she was feeling insecure, after their weekend in Cabo."

"Really?" asked Dianna.

"Yeah, she told me that she was afraid of moving too fast, but that she was more afraid of telling Heather and ruin their chances of a future, because she still didn't know if there was one. When they moved in together, I guessed that these feelings were going to rise back up, but when they didn't I supposed that she was ready." Replied Lea looking at her sad friends.

"But she didn't talk to her, she kept it all inside even though she wasn't ready and proposing to her was the last straw" added Kevin quietly.

"And now they're not together. But what if, Naya wanted to marry her but just not now. It was a bit soon" jumped in Amber with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"That's what Naya kept repeating, that she wasn't ready, but Hemo doesn't understand how you can be in a relationship without moving forward" explained Dianna.

"Well what was Heather supposed to do? Wait until Naya was ready? If she ever was ready" Cory said a bit louder for Dianna or even Lea's taste.

"She was going to be ready eventually" stepped Lea.

"I don't think so, Naya has never been a committed person. Heather did the right decision by breaking up with her" Cory said coldly.

Everyone's mood changed and you could feel the tension in the room after Mark said, "Woah, hard core dude. Don't say that, both of them are our friends".

Cory was about to protest but Dianna interrupted him, "There is no point for us to be fighting. Both of them are our friends, and really close ones. We have no place to decide who was wrong and who was right. Both of them are passing through a hard time, and now more than ever they need our help. So I don't want any of you picking a side. Understood?"

She shot a glare at Cory and he immediately took a step back and put his gaze on the floor. Lea grabbed his hand, although you could see that she was still a bit mad for talking bad about Naya.

"So, has anyone heard of Naya? Or when is she coming back?" asked Chris diplomatically. "No, no one's heard from her. The only thing we know is that she left for Toronto yesterday" answered Brad.

"Well that and that she left with John after they broke up" Dianna added.

"What?!" Cory exploded and some had the same reaction.

"Heather told me that she saw him pick her up and she went into his car and they drove away" replied Dianna calmly.

"You don't think that John had to do with Naya's decision, do you?" Asked Harry a bit afraid.

"No, never. They remained friends but that's all. John is too much of a nice guy to try and force her or something. He is just the friend she needs right now, one that doesn't have contact with Hemo. She called him for a reason" Kevin interjected.

"Yes I don't think so, I mean she loves Heather even though she said no, she told me so even when she was feeling uncertain. And I quote, "The only thing I am sure of in this relationship is that I love her"" Lea said with quotations in the air.

"God, this is so messed up" Amber said, her hand running through her thick black hair.

"How's Heather doing Di?" Asked a concerned Vanessa.

"When I called her and the only thing I heard were hysterical cries, I knew something was wrong. So I went over there and I found her in the floor rocking herself, and she didn't stop crying for like three hours. She more or less told me what happened, but she was so broken and small that it was killing me to look at her like that. But she didn't tell me details so I can't figure out completely what happened or what did they say to each other for them to break up. 'Cause I know that both of them have something to feel guilty of."

Dianna narrated, "Eventually she cried herself to sleep and I let her crash in my room, and I went to the guest room because she said she wanted to be alone. Yesterday I checked on her but she didn't leave the bed, she didn't want to eat or drink anything but I told her that she had to." She looked around and saw the concerned faces of her friends.

"I'm afraid she's gonna get sick. You should have seen her, all the life and light that was always in her eyes was completely gone. Today when I left, she was still sleeping, so I didn't wake her up."

"I think we never realized how much Heather loved Naya" Darren said.

"But should we like, put some sense into them?" asked Jenna when the room went silent.

"I think we first need to find out what happened exactly, and then see how we can help them" said Chord with his arms crossed.

"Yes I agree, and first we need to hear news from Naya, when does she come back?" Argued Chris.

"Tomorrow supposedly" answered Ryan. "So, we'll check on them, but um…guys we need to get back to work" continued Ryan seeing that they had already been talking for 20 minutes, holding the entire production late. Everyone nodded and went to their different places. Dianna, Lea, Cory and Kevin stayed with Ryan.

"Hemo, didn't tell me anything but I guess she wanted to come and work, you know how professional she is. But this was too much" said Dianna to Ryan.

"Yeah, it's fine, she wouldn't have the capacity to work if she is feeling that bad" he remained silent, thinking. "The thing that worries me is that it was a bad break up, what are we going to do with their story line? Because I mean, when Naya and Mark broke up, they were very professional about it and remained friends. But them…"

"Good thing Brittany and Santana are not together" said Cory.

"Yeah, but we can't keep them apart forever. We were planning on them getting back together at the end of the season, for the finale. Those two need to end together" replied Brad.

"That's in five months, a lot can happen in that amount of time" said Lea hopeful. She didn't want her two friends to get in trouble, but she also understood the position in which Ryan and Brad were in, it was Glee they were talking about and it was going to end forever in five months.

"Yeah, let's hope everything gets better by then" Ryan said softly.

Eventually Lea and Kevin agreed on going after Naya and finding out what they could about what happened.

Cory on the other hand, had grown very fond of Heather and had built a close relationship with her in these past months. He and Lea were always going on double dates with Naya and Heather, and although he loved them both, his relationship with Hemo was a lot closer. He wanted to help her, he needed to help her.

"Um Di?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at his nervous look.

"Can I swing by later to your place, I want to talk to Hemo, maybe I can help. I don't know, I just want to give her my support, in these hard times, you know?"

Dianna smiled at him and said "Of course Cor, maybe you'll have better luck than me. Swing by around 5, I'll text you if she's feeling better or not".

"Thank you, see you then".

The four friends were really worried, but maybe if they all chipped in, they would bring them back together, or at least help them move on.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating any chapters all week but I started school again and I needed to get caught up on that first. And I have been partying too so… haha. But it's the weekend and I finally could stay up late and finish the chapter that had been stuck all week. I have to admit that Heather and Naya being apart is giving me headaches while I write, I can't find inspiration if they're apart. But the drama must be present. If that tells you anything you'll know that the story won't end in tears… probably *evil laugh*. **

**Here's chapter 31, six more to go . If I can, I'll write the next one but I have birthdays and homework so I can't promise. The last few chapters will not be posted as current as before but my goal is two or three per week. So more or less a month more of this story! **

**Hope you enjoy it and please, please leave a review. You know how happy they make me and they give me inspiration which is something I lack a lot right now. So help me by leaving a comment ! **

**-Gleebull**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

She bolted awake in a dark bedroom that wasn't _theirs. _She took a deep breath as she remembered where she was and why she was there. She felt another body close to her, but it wasn't the one she longed for. Heather was in Dianna's guest bedroom and although she had preferred sleeping on this room to give the less trouble possible to her kind friend, Dianna had heard her crying in the middle of the night so she went there and offered to keep her company. She explained that she always slept better when there was someone in the room, and Heather just couldn't say no.

It had been five days since Naya had left her. Five days in which she had barely stopped crying. Heather felt exhausted and completely drained, she felt that it wasn't possible for her to cry more, but then the Latina entered her mind and she was crying again. Good thing that she didn't need to go to work until mid-January, because she was sure that being on that set, where they had met, where they had kissed for the first time, where she had hold onto her hand so many times, was going to kill her. She had never felt worse in her life, like a permanent knife kept stabbing her in the heart, and she could do nothing about it. She didn't want to eat, or go out of the room. All she wanted was to stay beneath the covers all day, where it was as dark as her heart felt. Heather also felt like starting drinking since the morning, but her stomach just couldn't tie around that idea. Guess she never tolerated drinking.

Cory had arrived Monday afternoon and came to see her. She received him because she didn't want to be rude although the last thing she wanted to do was see people. Cory had been very nice and told her that he was there for whatever she needed and had hold her while she cried nonstop for what it felt like hours. Both Dianna and Cory were supportive and were there for her, but as much as they tried, they couldn't understand how she was feeling. It felt as if all the sunshine had been sucked out of her life and nothing else remained, but sorrow, regret and an immense heartache.

Staying with Dianna was ok, because both Cory and her had fetched some clothes and toiletries from her place with Naya, not that she needed them because she hadn't left bed for four days. She denied help and sometimes was a bit rude with them when they tried to tell her to get up and get on with her life. It wasn't intentional but she just didn't know what to do. Her friends didn't take it personally because they knew that she was going through a rough stage. But at what point would it stop being understandable and become plain mortifying?

Heather exhaled at the memory of the dream she just had, Naya getting on a boat, in the same beach they had shared their first date in. She just got on a boat, turned around and didn't look back. While Heather was in the shore desperately screaming at her to get back, but it was as if she didn't hear her, because no voice came out of her throat. She shook her head as she tried to shake the nightmare away and turned on her side. Her eyes focusing on the dim light of the moon that entered through the window. She blinked and tears escaped her eyes as she thought of those dark brown orbs that weren't hers anymore.

* * *

Naya opened her front door and plopped on the couch. She was exhausted. She had just returned from the airport and it was past two, she dragged her stay in Toronto the more she could. But it was time to go back, as painful as it was, she couldn't be away forever. She had to face her fears and move on.

She went to the little bar she had in her living room, and got out a bottle of Tequila that she had gotten when she went to Mexico, last summer. She got a glass and drank a shot, the strong liquid burned her throat, but that type of pain, was better than to feel nothing at all. Ever since she had said no to Heather she hadn't felt what she had expected. All the tears and emotions she felt when she left her, had gone away the minute her plane to Toronto lifted from the ground. She had stayed at John's place and had talked to him, she told him what had happened and why she said no. He was very sweet and understanding and had even driven her to the airport in the morning. Being extra careful that no one would see them, because the last thing she needed was to be seen with John just the day after she and Heather had broken up.

At first she felt like she had made a huge mistake, but after many hours of thinking about it, she somehow felt relieved. She didn't feel tied down to something, she felt freedom. But it was a strange kind of freedom, because she could still feel a whole in her chest. She went upstairs to her room and noticed that half the things that Heather had there, were gone. Almost all her clothes weren't there and all her things from the bathroom were also gone. She supposed Heather had come for her things. Naya was glad because she knew it would be easier this way.

Naya sat on the edge of her bed, when she had finished getting ready to sleep, and felt weird. She felt incomplete, and as she lied down, beneath the covers, an overwhelming scent came to her. Her bed still smelled like Heather. That sweet vanilla smell, mixed with the essence of the ocean air combined with the perfume of a crisp afternoon in the fall. She never noticed how much her bed smelled like her because Heather was always there, but after sleeping for over ten months, almost every night in it, that smell was engraved on the bed. And now that she wasn't there, it just felt out of place. As every other thing in that room. Especially the bed because it had been the place where they shared their most intimate moments. Where they had made love for the first time, where she had realized that she was in love with her, where she had seen her cry and hold her for hours, where she had been so happy, just looking at her eyes.

_Oh those eyes. _Naya shook her head, trying to evade those types of thoughts. She needed to move on, they broke up for a reason and they weren't going to change their minds. She closed her eyes and let herself think of her. Tears escaped her eyes, and for the first time in five days, she missed her.

* * *

"Hey, are you already there?" Asked Dianna over the phone.

"Yeah I just got here" replied Lea parking outside Naya's house.

"I've been dragging this conversation for almost two weeks. You know how awkward it's been, since she has been living at my place?" Stressed Dianna while she was hiding in her room.

"I can only imagine" replied Lea. "Ok so now that we know what happened, we're going to try and make them rethink it so they get back together, right?" asked Lea getting out of the car and ringing Naya's doorbell.

"Yes, let's make them see their mistake" replied Dianna pacing around the room.

Lea heard footsteps coming towards the closed door so she said, "Di, Naya is coming, talk to you later. Wish me luck".

"Good luck" replied the blonde and Lea hung up just when Naya opened the door.

"Hey!" said Lea pushing the end call button.

"It was about time!" Naya joked.

"Oh shut up, I didn't make you wait" she teased.

"Come in" Naya smiled.

Lea stepped in and went upstairs with her. She sat on the edge of the bed while Naya did the same.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lea decided that she was just going to go for it. "Have you seen Heather?"

Naya visibly tensed with the comment and her smile disappeared. She leaned away from Lea and put her hands behind her back on the bed. She exhaled while she said, "No".

"Are you planning on seeing her?"

Naya replied seriously, "No. Why?"

"Well it's been more than two weeks; I thought you would have thought things over by now" she said timidly but firm in a way.

"Think what over?"

"Oh c'mon Naya, you know what I am talking about. About getting back together with her, apologizing and moving past it" replied Lea raising her voice a bit.

"Apologizing? Lea I thought you were on my side!" Complained Naya standing from the bed.

"First of all, I'm not on anybody's side. Both you and Heather are my friends. I'm just saying what I think. You once told me that you wanted for me to always be honest with you, and I am being" replied calmly Lea.

"I asked you for your honesty but considering what happened, how can you ask me to reconsider my choice?" Naya said pacing around the room.

"Because it's Heather, Naya."

"I know, why do you think it was so hard" she replied more calm.

"But Nay, why did you have to break up with her. I know you weren't ready, I know. But you could have fought for her, maybe you could have saved…"

Naya cut her off abruptly, "Wait hold up, I didn't break up with her. She did" the last part lost her strength and came out weak and fragile.

"She broke up with you? But you were the one that said no" asked Lea trying to figure it out.

"Yes I said no, but I wanted to look past it, but she couldn't see us if we weren't married so she asked what was my answer. And when I told her that I couldn't, she told me that that meant that we were going to break up."

"She gave you an ultimatum?" Lea asked shocked.

"I guess she hasn't been telling the truth."

"All I know is your version and the little that Dianna told us. I haven't seen Heather since before you broke up." Lea clarified, "But still Nay maybe you could have figured it out".

"You know, 5 years ago I was working on crappy jobs and going on lame auditions and being married was part of my plan. I thought someday I would find a good _guy _that I would form a family with and if I never became as successful as I wanted, I could still have that and would have a normal happy life." Naya said staring at the window giving her back to Lea.

"But then I got Glee, and my life changed. Marriage is not in my plans anymore. I don't need that backup plan anymore."

"But you love her" replied Lea hopeful.

"That isn't enough, Lea. We want different things and we will always will" she answered, finally turning around and facing her again.

"Maybe you can work it out if you talk"

"No Lea, please understand. I need to move on and you aren't letting me" she said stubbornly.

Lea saw that she couldn't fight it anymore. "Fine, I won't intervene anymore. I'll go" she got up and when she was at the door she turned around and looked at the room.

"I always liked this room better with all those photos of the two of you. Especially the one where you were in Cabo and you were kissing on the beach. Or the one you uploaded on twitter when you announced you were dating. They just seemed to light up the room I guess. It's a shame you took them off."

"Do you keep photos of Theo in your room after you broke up?"

"No, but Theo was never my best friend."

With that Lea left and Naya stayed standing alone in her room as Lea's last words echoed her mind.

* * *

"Hey Hemo" said Dianna as she entered her guest room.

"Hey" a small smile in her face.

"How you holding up" said Dianna as she sat on the bed next to her.

Heather took a deep breath and said, "I'm hanging in there".

"It's been two weeks Hemo, don't you think maybe you should call her."

Heather almost looked offended but kept her sanity. "Why would I call her, if she's the one that broke up with me."

"To maybe patch things up, to try and work it out. You love each other."

"I proposed and she said no, that for me means that we can't work it out" she said seriously. Dianna had to give her that point, their story was pretty messed up.

"Do you miss her?" She asked trying to go on a different direction.

"Like crazy. But I know that I need to move on, it's time." The blonde dancer answered as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Maybe it's time to try again Hemo, you can still date her"

"No Di, I need to go forward, I wanted to go forward and if she doesn't then clearly we don't belong together. I don't regret my decision of breaking up with her"

"_You_ broke up with her?" Dianna interrupted.

"Well what was I supposed to do, she said no! I gave her all my love and she couldn't be brave and move past her absurd fears!" Heather almost shouted frustrated.

Dianna now understood many things; they weren't going to get back together.

"It's ok Hemo, you'll get through this" she said when she saw that Heather was breaking down. She hugged her tightly while Heather sobbed against her shoulder.

"It was going to be our first Christmas together" she managed to get out between sobs.

Dianna's heart broke and she hugged her tightly, understanding her pain. "I know, I know."

To say she wanted to cry with her was an understatement, the pain was so clear that anyone who knew the blonde ray of sunshine would know that she was miserable. Dianna kept rubbing her back soothingly trying to make her to stop crying. She had failed in putting some sense into her for her plan with Lea.

* * *

Two more days passed from when Lea and Dianna had tried to get their friends back together and Heather felt that she could finally get out of that apartment and start to move on. She walked the small hallway that led to the door; she knocked softly and waited for it to be open.

"Heather, hey"

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Is there still an open spot as your roommate?"

"Of course, this will always be your home Hemo" Ashley replied kindly.

Heather hugged her and they stayed like that for a moment, "Thank you" she said in her best friend's shoulder.

After a while she entered the apartment and moved in her stuff to her old room. She needed to get her old life back, where Naya was just her friend, and moving back to her first home was the first step. She had to get out of Dianna's place, as comforting as it was; it was time to move on. It was time to try and forget and keep moving forward.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in two whole weeks. My life is a bit crazy right now, and even though I tried to sit down and write, I couldn't afford to not do homework and I just had zero time. But enough about it, here's the new chapter, it's still sad in there; Naya and Heather are still broken up. But we'll get there, maybe haha. Anyways, this chapter is mainly talking about the situation and has very little dialogue. It just explains everything they are feeling and everything that is happening as we move two months in time I this chapter. Please leave a review! **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The warm California winter rushed through and soon enough both Christmas and New Years were gone and the year of 2013 arrived. Heather spent a quiet holiday with her family down in Arizona; being with Naya always kept her in LA, but now that they weren't together she could take this time and try and catch up with her relatives. Everyone close to them was aware that they had broken up. They hadn't announced it but when their friends or family asked, they told them the truth. Everyone was shocked because they seemed like such a steady couple, and they didn't understand why they broke up. Only the exclusive cast and their siblings and parents, respectively, and some other friends like Ashley, knew the truth for their separation. Even though Naya and Heather hadn't talked, less seen each other, they seemed to be on the same page of not wanting to make a scandal out of their painful break up. But the media seemed to be catching on when Heather and Naya were never seen together. They never publicized that they had moved together but it was obvious when each morning they came out of the same house. As obvious as that was, now every day, Heather, came out of her old apartment with Ashley.

January arrived and it was time to go back to work. They returned the 14th of January, but by the 10th, Heather had come back from Arizona. Now it was the 12th and Heather had trouble breathing, not because of the cold, but because it was a certain Latina's birthday. She debated all day if she should call or go see her, or not do anything at all. As healed as Heather seemed to be, it had only been a month and if anybody knew her well, they would have known that it had been the worst of her life. She could pretend all she wanted, but her heart was still beating for Naya. It was almost midnight and she knew she had to do something soon. Naya had hurt her, a lot actually, but she still loved her. She pulled out her phone and texted the familiar number, that although had been deleted, it hadn't been deleted from her memory.

_Happy birthday Naya, I know we are apart for obvious reasons, but you were still my best friend for four years. I wish you the best._

_-Heather_

She hit send and dropped on her bed, her stomach already twirling and her eyes wet.

* * *

There was a gathering in Naya's house for her birthday. There were actually a lot of people, her family, friends from school, from old jobs and the entire Glee Cast, with crew and associates included. Everyone who had a somewhat close relationship with Naya was there, well, everyone except a certain dancer. Naya was having a good time, despite that she pretended that the breakup was long over and that she was ok. But her close friends and family knew. The general idea was that they had split up because of different interests (which was partly true) but no one apart from the really close group of people, knew what had happened. The media eventually started to wonder and they went and asked around when Heather and Naya abstained from comments. They asked their cast mates but no one budged as they knew how serious it was. So after a while the papz stopped following them and they concluded that in fact their relationship was over.

But today was different, it was all about Naya. The brunette realized that the more people that were around her, the less alone she felt. She dreaded the nights more than anything. She was constantly doing a lot of exercise before she went to sleep to make sure that she would fall asleep exhausted right away. And when that didn't work, she used sleeping pills. Whatever worked for her to shut her senses and just sleep, because, when she was awake was when she thought of Heather.

"Nay Nay, happy birthday, again, but its late, I'm going to be heading home now" Kevin approached Naya where she was leaning against a wall talking with Vanessa and Damian.

"No! Bee, you can't leave, the party is just getting started!" Naya said to her friend.

"But your birthday is over in seven minutes" he looked at his watch, "You have just been drinking too much" he laughed at Naya's slightly drunken state.

"I have not. This is like my second drink" she teased and pushed softly on his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me, I saw how many times you went to the bar..." he laughed and looked at her when he saw the weird look on her face. "...Naya?"

Her cellphone vibrated in her hand and she looked down to see who it was. Her stomach dropped when she saw the very familiar name on the screen. Her eyes couldn't unglue from the message.

_Heather (11:54): Happy birthday Naya, I know we are apart for obvious reasons, but you were still my best friend for four years. I wish you the best._

_-Heather_

She read the message over and over until Kevin's hand in front of the screen made her return.

"Hello? You still here?"

"Um what?... Ah yes, I'm still here" the brunette replied feeling her throat suddenly dry.

"You totally spaced out, who texted you?" Kevin asked looking at her stunned friend.

"No one" she replied almost automatically, "What were you saying?" she tried getting back on track.

"That I'm leaving because I have an early flight tomorrow, but thanks a lot Bee, it was a great party."

"Yeah, sure, you're welcome. Drive safely" she answered still out of sorts.

"Are you ok, Nay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be" she faked smiled.

"Well ok, call me if you need anything" he replied suspiciously. They said goodbyes and Naya excused herself from the people she was near and went upstairs.

When she got there she felt like she couldn't breathe. Heather had texted her and said happy birthday. Naya couldn't decide if she preferred no text at all, or this. Why was she making things so complicated? She stared at the message a couple more times, trying to decipher between the words, what it meant. She tried to convince herself that she was ok, that she was over her, but what was the point of continue to lie to herself. She wasn't ok, she wasn't over her, and probably never would again.

* * *

All the cast returned to work and Ryan has sat down with Ian, Brad and Dante to make sure that Heather and Naya didn't see each other. They hated the fact that they had thought since the beginning that this would happen, but they cared about them, so first, they wanted to make sure they would be ok. The Brittany and Santana storyline changed a lot. Santana had decided that she wanted to be a star and by the first episode back from the winter break, she had made it to New York and was living in a small apartment with Kurt and Rachel. It was a funny storyline and the writers had put great emphasis and care on it to kind of make up for the fact that probably there wasn't going to be any 'Brittana' any time soon. Meanwhile, Brittany was still in Lima dealing with new rivalries, trying to cope with the fact that she wasn't with Santana anymore (very much like Heather herself) and trying to pass her second senior year. With help from the other Glee Club members she realized that she was done with the situation and wanted to get out of that town. Just simply, trying to move on. The writers had to admit that they took a lot from the Cast's personal lives and implemented into their characters, but it was because they were so much alike.

Another month swept through and it was already February, Naya and Heather didn't see each other and their friends just pretended that nothing happened. They hated it more than anybody; they missed those late nights at someone's house where they were all together and having fun. Or even at work, they were so close that just being without either Heather or Naya wasn't right. As much as they tried to avoid it, the group separated a bit and two different groups formed when Naya or Heather were around. If it was the time to hang with the blonde dancer it was for sure that Dianna, Cory, Harry, Chord, Jenna, Vanessa and Ashley were going to be there. While Lea, Kevin, Darren, Chris, Amber and Mark, were with Naya. It was hard that they had to watch what they said around each other or that they couldn't even use some of their inside jokes, because in all of them Naya and Heather had been together, and if not, at least happy.

It was Heather's birthday, and although she said that she didn't want a party, Dianna and Cory had planned a surprise party for her anyways. They knew that she wouldn't mind as much if it was intimate so they made sure to only invite the Glee Cast, Ashley and her sisters. No Naya of course. She was surprised and very grateful and actually had a good time. Dianna and Cory made sure to make her smile or laugh, as it was hard for the dancer to be as Dianna described, "a magic ball of light" these days. When every guest left, Heather was in the living room with Ashley, cleaning up and she looked at her phone. It was 1:26, her birthday was over. Naya hadn't said happy birthday to her. She was 26 and still heartbroken.

* * *

The writers did their best to keep them apart but it was just dragging the inevitable. By the end of the season, they would have to see each other again, and they _would have _a one on one scene. The fans were really sad because the so called 'Heya' had broken up and by the looks of it, it hadn't ended well. They wanted Santana and Brittany together before Glee ended, and the writers knew this. At some point both Naya and Heather would have to suck it up and be professionals. They had always said that they were, and now they were going to need to prove it. However, as the end of February approached, things were turning unexpectedly.

Heather walked alone where the trailers were, the cold LA winter wind, brushed past her. She crossed her arms and kept walking. She never took that route to her own trailer; well at least she hadn't in two months. But the entrance where she always left through was blocked, making her take this dreadful path. The blonde tried to maintain her eyes on the ground when she felt the familiar trailer next to her, but her instincts won. She lifted her gaze and looked at the small window that showed that there were lights on. Suddenly she appeared in the view and Heather's breath caught in her throat. There she was, just the way she looked two months ago.

Naya went to the window and her eyes immediately caught on Heather. Their eyes locked and her stomach turned over when she saw the sorrow in Heather's eyes. They were as blue as they had always been, but she couldn't find the spark she had seen so many times before. She looked sad and exhausted but still breathtakingly beautiful. That was what Naya hated the most, how after two months she could still melt in that blue gaze. She didn't break the eye contact and just stared at her, not really knowing what else to do.

Naya was there. It was the first time they had physically seen each other since they broke up. She kept looking at those dark brown eyes, where she had found so much love countless times, but now it wasn't there. Or at least she didn't see it. Her body froze and her heart continued pounding hard on her chest, although it felt completely shattered. Finally her body obeyed her and she took her eyes off Naya and she walked away, not daring to look back.

Hemo opened the door to her trailer and slammed it closed. She dropped on the floor and started sobbing, the way she hadn't cried for a month and three weeks. She couldn't do this, who was she kidding. Just seeing her for a few seconds had managed to shatter the wall she had been building up for two months. Being close to her, even if they didn't see each other or had to actually work together, would kill her. She needed to move on, and being on Glee was not letting her. She called Ryan and told him she wanted to quit.

* * *

The writers freaked out because Heather couldn't quit. They couldn't just disappear Brittany without any solid explanation and three months before the finale. Ryan almost begged her to reconsider but Heather was stubborn in her decision. They even offered more money but she clearly stated that it wasn't an issue of money. It was just that she _couldn't_ be there anymore.

It took _a lot _of convincing and a couple interventions from Dianna and Cory, but they managed to make the blonde think again. Dianna's words had convinced her. After an afternoon of discussion, she said an argument that changed Heather's mind.

"Look, you don't have to love the idea, or even like it, but you signed a contract, and that contract ends May of 2013. In _three _months. I know it's very hard Heather, I know how much it hurts and I know how miserable you feel right now, not being able to make yourself feel better. But running away is not the answer. It won't make you feel better; the pain will still be there just less vivid. Think of the writers, of FOX, of us, your friends who love you and support you no matter what. And if that isn't enough, then think of your millions of fans that look up to you. All those kids that have a hard life, but that every time they turn on their TV, every Thursday, not mattering how much their life sucks, it all goes away when they see you dance or say those one liners that kill everyone. Just wait three more months, Hemo. After that you can go wherever you like, just these three months and finish what you started. Don't leave them hanging."

Glee was her life; thanks to it she had met amazing people and had made many dreams come true. Dianna was right, she had an obligation with her fans and she couldn't leave, not when they were so damn close to the end. She called Ryan, asked for apologies and said that she wouldn't leave. After all, she was a fighter, and she _was _going to get through this.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter hopefully Sunday or Saturday if you leave me many reviews ;) Just the last thing, since I am as creative as Cory can dance, I would like to ask you all you beautiful, creative and talented people, if any one of you wants to make a cover of the novel or a video, or anything creative. I would really appreciate it. PM me or inbox me at tumblr. Thank you for your constant support and for all those reviews and questions that you have been sending me either in fanfic or tumblr. Keep em' coming because they make me sooo happy and give me inspiration to continue writing. I love you all.**

**-Gleebull**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know I said that by Saturday or Sunday the chapter would be up, but at least it didn't take as long as last chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 33. Also, I wanted to thank you, again, for all the kind words in fanfiction and tumblr. You guys just blow me away and I love how into the story some of you are. I always reply so be sure to leave a review. Thank you so much again!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The snow melted in all the country and in LA, the heat rose and it turned humid. The air conditioners were back on and the summer dresses and shorts appeared. It was spring and as new life started, one ended. Surprisingly enough it was May already and Glee was coming to an end. There had been almost two months of hiatus after the winter finale and the show was going to end in June. They only needed to film the very last episode which had so many things to end that it was going to be a two hour special. Before they started filming the episode, they had a press conference with the entire cast, creators and associates. It was going to be the last one and everyone was very anxious about it.

The air got tense when they heard that the _entire_ cast _needed_ to be there. Heather and Naya hadn't seen each other since the awkward eye contact three months ago. And as apprehensive as everyone was about the whole issue, those three months have really helped both girls. They seemed to be moving on and at least could smile again. Heather was the more obvious one with the change because ever since they had broken up, Naya seemed to be ok with it, or at least more ok than Heather. The blonde focused on her work, on acing every single dance step, hitting the correct notes in every song and preforming each line the best she could. It was all about her now, for the first time in her life and also, for the first time in a while she knew where she was going. She wasn't happy about the conference but she knew that she had to do it and that she wouldn't run away. Life had thrown many curve balls at her, but she was determined in knocking each one of them out of the park. Just as she had done all her life.

* * *

Naya kept working on her solo album and after she saw Heather she had written another song. Things seemed to be falling into place career wise and she was very excited about it. Her solo album was her future, because as much as she wanted to postpone the inevitable, everything she had known for four and a half years, would end forever. Glee had been her big break and she would be eternally grateful. She had amazing fans that supported everything she did and she had met a wonderful group of people who she would remain close to all her life. She had met Heather because of Glee and even though they were apart and that she still wasn't ready for a compromise that big, she was the first girl she actually loved. The first girl who actually had made her happy and gotten somewhat serious with.

In those five months she had felt untied to something which at times was great, but at the end of the day there was no one to come home to. She thought of Heather often, and the same thought always entered her mind. "What if". What if she had said yes, or maybe just "yes, but not now", would Heather have agreed with that? And if she had said yes, would she been able to keep a commitment and make Hemo happy? There were a million questions that would never find the answers to.

Naya was driving to work and she changed the radio stations, trying to find something worth listening to. Her ears caught something.

_I should've told you what you meant to me. 'Cause now I pay the price. In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, Be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away._

She recognized the song right away, it was "The one that got away" by Katy Perry. It had never popped to her, but that day, the lyrics had spoken to her. It was just like her relationship with Heather, they had been so much at one point, and now they weren't even friends. It terrified her that Heather was becoming "the one that got away". She never imagined spending her life with Heather, actually that was why she had said no to her proposal. But she never imagined her life without her either. She stopped the car in the side of the road, and stared out the window, hearing the last part of the song and thinking about it. Why were all of a sudden all this thoughts in her mind? She was ok, she had moved on. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this when it was her that said no to the blonde.

It was sure going to get even more messed up in the press conference when they saw each other. Naya didn't know what was going to happen. She only knew that the idea of Heather becoming just somebody that she used to know, scared the hell out of her. Naya didn't know if she wanted her back as before, but she needed her best friend back. That, she was sure of.

* * *

Everyone arrived past 7 because the press conference started at 8 so that they could walk the red carpet, have interviews and arrive at the convention center without any hurry. Naya was wearing a very similar outfit from last year's conference, only now it was reversed, white skirt and black top but with red heels. Everyone looked great, a casual look but formal enough for the occasion. The boys wore shirts and vests without a tie, except Kevin and Darren who were always really stylish. While the girls wore skirts or short dresses with heels and light makeup.

The Latina got extra early that morning even though she didn't need to do anything except the conference. She was really nervous of seeing Heather again and talking to her, because this time, she wanted to. She needed to clear some things; that thought of never having her in her life again, even if it was just as friends, was killing her. What was she going to say to her? What if Heather didn't want to talk to her? She wasn't sorry for saying no, she didn't regret her decision. Well, maybe a little, but she regretted more not having her in her life than saying no to her proposal. She didn't know anything; she just wished that when she saw her, she would know what to do and what to say.

* * *

The red carpet was fine and normal. Exhausting camera flashes and a couple of rehearsed smiles. The brunette was doing an interview.

"So Season 4 ends and so does Glee, how do you feel about that?"

"Ay, don't get me started. What can I say, I am beyond sad, this was my life for four and a half years. It was just an amazing experience that I will carry in my heart for the rest of my life." Naya answered truthfully.

"Are you content with Santana's story line? Can you dish us something about the finale? How will her story line end?" The female interview asked.

"Actually I am not quite sure, the writers are still working on it, they didn't give us the complete last script. Two days before each scene they are giving it to us. So I don't know yet what will happen to her, completely. But I'm sure that whatever they come up with, will be just as amazing as her entire storyline has been" she replied politely.

"What about her and Brittany? Will they ever get back together?"

There it was, the dreaded question. She was talking about Brittany and Santana but Naya could have sworn that she had asked about her and Heather. It was kind of the same thing, though.

When she hesitated in answering, she added, "You know because they are such an important couple to the fans and we have been swamped with questions about those two. Do _you_ want them to get back together?" The interviewer was aware that it was a risky territory because everyone knew that she and Heather had broken up, but she was just doing her job.

And Naya knew it, for she answered, "Well, yeah of course. Brittany is her soul mate and has been her life for so long that it's only fair that they end up together". For some strange reason, she turned her head towards the entrance.

Suddenly Heather entered the red carpet and took Naya's breath away. With a light blue short sleeve lace dress and same color heels, she entered and just owned it. Her hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes accentuated by the dress and by the dark eyeliner, she posed for the photos and smiled at the camera. Everything disappeared, no flashes, no questions, no nothing, just those blue eyes.

Naya was taken aback to when she met her, to when she became friends with her, to when she fell in love with her, their first real kiss, the first time they made love, when they both said 'I love you', their first date, the afternoons in Cabo, when they told their friends they were dating, she crying in her arms after the discussion with her mom, when they moved in together. All those nights, all those smiles, all those times she held her hand. It had all been perfect.

That was it, there was her answer. She was still in love with her and she had never stopped loving her. All the fear just went away, she wanted her for good. All that time she had been searching and when she found her, she let her go. Why? She didn't know anymore. Just like Brittany was Santana's soul mate, Heather was hers. She was perfect in every aspect of the word, and they belonged together.

"Naya?"

She returned to Earth, where she was Naya, the girl who had broken Heather's heart and would probably never forgive her. But she had to try at least.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I was just asking you what are your plans for after Glee?" The interviewer said a bit louder, making sure Naya could hear her with all the noise around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out. Um, well I'm really excited about my album, the first single is coming this summer and the album hopefully by August. So you'll see me in all that. And I have a movie coming also, so be sure to wait for that". She genuinely smiled, excited about her career.

"Well it was nice talking to you, you look great" she closed the interview.

"Thank you, you too" replied Naya, shook hands and continued walking towards the entrance of the theater, her eyes searching for a very familiar blonde.

* * *

The conference started and one by one the host, presented them and sat them on the seats that were in the stage. In went first the new characters and the ones that weren't series regulars. After that came the original Glee Club and supposedly they had sat them by couples, more or less. Chord and Amber entered, followed by Jenna and Harry, then Mark and Dianna and then Kevin. Naya was backstage talking with Lea, waiting for her name to be called. She had told her just now about all these feelings she was having and Lea was worried because she knew how hurt both had ended, especially Heather. The short actress was anxious because she wasn't sure that the blonde was going to forgive her or even want to talk to her. She had seen how Heather almost died after Naya had left her and she hoped that Naya would approach this by thinking straight, because the last thing they needed was a scandal in the press conference.

Heather didn't seem to be around but Lea knew that she was with Cory, because he told her himself.

"Now our beloved cheerleader, who started as just a mean girl but throughout the series managed to capture our hearts with her softer side and her incredible talent. Ladies and gentlemen, Naya Rivera!" The host called and the crowd went wild.

Naya smiled at Lea and started to go, but she stopped her, "Do not do anything stupid Naya".

"Of course not" she called and entered the stage.

She waved at the crowd and sat in her seat next to Kevin, she knew who was next.

"For our next character, the only word there is to describe her, is hilarious." The crowed knew who was next and applauded. "Her epic one-liners and captivating dance moves not only did they entertain us for forty minutes, but made us love Glee even more. Brittany S. Pierce played by the amazing Heather Morris!"

Hemo had been backstage with Cory after Dianna was called and he had somewhat calmed her, telling her to focus entirely on the conference and to ignore Naya's presence. He hated saying that but, that was what the dancer needed.

She took a deep breath, straightened her dress and walked on stage. The Cast and the people in the theater applauded and cheered loudly and a smile escaped her lips. Unfortunately, this smile was erased quickly when she saw Naya. She looked beautiful and Heather mentally cursed herself for feeling so weak when the Latina was around. She dared to look at those gorgeous brown eyes and she recognized the sparkle she couldn't find three months ago.

Naya saw her again and her heart skipped a beat. It was the first time in five months, that she was seeing her, like this, without a barrier. She smiled warmly at her trying to tell her that she was sorry, that she needed her back. But even though she tried, it was like Heather no longer understood.

Heather saw her smile and wanted to die, for a moment the only thing she could think of doing was running up to her and kissing her, the way she hadn't in those long five months. But she couldn't do it, she had broken up with her for a reason, and it just hurt too damn much to lose all she had won to get her heart crushed again. She remembered where she was and unlocked her blue orbs from dark ones and went to sit down. Heather realized that it was the seat next to her so she did something that she was never proud of, but it just hurt so bad that she couldn't help it. She looked at her one last time and then sat two chairs across and one down from Naya. Everyone realized this and couldn't help but cringe.

Naya felt embarrassed, Heather didn't want to sit beside her. But she thought she deserved it. The audience saw this it and also realized that the breakup had been worse than they had actually said. Darren, Chris, Cory and Lea entered afterwards, as well as Dante, Ian, Brad and Ryan. The air felt thick and uncomfortable after what had happened, but no one said a word.

They talked about all the things they needed to, about Glee ending, the last episode, specific story lines, spoilers, plans after Glee and more. Naya did her best to answer her questions focusing on where she was and what she needed to do, even though her heart felt shattered into million pieces. Getting Heather back seemed impossible now.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't gotten them back together, but Naya wants her back, so we are getting there ;) Please leave a reply and I if anybody of you is creative and wants to make a cover or something about the fic, please PM me or inbox me at tumblr. Also, go check my girl **_**hlnwst **_**in fanfic, "A different life" blows you away, favorite Brittana fic. That is all! Next chapter in the weekend! Thanks for your patience, lots of love! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! So so so sorry that it took me two whole weeks to upload the new chapter! Life is crazy and between holidays, parties, homework, 4 unit tests and trying to get off my computer, it took me a while to get to finish the chapter. I must tell you that this chapter is product of TWO WEEKS of work, it is that long. Longest one ever, 9 whole pages on word. The very long overdue talk between these two. I put a lot of heart into it, so I really hope you like it. **

**Also, did all of you watch Glee?! I loved it! I think this season will be AMAZING, although I did miss Santana, but as Ryan has all been promising us, there will be a lot of Brittana scenes, so fingers crossed! **

**PLEASE please leave a review, you know where and tell me what you guys thought about it. Again, thank you for the crazy amount of tweets and questions in tumblr, you guys rock, so please keep them coming. They brighten up my day and I always reply so thanks, seriously. Enjoy!**

**I don't own these characters or Glee, just the imagination for the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The lights dimmed, announcing that the conference was over, the Cast left the stage and went backstage. Naya let out a deep breath as she could finally stop fake smiling and actually put the face she was feeling: immense heartache and regret. Heather had rushed out of the stage as soon as she could and went to the dressing room. Lea approached Naya with Kevin and both gave her a hug. When the brunette started to break down, they pulled her aside so no one would see her cry.

"Nay, come here" Kevin said soothingly, taking her in his arms.

"Shh, everything will be all right" soothed Lea as she rubbed her back.

"No it won't. Did you see how she looked at me? She doesn't love me anymore" Naya sobbed against Kevin's shirt.

"Don't say that Naya. How could she not love you anymore" Lea said with a bit of an edge in her voice but overall supportive.

"Bee, I hate to give you the tough love comment, but what were you expecting. You guys broke up 'cause you said no to her" said Kevin with a firm voice but understanding stare.

Naya lifted her crying face of his chest and said, "I know Kev, but I want her back. I never stopped loving her and I regret so much not fighting for her. I love her too much and now, it's all ruined" she cried defeated.

Kevin took her by the shoulders and looked straight into her wet dripping eyes, "Then you go fight for her. What happened to the Naya I first met? The girl who never takes no for an answer, the girl who will fight until she gets what she wants. How do you think you are even standing here? You are Naya Rivera for Christ's sake! Go get her!"

Naya looked at him with puppy sad eyes, "You and Heather are the epic kind of love. She said so herself; you are perfect for each other. Now go get her back. Understood?" He finished firmly and all Naya could do was nod at him.

Lea laughed a little at Naya's slightly scared face, "Kevin's right, Nay. You two deserve each other".

Naya opened her mouth to interrupt but Lea silenced her, "Yes I know, you broke her heart and you both made mistakes. But that's what life is about, about not making the same mistakes again. And the only mistake I see here is that you said no to her. But you've realized what you did and are sorry for it. That's the mistake, not your relationship. I don't think you regret falling in love with her, do you?"

"No, of course not! It's the best thing that has ever happened to me" Naya replied as certain as she had ever been.

"Then go after her and right now. I saw her go into that dressing room with Dianna and Cory. They are probably telling her the same thing we are telling you" pointed out Kevin.

Naya still had a spark of uncertainty in her eyes which was rapidly erased by Lea's words. "Naya, I swear that if you do not go right now, I will find my inner Snix and drag your ass to that room".

Naya and Kevin laughed but she said, "Thank you guys; I don't know what I would do without you. You two are my best friends, I love you".

Both of them hugged her tightly and let her go find Heather.

"I wants my 'Heya' back on, ok Bee?" said Kevin while Naya laughed and continued walking towards the dressing room. In her mind, one thought: Heather.

Heather closed the door behind her, the tears already leaving her eyes.

* * *

"Heather wait" she heard Cory call and soon the door was opened and both Cory and Dianna entered.

She looked at them and couldn't help but to break down. Cory rapidly went to her side and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She sobbed against his big broad chest and felt Dianna rub her arms, trying to calm her.

"Hemo, it breaks my heart to see you like this" said sadly Dianna.

"I can't do this guys, I just can't. In these five months I was supposed to get over her, to move on. Except I didn't, not even a tiny bit." She said in between sobs. "You know I saw her about three months ago, in her trailer."

Cory and Dianna looked at her surprised as neither of them knew. "Really? What happened" Dianna replied softly.

"We just held our gaze for a second, until I broke it because I couldn't bear it any longer. I looked at her eyes and I could see that she didn't love me anymore" she sniffled sadly.

"But Hemo, how can you know that she doesn't love you anymore, from just a look" Dianna interjected.

"You just do, every time I see Lea's eyes I see the spark Heather is talking about" he replied matter of factly. Heather looked at him sadly and kind of given up.

Dianna shot him a look that practically said, 'you idiot, why do you tell her stuff like that' but Cory replied before she could do anything.

"Perhaps you didn't see the spark back then. But Hemo, I saw Naya right now, and I could swear that she still loves you. She had the same in-love look that she had five months ago, only now it carried a trace of sadness that was super visible when you sat on the other chair."

"Yeah, why did you do that Hemo? It was kind of obvious" asked Dianna.

"Because I can't be _so _close to her and not start crying, or want to reach for her hand and tell her that I forgive her, even though she didn't say sorry. I don't care if it was obvious and people realized it, I just _can't _do this!" Hemo replied starting to cry again.

This time Dianna reached for her, she was a mess. "What do you want to do then Hemo, you need to figure out what are you going to do. From the way she looked at you, I'm guessing she wants you back. But the important part here is, what _you _want to do. Are you ok with all of this? Are you going to move on once Glee is over, or are you going to talk to her?"

By now, Heather had gone and sat down in a brown couch that was in the room, while Cory and Dianna remained standing. She ran her fingers through her hair while she exhaled a painful breath.

"I don't know. I still love her and I can't live without her, but she hurt me so bad. She didn't see a future and I don't know if she does now. But even if she does, she still said no. I gave her everything I was and she threw it all away." Heather wiped more tears away as she said that.

"So you're moving on?" Asked Cory a bit scared of the answer.

Heather put her hands in her face and growled in frustration, "I can't decide on anything if I don't know how she feels. I'm not saying we should get back together but, I just can't be without her".

"Then talk to her Hemo, let her tell you how she feels, then you make up your mind. I just think that you would regret it all your life if maybe you had a second chance and you lost it because you didn't talk to her" Dianna interjected.

Heather didn't answer, but she thought about it, a lot.

* * *

Naya reached the door just as Dianna and Cory were exiting, leaving Heather in the room to think. They shared an awkward glance; none of them had really talked much since they broke up. Just when it was work related. Naya nodded at them and smiled shyly, trying to tell them that she wasn't planning on hurting Heather anymore. She knew how protective they were of her, because of obvious reasons and she completely understood them. She had broken Heather's heart, after all.

They stepped aside and Naya knocked on the door, but Hemo opened it at the same time, not wanting to think everything in a trailer room.

"Oh, sorry" said Naya instinctually but her voice fell when she saw her, a foot away.

"It's ok" managed to reply Heather.

There was a very awkward silence, where they both looked at the floor.

"Hi" Naya said eventually, there was so much sorrow and hope in her voice that Heather almost gave in.

"Hi" she replied dryly.

Naya's stomach fell from the tone but carried on, "Can we talk?".

"Right now?" Heather asked feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up to her.

"If you want to, or whenever you can" replied Naya timidly.

"I'm really tired, can we do this later?"

"Yes, sure whenever you want."

"Tomorrow, it's fine. Drop by my trailer at the end of the day" Heather had managed to hold up and she was impressed by her strength.

"Ok, yes, perfect." Smiled Naya honestly.

Heather nodded and started to walk away until,

"Hemo?"

She hadn't heard that tone for so long. She turned around, "Thank you".

Naya smiled and her heart clenched, she nodded again, lingering her gaze longer than she could and walked away, wanting to get to her apartment, sleep and forget about everything.

* * *

The next day arrived and Naya made her way to the Paramount Lots, earlier than she was supposed to. She went to her trailer and closed the door. Sitting on the couch she tried to calm her nerves by breathing deeply and running her hands through her hair a couple of times. The brunette hadn't slept one bit because of the amount of tossing and turning that had occurred. Her mind didn't shut up with what she would say to Heather and it was around 4:30 in the morning, when she came up with an idea of what she wanted to do. She thought it was a great idea, but to make it even better she had to get up and set everything up to make sure it was perfect, which lead to getting no sleep at all. Heather was the most perfect thing that had ever been hers and she couldn't believe that she let her go. They were meant to be together and this time she wouldn't screw it up.

The day went by and when it was over, she felt more nerves than she had ever felt in her whole life. She made her way towards the very familiar trailer and stood in front of the door, having trouble breathing. Naya knew she had to do this, so she gathered all the courage she could find and knocked on the door.

Heather had gone to her trailer as soon as she could and was _very _nervous about the whole situation. But still, she had to know what Naya was feeling. However, it wouldn't be an easy battle; she wasn't ready to give in any time soon. She would enter the war with her walls up high; there was no way that Naya was going to break her heart again, no way.

"Come in" she said her voice coming out shaky and small. Naya opened the door slowly and spotted Heather in the mirror, fixing her hair out of a ponytail. She was wearing yoga pants and a long sleeve white shirt, Naya guessed that she had just had dance rehearsal. Even with simple clothes, she was still the most beautiful thing Naya had ever seen and she wanted to kick herself for letting her go.

_Focus, Naya, focus. You know what you came here for. _

"Hi" Naya said quietly stepping inside and closing the door.

"Hey" Heather replied simply. There was an awkward stare where Naya was waiting for Hemo to tell her to sit down on the couch but the offer never came.

"Um, can I sit down?"

"If you want to" Heather replied still standing by the mirror.

"Ok... Don't you want to sit down?" Asked Naya very uncomfortable by Heather's way of being.

"I'm fine here. But sit down if you want to."

"Ok then" she replied sitting down on the red fabric sofa where they had shared so many moments. "So, how have you been?" Naya just couldn't start by saying it; she had to open the field a little.

"Good, busy I guess. With Graduation and the finale coming up, it's been a lot of work. But you know the riddle" Heather replied with the same monotone voice.

"How about outside Glee?" Naya asked.

"I just started that film with Chris Evans, the past week."

"Wow. Really? I didn't know you had a movie in process" Naya said genuinely surprised, she didn't know that Heather was making movies. When they were still dating she had some offers but nothing concrete.

"It's nothing really. But it's a good project for the summer."

"Nothing? It's huge Heather! It's Chris Evans!" Naya said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice. How 'bout you?" She asked leaning on the dressing table beside the mirror.

"Me? Well, I've been writing a lot, and going to the recording studio. I added a couple of songs and edited others. Just getting the album ready, that's all" she replied, wanting to tell her that all the songs she had written were about her and that the album should be called 'Heather Morris' rather than her own name. The album had changed vibe completely and although she still had some dance pop songs, practically all of the others were slow emotional ballads that she knew Heather would love. They were all about her, after all.

"Sounds good Naya."

Naya nodded and asked, "How's your family? Your mom and sisters ok?"

"Yeah, my mom's great, she was thrilled that I spent all Christmas and spring break in Arizona. You know since last spring break we went to Ca..." She stopped and looked remorsefully at Naya, remembering that magical week over a year ago when they had been so happy.

Naya's stomach ached by Heather's comment. Cabo, god, she missed that week so much.

They stayed silent until Heather couldn't take it any longer, "Naya, why did you want to talk, or about what? Cause I think that our future work plans and my family can wait".

Wow, she didn't see that coming. Heather really had her walls up high; she had never seen her so guarded. And Heather was a guarded person.

"I guess that the small talk is just pointless now" Naya replied, her arms leaning on her legs.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about us. Ever since I knew about the conference and that we _had_ to see each other. I guess that I could tell you all I have been thinking about, but...one thing that Glee taught me is that some things are just easier sung than said. So please just listen to the lyrics. I think they express perfectly what I feel".

Naya unlocked her phone and played an instrumental version of the song she wanted. She stood up and as the first notes started to play she looked right into Hemo's piercing blue eyes.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

Heather remained leaning on the dresser and crossed her arms, willing to listen. But as she realized what song it was and what the lyrics said, she felt her wall start crumbling down.

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why._

Naya did her best to keep her voice steady and powerful. But all the emotions were getting the best of her. The song expressed perfectly their sad breakup story and trying to maintain perspective when it was Naya singing to her, was really hard for Heather.

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die._

Heather thought about the white bouquet of roses she had gotten Naya that night. 10 roses, one for each month she had loved her. It was all part of the gesture, when they were in Cabo; she had only given her one, because they had only been dating for a month. Naya had loved it, yet, she had left them there at the beach, just before she walked out of Heather's life.

Naya took a deep breath as the chorus approached; the lines that came next really summed up all her feelings and told the blonde exactly what was on her mind.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time._

Heather was taken aback to that night when it all had gone from perfect to completely ruined within minutes. The fact that Naya was here, singing these lines, spoke volumes, but she also went back to December, to when she gave Naya her heart and she had gone and crushed it. So many dreams and promises and it all had gone to hell. Hemo closed her eyes trying to block the tears that were already gathering up in her eyes.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call._

Naya gestured with her hands while she singed, as she always did. But there was something about these lyrics that were giving her a hard time. She remembered how she knew very well that it was Heather's birthday and she still didn't call, even after Heather had sent a text and wished her the best in hers. She was so caught up in her stupid freedom that she had forgotten that Heather was her best friend, her soul mate and the love of her life.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall._

Naya smiled at the memories, those times in Mexico with their friends or the car trips they took to Naya's parents' house, that although were short, they had been great. They had been so careless and free, because they knew that at the end of the day, they were together and nothing else mattered. They had proved the whole world that they loved each other and that nothing could break them apart. Funnily enough, it had been their own mistakes that broke them up.

Heather thought about how it had taken her so long to get over her fears and realize that Naya was the one for her and not Taylor. And about that moment, when she had seen it in Naya's eyes how she really felt about her, and knew that she too was in love with her. But now all of it was gone.

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye._

That stupid fear that had been building up ever since she realized that this was real. That this wasn't just another of her failed relationships, that when they ended, nothing really happened. Naya knew that Heather wasn't just another guy, she was the best girl she had ever met, and the fact that it might have led to something more serious, scared her more than anything. She had never known serious and committed and although she knew that it was where she belonged, she did what she had done all her life. She said goodbye and left.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

Here she was, saying sorry, almost on her knees and Heather knew it was so easy to give in, to tell her that she forgave her, that she hadn't stopped loving her a single day. But how could she? She had to be stronger than that. The blonde knew that this wasn't a pride thing, but when Naya had hurt her so bad, she couldn't give in _that_ easy.

However, the song was getting the best of her and as she actually knew the lyrics, she did something neither of them were prepared for. Naya took some deep breaths while the music played and the next verse approached. When the next part was here, she took some air in, ready to sing, but stopped when Heather opened her mouth and sang.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

It was like this song had been written for them. That was what Heather missed the most of Naya. That smile, which at the right time, had showed her so much love and acceptance. Or that tan skin that merged with her pale one so many times when their bodies were pressed up together. She thought about that night when her mother had made her feel miserable and although Heather had been stubborn about it, Naya had held her in her arms while she cried all night. There were so many memories, and actually there were more beautiful ones, than there were sad ones.

Naya regained her speech while Heather sang and continued on the next verse.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

She looked right into two blue eyes, telling her that she was sorry and that it had been the worst mistake of her life. But as soon as she saw a spark in Heather's eyes that maybe hinted that they were going to get through it, it disappeared.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

She wiped some tears that were falling down her cheek; she cleared her throat and sang the next part softly.

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December._

She regained the confidence in her voice and made sure to sing the last part right. Naya focused on the lyrics only and tried blocking the voice inside her head that was telling her to get closer to the love of her life and kissing her senseless.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time. _

Heather thought that she had never seen Naya sing something with so much passion and emotion. This probably was true as she had never seen so much truth in those dark watery eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked down, not baring to see Naya in fear that she would give in.

"So... What did you think?" Asked Naya not knowing what else to ask, really.

"That was...powerful" replied Heather in the same circumstance.

They remained silent until Naya said, "That is how I feel Heather, I'm...so sorry. I...was stupid and I didn't see that I have always loved you and even though we were apart and I pretended that I was ok, and over it, I wasn't. I never will really" Naya struggled at times but managed to say what she wanted.

"Why now Naya?" Asked Heather in the same position she had been in all the talk. "Why now, that we are so close of never having to see each other again. In two weeks we can finally say goodbye and never look back. Forget anything else happened and just move on with our lives".

Naya couldn't believe she was saying these things, a sudden terrifying feeling invaded her body and she desperately wanted to make Heather stay, however way it was possible.

"Because I don't want that. I never wanted that. When I said no, I said no to marrying you but I never said no to erasing you out of my life".

"Well, that's kind of implied isn't it?"

"No! No, never! I'm so scared right now that this isn't going to work out, but it scares the crap out of me that I will lose you forever." Naya said desperately.

Heather remained silent so she continued, "Heather, I love you. And I can't live without you. You are my life; you had been ever since that February day a year and three months ago."

"So why did you say no to me. I gave you everything Naya! I gave you my life, my future, my heart and soul! And you just walked all over it."

"I said no because I was scared of moving too fast and we _were_ moving too fast. You can't deny that" replied Naya.

"Maybe my proposal was a bit premature, yes. But I was willing to wait for however long it took for you to realize that you wanted to spend your life with me. But you said no. Right from there, you said no. You blocked all possible solutions to the problem and walked away."

"Heather, you were the one that broke up with me, I was willing to work things out."

"By saying yes?" Asked Heather her voice getting louder.

Naya remained silent, "No" she replied eventually.

"You see? You didn't see a future, and there's nothing that could change that."

"But you broke up with me" desperately said Naya.

"What was I supposed to do? I never imagined you saying no to me, I was terrified and did whatever I could to keep you by my side. How was I supposed to know that you had been having doubts ever since Cabo?"

"How did you know about that?" The brunette asked shocked.

"Lea told Dianna and she told me. What difference does it make?"

"I know, I was stupid for not telling you anything of this, but I was terrified of losing you, Heather."

"And yet you lost me anyways. These five months have been the worst of my life, Naya. The first month I couldn't stop crying, I wouldn't eat, I was so depressed that Dianna and Ashley had to almost kick my ass to get me to start living again. And when I did, everything I did reminded me of you. I looked ok, but I wasn't. I wasn't living, I was just...numb".

Naya's stomached twirled from the fact that she had made Heather suffer so much.

"I get it, ok? And you have no idea how sorry I am and how guilty I feel that it was me that made you feel like that. I regret more than anything not fighting for you, not being able to realize soon enough that what I did was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I messed it up, Hemo and now you're not with me."

The last part came small and fragile and Heather relaxed a bit with Naya's heartbreaking tone. "It was both our fault, at some level" Heather admitted after some time.

Naya's eyes shot from the floor to Heather, not really understanding what she said.

"I shouldn't have asked you to marry me when we haven't even talked about it. I just took for granted what we had and supposed that you were going to say yes. And lastly, I shouldn't have broken up with you so easily, I should have stayed and work it out. I shouldn't have given up on you."

Naya looked at her with sad eyes and didn't know what to say next.

"I think we should think about it, about everything actually. Maybe not see each other until we go to New York to film the last scene." Heather said quietly looking at Naya who was looking at the floor.

"No! Heather, you are already leaving me! First it's a week, but then it's all our lives. I can't lose you again, no Heather please, don't leave me!" Naya desperately screamed, tears falling like waterfalls down her cheek.

"Don't say that. We _have _to see each other to film the last scene. I just feel that we can't jump into anything again without thinking about it. Our relationship was built on impulses and sometimes it didn't do us any good. Just think about it Naya. I'll see you around" the blonde turned to leave but Naya shouted so she faced her again.

"What is it going to take for you to forgive me!? I said I'm sorry and I said how much I regret it. I love you Heather! More than anything!"

"It isn't that simple Naya" Heather replied. Naya didn't know what else to do so she did the first thing that entered her mind.

"Then I'll make it simple for you" she dropped on one knee in front of her. "Marry me."

Heather closed her eyes not believing what Naya was doing. "You're really doing this?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?! We broke up because you wanted to marry and I don't so, I'm making it easier".

Heather went to where she was kneeling and stood her up and sat her on the couch next to her.

"You said 'I don't'."

"What?"

"You said you still don't want to marry me. We can't do this if you don't want to."

"I'll marry you if that's what it takes" replied Naya wiping tears away.

"It isn't like saying yes to a certain movie even if you don't want to see it, just to make the other happy. Naya, it's a big compromise and you can't say yes to it, just to make me happy. You have to be sure of it."

"But I love you" Naya said quietly.

"And I love you too, but it isn't enough. Just think about it please. I'll do the same. We'll see what happens in New York."

Naya relaxed when she said that she still loved her, feeling a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders. But what she said was true. She wasn't ready.

So she would give that to her, she would think about it.

"Take care Naya" she patted her shoulder, took her purse and left her own trailer.

Naya looked her walk away, went to the bathroom, washed her face and exited the trailer. She would do that, she would think about it.

* * *

**A**/**N: ****Hope you guys liked it! The song was "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Don't you think that this would be an awesome Brittana duet? ;) **

**I decided that instead of telling you I will have the chapter ready in a week, when I know I will not, I will tell you that it will be ready in two weeks instead. Thanks for the patience and the support. And watch "Britney 2.0" next week, I'm sure that our girl Hemo here, will be more than amazing! Only three chapters left! **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey beautiful people! So glad I got this chapter done, before the weekend. First of all, I would like to thank you all, again for the constant support. The amount of tweets and messages in tumblr, prove only one thing: that you're the best readers ever! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the best readers, my girls wiktoria344 and crazyshelle, I love you! **

**Anyways, this is a very long chapter and I am sure you will all like it! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you guys think, I always reply and your comments always make my day! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

A week went by and Naya did just what Heather told her to do, she thought about it. She had never thought something over so many times and at some point she wanted to give up. Naya got frustrated and wanted to call Heather, but Lea and Kevin had made her promise them that she would listen to Hemo and maintain a distance. She went back and forth over all their relationship, how it started, how it was her that fell for Heather first. She quite didn't understand how it went from her "playing cool" to where they were today. The regret she felt was immense but as much as she thought about it, she knew she wasn't ready to marry her. Her feelings for Heather had changed, they grew even more if it was possible, and for the first time she knew that she wasn't leaving again. The world was a crazy place and now more than ever she was sure that Heather was the one for her, she wanted to spend her life with her. She just had to grow into the idea and be ready.

Meanwhile, Heather also thought if Naya was worth risking her heart again. And after a very long discussion with Ashley and Dianna she concluded that she was worth it. She was Naya. Naya, her best friend, her soulmate, the love of her life. Yes, she had broken her heart but she was sorry for it and at some level she had forgiven her, but what made Heather hesitate, was Naya's fear of commitment. Nothing had changed since that December evening, she still wanted to marry and form a family while Naya didn't. Maybe she wanted at some point, but not right now. All the drama had made Heather realize that maybe she was a bit young to get married and maybe also not that ready. But that didn't cancel out the fact that she still wanted that in some future. But the thought of being with Naya again made her want to forget about everything and give her heart to her again.

She missed her so much, she missed her kisses, the simple touches, that warm smile, the way her arms wrapped around her so perfectly, the little details, everything. But she had to keep her head in the game and go slow. If Naya was going to have her heart again, it would be because there was a future for both of them. If not what was the point.

* * *

They filmed some individual scenes before they went to New York and Naya filmed with Lea and Chris and a couple with Dianna and Cory, while Heather shot with Darren, Jenna, Harry and Vanessa. Naya was almost sure that the writers were plotting something because the scenes with Cory and Dianna were just the most awkward things ever. It made sense in the storyline, but when the trio had barely spoken after the breakup and when they were Heather's best friends, it was extremely uncomfortable.

When the scenes were finished Dianna and Cory approached Naya. In their eyes a "big brother/sister stare" that could only mean one thing: they wanted to know what Naya's intentions with Heather were.

"Hi, Naya we want to talk to you" said Cory seriously as he stood next to Dianna and in front of Naya in between scenes.

"Ok sure" replied Naya out of sorts.

"What are you planning on doing with Heather" shot Dianna. Naya missed her, she and Dianna had always been good friends until everything happened. And now she knew that their relationship had been lost when she broke Heather's heart.

"Doing with her what?" She asked a bit confused.

"Don't play dumb with us Naya, Heather told us everything" replied Cory coldly.

Naya took a deep breath and stood from her chair, "Ok look, I don't know what Heather told you, but I know what I know. And that is, that... I love her. I never stopped loving her, not one single day. And walking away from her has been my biggest mistake. You have _no _idea how much I regret it and how stupid I was for letting my fear of commitment get in the way of the best thing that has ever happened to me. Hemo is the best thing that's ever been mine."

They remained silent but with serious faces so she took a second and continued. "I know you guys feel like you need to protect her, because I broke her heart. But I'm serious about her, I am never leaving her again. I love her just too much".

"Yeah, but one thing is loving her and one completely different thing is giving her what she wants" replied Dianna.

"Naya, we hate doing this, because we used to be much closer. You know how much I miss the times where just the three of us used to hang, like in the interviews for the movie. I miss that, and now things are different. But still, we can't let you hurt Heather again. So tell us, are you planning on marrying her, or not?" Cory said with sadness in his voice.

Naya sighed and answered truthfully, "I do. I just need to get used to the idea, that's all".

Dianna saw that she was indeed telling the truth and her voice softened, "Nay, you don't have to marry right away. Heather just wants to know if you see a future with her".

"I do. I know Heather is the love of my life, I know she's the one for me".

This time both Cory and Dianna believed her.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Go get her!" Cory said excitedly and quite loud.

"Cor, come on Heather needs her space. Let them solve their problems alone. I think we've done enough" the blonde said with a smile.

Naya laughed at Cory's ways. "Thank you guys, for believing me. I know how much you care about Heather and you are the best friends for her. And thanks for taking care of her when I wasn't around to do it" she said the last part more quietly and with her gaze on the floor.

"Hey, it's all forgotten, just don't break her heart again, ok?" Dianna said.

Naya went and hugged them both. She had missed them so much. "I won't, I promise".

* * *

The day arrived, and as Naya was closing her suitcase, she gazed around her room. She had the lights on because it was still dark outside. She looked at her room; it felt empty, empty without her. Somehow Heather just brought so much life to everything, and ever since that December night, her life had felt exactly like that room. But she had realized this now and she was going to make it right. She was going to get Heather back.

She got her things and went towards the door, turning her gaze towards her nightstand, to a photo of the two of them. She turned the lights off and sighed. No way was she returning from New York without her.

* * *

The plane ride was extremely awkward, they said hi and pretty much that was it. They didn't want to talk just yet, they weren't ready. Besides, they couldn't talk in the company's plane with Brad, Zach, make-up and dress crew, camera guys and a whole bunch of other people. Naya sat near a window with Brad and Heather with Zach but on the other side of the plane. Heather buried her nose in her book while Naya tried to have a conversation with Brad. She really tried, but she couldn't help staring at Heather. She was so beautiful, her hair tied up in a messy bon, her eyes following every word of her book. The brunette loved how much she read, it made her intellectual, and she had to admit that it was really sexy. When her mind wandered, she brought it back to Brad. How she was going to survive New York with Heather? She had no idea.

Heather caught her couple of times and she couldn't stop herself from smiling and continue reading. Naya did also look great, her skinny jeans and light blue V-neck, her simple look had always been Hemo's favorite.

They landed on JFK and got to the hotel by midday. They were going to start filming right away, so they transported to the location. They were going to film in Central Park, somewhat close to where they had shot two years ago. They changed into their attires and had make-up and hair done, but it was still a bit early, as they wanted to avoid the more people possible. The producers had made sure that no one knew about the scene because it was from the much anticipated finale and if the fans leaked photos or videos, it wouldn't be as special. But most importantly, Ryan, Brad and Ian wanted to avoid a scene. They weren't sure that Naya and Heather were going to be able to handle the situation based on their breakup. They wanted to make sure that the finale was handled as professional as it could be, but to assure this, they had to control everything.

Sometime was spared, so they gave them free time. If these two were going to talk, it was now. Naya knew that she had given her more than enough time to think and went decidedly to the trailer where Heather was. She wasn't leaving New York without her back, oh hell no.

"Come in" the blonde called and Naya entered, Zach was there.

"Hey Nay, you ready to shoot?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are" she replied.

"Well Brad is just checking everything with the police guys and needs to see if the cameras are ready. I was just telling Heather the same thing."

"Ok cool" Naya said. Zach sensed the awkwardness in the air and realized that these two needed to talk.

"I'll go see if Brad needs anything, see you girls in a bit" with that he walked out of the trailer and left the two girls alone.

"Hey" Naya said softly.

"Hi" Heather replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Naya said, "So you're ready for the scene?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, this being our last scene, how can I ever be ready" Hemo replied nostalgically and sat on a chair.

"I know, I can't believe it's over. After almost 5 years" they remained silent, "Actually I can't believe that something else is over".

Heather understood and exhaled annoyed, "Naya please don't do this right now".

"Why not?" She raised her voice, "You asked me to give you time, I gave you a week, you asked me to think about it, and I did. I thought it over so many times that I couldn't be surer of my realization. If you do not believe me ask Lea or Kev. You know how much I wanted to call you, or to go see you?" She looked at her, but Hemo's eyes remained on the floor. "But they made me promise that I would give you your space. I _really _thought about it, Heather."

"I know you did, but I'm not sure yet. I'm not ready" Heather replied quietly.

"What's stopping you? It's been a week".

"It's too soon."

"No, it is not too soon! I even talked with Dianna and Cory and I told them how I felt about you, how incredibly stupid I was for leaving you, how sorry I am and how serious I am about this" Naya exclaimed a bit out of breath.

"I know, they told me"

"And what did they say?"

"That they believed you" Heather finally lifted her gaze from the floor and looked at Naya's dark eyes. "That they believed you were saying the truth".

"I am, please Heather you have to believe me!" She pleaded grabbing her hands. Screw not having physical contact, she needed Heather to believe her. Heather was surprised by the contact, she haven't felt Naya's hands for so long.

She looked into her eyes and saw that they were watery but they were scared.

"I believe you" the dark eyes changed suddenly, a spark of hope glimmering. "But..." It disappeared.

"But what?! Why are you fighting us! Heather, this is real, it was always real. I love you so damn much, don't you understand? I want to be with you".

It was that moment, she was sure. After one year and five months, she was sure. She wanted to marry her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, Hemo".

Heather shook her head, "Stop saying that, Naya. You don't want to marry me" she dropped her hand from Naya's grasp and stood from the chair.

But Naya took it again and looked right into her eyes, with more truth than ever, "No, listen to me. Look at me, Heather" the blonde met her eyes sadly.

"I'm sure this time. I _want _to marry you. Maybe not right now, but someday Hemo. Someday not so far away. You are my life, always have and always will. I want you for good, for the rest of my life. I love you so much and these five months were the worst and just to imagine not spending the rest of my life with you, makes me sick."

Heather stared not quite understanding what she was saying. "Naya... I..."

"Look Heather, I'm saying the truth, and I know you believe me. So why are you fighting us?"

"Because... I... When you left, I almost died. And I'm just so scared to give in and you breaking my heart again... That I..." Heather said scarily, tears leaving her eyes.

Naya silenced her and wiped the tears off her cheek, "I won't. I won't break your heart again. I promise." She took a step forward, trying to close the gap in between them. Heather still had the uncertainty in her eyes, for she said, "Take a chance on us".

She looked right into Hemo's eyes, and got lost in her blue gaze, she slowly started to lean in. Heather saw this and started to panic, she couldn't kiss her, not when she wasn't sure yet. But all Naya said was true, she knew it and it was Naya, the love of her life, so what was stopping her? She subconsciously started to lean in also, painfully slowly. Both of the girls stopped thinking and centimeter by centimeter, they got closer, their hearts beating a thousand beats per minute. Heather could almost taste Naya's lips, while Naya felt Heather's breath on hers. They were just one inch away from happiness.

There was a knock on the door.

"You girls ready?" Brad stepped in the trailer.

They immediately separated and Naya blinked various times, trying to understand what happened. Heather's breathing was still going quickly but she looked at Brad and used all her strength to focus on where she was. She needed to get a job done, she would finish that scene. She nodded at Brad who was staring at both of them, not quite getting what had happened.

Naya choked a "Yeah, let's go" and looked at Heather, longing for her. Heather returned the gaze, trying to communicate with her as they had always done, but it was hard for her to say something when even she didn't know what to say to herself.

They exited the trailer and walked into Central Park, it was a quiet place, really in the depths of the park, neither Naya nor Heather had ever been there. It was a place that only Lea would probably know. Not many people were around which was great as the last thing they wanted was a bunch of fans watching them preform what would be their most difficult scene ever. The script was quite simple; Brittany had graduated after a big struggle and had left Lima to move to New York. In New York, she was going to find Santana and get back together. Quite opposite from their situation in reality, which made everything much worse.

"Ok girls this is it. Get ready because this scene will be with you for the rest of your lives" said Brad encouragingly.

_Thank you, Brad. Just what I needed. More nerves. _Naya thought and discretely rolled her eyes.

Heather's stomach started twirling even more but she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Brad explained some last minute directions and got everything ready. Heather went to her position where she needed to stand to enter the scene next to Zach. The choreographer shook her shoulders gently in support and Heather let out a shaky smile. Naya had been instructed to be standing near the lake that was in the location, a really tiny lake in the middle of the park, where she would supposedly throw away her friendship bracelet with Brittany as that relationship was pretty much over. Little did she know that Brittany would arrive just before. Both girls took a deep breath and prepared for what was coming next.

"Camera ready, lights, Action" Brad yelled.

Naya had been instructed to stand facing the lake, "Why didn't you ever call?" She asked to no one, looking at the bracelet in her hand.

"I know I was the one that said that we needed to fly solo for a while, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. Why Brittany, why did you never call. I don't know if you graduated even. Now you're just another unfinished business in my life, that I will keep looking to finish for the rest of my life".

That was Heather's cue, "Then stop looking" she called and entered the scene.

The camera automatically shot her face as a wind swept through. Naya turned around putting her best surprised face and when she saw Heather, her heart fluttered. With the wind in her face, it reminded her of a very familiar memory in her brain, of Heather being sunbathed in Cabos, her hair in her face, as she told her she loved her.

"Brittany" Naya reminded herself that she was in a scene.

"Hey San, long time no see" Heather said casually, getting closer to where Naya was.

"Yeah, it's been a while" replied Naya still in character.

"You look good Santana, New York really suits you" Heather said with her hands in her jeans' pockets.

"You think so?" She chuckled. "I always feel like something is missing though".

"I know how you feel, ever since you left Lima, I have felt the same way" Naya looked at the floor timidly.

This felt so real, she and Heather were on a similar situation, they had to act like they weren't comfortable around each other after they had been best friends and knew every secret.

"Why didn't you call Brittany?" She said suddenly.

"Because we broke up, Santana"

"But we never said we couldn't be friends"

"I couldn't be _just_ your friend anymore. Part of what made us so great together was that we were best friends first. But after what we had, I couldn't not be more than your friend" Naya loved how they had written Brittany, much more mature and down to earth, perfect for the finale.

"But what was I supposed to do? Our lives are too different" Naya as Santana replied.

"Were" Heather corrected.

"What are you talking about? You're still in Lima and I'm here".

"We're both here".

"Brittany come on, you know what I mean".

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I lived in Lima but now I moved here".

Naya's eyes glimmered with surprise just as the script said. "I don't understand, Britt".

"I graduated. Not with honors like you, but I did. I did a good enough job for the Broadway Dance Center to notice me and with the Glee Club's back to back victory in Nationals, it was an easy enter" Heather said proudly. She really did feel proud of her character; she had grown so much since day one.

"Wow Britt, that's amazing!" Naya answered enthusiastically.

"That's not all; I also got a scholarship, so as of this fall you'll be seeing another familiar face around."

"I'm so proud of you, Britt. I always knew you would make it." Naya said kindly.

"It was all because of you Santana. You always believed in me, sometimes you were the only one that did".

"People can be so blind sometimes and they didn't get that you were the unicorn in there" Naya performed the line.

Heather laughed, "Thanks San, I'm here because of you".

Naya shot a warm smile. "But what about you and I" Naya said.

Oh oh, we were approaching the real stuff.

"It has always been you, Santana".

"But we broke up".

"Yeah but here we are. You called it off because you said our lives were too different. Now they're not. So what is stopping us?" Heather was now more in herself rather than in Brittany mode, the words were getting to her and she couldn't help but drift off to her own reality.

"A lot has changed, Britt. I'm not that scared girl who asked you to hold my hand under a napkin. I'm not afraid anymore" Naya replied trying to understand if this was what Heather was feeling.

"You're right. You're better" Heather replied calmly.

"Britt... I... Don't know, I'm scared that this change might not be what we expect and we end up fighting again" Naya said hesitantly. She was finally understanding why Heather was fighting them so much. The fear Santana felt was the same Hemo felt.

"It won't Santana, it will make us stronger. I know it, just give us a chance."

Wow. The writers really had them with this scene, Heather was impressed.

"Britt..." She continued fighting.

"Stop being that careful daughter, stop being afraid of what happened in the past."

Heather had understood the script, but performing the lines was a completely different story. She was finally getting what she needed to do. She needed to let go, forget and open her heart to Naya again. It was where they both belonged. Always was and always will. They were a two-shot, and would be together forever.

"Move on, move on with me by your side" she finally said.

Even though Naya was supposedly acting what Santana was feeling, Hemo knew that those eyes, the expression in them, were totally Naya. She saw so much love and trust that she knew it. It was all she needed.

"I love you" Heather said about Naya, it wasn't in the script. Naya didn't know if to improvise or let her feelings take over. But when it came to Heather, her feelings were always first.

"I love you too, I have always loved you and I'm so sorry for everything" Naya said getting closer to Heather, she could feel the moment she had been waiting for one week almost here.

"Stop apologizing. It's now that matters" she said closing the gap, they were only inches away.

Meanwhile, Zach and Brad noticed that it wasn't what the script said, and it was not even close so that it looked like they were improvising, but Brad knew what they were doing.

Zach noticed that Brad hadn't said cut so he whispered, "Should we stop rolling?"

To which Brad just smiled and looked at them, "No, keep rolling. They finally made it". He wasn't talking about Brittany and Santana.

Heather kept leaning in, absolutely sure of what she was doing, Naya was hers and would forever be hers. She closed the gap and kissed her. She kissed her like she had been dying to do for five months. Naya reciprocated the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hemo's waist, pulling her impossibly close. Everything else vanished, there was no one around, no Central Park, no New York, no Glee, no nothing. Just the movement of their lips and the tears of happiness that were falling on both their cheeks. After five months, two heartbreaks, countless tears and feelings of regret, they had made it. They kissed as if they were running out of time, but they weren't, they had the rest of their lives to be together. They didn't even hear a distant "Cut" in the background, they were in their own little world, because after five months, they were finally home.

* * *

They finally separated when they ran out of breath. They put their foreheads together and smiled. Brad approached them and they remembered where they were so they apologized and told him that they would do the scene again. Brad told them that it wasn't necessary, that the way they did it was even better and fortunately they hadn't said Naya or Heather in the scene so it could still look like Brittany and Santana. Both Zach and Brad understood what that scene had meant for them and as it was already past seven, they decided to close the location and go out to dinner. Zach and Brad took them out to a fancy restaurant in Manhattan and they avoided the more they could the paparazzi.

"To Heather and Naya, for being such committed actresses that deliver each scene more than perfectly. But most importantly, lets raise the glass for their love and how much they mean to each other" Brad said as he raised his glass.

The four of them said cheers and met their glasses.

"Girls, I would just like to say how happy we are that you found each other again and that you're finally together. Congrats, really" added Zach with a smile.

Naya smiled back at Heather and kissed her softly.

"Thanks guys. You really are the best bosses in the world. After all the crap we went through and considering how crazy we went, I wouldn't have been surprised if you would have fired us. Me especially" said Heather.

"Oh c'mon Hemo, we would have never fired you" replied Brad taking a sip from his wine.

"No really, thanks a lot; you almost had to change the whole storyline because of our personal problems. I guess, we would like to apologize for being so unprofessional" continued the blonde.

"Stop apologizing, its fine. As important as Glee is, your wellbeing came first" commented Zach.

"Really thank you for being so understanding. I'm just glad that everything is back where it belongs" Naya said and took Heather's hand, who kissed it.

"And thanks Zach for deciding that Glee needed to do Single Ladies because it brought this one into my life" Naya said. Zach laughed loudly and did his famous 'hands in his chest' thing. They all laughed at that.

* * *

They finished dinner and they returned to the hotel, Brad and Zach went to their rooms at the end of the hall and left the two girls alone. They got to the blonde's separate room and Heather stood outside the door. She fumbled with the key and looked at her hands. Naya noticed the hesitation so wrapped her in a tight hug. Heather was surprised by the gesture but returned it squeezing her arms in her waist. Naya broke apart but remained really close to her, her arms still around the blonde's neck, only the distance that permitted her to see those blue eyes. She saw doubt in them so she smiled at her tenderly. That was all Heather needed.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Whatever you want, I just don't want to leave you" replied Naya really not wanting to be separated ever again from Hemo.

"Then stay" Heather answered and swiped the key in the door, opening up to her suite.

Naya grinned and followed Heather in. They both wanted to be together again, but after 5 months, it was awkward bringing it up. Naya knew she couldn't push this, after how hesitant Heather had been about giving her heart to her again, she knew she had to go slow. If Heather only wanted for her to hold her, she was more than fine with that.

Hemo saw the understanding in her eyes and knew she wanted her. She leaned in and kissed her, like she hadn't in five months, with passion and desire. Naya opened her mouth and granted access to Hemo's tongue, pulling her closer with a hand in the blonde's hair. Hemo surpassed a moan and slowly she started pushing Naya towards the inside of the bedroom. Without leaving her lips she reached the foot of the bed and Naya sat down on the edge, finally breaking their lip lock. Their breathings going a bit faster, it had been five months after all, they made eye contact. Heather was still standing so she took Naya's hands and smiled.

"I love you so much" Heather whispered.

"I love you forever" replied Naya never leaving her eyes.

The blonde leaned over and tenderly, she placed a kiss on her forehead. The brunette shut her eyes closed and took a deep breath, she was a little overwhelmed by Heather's love. Hemo lingered in her forehead and when she broke away, she sat next to Naya.

"Nay, I just want to say that you have been the only girl in my life. Not even in this time apart, was there someone else".

"Of course, Hemo same here. My heart only has space for you. You will be the only one for me" Naya replied in a whisper stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Heather kissed her again and when she broke apart she said, "Make love to me".

Naya's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the same thing she had said to Heather the night they got together.

"I've missed you so much" she replied.

The brunette kissed her senseless and with so much love that it took Heather's breath away. They made love slowly and tenderly, remembering all the little details that made their love flourish. With soft and deep kisses they remembered who they were and what they were there for: to love each other until the end of time.

* * *

Later, they were curled up under the hotel bed sheet; all tangled in skin, their lips against each other, over and over. The lights were completely out, yet they knew exactly where everything was, they didn't need their eyes to see each other's hearts.

"I missed you so much" Heather said really softly in between kisses.

"Me too, baby I love you so so much and you have no idea how happy I am that you're with me again" she stopped to take a breath and pecked her lips. "Yet, you have no idea how much I needed you this past months and because of my stupid insecurities, I lost you".

Heather shifted in the bed and pulled her closer, so the Latina's head was resting on her heart. "I also needed you. But we both made mistakes. And although I wish that we were never separated, this time apart helped us to grow and we are better persons because of it. More matured and with a much clearer path to where we're going. Because Nay, now we can move on, together" she concluded, running her fingers over dark hair.

Naya shifted so her face was seeing Heather's, she kissed her passionately and then she rested her head in the pillow next to Heather's. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too" the blonde smiled.

They stayed like that, just looking into their eyes.

"Thank you" Heather said simply.

"What for" Naya answered.

"For coming back to me".

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for dragging this so long, but they are back together and stronger as ever. Only two chapters left! **** But it's going to be amazing, I promise! See you next week, I love you all!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Three whole weeks without an update, you're allowed to hate me. I did work for those three weeks even though Glee left me drained. Stupid Ryan Murphy, but whatever, let's think happy thoughts and wait for thanksgiving!**

**This is the second to last chapter :( I know, sad little panda here too. You guys are THE best readers and your tweets, questions in tumblr and reviews in fanfiction make my day every time. I hope you all like the chapter; it's the longest one ever. Its 13 damn pages long! I made it extra-long for you guys and to make up the fact that I didn't upload in three weeks. Please tell me what you think and enjoy :) **

**Last chapter of the fic next, I would want to say that I'll have it ready in two weeks but I don't know. School's making me really busy and I need that chapter to be absolutely perfect so it could be three, I don't know. Thanks for your patience and see you guys next time!**

* * *

Chapter 36

It is really funny what time can do. One year and a half after Glee ended, Heather and Naya were still together. They had re-moved into Naya's four months after they got back together and spent a wonderful fall and winter by each other's side. It was their first Christmas together and they hosted Christmas Eve with a big party with all of their friends and family. Even Hemo's mom had attended and was grateful for the invitation; she had understood that by not accepting their relationship she was only hurting her daughter. Naya had a talk with her and she apologized for everything and told her that she was glad that they were back together because she made Heather the happiest she had ever been.

Glee ended and everyone cried and cried because it was over and for good. The last episode was truly amazing, all the couples came back together and there was a huge reunion in Lima, right where everything started. The finale had incredible ratings and surpassed that year's Super bowl viewers. Every fan was content and grateful for such an amazing show. The actors all got great job opportunities, either in film, television, writing or music, but they all became really famous which was worthy of their talent. They all stayed very close and although it had been a year and a half later, they were still best friends.

Their future projects had gone great; Heather filmed a complete season with 'Dancing with the stars' and actually was the runner up. She might not be in Glee anymore but no one could quite bust a move like her. She also did some regional films with Ashley, just for the fun of it, but after 'Dancing with the stars' she focused her energy in some mayor movies, where she could just be an actress and separate that line between dancing and acting. Naya filmed her movie with Justin Timberlake and it was a good hit, not extremely famous but just enough for other producers to keep noticing her and offer some deals. They went to numerous award shows and premieres, always together, of course, and became one of the hottest couples in Hollywood. They couldn't have been more proud of their relationship.

Naya's album finally was ready and came out with amazing reviews. Changing the style of the album to a more melodic and soulful orientation, agreed with the critics and the album reached platinum. She was nominated for best new artist and best new album in the Grammy's and she won the new album one. She couldn't believe it when she went up the stage and actually was a bit speechless. But looking at Hemo's proud face calmed her down and she was able to thank everyone, especially Heather for being her inspiration. When Heather heard the album she cried because all of the songs were about them and their story and they had so much power and heart that it made her cry. She was so proud of Naya that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life by her side.

One year and a half after they got back together, Naya proposed. She was tired of waiting and that amount of time had really prepared her mindset into marrying Heather. They worked well and although fame seemed to be increasing, they kept each other sane. Always remembering that it didn't matter how crazy their day had been, at the end of it, the love of their life would be waiting at home, with arms wide open. Naya couldn't be more ready and had learned that you never know what could happen, but that crazy sudden ideas aren't always the way to go. Therefore, she waited a year and a half and proposed. It was a simple proposal one Sunday morning, when they were lying in bed. Naya told her that she was beautiful, that she loved her more than anything and that she was so grateful that they had found each other again in that way. She told her that it was always the simple moments that helped her decide on the big things, thus, she got on one knee next to the bed, and pulled out a gorgeous ring that Lea and Dianna had helped pick out. And she proposed. Heather said yes right away, with tears in her eyes and she threw herself at Naya. The brunette was glad that she had taken control of her life and that everything seemed to be wonderful, because as long as Heather was hers, everything would be perfect. It took them almost three years to understand it, but it was worth it.

* * *

They told everyone they were engaged and again, Ellen hosted them to clarify the rumors when a paparazzi caught Heather with an engagement ring one morning. The entire Hollywood and fandom was more than thrilled with the news and Naya's twitter exploded with mentions.

They knew they had to get on with the preparations of the wedding and they took some time off work to make space for all the planning. Heather was making movies and Naya was promoting her album. A tour approached but she would start it after they got married, no way was she going to postpone getting married to her beautiful fiancé for anything. They wanted a simple wedding but due to the amount of people they knew, they couldn't keep it really small. The Glee Cast and Crew alone was like 50 people, so they decided to make it medium with 250 invites. 100 for each and the other 50 were the people they knew in common. It was a tough selection, but they wanted to make it special and they made sure that only the really special people were invited, and no one else.

But before they got to any planning they needed to choose bridesmaids. They knew perfectly who they were going to be. Well at least Naya did, Heather was having a hard time deciding between Ashley and Dianna. Ashley realized this, and she told Heather that she didn't expect for her to ask. With their friendship it was more than enough and she knew that Dianna had been there through the whole breakup and relationship. So she told her that she was willing to let it go but only if Naya and her gave her full rights to be wedding planner. They accepted immediately as juggling work and their personal lives was too complicated, let alone add a wedding.

They also wanted to include the guys as well, as Cory and Kevin had been a fundamental part of their relationship. So Heather came up with the crazy idea that they should have a bridesmaid and a best man, that way they could all be involved. They called everyone up and hosted a small dinner in their place to tell them the big news.

They had finished eating dinner and were chatting still at the table. Naya's chair was way too close to Heather to the point that she was almost sitting on her. But she didn't mind, they had always been really affectionate with each other. Lea and Cory were in a similar position right on the other side of the table and Dianna and Kevin were in the two ends.

"So how's the wedding planning going, love birds?" Asked Di.

Naya smiled brightly at Heather and they shared a quick look which they knew what it meant.

"Great" said Naya and lifted her eyebrows at Heather.

"Actually we wanted to ask you guys something" added Hemo.

The other four nodded and waited.

"First of all" started Naya, "We wanna thank you guys for always being there. You never went away, even when we broke up. You were always there, giving the best advice and telling us how stupid we were when we were too blind to see it".

"You're our best friends and we will never be able to tell you how thankful we are for having you all in our lives" continued Heather.

Lea and Dianna wiped some tears away and Cory held Lea tighter while Kevin smiled at them.

"But this is a start" said Naya. "We would be more than honored if you would be our maids of honor and best men".

"What?" Cory asked.

Kevin laughed and Dianna and Lea stood there not quite getting it.

"Best men? How can that be, you're both girls" Kevin asked.

"We know it sounds weird. But we each wanted a maid of honor, but we were bummed that you two wouldn't be part of it" replied Naya.

"And since a traditional wedding has a maid of honor and a best man, we thought why not?" Heather smiled cheerfully.

"It was Hemo's idea" Naya concluded.

"Oh I get it now" they all said and burst out laughing. Heather acted as she was offended but her serious face was erased when Naya kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Take it or leave it" Heather resigned happily.

"Girls, that means the world to us, right man?" Kevin asked Cory.

"Yes, thank you Nay and Hemo, we love you" replied the Canadian.

"So just to clarify, Kevin I want you to be my best man, because you're my lil' bee, my partner in crime and my best friend. I love you Kev" said Naya facing Kevin.

He got up and hugged her really tightly, "I love you too bee, thank you for this".

"Aww, now my turn" Heather interrupted the moment and her friends laughed. "Cory, you'll be my best man because you have become like my big brother and best friend. You were there when I almost lost it and helped me get through it. I don't know what I would do without you. Lea, don't let him go, he's a keeper" she concluded and Lea laughed,

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on it" she met Cory's lips softly and he said,

"Thanks Hemo, you too are like my little sister. Make her happy, Nay".

"Oh I will" she replied.

"Now, for the girls. Having a maid of honor is more than just having a friend help you out with the planning; it's having your _best friend_ at this next stage which is a rite of passage in every girl's life. You two are our best friends and I thank Ryan and Robert and all those guys for bringing us together because I seriously don't know what we would do without you. Lea, you stood with me through the hard times and you're never afraid of telling me when I'm wrong or when I need to get my ass kicked, and that's something I really value. You're a great listener and advice giver, but most importantly you are _always _there when I need you. Thanks for being my best friend and I'd love for you to be my maid of honor" concluded Naya.

"Oh Nay Nay, you made me cry! Of course I'll be your maid of honor, I love you! And you're my best friend too" Lea replied with wet eyes and a big smile.

"Di, you took me in your home when I almost lost it, you listened to me cry for hours and opened my eyes to see how pathetic I was becoming. I was so depressed that I stopped caring for myself and thanks to you, Cor and Ash, I started living again."

Naya reached for her hand because she was starting to feel the guilt in her fiancé's words. But Heather squeezed and smiled, letting her know that it was all forgotten.

"I'll always be thankful for that so that's why you're going to be my maid of honor" finished the blonde dancer.

"Hemo, you don't need to thank me, you're my best friend and I'm _always _going to be there, don't you forget it" replied the other blonde. "You and Naya are our best friends and we're _so _happy you're getting married. Because you're perfect for each other and there isn't anyone who loves with so much passion and intimacy than you two. So, congrats again for the wedding and we wish you a lifetime of happiness, right guys?" said Dianna.

They all agreed with big smiles.

"Group hug!" Yelled Kevin and they all stood up. Naya and Heather hugged first really tightly and then the other four joined in. Both girls laughed at the tight embrace that their friends were giving them. They really had _the _best friends.

"Could this get any better?" Heather whispered in Naya's ear, still in the hug.

To which Naya replied just as softly, "Oh sweetie, you have no idea".

* * *

Eight months passed and the week finally came. The girls were knee high with preparations and bills for the amazing wedding that was approaching. Even though they were stressed with all the planning, their friends knew they needed to relax and have fun for their last night as unmarried ladies. Therefore, they planned a bachelor party of sorts. Since both of them were girls they couldn't separate girls and boys, so they decided to make the groups as they hanged out when they broke apart. So, in Naya's party group, were Lea, Kevin, Darren, Amber, Chris and Mark. While in Heather's; Dianna, Cory, Harry, Chord, Jenna, Vanessa and Ashley.

They went to different clubs and at some point in the night they changed people and clubs but doing it perfectly so that Naya and Heather didn't see each other. They had made them promise that they wouldn't see each other until they got to the altar. Boy, did they get complains but they knew that would make their wedding day more special. When everyone was a bit tipsy, some more than others, they decided to call it a night since the next day would be a really long one. They were actually in New York, since it was legal there and they could afford to have the wedding there. New York has a different energy and they were really excited about it. They had booked The Plaza and they were staying there.

They got to the hotel and everyone went to their rooms, Dianna was staying with Heather and Ashley in one suite and Naya and Lea in another one. They spoke on the phone briefly until Lea and Dianna cut them off rudely and made them go to sleep. But they couldn't, they hadn't spent one night away in months and the nerves from the next day were not helping. Naya thought that she couldn't take it any longer and texted Heather.

_I know it's three in the morning, but I also know you can't sleep either. Sneak out of your room without waking up Di or Ash and meet me in the lobby in five. I'll book us a room._

Heather received the text and did what she was told, damn Naya knew her well. She got her shoes and phone and very quietly exited the room, very careful to not wake up her friends. She arrived in the lobby and spotted Naya in her pj's. She laughed at her sleepy state and went towards her.

"Hey baby" she approached her fiancé and hugged her by surprise.

"Hemo, oh, I missed you. I feel like I can finally breathe" Naya said finally being comfortable in her body.

"I know, I hate being away from you" the blonde replied breaking away.

"I got us a room" Naya said holding the key. "Same floor as they are, so they won't freak out".

Heather smiled and didn't reply as she was already pulling Naya behind her into the elevator.

They got to the suite and Heather couldn't wait any longer, she pressed her lips against the brunette's firmly and held her close, with her arms around her waist.

"Hi" Naya sighed as she broke away and rested their foreheads together.

"Hi" Hemo replied, "I missed you".

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow" Naya said having a hard time believing it.

"More like today, it is three in the morning" Heather answered back.

"God, it's late. Maybe we should just go to sleep rather than moving into something else. Do not give me that adorable pout" said Naya poking gently Heather's bottom lip that was sticking out.

"I'm just kidding" she smiled, "I agree, though. We need all the energy we can get for tomorrow. And you know that we just don't go for one round only".

"No we don't" Naya laughed and placed her hands in Heather's forearms.

"Plus, I want the next time we're together to be in our wedding night, as each other's wives" Heather added looking right in dark eyes, that although weren't that visible because of the tuned off lights, were still incredibly beautiful.

"Wife. Tomorrow you're going to be my wife."

"And you're going to be mine."

They crashed their lips together again and when they broke away the dancer said, "You think you can wait until tomorrow?" Their bodies pressed up against each other.

"For you anything... And if not we'll just have a quickie in between dances" Naya replied joking.

Heather laughed out loud, "Oh man, that's just what every girl wants to hear".

"Haha, you love me."

"I do. C'mon, let's go to bed".

They got in bed and Naya's head rested on Heather's shoulder; her arm around her stomach, their legs intertwined.

"Thanks for proposing" Heather said suddenly.

"No problem beautiful. You know I love you more than anything right?"

"Yeah, I love you even more."

"Can't wait for you to be my wife" Naya said placing a soft kiss on Heather's cheek.

Heather kissed her hair, "Get ready, cause this is just the start of the rest of our lives together".

* * *

They were woken up at eight in the morning by a screaming Lea and Dianna telling them that if they didn't get their ass out of bed in that instant they wouldn't be maids of honor. Naya and Heather just laughed about the fact that they had found them and that they were pissed, and covered the light from the window with the bed cover. They also scolded them because they couldn't spend _one _night separated despite the fact that they had promised they would. Both of them apologized and promised that they wouldn't see each other until the wedding, so to make up for it when they were saying goodbye, they shared an extra-long kiss that led to several uncomfortable long kisses until Lea and Dianna, literally unglued them from each other. Telling them that they were pathetic, but the brides just smiled and blew kisses at each other as the distance between them grew. The next time they would see each other would be at the altar.

All the guests arrived that morning or the day before and one by one, Naya and Heather greeted them individually but separated. Their families arrived and both girls were very excited to see them all. Nickayla went with Lea to help get Naya ready and Mychal went to hang with Kevin and some of the guys. Heather's sisters went to help Dianna and Ashley and her mom went to have a private talk with Naya. Between the chaos, Naya sat down and talked with Hemo's mom over a cup of coffee. She apologized again for behaving the way she did and told her that she was aware how wrong she was, because nobody made Heather happier than Naya. They were meant to be together and she made Naya promise that she wouldn't hurt her again. To which Naya replied that she would never do that and that they would remain together for eternity. Heather's mom was pleased, as well as Naya and she gave them her blessing. They hugged it out and continued with their activities.

Their Glee friends made sure that everything was perfect in the room the ceremony would be officiated in, and by seven o'clock everything was ready. The guests sat down and only Ashley, Lea, Kevin, Dianna, Cory, Naya's dad and Heather and Naya were not in the room. The wedding march started playing and it was time to enter.

They had decided that before the brides entered, the best men and the maids of honor would also walk down the alley.

Kevin entered right after he gave Naya a kiss on the cheek and told her, "Bee, you look beautiful. Congratulations". He walked down the alley in a very stylish tux and big smile.

Now, it was Lea's turn, "Nay, you look so beautiful that I want to cry. I wish you a life of happiness with that gorgeous bride of yours" they hugged it out and Lea walked down the alley in a stunning lilac bridesmaid dress that matched Dianna's.

Dianna was next so before she entered she went to where Heather was and said, "Hey Hemo, good luck out there. I just saw your bride and she looks absolutely beautiful as do you. I'm so happy for you" she smiled and hugged her and walked down the alley.

Now it was Cory's turn, but he had a surprise.

"Hey Hemo, I know it's last minute, but since your dad isn't with us anymore I thought it would be really cool if I walked you down the alley. You're like my little sister and my best friend and I wanna thank you for being that, by doing this. So what do you think? Your mom gave me permission" he finished lamely.

Heather laughed and fought some tears back. "Cory, nothing would make me happier. I love you, thanks for doing this with me".

They linked their arms and entered the room.

Everyone's attention turned towards Heather and how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a simple strapless wedding dress with a medium long tail. At her waist a lilac strap accentuated her great form and with her straight hair down, she looked amazing. A simple heart necklace that Naya had given her in her birthday with matching earrings were her jewelry. She smiled at everyone not really believing that this day had finally arrived and that she was marrying her best friend. Cory delivered her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood aside. It was time for Naya.

"You're ready baby girl?" Asked Naya's dad when Ashley told them it was Naya's time to enter.

"I'm nervous daddy" she replied shakily.

"Don't be. This is the greatest day of your life. You're marrying the love of your life and the perfect match for you. I'm _so_ proud of you darling" her father assured.

Naya looked at him with puppy eyes, "I love you Daddy".

"I love you too Naya. C'mon, your bride awaits you."

The doors opened and they started walking. Naya could feel her heart beat out of her chest as she saw all the people she loved and she realized what she was doing: she was getting married. She never thought this day would come and that way, she was marrying Heather Morris, could she be any luckier? Her stomach couldn't stop twirling and she actually thought she was going to trip with her own dress. She looked rapidly down and saw her attire which was also, a simple strapless dress but had small designs on the top part, a bit more intricate than Heather's. Her dark hair was also down but was curled lightly at the bottom. In her left fourth finger, the ring Heather had given her almost three years ago, but that she had declined. Now that everything was in the past, she was proud of having it on her finger.

She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous but as panic started to enter her body, she saw her. She saw her amazingly beautiful bride and all the nerves disappeared immediately. That was it; they were getting married, after seven years of knowing each other. It felt absolutely right, and that feeling of tranquility and serenity that Naya was feeling in that moment, was going to stay there forever. They locked eyes and smiled beamingly at each other, thinking that their significant other had never looked so beautiful.

Her father kissed her cheek and her mother stood from her chair to give her also a kiss when they got to the end of the passageway. Naya's dad gave her hand to Heather and smiled approvingly, he was handing her little girl to her for forever. Heather approached and took her hand and smiled back at her dad, just right before she connected her gaze with Naya's. Her blue eyes were sparkling from the excitement and that calmed Naya more than anything.

"You look beautiful" she whispered as they climbed the step to where the minister was.

"Not more than you do" answered Naya and squeezed Heather's hand.

"Please be seated" the minister said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union in matrimony of Naya and Heather. Because there isn't a greater sign of what true love is, than matrimony".

The ceremony continued and now it was time for the vows. They had written them a few weeks earlier and they actually asked for help to their friends. Not because they didn't know what to say, but because there were so many ways to express their love, that they needed it to be perfect. About two weeks before the wedding both of them were ready and the girls thought they were perfect so they memorized them.

"Heather, you may now say your vow to Naya" said the minister. Heather cleared her throat and smiled nervously at Naya. The Latina had always been the one that was good with words, but when it came to Naya, Heather was an expert at telling her how she felt.

"Naya, when I met you, you became my best friend. I immediately liked you, there was something about you that always made me feel safe and guarded, it was like I always knew that you would protect me. Ever since my dad died, I felt very lonely at times, and I was always searching for something to make those feelings go away. And it took me almost three years to realize it, but once I did, I knew that you made me feel better. You complete me Naya, you make me better. You remind me of my father, because he always pushed me to follow my dreams and growing up, he was my superhero. And then I met you and you also did that for me, you make me fight for what I believe in and most importantly, you always make sure that I don't give up."

Heather took a second to re-organize her thoughts and wiped a tear from Naya's cheek.

"You're beautiful and I can't even imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. Growing up, I never thought my life would turn out like this, because society and basic rules make you think otherwise, but you know what, I'm glad it didn't turn out as it was expected. Because you are the love of my life and I promise that I will love you forever and take care of you, and never make you feel lonely or incomplete. I will make sure that I make you as happy as you make me for the rest of our lives."

She finished and wiped tears from her own eyes. Naya did the same and smiled at her bride.

"Naya, you may now say your vows" the minister continued.

The brunette let out a shaky breath but to calm herself, she looked at those blue eyes that made her gut pull.

"Heather, ever since you told me you liked me, the day we met, I thought thank god laid a hand, because if it hadn't been for you, I would have never figured out what true love meant. You know our story isn't the perfect fairytale; actually it's not even close. But despite all our ups and downs, you always made me feel like the luckiest girl in the planet. I've let you down many times, not being there when you needed me and walking away when things got serious. And if I regret something in my life, it's that. I wasn't strong enough to see that I don't belong anywhere else but with you. I know it's in the past now, but I will never be able to repay the damage I caused you."

Heather shook her head no trying to tell Naya that she had forgiven her long ago and that it wasn't important anymore.

"And I'll always be grateful that you forgave me and gave me your heart again. I actually thank god for many things, but every day I thank him, for putting you in my path. You opened my eyes to a world full of opportunities that although before didn't seem as the right way to go, now I know that this is where I am meant to be. With you, by my side, for all eternity. You're the love of my life, my soulmate, my best friend, my savior. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me happier than I have ever been. You make me want to spend the rest of forever with you. I promise that we will grow old together and that we will be great parents. I promise that I will never make you sad again and that you will never have to wake up without me. I can't believe that apart from marrying you, I'm marrying my best friend. I love you Heather, and I will love you for always."

Heather dried the stream of tears that were falling from her eyes and she just looked at Naya without believing that someone could make her feel the way Naya did.

"Heather, do you take Naya to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked the blonde.

"I do" replied calmly Heather.

"Naya, do you take Heather to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" answered Naya, more sure than she had ever been in her whole life.

They kept smiling at each other and Cory and Lea stood up to give them the rings, which were the next part of the ceremony.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Naya and Heather exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. Heather, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her" the minister continued.

Heather took the ring from Cory and said, "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

She gently placed the ring in Naya's fourth finger and looked at her while smiling.

"Naya, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her".

She took the ring from Lea and said, "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

She did the same as Heather and now both of them had their rings on.

"Heather and Naya, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before this community of friends, and by the power vested upon me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you officially married. You may now kiss" the minister finished.

Heather leaned in and kissed her, their first kiss as a married couple. Naya put her arms around Heather as she did the same and briefly reciprocated the kiss.

They broke away and smiled before the justice of the peace said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Rivera-Morris!"

Everyone stood up and applauded and briefly, they looked at everyone they loved and thanked them with their smiles. Naya took Heather's hand and together they walked the alley out of the room. Huge grins never breaking, they thanked everyone who said congratulations as they went out.

When they were out of the room and alone, Naya said, "You're my wife".

Heather replied, "I love you so much".

"I love you too. Forever, ok?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way babe".

They kissed again, knowing that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, and no one or nothing would ever separate them.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to the newlyweds, Mrs. and Mrs. Rivera-Morris".

Everyone stood and applauded as Naya and Heather entered hand in hand to the room. Everyone moved to the party and Naya and Heather went to the room where they had waited before getting married, for a half an hour or so. Just the right time for everyone to transfer from the reception hall to the party and be seated in their respective places.

In this place, Heather and Naya had shared deep and languish kisses for like twenty minutes. The rest of the time they had just stood close, never breaking distance, looking deeply into each other's eyes. They were just enjoying their first few moments as a married couple. And it felt great.

They directed themselves to the dance floor as it was time for their first dance. Both girls had sat down one day and went through their respective ipods looking for a song that would be perfect. They needed a song that would express their struggle and how against all odds they found each other, while emphasizing how strong their love was and how thankful they were for each other. After hours of lyrics and singing, Heather came up with the song as it came randomly in shuffle. They listened to it and thought it was perfect. Now that the song was agreed on, they realized that Chord actually knew the lead vocalist of the band as he grew up in a country background. And asked him if maybe he could ask the singer if he would be interested in singing it as a paid job. Chord called him and the man agreed happily without charging as he had been actually a fan of Glee and loved Naya and Heather's work. He got an invite to the wedding and Naya and Heather couldn't have been more thankful.

"Please be seated and enjoy the couple's first dance".

Naya and Heather centered themselves in the dance floor just as Gary LeVox, the lead vocalist of Rascal Flatts entered the stage and started singing their wedding song. The band started playing while Heather took Naya's left hand and her other arm went around her waist, holding her close. The first few notes of 'Bless the broken road' filled the room.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago,_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

The blonde and brunette swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music with soft smiles and loving touches. They were aware that 250 people were watching them, but they didn't care, they were in their own little world and nothing or no one would ever break that.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you._

_Now I'm just rolling home,_

_Into my lover's arms,_

_This much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you._

"I love you" Naya said softly as they kept dancing, their eyes never breaking contact.

"I love you too. And I have a surprise for you" Heather replied just as softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I wanted to do something special so I'll show it to you when Gary finishes singing".

"Baby, I also have a surprise for you".

Heather looked quite stunned, "Really?"

Naya nodded, "Why do I get a feeling that they're going to be similar" the blonde continued.

"We'll have to wait and see" the brunette winked and smiled while she held Heather's body closer to her.

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you._

Gary finished singing and everyone applauded and cheered.

Heather went for the microphone without leaving Naya's hand and said, "Thank you so much for singing to us Gary, it meant a lot".

"My pleasure" he said into the mic, "Congratulations on the beautiful wedding".

Both girls smiled and thanked him again while he went to sit down to his place.

"Thank you all so much for coming. You have no idea how happy we are that you could all make it to New York for us." Heather said in the microphone and passed it to Naya.

"We are blessed to be surrounded by such a great group of people and we're thrilled that we could share this important day with all of you".

"Now, before we proceed with dinner, I have a little surprise that I prepared for my beautiful wife" Heather said and Naya lifted her eyebrows at Heather as she really subtly took the initiative and went first with her surprise.

"It's just something I feel like I need to tell you, so guys? Could you please come to the stage?" Heather asked to the public, sure that the guys would understand.

"What's going on?" Naya asked with a smile.

"Just listen" Heather replied as Cory, Mark, Chord, Kevin, Matt and Darren went up the stage.

Music started playing and they all sat down in wooden stools and faced the two girls.

"You know I'm not the best singer so instead I brought these guys to help out with the song" Heather whispered to Naya.

"Hemo, your voice is beautiful."

"Not as yours, so just listen to the song please." Naya smiled tenderly and pecked her lips.

Cory started singing as Heather looked right into Naya's dark brown eyes.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky,_

_Never revealing their depth._

Kevin continued.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Chord went in for the chorus.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Mark grabbed the microphone and sang with his rock star voice.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof,_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

Matt carried on.

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Darren's voice filled the room as the couple never broke their gaze.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The next line was sung by Cory and Mark together, while the second was by Chord and Matt.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._

Darren joined in for the first half of the next verse and Kevin took the second half.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The six guys joined together and sang the second to last line.

_The greatest fan of your life._

And as they were finishing Cory added the last line before everyone clapped loudly.

_...greatest fan of your life. _

"Heather, that was beautiful" Naya said with wet moved eyes.

"It's what I feel, Nay. I'll be the woman for you, I'll never leave you alone and you will always count on me, forever ok?" Heather said as her hands were holding Naya's cheeks and her thumbs caressed them very softly.

Naya nodded and pressed her lips to the blonde's. The guys returned to their seats after they gave the girls a hug and congratulated them.

"Are you ready for my surprise?" Naya asked. "It's similar to yours but this is my way of expressing how much I love you and how amazed I am by you".

Heather looked at her not really getting what she was doing when she left her hands and went up the stage.

Naya grabbed the mic and said, "Heather, this is my surprise for you. I love you, you're perfect, and you will never understand how thankful I am for you".

Lea, Dianna, Amber, Jenna and Chris went up the stage with Naya as they were her backup singers. Heather remained standing in the middle of the dance floor and just watched her wife with star crossed love eyes. The music started playing again and Naya began singing.

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take._

_Baby when you touch me._

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams._

Heather was Naya's perfect thing and there had never been someone so special for her, someone who she would die for. She loved her with all that she was and those little details that the song described meant the universe to Naya.

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you._

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

Naya would never comprehend how much she admired Heather. She was so talented, so hard working, so persistent, so skilled, so passionate. And she felt like the luckiest girl for being able to share her life with a woman like this.

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss._

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me._

_You touch every place in my heart._

_Oh it feels like the first time, every time,_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes._

Just being with Heather was Naya's happiness, how they made love and how they shared everything they were, was just her absolute perfection.

_Every little thing that you do,_

_I'm so in love with you._

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side._

_Forever and ever._

Tears started to fall from the singer's eyes as she caught Heather doing the same. It was as if they were one and whatever one did, the other did too. Naya would get to spend the rest of her life with her utter match and would never get over how beautiful, kind, sweet, supportive and perfect Heather was. They would grow old together and never, never be apart again.

She finished singing as the girls sang backup and she gave it her all, to make sure that her wife understood how much she meant it.

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Oh, every little thing that you do._

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

Everyone went crazy and Heather rushed to meet Naya and engulfed her in a hug.

"I love you so, so, so much" Heather replied with her face buried in her neck.

"I love you even more baby" Naya replied tenderly. "From now on, you're mine and you have no idea how happy that makes me" she continued.

"Nay, I was always yours. And this feeling of my heart going to explode from all the love I have for you, will never end and until eternity I will love you." Heather replied still crying.

"I can't believe that I got this lucky. Who would have thought that a little singing show would turn my life upside down and bring me the love of my life" Naya said squeezing the blonde's hands.

"I guess we really are _that _lucky".

They were married and out of this world happy. They were perfect for each other and they would forever be a two-shot. The 25th of July of 2015 ended, but marked the beginning of the rest of their amazing life together.

* * *

The songs are called 'Bless the broken road' by Rascal Flatts, 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain and 'Amazed' by Lonestar. See you guys later! :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! **

**So this is the new chapter and the last one. This fic has come to an end, unfortunately. First of all I would like to thank all the readers who took the time to read every chapter and especially those who were with me since the beginning and even moved to tumblr when it got deleted. Thank you for all your tweets, dms in twitter, messages in tumblr, subscriptions, alerts, favorites and reviews in fan fiction. It was a hell of a ride and I had the best time doing it. It started as a one-shot and became into a novel and it was only my summer project and lasted 5 months. I had a blast and mostly because all your words made me believe in myself. I met some amazing people and I am shocked with how kind and inspiring the people of the Glee fandom are. **

**I don't have another fic in progress, but I will do a series of one-shots related to the fic, just moments in Naya and Heather's life that didn't appear in the story but that I really wanted to do. So if you're interested follow me as an author in fanfiction or just be aware of it. I don't have a date for it but hopefully soon. I'll be disconnecting myself for a while from everything because I need to go back to reality. I had a lot of fun but I need to get back on track. I'm not deleting anything I just won't go in it as often. If you need anything contact me through tumblr, I'll eventually reply. It's the same name.**

**Thanks for everything, it was a great experience and I will never forget every single kind word. Thanks especially to my girls crazyshelle, wiktoria344 and loveitswhatsugarismadeof, you were the best readers and gave me great advice. See you all later and never give up!**

**Sincerely, **

**Gleebull. **

* * *

Chapter 37

A leaf is carried on by the wind; it falls from a tree until the wind picks it up and takes it away. Life is just like that leaf, sometimes it's up, sometimes it's down. It may look like it might all go down when the leaf is going to touch the ground, but soon enough the wind pushes it up and it carries on its course. Life can be very complex, it can be very satisfying or not at all. It is built on choices and it is because of those choices that it can be satisfying or not. Life is also about growing up and making the right decisions that eventually, lead you to the moment where you can look back and think that you actually made it.

Sometimes when you least expect it, you will end up on a place where you never imagined. And maybe that will make you happier than you ever thought being. There's always that one person who will be there to share all those experiences and sometimes it is that person that changes your path and makes your life even better.

Time is a relative thing. It heals, it makes you mature, it makes you move on. It may seem eternal or not slow enough. Again, it is based on those choices that your time on this planet may please you or not. But without that someone special, time will just be dreadful. That is why once you found "the one", stop looking. And rather focus on getting it right. That way the right decisions and time will just roll around, and without even knowing it, you'll be 99 and completely satisfied with how your life turned out to be.

People change, emotions change and as you grow up and you get married, you develop a routine. Maybe the butterflies and the passion will cease to appear but if it is the right person, the love you share will never burn down and every time you look at them, it will be like the first time.

That is how Naya and Heather felt about each other. And it didn't matter the adversities they had to overcome, for them, they were done being stupid because they had finally gotten it right.

* * *

After they got married they went on their honeymoon. For six weeks they traveled around Europe, starting in Greece and going on a cruise around the islands and then moving towards Italy where they shared a few afternoons walking hand in hand around the water streets of Venice. Germany was a pleasant stay as well as walking in the middle of the night just below the Eiffel Tower when they got to Paris. From cafes to pastries shops they moved west to Spain where they fell in love with Barcelona and Madrid. By now it had been a month and they took a plane to London to finish their amazing journey. It was one of Naya's favorite places in the world and she was thrilled that she could share it with Heather who hadn't been there since the Glee tour a couple of years before.

Every day they shared in Europe was amazing and as newlyweds they never stopped holding hands and stealing loving glances and borrowed kisses. But as magical as it was, they returned to LA and they got back to work because Naya's tour was just around the corner. They decided that Heather would accompany her because she didn't have any mayor projects in the door, but most importantly, she wanted to share those new experiences with Naya and being separated just wasn't their thing. When they were in smaller places, she returned to LA to keep working if something came up, but she was right there by Naya's side the entire tour.

30 shows in total around the US and 5 completely sold out shows in Madison Square Garden, was Naya's tour. Starting in LA and ending in New York she travelled all around the country and had the time of her life. When she was in LA she had special guests like Kevin and Darren or Amber and Dianna and when she was in NYC, Lea and Matt also showed up. It was an amazing show and Naya got to live her dream, with Heather by her side, of course. After 6 months of touring, they were back in LA and their life shifted unexpectedly.

Naya realized that her true passion was singing and making records, acting was also one of her favorite things but she would do it once in a while and dedicate her time to making albums and forming a family.

Heather and Naya talked about it for a while and at one point they just knew they were ready. It wasn't rushed, it was a decision that built up since they had been married for two years and things were going more than fine. They were both 30 now and they still had time to plan it. They considered all the options but Hemo really wanted to carry the baby so they were going to use a sperm donor. It was unfair that they couldn't make a baby in the natural way and at times it was frustrating but they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Therefore, they went on the search for the perfect donor.

An agency offered a very discreet plan in which the donor wouldn't know who was using his sperm. This way, no one would want to take advantage of the fact that they were famous. They looked for a guy who would look like Naya and maybe have a somewhat similar personality, so in other words, caramel skin, dark brown eyes, dark hair but smart and healthy. They found the guy and knew that this was it. In February of 2017, Heather was implanted an embryo and got pregnant.

Everyone went crazy and was thrilled that this amazing couple was going to be blessed with a child. However, this was just part of the unexpected turn in their lives. The clinic they used was located in New York and also the company that signed Naya for her album. So after a huge talk over it, the couple decided to move to New York. It maybe wasn't forever because LA would always have a special place in their hearts, but right now it seemed that their life made more sense in New York.

They said goodbye to Naya's family and their friends who still lived there and moved to the Big Apple. Lea and Cory lived there now in an Upper East Side apartment and were happily married too. Cory had actually asked Lea in Naya and Heather's wedding and a year after that they were married. They had been married for almost a year and a half and were doing wonderfully. Lea's album came out and sold million copies and she kept on doing movies and Broadway. Cory became a huge movie star and did Broadway for a while. The lived officially in New York but they went back and forth from LA to NYC. Naya always thought that it was amazing that Glee had made both couples fall in love and they actually were married.

Dianna was living with Chace Crawford and made a beautiful couple. She did just fine with movie deal after movie deal and was very grounded which was really important. She remained living in LA but never lost touch with Heather or Naya, they were still best friends. Kevin did other TV shows and some movies and was a much more modest guy but still achieved his dreams that were very worthy of his talent.

All the Glee Cast did amazingly and they never broke their friendship which was the best part. They remained being an extremely supportive group and each and one of them was a witness of all the incredible things they all achieved.

* * *

Nine months passed and Heather's due date came and when her water broke, Naya was freaking out making sure that everything went according to the plan. It was actually Hemo who had to calm Naya down, squeezing her hand and telling her that everything was going to be perfect and that very soon they were going to be mothers. Naya smiled and squeezed back.

There weren't any complications and Naya never left Heather alone. In the waiting room sat patiently Lea, Cory, Kevin, Dianna, Heather's mom and sisters, Naya's parents and Nickayla. They waited and waited until Naya arrived still in her hospital gown because it had been a caesarean section instead of a normal birth. Two weeks before the baby was due, the doctor had said that the baby was wrapped up in the umbilical cord so it would need to be a C-section to avoid complications, but that everything was fine.

Naya went out and told everyone that it was a boy and that he was healthy. Nobody knew it was a boy except Naya and Heather. They decided that they wanted it to be a surprise for everybody when the doctor revealed them the sex, a few months before.

The moment their son was born, was one of Naya and Heather's greatest moments of their lives. When they finally heard the piercing cries fill the room, they knew they had made it. 9 months in which Naya needed to go at three in the morning for peanut butter to the grocery shop because of Hemo's cravings or when the hormones were making her cry, were over. It was the greatest experience of their lives and they grew so much as individuals, and as a couple and were prepared to be mothers. Their son was finally here and no one or nothing would take that joy away from them.

The doctor handed them the baby and Heather took him in her arms and rocked him softly to get him to stop crying. The blonde turned her head and saw that tears were falling off Naya's eyes as she looked at her son with proud eyes.

"You're crying" the blonde told her.

"I'm just so happy and proud of you" replied Naya taking her eyes briefly off the baby.

"We did this together and now we're parents" said Hemo.

"He's beautiful."

"He has your eyes" Heather added softly. "I know it's not technically possible, but he does".

Naya chuckled and wiped her tears, "I love you so much" she leaned down and placed a longing kiss on Heather's forehead.

"I love you even more" she moved her neck and met Naya's lips briefly.

"Hi, Joseph" Naya cooed and placed a kiss on her son's tiny pale forehead.

"I like Joey" Heather said.

Naya smiled tenderly at her wife and leaned down so she was close to them. "Thanks for coming to this world".

They were a family.

* * *

Life with little Joseph was crazy; he was actually a really active kid that kept both girls up all night. But soon enough they fell into a comfortable routine and things were great. They didn't need to work at that moment so it was fine. Heather took a year or so in between the pregnancy and after Joey was born, and Naya was currently working on her second album but it would still be a long process. They were happy being new parents and enjoyed every single moment in this new and fulfilling experience.

Their thirties suited them fine and both girls still looked amazing, even Heather after a pregnancy. Their lives were calmer, but they liked that tranquility, it was part of growing up. Not that being a part of Hollywood's circle didn't demand a glamorous and rushed life. But after Glee, their lives took a different direction and they found themselves doing what they really loved.

Heather kept doing movies but one day she realized that she still had one dream yet to come true. She had always wanted to put a dance academy so that girls and boys followed their dreams just like she did. Dancing was her true passion and it opened up so many opportunities for her. She was glad that even though she almost stopped for a while, she didn't because if that would have happened, her life would have never ended like this. She would have never met Naya.

She actually added a scholarship program where she helped underprivileged kids get to live their dreams of becoming dancers. She taught in it for a while and then she hired some professional dancer teachers as the business grew. After a year or so, it was pretty famous and had over 20 classes. She explored a new area of interest which was running a business and it wasn't that demanding so she still had time for Naya's pregnancy.

Three years after Joey was born, they talked about it again because they wanted to expand their family. Joey was getting older, and three years was a good age difference as they were sure he was going to be a great older brother.

They used the same agency but this time they used a guy similar to Heather. When they found him, they did the process but Naya wasn't pregnant. The doctors assured them that it was just bad luck but still they made fertility tests to check that everything was fine. It was, so they tried again and this time they were lucky and Naya got pregnant.

The couple was very happy and started the amazing process but now on the other side of the receiving end. Some things were similar and some weren't. Naya's cravings were different since her stomach seemed to agree that guacamole and brownies were the way to go. She had a lot more morning sickness and Heather kept telling her that it was because the baby did not like the guacamole brownies, but Naya just laughed and told her it was normal. They were definitely more relaxed after having had Joey. Who was a splendid little helper and really sweet when he spent his afternoons with his ear pressed to Naya's stomach trying to listen to the baby moving around. He also sang to the belly and that was when the baby kicked the most. Joey actually had a wonderful voice and Heather was sure that he would be just as talented as his mother.

When nine months passed, the due date came and Naya gave birth normally to a beautiful slightly tanned blue eyed baby girl. She looked just like the two of them, but then, Joey also did and they thought it was wonderfully weird that that had happened.

They fell into a similar routine like when Joey was born, but this time they had one happy helper who cherished every moment he could with his little sister, Sophie. Joey had chosen the name when Naya was about five months pregnant, and one day in the middle of the night he woke them up just to tell them that he had found the perfect name. The two girls sleepily agreed that it was and it got settled.

Their families and friends were again a great support system and by this time Dianna was living in New York as she was shooting a new TV series that was set in the city. Both she and Lea and Cory babysat when they could so that the two girls could go out for dinner or just a relaxing walk around the city. They loved being parents but they really enjoyed the moments they could have to themselves so they could feel like it was 10 years ago and they were just living together and working hard at Glee.

It felt like ages ago, and maybe it was. But they were growing up, and it felt great.

* * *

It was a crisp afternoon in the midst of November. The autumn air swept through the New York streets in the year of 2024 and it seemed that snow would be falling soon. Naya and Heather walked hand in hand along Central Park with Sophie and Joey at their sides. The paled skin, brown eyed and brown hair boy was seven years old already and was a great little boy. He was kind and helpful to his little sister and actually was really smart. And he had a killer voice too. Heather was sure that he got his mother's voice, if it were possible. Sophie was four and was a beautiful tanned skin blue eyed girl. She moved gracefully and had a lot of talent. Naya and Heather were amazed by how good she actually danced, considering she had just taken a few dance lessons in Heather's academy. It always intrigued them how Heather's son could be so alike to Naya and how Naya's daughter could be so similar to Heather. They guess fate had something to do there.

"Mommies, mommies! Look there's little ducks!" Exclaimed an excited Sophie.

"It's strange to see ducks at the park in November. Normally they've migrated by now" added Joey cleverly.

"Not these ducks though. The ducks in the park are almost all year round" replied Heather stopping right at the lake.

"But mommy, I read in a book that ducks migrate in winter to where it isn't cold" responded Joey intrigued.

"They do, but some in these areas stay. Although you are correct that ducks follow that type of migration" Heather answered.

"Maybe it's because of global warming" interjected Naya sarcastically.

Heather nudged her with her elbow at her remark and Naya laughed.

"Mama, what's golbal warming?" Little Sophie said.

Naya chuckled, "Its _global _warming, sweetie. It's a bit hard to explain".

"Oh, can I give it a try?" Joey asked excited. Naya nodded and smiled at her son.

"We as humans haven't been taking a lot of care of our planet so it is warming up 'cause it's getting sick. Do you remember the other day that you got sick and you felt very hot?" Joey asked and Sophie nodded. "Well that's because you had a fever and you're body was telling you that you were sick. Just like the Earth is telling us that he's sick and we should make him feel better" he concluded.

"Can we make Earth a get well soon card?" Sophie asked. Naya and Heather laughed out loud at how adorable their daughter was.

"I don't think it works that way baby, but we can sure try" Heather smiled crouching down so she was at eye level with Sophie.

"Hey, nice work explaining that to her buddy" Naya congratulated their son. "Where do you learn all that?"

"I read a lot."

"Just like your mother" Naya smiled at her wife.

"Joey's smart like mommy, right mama?" Little Sophie asked.

"Yeah he is" Naya answered ruffling Joey's light brown hair and giving her a wife a kiss on the cheek.

"He's gonna be a doctor or something really smart" Heather said.

"Can I be a doctor that sings? 'Cause I really like to sing" Joey stressed.

"Just like your mama" Heather said proudly.

"You can be whatever you want baby" said the brunette.

"I want to be a dancer!" Sophie contributed loudly.

Naya, Heather and Joey laughed and the blonde added, "You definitely have the talent for it Sophie".

"I'll never be as good as you mommy."

"With the right classes you will. You started younger than I did. But you're probably right" joked Heather.

"Stop being mean" Naya said with a slight smile in her face.

"I was just kidding, obviously" Heather rapidly responded when she saw a little pout in her daughter's lips. "You're gonna be the greatest dancer New York has ever seen!" Heather shouted picking up Sophie from the ground and spinning her around just before she waltzed around the park. Sophie laughed and shrieked in her mother's arms while they kept dancing. Naya and Joey followed along laughing as well.

"Look, it's starting to snow!" Joey suddenly said.

"Oh you're right" said Naya putting out her gloved hand to catch a snowflake.

"It's beautiful" Sophie said still in her mother's arms. Heather gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down in the ground so she could catch snowflakes with Joey and got closer to Naya, linking their arms together.

"I'm so glad we moved to New York" she said to Naya.

"You are?"

"Yeah, when could our kids get snow in LA"

"It's too hot in there" Naya agreed.

"I like this weather. We get plenty of both"

"I like _you_" Naya said looking slightly up at her.

"You _just _like me? I thought we agreed on our wedding vows to _love _each other" Heather joked.

Naya turned so she was facing the blonde and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed until they were rudely interrupted.

"Ew gross. You're putting another dollar in the jar" Joey said looking up at them. Naya and Heather separated while they both chuckled.

"I feel like I'm giving away a fortune with that jar" Heather complained.

"That's 'cause you do it all the time" Joey retorted.

"No we don't" Hemo argued.

"Yes you do mommy" Sophie added.

"We don't! Naya, tell them we don't" the dancer turned to her wife.

"We do babe" Naya said. The kids laughed at Heather's surprised face.

"Oh, so you have sided with them? That's how it's going to be now? I thought we were a team, Naya. You're my wife!" Heather said dramatically.

"Oh come on drama queen, let's go home, Sophie's getting cold" Naya silenced the dancer playfully.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Hemo asked looking at her shivering daughter. "I nominate a movie night with hot cocoa!"

The kids cheered and the blonde picked up Sophie and started skipping back to their apartment, leaving trails of laughter behind.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" Joey started to sing as he looked at the still falling snow.

"It's not Christmas yet, Joe. Your birthday is first." Naya said.

"I know. But we're getting there" he replied looking at his mother.

Naya smiled at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his hair, "C'mon my little genius singer". She extended her hand and he took it firmly.

"What's taking so long?" Heather shouted from a distance.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Sophie said just as loudly. "We better hurry, or they'll make us watch the Little Mermaid again" Joey said as they started walking.

"Haha you're right. They never get tired of it do they?" Naya said swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"No they don't" Joey laughed.

They walked back to their apartment where they indeed watched The Little Mermaid again with hot cocoa in their hands and the fire crackling in the fireplace. When the fire burnt down, Heather and Naya carried both sleeping kids to their rooms and tucked them in. When they were done they finally had some alone time. They fell asleep on their bed, holding each other tightly, to keep each other warm. They slept peacefully until the sun woke them up with the start of a new day.

* * *

The sun was setting in the bright blue ocean, making the sky turn to shades from purple to orange. The reflection of the sun shone in the water making it glimmer and sparkle. A light wind swept through and it made it a bit cool despite of the summer's humidity. The beach was empty, a couple of miles away you could see some people, but at least in the hotel's perimeter, there was no one there. The only sounds available were the constant crashing of waves in the shore and the sounds of two pairs of footsteps in the sand.

"I can't believe we hadn't come back in thirteen years."

"Well we were busy, I guess" replied Naya looking at the horizon.

"Yeah but we still went on vacation" added Heather facing the shore too.

"We went to bigger and farther places" said the brunette.

"I suppose, but I think we didn't come back because we were afraid that it wouldn't be as perfect as it was thirteen years ago."

"But it still is" Naya replied her eyes set on the water.

"Yeah, it's just like I remembered it."

"I think it's even better now. Because we're here celebrating out ten year wedding anniversary" she said turning her back against the ocean and facing Hemo.

"It really hasn't felt like ten years though" answered the blonde.

"I know what you mean, it feels like just yesterday we walked down the aisle, and now ten years later, we have two wonderful kids and life just couldn't get any better".

Heather smiled and said, "Next time we're here, we're totally bringing Joey and Sophie".

"Totally" responded Naya. Heather took her in her arms and turned her around so her chest was against the brunette's back and they were facing the ocean.

"Do you remember when we were right at this beach and the wave dragged you to shore?" Asked Hemo laughing.

"Oh shut up, it was embarrassing."

"For me! I was the one who freaked out and started crying because I thought you were going to die" Heather exclaimed sheepishly.

"It was insanely cute and sweet. And I know I didn't say it then, but I'm so glad I didn't die. Because I would have never shared my life with you" Naya turned around once again to face her wife.

"Well if you would have died, I would have died too, so maybe we still would have ended together but on a whole different place."

Naya chuckled and put her arms around the dancer's neck "It seems that whatever we did, we would have ended together. One way or another".

"That's because we are _meant _to be together. And I know that at times it seemed like we didn't, but wherever I was, you pulled me like a magnet. Every aspect of you remained engraved in my mind and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't not need you again" Heather said as her hands rested on Naya's hips.

"It was a constant craving, wasn't it?"

"Considering you sang the song, I'd say that was accurate."

Naya laughed and rested her head on Hemo's clavicle. "God, it seems like forever ago. Fourteen years ago was when that storyline officially begun."

"The same storyline that made me fell in love with you."

"Thank god for Glee."

"Yeah."

Naya broke apart and held Heather's hand as they started to walk down the shore. "The last time we were here, we had so much better bodies" Naya said suddenly.

"Well, we were 26 then."

"Now we're thirty-nine! Can you believe that? We're getting old!" Naya said dramatically.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You're totally a milf" Heather replied.

Naya laughed loudly, "You're just saying that because you're my wife".

"I'm saying that because it's true. You are the hottest girl to ever walk the face of the planet" Heather proudly said.

"You know you're getting lucky tonight even without all the compliments, right?"

Now it was Heather who laughed "I know, but it's still true".

"And that's why I will never stop loving you" stopped Naya to give a quick peck on the dancer's lips.

"How did we get so lucky? We messed it up so many times and we still made it through, how?" Heather asked.

"We worked really hard and somehow we got it right" Answered the brunette.

"And true love always triumphs."

"True love always triumphs" Naya agreed.

"Happy anniversary baby. Thank you for the best ten years of my life" Heather said softly.

"Thank you for our two wonderful kids" Naya continued.

"Thank you for all the love you give me, Joey and Sophie."

"Thank you for being the best mom."

"Thank you for your kind smile."

"Thank you for those understanding eyes."

"Thank you for your huge heart."

"Thank you for being the one."

"Thank you for being you."

Naya leaned in and kissed Heather firmly, all the passion and love overflowing from their bodies pressed against each other. The way their lips moved in unison, was only understood by them and it would forever stay like this.

"I love you so much" Naya said breathlessly.

"I love you too" Heather smiled.

Heather held Naya's hand as they kept on walking towards 'the Arc', the water touching their feet ever so gently. With the sun setting in their backs, they kept walking to somewhere only they knew, to someplace safe yet unknown. It took them time and some second chances, but they got it right. Sometimes it was hard, with those moments where it felt like everything could be lost. But they only strengthened their love, because they knew that what they had was special and would always be worth fighting for. They grew up and made it, because they understood that love is full of riddles, but once you find the answers, you just need to keep walking, until you find forever.

The End.


End file.
